らき すた チェーン夢の話を Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story
by Alan P.J
Summary: A story of a boy name Kanda Youzaki who is having trouble on his life.Then later he transfer to Ryoo High School and meet up with the Lucky Star Girls.But there are mystery about his life to be review... You wanna know the truth? Then read this story now!
1. EP1 Chapter 1 Unknown Blue Hair Girl

__******らきすた 夢路の曰れんさく**  
Lucky** Star A Chained Dream Story**

**Episode 1- Chapter 1/3  
****  
(Unknown Blue Haired Girl)  
**

Beginning of the story started with a boy walking down the street of _Saitama_ which is in _**Japan**_...  
The boy was walking down the street while wearing a earphone listening to the best artist _Aya Hirano_...

_Aya Hirano_ is a famous artist singer in Japan and yet he doesn't know who sing the song but he's actually like the music...

His actual name was **_Kanda Youzaki_**...  
He is quite handsome as you can imagine...  
He is the type of person that what to know more of his mystical life...  
His hair is Orange represent his joyful personal,but his hair have a little yellowish so that makes him also a _meanie_ person...  
That's explain how this person to be an unlucky person...

He when into a Music Store fill with posters of _**Aya Hirano**_ the famous artist singer,in there are selling her famous album "_Riot Girl_",it's been 3 years seen the release and it's difficult to find one other thing that I forgot to tell you about Kanda is that he had a _Misfortune habits_ every time he do something and now it still remain unknown...

He when inside looking for the Aya Hirano album because he heard some people said is quite popular all over Japan...  
But his _Misfortune Habit_ bring him bad luck,he had fail many times tries to get that album.  
He kept searching for the item but it was no luck,he though he was going to quit but suddenly,fade has come to him...  
Somehow he manage to found it,it was the _last one_!

He fell with joy and over excited he yell it out loud inside the store  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Finally! I found it!

He look happy and he was going to grab it before someone does,he look at the left corner and the right corner quickly,there wasn't anybody  
This is his chance! He quickly grab the album  
..but somehow,it was too late...

* * *

It was an _Unknown Blue Hair Girl_ which she is wearing an anime shirt with a jacket who grab the album first,it was _Konata Izumi_ but Kanda doesn't know her yet because they haven't meet each other yet but they are now in a situation,they both wanted the album! So Kanda talk to her in a gently way...

**Kanda Youzaki:**ehem... I'm sorry to little girl but I got here first...  
**Konata Izumi:**Who you calling me a little girl! I'm 17 years old!**  
Konata Izumi:**What!I was here first before you!  
She shout in front of him with a face of her anger...**  
****Kanda Youzaki:**What!  
Kanda's emotion turn out shocking that he know she is already 17 years old...**  
Konata Izumi:**I got here before you! Now release my item now!  
Kanda anger back to her...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Oi! What makes you think you can grab this album before me!**  
Konata Izumi:**It's because I'm a Girl!**  
Kanda Youzaki:**A GIRL!  
Kanda begin another shocking and he is even angrier...**  
**

**Kanda Youzaki ****& Konata Izumi****:**Grr...  
Both of them face to face angry on each other but then Konata spoken to him once again with a devily smile...**  
Konata Izumi:**hehe..If you do wanted this album...  
She took the album so sudden that make Kanda shock!**  
Konata Izumi:**You have to catch me first! Bleh!  
She ran real fast and given Kanda a undisgrace to him... ;p  
Kanda was very angry he started to chase her down to get back the album!

* * *

_At the cashier_,Meito Anizawa (_Anime Tenchou_) is taking care of this CD music shop and his Gang members are tidy up in store when suddenly Meito Anizawa's sense something coming they way and it was "Legendary Girl A" his most targeted customer...

**Meito Anizawa:**_**Legendary Girl A**** is coming this way!**_  
He yell with all his might and his Gang Members are surprisingly to know what Meito have said to everyone...**  
Meito Anizawa's member 1:****It can't be!****  
Meito Anizawa's member**** 2:It couldn't! Could it?  
Meito Anizawa's member 3:****It must be true!  
Meito Anizawa:**** I can't believe it's happen! She's finally coming on this way! ****Today we will have our victory!  
****Meito Anizawa's All members:****We are happy too _Ten-chou~!_  
**They are all happy and joyful moment with tears in they eyes coming out...

_But somehow... _

Kanda and Konata were running like crazy and at the same destine running toward the cashier location where Meito and his gang member...  
Kanda and Konata knock out Meito Anizawa's gang members high in the air!

**Meito Anizawa's members:_AaaYyaahhh!_  
**The members are screaming in pain and fell down with a _BAAMM! _Like blowing up a Gundam Mecha...**  
****Kanda Youzaki & Konata Izumi:**_**EeeYaAAHhh!**_  
Both scream and they face become serious that made Meito Anizawa shock craziness!**  
**  
**Meito Anizawa:** **"_What the!_"**

* * *

They have arrived reach to the cash counter,they slam the table real loud and both of them look tired and exhausted but they haven't let go of the album yet and then they started to arguing each other in front of Meito Anizawa.

**Kanda Youzaki:**Listen pal! I give you 5000 yen for this CD album! Not for this **_Shorty!_  
Konata Izumi:**Hey! You're so cheap! I will give him 6500 yen for this album!**  
Kanda Youzaki:****7000!****  
Konata Izumi:7500!  
Kanda Youzaki:****9000!  
****Konata Izumi:_10000!_  
Kanda Youzaki:**** & Konata Izumi****:Grrr!**  
Both face to face angry to each other again but Meito wasn't happy at that time and he starting to yell at them with his anger...**  
Meito Anizawa:_Silent!_**  
Kanda Youzaki & Konata Izumi were look surprise of him and so they both look at him...

**Meito Anizawa:If you two keep on argue then there won't be anyone can buy this item!  
**The members of Meito look injured and their voice was weak and tired...**  
Meito Anizawa's members:**_Ten..chou..._**  
**

Meito stand on top of the table with his spirit rising from his body...**  
Meito Anizawa:****If both of you keep arguing like this! Is just wasting time over and over again! This is CHILDISH! Is this what you wanna be in your LIFE!  
**

Kanda understand but not for Konata... she don't understand at all but she knows that they have to stop this argument...

**Kanda Youzaki:**He's right...we have to stop this argument...this is _childish_...you should take it..I don't even care anymore...**  
Konata Izumi:**ehm...thanks...?**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Don't thank me...thank him...  
Kanda walk slowly towards to the exit door and he say to Konata in his very last words...**  
Kanda Youzaki:**So...I'm glad that I do something good...so then..this is good bye...

Before he reach to the exit door then all of the sudden...**.  
Konata Izumi:Wait!**  
She yell at Kanda and ran toward him...  
Kanda turn around and he was surprisingly that she gave the CD album back to him...**  
Kanda Youzaki:**eh? Why are you...?**  
Konata Izumi:**I don't know what you or he was talking about but I want you to have it anyway and I don't even know why I give it to you... so you should take it before I change my mind...

Meito Anizawa and his member were crying is because it was so touching...

Kanda smile because of she is the only person who being so nice to her and then he said happily...  
_"Thank you... "_

**Meito Anizawa's member 3:**Manager...*sniff*..It seem our mission have fail yet again...**  
Meito Anizawa:**Is alright...we did our best... at least we have a very good ending...  
Meito smile in tears with light shine toward him...  
Kanda was very happy that Konata had given him back the CD album and he wanted to return back a favor...**  
Kanda Youzaki:**I will promise one day,I will return the album to you someday! Until we meet again!

Kanda hold the album from Konata and he take the album happily...  
Then Konata ask Kanda his name because she don't know his name yet...  
**Konata:**What is your name?  
**Kanda:**My name is **_Kanda Youzaki_**... and you?  
**Konata:_Konata Izumi_**...  
**Kanda:**I'm glad we met... by the way... do you really wanted the album so much? Are you big fan of Aya Hirano...?  
**Konata:**Well yes... but actually I don't really want the CD...

Kanda confuse what Konata just said...  
**Kanda:**Eh...? Then why?  
**Konata:**All I want was the picture inside the album that an anime draw of Aya Hirano picture... she is cute being draw as an anime!  
**Kanda:**And that's why you wanted it so much... *sweat*  
**Konata:**ahaha... yes... that's the reason...

Kanda think of Konata is a weird girl he ever met as he talk to himself in mind...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_This girl is very weird..._

* * *

Ot the street Kanda was walking alone with a happy face holding plastic bag inside was the CD album...

**Kanda Youzaki:***sigh happily*Today is a strange day... I never knew I would meet someone that nice before but she's is kinda weird... but anyway... *smile* I think this was my lucky day after all! *laugh*  
But then suddenly he accidentally kick a small rock and then he fall down to the ground and the CD album slide toward then it fell into the drain...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Oh no... _it happen again!_ *sweat*  
He sweat with a gloomy face...**  
Kanda Youzaki:****ARRHHH! Why is this keep happening to me !  
**He yell for himself with a despair feeling until the houses heard his yelling...

So in the end Kanda Youzaki the misfortune teenager had another of his bad luck habits but... he has met someone with a good heart and weird...

**End of chapter 1**

* * *

Behind the Scene

From the early update of the first episode...

The main character was named Satan but change it when I watch Discovery Channel =.=


	2. EP1 Chapter 2 Late for School!

**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**

**Episode 1- Chapter 2/3**

**(Late for School!)**

Starting a new chapter and a brand new story...  
We are investigating into the space...  
There was nothing except stars sparkle far away and an unknown universe that we cannot reach...  
But there's something coming toward the earth...  
An _Alien __Space Ship shape of a Star_ is heading toward the earth increasing speed...  
Inside of the _Alien Space Ship _is all black and empty but it wasn't what you expect...  
It seem that the Space Ship is out of control,the alarm started and there is only one pilot who is controlling the ship...  
Holography "Warning" sign everywhere and we all known it doesn't look too good...  
The pilot is trying to stop the alarm but it's useless...

**Computer Voice:WARNING! _Boost Engine is in Critical Damage from an unknown attack... Anti-Gravity Energy Source is Unavailable... System automatic shutdown to enable Anti-Gravity Energy and repairing ship about 50 second ... Engaging Shutdown...  
_**

**Alien Pilot:_What? That won't help! Dis-engage! I repeat! Dis-engage! It won't listen to me!  
_**  
The alien look alike us human skins and the voice of the alien is a female too...  
**Alien Pilot:**_This isn't good... the Anti-Gravity Energy is empty... without it,I will crash..._

The alien was unable to defuse her ship...  
Then she press a button then she type something on the screen..._  
_

**Alien Pilot:**_I do not have other choice... I will have to prepare myself the impact...  
_

The ship was heading fast to earth like a meteor..._  
_

**Voice: I'm going down! EEeeAAaaahhh! **  
Then suddenly it started to change  
**Voice:**...ww**WWaaaKkKee UP!**  
Then a female voice shouted angrily that make so loud that hurts someone's ear blow away till _fell down_ from his bed...  
It was Kanda's dream who made that up from the beginning... **  
**

**Kanda Youzaki:_Whoa!_** *fell down*...Wh-what just happen!  
His hair was messy and his eyes were spinning because he was still half asleep**...  
Unknown Female:**I will tell you what happen!** You are late for school!****  
**

The female spoken to him was _**Hinata Miyakawa**_'s little sister_** "Hikage Miyakawa"**_

**Note:**(If you do not know who is she then try to search them on "Google". It's easier to find out about them!)

**Kanda Youzaki:**Late..?**  
When he look at his alarm clock,it was 8:55... hey,and guess what? HE'S LATE FOR SCHOOL!  
Kanda Youzaki:Oh no! I'm ****LATE!**  
He was shock when he look at his own alarm clock that he forgot to turn on...**  
Kanda Youzaki:**I'm going to miss my first day of school! *frighted face***  
Hikage Miyakawa****:**Well you better hurry up or else you will ge...**  
Kanda Youzaki:Thank You! Good Bye!****!  
**He spoke in second and ran quickly to the staircase...**  
Hikage Miyakawa:**eh?...**ooO... OI!**

Kanda is wearing his school shirt without taking out his inner shirt and button it up while running down the staircase...  
Then he sit on the stair handle and it slide him down to the end of the staircase while pulling on his school trouser at the same time.  
At the end of the staircase he zip his trouser and he was ready to go!**_ Cccoool~!_  
**

**Hinata Miyakawa** as Hikage Miyakawa's big sister(Onee-chan)  
She was wearing an apron and she's making breakfast everyone's breakfast...  
And guess what's today's menu? bread and eggs... even Japanese have their own style...  
And so when she finish cooking,she take off her apron and put Kanda's breakfast on the table and then she yell...**  
Hinata Miyakawa****:**Kanda-kun, your breakfast is rea... *suddenly*  
A sudden dash blew her and Kanda's breakfast was empty...**  
Kanda Youzaki:Good Morning! Thanks for the food! **  
He spoke quickly and he was the one who took with a bread on his mouth...  
He don't have time to talk or chat with the sisters...  
And so he quickly wear his school white shoes and ran into the entrance door and disappear in a second... it took him 60 second about a minutes... whoa... I can't beat that either...

* * *

Kanda run very fast to get to his school,  
His school location is in Saitama,not so far or too long to reach there and that place is called the _**Ryouou High School **_  
But he can't make it in time cause he only have is 4 minutes...  
Then he have a idea,he remember there was a shortcut where lead in a thin way and get there in time!

So he took the shortcut of course!  
He is running in the thin way as fast as he could...  
He almost see the exit!  
Whenever he have walk to the exit end.**  
**

**then Suddenly!**

He knock _someone_ down then they both fell painfully at the same time...

**Kanda Youzaki:**oww...what the hell just happen...  
The person he knock was a female,she has long purple hair with a black ribbon tied into pig tails and has Indigo coloured sharp eyes.  
The person Kanda just knock was _**Kagami Hiiragi...**_**  
**

**Kagami Hiiragi:**eE..tai...what was that all about...  
Then there's another person appear as well and it seem it the same hair as the Kagami.. and~ guess who? It's _**Tsukasa Hiragi**_**  
Tsukasa Hiiragi:Onee-chan!** Are you ok?  
Tsukasa-san is worrying about her twin sister...**  
Kanda Youzaki:**I'm very sorry about that...  
Kanda tries to apologize and lead a hand to help her get up from the ground...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Are you alright?  
At that time,Kanda was being nice to her it's because he care about people.**  
Kagami Hiiragi:**ehmm... I'm alright... thank you...  
Kagami lead him her hand to get up from the ground...

A sound rang echoes...  
*Ding Dong~ Ding Dong~ The school bell is ringing! The school bell is ringing~!* (I just wanted to add some few words it won't hurt...)

**Kagami Hiiragi:**Oh No! We will be late for school! Thanks for your help! Come on Tsukasa!**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Oh yeah...may I ask...I'm new here so could you tell me where is 3-C classroom?**  
Kagami Hiiragi:**That will be our class! You should follow me quickly before we are late!  
And so Kanda Youzaki follow her from her back but Kagami run faster than him...  
He couldn't catch up with them it because he used all his running energy and now is all drain out...**  
Kanda Youzaki:Wait...*tired*ha... w-wait for me...*tired***  
He was too exhausted and lost sight of them at that time...  
He still got few energy left to walk... and so... "he walk"...

* * *

When he finally reach to the school... he look tired and exhausted...  
He pass the school gate,climbing up the stair with the face of tirelessly...  
When he reach to the 3rd floor of the school,then he when searching for his classroom...  
He look one by one but he's still tired and feeling unconscious and dizzy so he can't see clearly...  
Then he look up on the sigh that's written "3-C"... he was glad and smile with tiredness...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**F-Finally... *tired*... I'm here... aaaAAALLLLRRRIIIGGHHHHTTT! THEN!  
This is his first class to enter and he must be look tidy and look proudly new...  
He open the door rudely smack til the end and step up into the classroom...

But things doesn't seem to be that way...

He saw all the high school girls were all in the class changing into their sport uniform and they were all _half-naked_... _uh oh~ _*sweat*  
Kanda's face was pale or scare even his mouth is unable to close...

Then the girls start screaming and throw some heavy books and other materials at him...**  
Kanda Youzaki:I'm SssoorrRRRYYY! **  
He yell cowardly and run out of there... as the sigh that Kanda look was actually... "3-K"

Then he yet again knock another person while he was running...  
And this time he knock down himself...

Who might it be this time? A tall woman with yellow blond hair teacher,it was _Nanako Kuroi also know as **Kuroi-sensei**_**~!  
Nanako Kuroi:**Where have you been Kanda! I've been looking for you!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**_C-c-c... Cousin?_  
Kanda gave us a warning and we seem to know that _**Nanako Kuroi**_ is actually _Kanda's cousin_!  
**Nanako Kuroi:**Don't call me that in the time like this! Your are late for the "introduction" did you know that! I was so embarrass waiting for you to come to class!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**I-I-I'm sorry...  
Nanako Kuroi gave a sigh with depress and so she gave Kanda another chance...  
**Nanako Kuroi:***sigh* Well, that can't help... I'm a teacher after all... I should give you another chance... but next time... don't do it again... anyway... let's get you into the class...

And so Nanako Kuroi take Kanda to the rightful class known as _**3-C**_...

* * *

In the middle of the class...  
Kanda was standing in front of the 3-C class  
Ms Kuroi is going to introducing him with the students of 3-C  
**Nanako Kuroi:**This is our new transfer student... introduce yourself...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**I'm Kanda Youzaki... it's great to meet you all... I hope to learn more from you...  
Kanda introduce with great manner and a good speech... but he is just act like one... *glare*

**Nanako Kuroi:**Alright now,please take your seat and we will be ready for some pop quiz!  
**Everyone:**_Aww~~!  
_Everyone gave a long face that's why they hate pop quiz from Nanako Kuroi..._  
_

As soon Kanda get onto his seat,he was thinking of himself that something is bordering him...**  
Kanda talk to himself:**_My first day at school,it was an epic... now I realize,I don't remember why I'm here in the first place... I felt I forgotten something... I felt... confuse?  
_

_

* * *

Time Recess_

It was recess time,  
Kanda does not know what to do but to have a walk around the school...  
Then there was a person waving to him and it was a **_Purple Haired Gi__r_l** that which is the only person we know **Kagami Hiiragi**...**  
**

**Kagami Hiiragi:**Hi there... sorry that I left you alone...**  
Kanda:**Hey, your the girl I met before...**  
Kagami:**Glad you remember me,my name is Kagami Hiiragi,and you must be the new transfer student,nice to meet you...  
Kagami bring passion to Kanda Youzaki as she being nice to him...**  
Kagami Hiiragi:**Say...would you like me to take you on a tour around the school?**  
Kanda Youzaki:**S-sure...

And so Kagami took Kanda a tour around the school and Kanda seem to be have some relationship with her...  
After the tour,Kagami brought Kanda to another classroom and there was 2 other girl talking to each other...  
A purple hair like Kagami with a ribbon like a head band and her droopy eyes are light violet it was Tsukasa Hiiragi

And there was an another girl has a long pink hair,a** Meganekko**(Type of girl wear glasses)... it was Miyuki Takara.

**Kagami Hiiragi:**Sorry I'm late.. I would like to introduce to you two... this is Kanda Youzaki,he's new here in school...  
Kagami introducing Kanda to Miyuki and Tsukasa...  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**This is Miyuki Takara our class's president and this is Tsukasa Hiiragi my fraternal twin sister...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Twin? No wonder they look alike..._**  
Tsukasa Hiiragi:**It's very nice to meet you... Kanda-senpai...**  
Miyuki Takara:**Is a pleasure to meet you...

4 of them sit on a group table,  
The table have four _bento_ (Japanese lunch box) but there was someone missing...**  
Kagami Hiiragi:**.Where is Konata?**  
Miyuki Takara:**She went to the restroom but it's been a while she's at there...  
Then someone appear when the door was open by smack it...  
**Tsukasa Hiiragi:**Ah,she's here...**  
Konata Izumi:**Sorry that I'm late!  
Konata look tired from running back to the classroom...  
**Konata Izumi:**All that running is making me hungry...eh? where's my _bento_?

Everyone was surprise looking pale...  
Kanda was _eating Konata's bento (lunch box) _and he was very happy because he though that _bento_ is for him...  
He ate and finish Konata's _bento in the matter of a minute... another new record eh?_**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Thank you Kagami-san! Your _bento_ is delicious... now I'm full... how can I ever repay you...  
Whenever he put down the _bento_ lunch box he look surprise that Konata is in the same school with her... **  
**

**Konata Izumi & Kanda Youzaki : What are you doing here!**

Both of them yell at each others and looking angrily...**  
Kagami Hiiragi: eh!** You two know each other?  
Everyone in the classroom turning their faces to Konata and Kanda...

Konata get in front of Kanda's face with her angrily face**  
Konata Izumi: Oi! You!**** Why did you ate my _bento_!  
Kanda Youzaki: ehh..!  
Now Kanda finally realize that this bento is Konata's bento...  
Kanda look shock and pale,he do not know what to do but to be scared...  
Kanda Youzaki: T-this..is...your...? -T-T-then..this...isn't...mine?  
****Konata Izumi: NOO~! I made that bento! Is Mine! Return back my bento~!**

**Everyone looking at Kanda doing such a bad thing to a girl,eating someone's bento without asking...  
Kanda Youzaki: O-ok.. ok.. I will**** buy another one for you ok?****  
Konata Izumi: O.K! I want it NOW!**

All of the classroom was watching them argue even Kagami,Tsukasa and Miyuki was left behind...**  
Kagami Hiiragi:**What is going on around here... *sweat*  
Tsukasa answer Kagami's question with an uncomfort smile...**  
Tsukasa Hiiragi:** It seem Kona-chan and Kanda-sempai are arguing about Kona-chan's bento...*sweat*  
**Miyuki Takara:**Please~! Don't argue~!  
Miyuki tries to stop them arguing but it was hopeless... poor Miyuki...

* * *

And so Konata and Kanda meet up again in the same school and Kanda have become Kagami as a new friend... but will it end up with a relation?

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. EP1 Chapter 3 Not so Lucky?

**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**

**Episode 1- Chapter 3/3**

**(Not so Lucky?)**

After the _scenario_ at school was over yesterday... Kanda wants to apologies to her about yesterday's madness,so he had to return the favor that he have promise to her...the _CD album._

The truth is on that day he fell down and his CD album fall into the drain,so _he had to pick it up_...luckily the album CD wasn't spoil at all ....  
So he decide to return the favor to her and he don't want to get to much trouble for himself as well.

At school,he is searching for her but it seem that he cannot find her anywhere...but he found Kagami's twin sister_ **Tsukasa Hiiragi**_.**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Umm...is your name Tsukasa-san am I right...? Did you know where did Konata when to?**  
Tsukasa Hiiragi:**..no...I'm sorry....**  
Kanda Youzaki:**oh man...  
Kanda is feeling distress but then he had an idea in his head...**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Oh Yeah! How about you gave it to her? I think if she see me she will run away from me....so would you please give this CD album to her as a _apologies gift_?**  
Tsukasa Hiiragi:**ah..umm...sure...*blush*  
The reason is that Tsukasa had never been talk to any guy alone before and so that makes her _moe_...

* * *

Classroom has started,Ms Kuroi is teaching the classroom and Kanda was sitting on a chair near the windows looking out the sky.A cloudy day in the sky it's gives a relaxing feeling when looking at it...then Kanda felt kinda sleepy all of the sudden and so he laying on the desk table and sleep for a while..

In His Dream...  
He dreamt about the spaceship yet again and this time is a female voice with a buzzing sound...**  
Female Voice:_Hello!? Is there anyone who can hear me!? My ship is out of control! I need someone to me help! Hello! Hello!!..._****_..is there anybody!..Hello!....H..l..elo........A...K...R..N...E.....P..L..H..E......M...E.............  
_**Then suddenly his dream begin to look widely and then he saw Ms Kuroi and she was angry...**  
Ms Kuroi: Kanda Youzaki!!! Sleep time is over !!!! *angry voice*  
**Ms Kuroi smack Kanda's head with a book with a loud sound _*Ka-Pang!!!*_**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Wwoaaahh~~ *dead face* X_X  
Kanda yell in painand everyone laugh in the class...  
**Ms Kuroi: **Next Time....do remember that when I'm in the class...you better listen...not sleeping... (she is using her scary face)**  
Kanda Youzaki:** Yes....madam.... *sweat***  
Ms Kuroi:That's not it!! You have to clean the classroom all by yourself as a_ punishment_** **!!!  
Kanda Youzaki: _eh!!?_** *shock***  
**

Kanda is feeling unfair about Ms Kuroi's punishment but the Miyuki stood up....  
**Miyuki Takara:**Sensei! If he doing all by himself that would be cruel!**  
Ms Kuroi:**Then what do you have in mind Takara?**  
**Miyuki look at Kanda's sad face and she use her loud voice talk to Ms Kuroi  
**Miyuki Takara:I will help him! As a responsible class president!  
**Miyuki's courage was increase but then Kagami stood up as well and tell that what she about to say....  
**Kagami Hiiragi:_So do I! I will help him too!!_****  
Kanda Youzaki:**You two...*sniff*  
Kanda is staring to _crying_ _with tears_ that he was so _touch_ by two of them and two of them don't have anything to say and so they are glad...

* * *

When the punishment work is finish with the help of Miyuki and Kagami,school bell rang for the end of the school...

**Kagami Hiiragi: **fuuh...finally it's done...**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Thanks for your help Kagami-san and Takara-san**  
Kagami Hiiragi:** It's nothing..that's what friends do!**  
Miyuki Takara: **hm..*nob* yes...we will help a friend if they need...**  
Kanda Youzaki: **you two..... ~crying~**  
Kagami Hiiragi:**Ehh!? Why are you crying!!**  
Kanda Youzaki:**....*sniff*...I have never been so _touch_ by you guys...you two are the most _nicest person_ I have ever met...until my tears were coming out... *crying***  
Kagami Hiiragi:**Idiot... *smile***  
Miyuki Takara:***laugh with a smile*

So they when out of the classroom door and close it,they when to Tsukasa and Konata's classroom...**  
Kagami Hiiragi:** Hey are you two ready yet?**  
Konata Izumi:** Yah! Kagamin...I'm just finish packing my stuff!!**  
Tsukasa Hiiragi:** ah..Onee-chan!  
Konata when to Kagami but Kanda wanted to say hi to her but she annoyed him...

Kanda was very sad about it...**  
Kanda Youzaki:***sigh* I guess it didn't work after all... *gloom* (In "_Despair_ _Mode Actived"_)  
When they came out from the school they were walking in the street with a lots of houses...  
Kanda was thinking of he's _second plan_...and hope this is his _last chance_ to forgive her... ("_Despair Mode Deactived_")**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Konata! *he yell*...I'm very sorry about yesterday..please accept my apologise!!! *he bow*  
All of them were stop and listen what Kanda is saying...**  
Kanda Youzaki:**I have keep my promise with you that I will return the favor that I promise!**  
Konata Izumi:**Promise what? (Her face was unhappy**)  
Kanda Youzaki:**The gift that I give it to you!**  
Konata Izumi:**What gift? *she look confuse***  
Kanda Youzaki:**eh...? *sweat* ...you..didn't get it?**  
Konata Izumi:** What are you talking about!? *starting to get mad*  
He walk towards and whisper to Tsukasa...

*He whisper to Tsukasa***  
Kanda Youzaki:**_ehmm...Tsukasa-san...did you give Konata the gift that I gave it to you..._**  
Tsukasa Hiiragi:***shock* **Oh! I'm sorry sempai!!_ I forgot to give it to her!!_  
Kanda Youzaki:What!?** *shock and sweat a lot***  
Konata Izumi:If Tsukasa do give me your gift..it doesn't do anything to me! **  
She heard it even Miyuki and Kagami then Konata started to get angry...**  
Konata Izumi:Do you think by given me your gift by cheering me up!!**  
Kanda was surprise but shock and the Konata yell with the weirdness word that human kind will blown they mind!!**  
Konata Izumi:I'M NOT YOUR _DATING SIM GAME_ _GIRL_ YOU KNOW!!!!  
Kanda Youzaki: EEYYYAAAHHH!!!!!** *Ultimate Shock!!!*

Konata ran off and Kanda's hair look messy...  
**Kanda Youzaki:But I !**...**not**...ah..._the_...umm_....**dahh!!! **_*ding~*  
Kanda wanted to explain to her but she ran away already...

Kagami puts his hand onto Kanda's shoulder...**  
Kagami Hiiragi:** It's alright Kanda...she always like that...don't worry...**  
Tsukasa Hiiragi:**_I'm sorry...I'm sorry..._*repeat***  
Miyuki Takara:***laugh with an uncountably smile***  
Kanda Youzaki: wu~ wu~***crying* (_"Despair Mode Reactived_")

* * *

So in the end Kanda was in despair because of her misunderstanding and Konata thinks that Kanda is somesort of an otaku prevert......poor Kanda Youzaki~ -_-"

**End of Episode 1**


	4. EXTRA:Alan PJ's Story

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story (EXTRA Story) **_

_**by Alan PJ**_

o(=w=)o_**  
**_

_but first!__**  
(A story of Alan PJ's life story...)**  
(I believe nobody would like to read this but I wrote it anyway...)_ T^T ~ *_sad_*

How's my Life...?

In the real world I'm just an originality guy...

Having my normal life...

Living with my family and friend...

and I don't have a girlfriend... (Which I care...)

but in when I found FanFiction...

I got thrilll of ideas wanted to release it all over the world!

**I WILL GO INSANE ABOUT IT! XD Whahaha! I feel like taking over this WORLD!**

**But we are not talking about this subject...  
**

* * *

Anyway...let's get on with the real subject!

I have read some of others author's Lucky Star storywork on _fan fiction_..it was pretty good..but one of the weird thing that is that the authors put themselves into the story!

(0[]0)! *W T F!*

I though it was _weird_ but then again...it was a _great idea!_ \(^0^)/ *WooHoo!*

So this story..._  
_

* * *

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story Special Parody!**_

_**(If I'm in Lucky Star Story!)  
by Alan PJ (Part 1)  
**  
_

At the very beginning!  
_I_ , _Alan PJ_ was walking on the street was thinking for the upcoming story...*_hmm...~_*

'hmm...I wonder what could be in my next story...'

_**Then Suddenly!**_ *shock*

I saw Kanda Youzaki *target founded*

I was wondering that if he could be useful for an idea for me! *sparking eyes*

So I talk to him...

'Hi yA!' *hand up in the air waving to him*

'emm..who are you?' *Kanda didn't know me yet*

'I'm the writer of this story but I'm not the creator of this anime story'

'huh...?' *Kanda confused*

'I was wondering...'*scary face looks*..What if I replace your main character to me!'

'Ok!Ok! Your face is creppy me out!' *Kanda was freaky himself out*

* * *

So I have become the main character so now all I do now is to...

Arrhh! I was been crash by car!,fall down to the drain,getting punish! and many bad habits happen to me!

'*pain* I had enough of this...I can't take it anymore!'

'what?' *Kanda confuse yet again*

'I'm going to continue with the story and you have to be the main character agian _See Ya_!'

'hEY wAiT!'

'and so I left...'

'I have learn my lesson that putting myself into the story is very bad...must never put real name into the internet and must not watch under 18 video when I'm still 16 years old!'  
'wait the minute...that doesn't consume about the story!'

**End of Part 1 of Alan PJ's Life**

* * *

**Behind the Scene**

From the early update of the first episode...

The main character _**Kanda Youzaki**_ was original named _**Satan Youzaki**_...

When I first read some Bible from by friend's bible book just for fun...

**But when I notice Satan's name was a bad choice for the main character and so I change it to Kanda took from OnePieceFan101 from Youtube...  
**


	5. EP2 Chapter 1 Invitation to Drama Show

**Lucky**** Star A Chained Dream Story**

**Episode 2- Chapter 1/3  
**

**(The Invitation to Drama Show****)**

At night in _**Hinata Miyakawa**_'s house where Kanda Youzaki is living..he was at his room doing his homework and he wonder...why did he always do something his _bad luck_ on his side...He was upset with an emo face...

But he suddenly change the topic by shaking his head and continue with his work...**  
Kanda Youzaki:"ARRHHH!!! What the heck am I thinking!!!**  
He yell for himself.... [what a weirdo...]  
**Kanda Youzaki:**I better considerate on my future life!!! Not my reticules thing like that!!"**  
**When he look at the clock hanging on the top..it's was 2:30 a.m,so he had no choice but get some rest he will finish his homework next morning and _everything will turn out to be normal by tomorrow.._

But...it seem_ "it didn't..._".He was late for school when he woke up.  
**Kanda Youzaki:**_Oh My God!!! I'm Late!!!_  
He is dressing his school unform immediately but he remember that he have forgotten something important...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**What did I forgot...? hmm...Wallet,Bag,Handphone.... AHH!! I forgot to finish my homework!!! *yell in panic*  
When he look at the time again...it was 8:30a.m,he is going to be late....  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Damn it! There's no time...I had no choice but have to copy it from someone....

When he was running_ then someone run with him,it was __Hikage_ Miyakawa  
**_Hikage_ _Miyakawa_:**Hey you! You better be sure that you rent our payment house this Wednesday!!!  
**Kanda Youzaki:** Shut Up!! I'm going to late for school!  
**_Hikage_ _Miyakawa_:** Are you always this late? or is it you wanted to be late...? *Hikage tries to tease him*  
**Kanda Youzaki:** SHUT UP I will not be late!!!!  
He exit to the house door,and he saw a dog and a cat are arguing each other but when Kanda appears to them....he is running like a madman with a scary face....  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Get Out of My Way!!!  
The dog and cat were scare like crazy and ran off as quickly as they could....  
The cat climb up on a wall but the dog ran toward the road and there was a lorry driver on the road and he saw the dog running on the road then he turn it the direction to the left side and it's going directly to Kanda and Kanda is freaking out...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**What the hell!!?  
The lorry crash on to the wall and Kanda luckily dough it in time and he was nearly get hit by it...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**ooh... that was close... I thought I'm gonna.....  
When he look at his watch he is very late...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Oh Shi-!! I'm Late!!!  
Kanda ran quickly as possible to get there in time....Will he get there in time..? Unfortunately....No...

* * *

When he get there he was late and Ms Kuroi was very scary at that time...**  
Ms Kuroi:**_Oi..Kanda...why are you so late for school today...?_  
**Kanda:**Well you see....there was a lorry tries to kill me!!!  
Kanda tries to confessed to her but she deny it....  
**Ms Kuroi:**Don't try to fool me! I know everything about you..you are getting even more like _Izumi._  
When he heard of _Izumi_ name his mood was it _turn upside down_..  
**Ms Kuroi:**eh..? Oi! Kanda..what's up with you...*shock*..Don't tell me that you have fall in...  
**Kanda Youzaki:DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!!!  
**Kanda stop what she about to say...

Then the school bell rang and the 3rd period was over...  
**Ms Kuroi:**.....recess already*upset*...alright Kanda..I give you another chance this time..but if you get punish from me you will be finish understand!!  
Kanda was glad that's over..but he try to think about it...she will be teaching on his classroom after recess and he hasn't finish his homework that Ms Kuroi gave him...

So Kanda when into his class and go talk to Miyuki..**  
Kanda Youzaki:**ah! Takara-san! (Note:That's what Kanda name her).Could you please lead me the book that Ms Kuroi gave us the homework yesterday...?  
Miyuki seem to writing something on a small notebook**  
Kanda Youzaki:**eh..? What are you writing at Takara-san?**  
Miyuki Takara:**Ah..sempai....I'm writing a story for the festival...**  
Kanda Youzaki:**It's look interesting...could I read it?  
Miyuki agree with it so she gave it to him and Kanda reads it he get so excited...**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Wow!! Your writing is better than me!! and this story is very good!!**  
Miyuki Takara:**ah...don't get it confused....it is Kagami-san's story..I'm just edit some few words in it...**  
Kanda Youzaki:**So Kagami-san is the writer of the story...and what do you mean the festival you said before?**  
Miyuki Takara:**Oh..it seem you didn't know yet...next month there will be a _Ryoo_ _Gakuen School Festival _so we decide to make a _drama_...  
**Kanda Youzaki:Really! Here!** (he get so excited his eyes turn to sparkly)  
**Miyuki Takara:**It seem Kanda-sempai is pretty exciting about it..**  
****Kanda Youzaki:**Yes! I like festival! Crowded people! Fun Games! and _Takoyaki~~_(octopus ball) *drool*  
**Miyuki Takara:**Then would you be pleased watch our drama when the festival begin?  
**Kanda Youzaki:Sure why not!!?**  
He was so excited that he had forgotten to ask Miyuki to borrow her homework...

When he continue reading the story..he felt that there are something weird in the story...the main character's name in this story are fro _"Fate/stay night" anime...  
_**Kanda Youzaki:**Saber...? ehmm...Takara-san...why the main character's name from_ "Fate/stay night"_...?  
**Miyuki Takara:**Oh..Kagami-san don't know which name should be use,so _Izumi-san_ put anime character into it...  
Whenever Kanda heard the word _Izumi_ his mood turn out ot be despair...  
**Miyuki Takara:eh!? ***shock*Are you alright sempai!?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**I..I'm just don't have the mood to read right now...so thank you...Takara-san...  
Miyuki Takara knew why he was upset because of Konata mad at Kanda...then Miyuki had an idea to cheer him up..  
**Miyuki Takara:**emm... Youzaki sempai... would you be the first one to watch our drama when school is over?  
**Kanda Youzaki:_Really! *his mood suddenly change* Thank You!_** **_Takara-chan! _***he grab Miyuki's hand with happiness*,*Miyuki's blush*

Then Ms Kuroi came early today and she saw Kanda is still standing...  
**Ms Kuroi:**Hey! Kanda! Get into your place! Can't you see that I'm already in the class!?  
Kanda quickly sit at his own place and he was happy! Very Happy!**  
Ms Kuroi:**So everyone pass up your yesterday's work...  
Kanda remember that he forgot to borrow Miyuki's book and he had forgotten about it...  
**Ms Kuroi:**So Kanda did you finish your work yet?  
**Kanda Youzaki:EeeHhh!!!!** *sweating in fear*  
**Ms Kuroi:So..you didn't..finish your homework isn't it Kanda...(scary face) ..even you are late but I give you a another chance but now you didn't finish your work....I'm going to punish you!!!!  
Ms Kuroi:HooRaAh!!**  
Ms Kuroi knock Kanda's head real hard like hitting a stone...  
**Kanda Youzaki:Gahh!!!** *pain* XoX (dead face)

**End of Chapter 1**


	6. EP2 Chapter 2 Accident Happen!

**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**

**Episode 2- Chapter 2/3**

**(Accident Happen!!!)**

When the school was over and Kanda Youzaki's punishment was over...Miyuki Takara agree that let Kanda to see the show as a first guest...Kanda was excited but about Konata,she still hate him about 65% or even 80%.But Miyuki said to Kanda that not to worry about Konata,it because Kagami has _taking care of her_....

At the hall there was Tsukasa in there and Kanda say hello to her and she reply to him..**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Hello Tsukasa-san!**  
Tsukasa Hiragii:**_Ohayo..sempai..._  
Her voice were soft but she was being nice to Kanda...**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Why are you all alone in a big place like this?**  
Tsukasa Hiragii:**Onii-chan is dressing up right now and I'm taking care of her stuff...  
Then suddenly a loud noise was heard from they back,it was **_Konata Izumi_**.**  
Konata Izumi:Hello!!**  
Miyuki and Tsukasa say hello to her but except for Kanda...  
Kanda still doesn't sure that Kagami did _**taking care of her** _or_ **not**..._then Konata look at Kanda and Kanda was a bit of a shock that what will happen next...?  
**Konata Izumi:...hey you _pointy hair_!!**..why aren't you saying_ hello_ to me?  
Kanda was surprise but he glad that she doesn't annoy him anymore...**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Oh!...emm..._Hello Konata.._..**  
Konata Izumi:**_what a slow reaction..._|  
When he heard that word...Kanda starting to hate her...but he has to stop the argument...  
**Konata Izumi:**Anyway...I brought some cakes here to eat!  
**Tsukasa Hiragii:**Thank Kona-chan!  
**Konata Izumi:**Oh yeah...where is Yutaka?  
**Tsukasa Hiragii:**They are changing right now...  
**Konata Izumi:**Oh! I can't wait to see her dress as an _anime character_....  
Konata was excited but not Kanda,his face turn gloomy when seeing Konata a weird reaction of her....  
Then Kanda look on his right side,he saw Ms Kuroi his cousin  
She is standing front of the door but she look kinda worry feeling...  
So Kanda walk toward to her and ask her why...  
**Kanda:**What's wrong cousin..?  
**Ms Kuroi:**ah...Kanda...you are here too? You come to enjoy the show?**  
Kanda:**Why do you look so worry about..?  
**Ms Kuroi:**Well....I had a bad feeling about today...  
**Kanda:**Why is that...  
**Ms Kuroi:**Well...I'm afraid that there will be something happen today...that's why I'm here...  
**Kanda:**I see...  
**Kanda talk to himself****:**_There is no reason that you need to worry about..._  
**Ms Kuroi:**Since..your are here...I even worrier with your misfortune that cause my house into chaos...on that day...  
**Kanda:**ahaha...I remember...that's why you kick me out from your house and I'm living in a renthouse with _Miyakawa resident_... *sweat*

After few minutes later..They are ready!!  
Kagami Hiragii was dress as_ **Rin Tōsaka  
**_Kanda was amaze of her looks beauty...**  
Tsukasa Hiiragi:**ah! Onee-san you look beautiful!**  
Konata Izumi:**Wooaahhh!! Kagami! You look pretty good on that!!**  
Kagami Hiragii:**Thanks...How do I look Kanda?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**eh!?....umm...yeah...you..look beautiful... *blush*  
Then there were two people arrived at her back It was _**Yutaka Kobayakawa** _and **_Minami Iwasaki_**...  
**Yutaka Kobayakawa:**_Ohayo_ Onee-chan!  
**Konata Izumi:**Woah!! Yukata! You look good on that one!!!  
**Yutaka Kobayakawa:**Thanks....emm...who is _he_ Onee-chan...  
**Konata Izumi:**Oh...he.....he is the guy that I talk about yesterday...  
**Yutaka Kobayakawa:**So he is the _PERVERT!!!_  
**Kanda Youzaki:_HEY!_** That's not a nice way to say!!!  
Kanda was angry of Konata telling Yukata that he as a pervert...*  
**Konata Izumi:**Shut up! You are still a pervert!!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Stop calling me a pervert!!!  
**Kagami Hiragii:**You two..Shut up!!  
Kanda and Konata was face to face each other...and Minami Iwasaki was annoyed.....  
**Minami Iwasaki:**[......]

Then **_Hiyori Tamura_** and **_Patricia Martin_** have arrive...  
Both of them are the _cosplay designer_ and also the Animation Research Club members  
**Hiyori Tamura:**Hello...  
**Patricia Martin:**Wow... Kagami! _You look gorgeous_...  
Patty speak with her in english the end of her line...  
**Konata Izumi:**Oh! Patty!  
**Partricia Martin:**Hello! Who are you?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Oh..I am...  
Patty is asking about Kanda but then Konata stop his line and she begin to speak  
**Konata Izumi:**Oh..he is...  
Kanda was angry yet agian that she is disturbing his lines and he started to argue again...  
**Kanda:**Don't you dare calling me a pervert again aren't you!!?  
**Konata:**No I did not... I was saying that you are a_ nice guy_...  
**Kanda:**No that's not it!! Are you trying to trick me or something!!  
Konata:Maybe...  
**Kagami Hiragii:**Stop this nonsense! Kanda would you help us with the Drama?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Ok! I can be a helpful!  
**Konata:**Yeah right as Kagami beside you...you will be greatful to her...  
Kanda is still hate her for some reason...

* * *

It is his first time doing things like this he was happy,  
Everyone is preparing the show,when it's done preparing they are starting the practice now...**  
Miyuki Takara:**OK..is everyone ready?**  
Kagami Hiragii:**Alright,then let's get start practing!**  
Everyone:**Yosh!!  
When Kagami was walking up the stair to the stage to get practicing but then suddenly...  
**Kagami Hiragii: arrhhh!  
Konata Izumi:** Huh!? Kagamin!!!  
**Tsukasa Hiragii:**Onii-chan!!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Kagami-san!!!  
Kagami fell down from the stair and everyone was in shock!So then everyone when to Kagami...  
**Miyuki Takara:**Kagami! Are you alright!?  
**Partricia Martin: **Oh My God!!  
**Yutaka Kobayakawa:**Is she gonna be okay?  
**Tsukasa Hiragii:**Are you alright Onii-san?  
**Kagami Hiragii:**I'm fine...not to worry...I just hurts my hand and my...*pant* oww!! My leg!!!  
Kagami's leg had injured  
**Miyuki Takara:**Kagami-san!! Your leg has injured! You must get to the school clinic fast!  
**Konata Izumi:**We need someone who is strong to carry her!  
Then everyone look at Kanda Youzaki..  
**Kanda Youzaki:**ehh!? Me!?  
**Konata Izumi:**Of Course Is You!! Now hurry get her to the clinic!!! For the sake of Kagami!!!  
So then Kanda Youzaki hurry carry Kagami to the clinic and dash with speed....

* * *

Will Kanda make it in time?  
To be Continue...

**End of Chapter 2**


	7. EP2 Chapter 3 New Actor?

**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**

**Episode 2- Chapter 3/3**

**(New _Actor?_)**

_On the previous chapter...  
Kagami Hiragii injured her own leg at the hall stage and so Kanda Youzaki is going to carry her to the clicnic.._  
When Kanda was carry her to the clinic..Kagami hold Kanda on his back tightly..Somehow Kanda felt a weird feeling in him that he hasn't experiences before...  
Then they have arrived...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Sensei! We have a problem!!  
Ms Kuroi and _**Fuyuki Amahara**_ was inside the clinic room** (Note:**Ms Fuyuki is the school nurse of Ryōō High School.**)  
Ms Kuroi:**What happen!? *shock***  
Kanda Youzaki:**She injured her leg real bad**..  
Ms Fuyuki:**Oh my god...*gasp*  
Ms Kuroi help carry Kagami to the bed  
**Kagami Hiragii:**I alright...really..  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Alright? How can you be alright!? Your leg is injured!!  
**Kagami Hiragii:**...but...it just that...I don't want to let them worry about me...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**If your leg is broken they will be more worrier then you know it...!!  
Kagami has no choice but have to do what Kanda said...  
Ms Fuyuki help Kagami to _recover_ her injured leg and then Ms Kuroi and Ms Fuyuki when out for a while..Ms Fuyuki told Kanda let Kagami not to move her leg to much..

So Kanda go sit next to her and talk to her..  
**Kanda Youzaki:**..sorry that I scolded you like that...did I made you sad...?  
**Kagami Hiragii:**No..no at all...I'm fine...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Ms Fuyuki said that you mustn't move your leg until your wound is heal...  
**Kagami Hiragii:**I felt so sorry to them that I let them down... *sad face*  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Is not your fault...It was an accident...  
**Kagami Hiragii:**Then how could I perform the festival with my injured leg!?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**well...ermm....  
Kanda is trying to think of a better way to make her happy...  
**Kagami Hiragii:**I know! What if you take the role?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**What!? Me!?  
**Kagami Hiragii:**Konata is already in the role,Tsukasa is not good at acting,and Miyuki is the director...so there is no one else to choice so I pick you!  
Kanda was surprise that what she just said..but he doesn't has a choice for the reason of her leg...so he agree with it..

* * *

So Kanda carry Kagami agian back to the hall..everyone was worry about her..

**Miyuki Takara:**Kagami-san are you alright?  
**Tsukasa Hiragii:**Onee-chan are your leg alright?  
Kanda put her on a chair  
**Konata Izumi:**Thank goodness your alright Kagamin...but why did you guys take so long?. . . .*shock & gasp* **IT CAN'T BE THAT YOU TWO ARE DOING THE..!!!!**

**Kanda & Kagami :**_** Don't be ridiculous!!!!**_ *mad and blushing face***  
Konata Izumi:**sorry..sorry..I'm just having fun with two of you...beside..you _two look a very good couple_ _together_... *Konata teating two of them*  
**Kanda & Kagami :** SHUT UP!!*shouted angry to Konata***  
Yutaka Kobayakawa:**So how are we going to pratice without Kagami-san...  
**Kagami Hiragii:well...**I have planned for this...Kanda will be the play role...  
**Everyone:WHAT!!!??**  
**_Patty & _****_Hiyori_****_:_** Letting a male as a role character !?  
**Patty :** sound good to me...  
**Hiyori:** ehh!? Patty-sempai are you sure that you are letting a male to play the role of this festival like that...  
**Yutaka:**..beside...he's a pervert..  
**Konata Izumi:**A very bad pervert..so Yukata...if you see him...you better get away from him..  
**Kanda Youzaki:**I heard that!!  
Everyone was mumble..but then Tsukasa start to think Kanda is a good person so she say something to them..  
**Tsukasa Hiragii:**I trust my sister so I agree that let Kanda-sempai to play the role..and I do believe that he is not that kind of a person...  
**Yutaka:**He doesn't seem as a bad guy...then I agree..would you agree **Minami-san..  
Minami:**hmm... *nob*  
**Patty:**Then it's agree!  
**Hiyori:**..ok...I agree as well..  
**Konata Izumi:**Ok..ok...I agree...but if there any trouble...I will quit...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Thank You everyone..I shall do my best!!  
**Miyuki Takara:**Here is the scrip for your role playing..  
Miyuki gave Kanda the script but the script is like a size of a dictionary..  
**Kanda Youzaki:**That huge!? *sweat*  
**Kagami Hiragii:**You have to remember all of it...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Alright..I guess so..  
Kanda open a few pages and he founded something...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**eh? There is another main character in the story..  
**Miyuki Takara:**Yes there is..  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Alright then let's get started! *rising spirit* Who is the main female!?  
**Konata Izumi:**_That would be me.._

*Kanda frozen solid*

**Kanda Youzaki:YOOUUU!!!!!**  
he shouted with a shock and he is pointing at Konata..  
**Kanda Youzaki:**There is no way I'm going to be with her!?  
**Konata Izumi:**Hey! You said that you are going to do the role!!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**GaHh...ok! ok! I admit it! I will do it alright!!  
**Kagami Hiragii:**He sure a _slow reaction guy_...

* * *

So in the end...Kanda Youzaki became as the male actor in the role of the Festival Drama and it seem _..isn't that lucky or not...?  
_

**End of Episode 2**

**

* * *

****  
(Extra Scene)  
Epilogue**

At night Kanda carry Kagami to her home and Tsukasa is holding Kanda's bag..

**Kagami Hiragii**:Is it bad for you to do something like this?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Not at all....erm...Kagami-san..may I ask a funny question...  
**Kagami Hiragii:**What is it?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Did you gain weigh it's because you are heavier then before that I carry you earlier..  
**Kagami Hiragii:**Eh!? Don't said something like that!! That's embarrassing!! *embarrass face and hit Kanda's head*  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Oww! Now you are like Ms Kuroi!  
**Kagami Hiragii:Why you!!** Stop saying bad thing about me!!  
Tsukasa Hiragii was laughing..

When they arrived to the Hiragii's house he left Kagami and go back to _**Hinata Miyakawa**_'s house.  
Then suddenly Ms Kuroi and Ms Fuyuki found him.  
**Ms Kuroi:**Hoy! Kanda! come here for a second...  
So then he go over her  
**Kanda Youzaki:**What is it_ Cousin_?**  
Ms Kuroi:**May I ask you a truth question..? *Ms Kuroi touch Kanda's sholder all the sudden*  
**Kanda Youzaki:**err..yeah..what is it?  
**Ms Kuroi:**Do you like Kagami...?  
**Kanda Youzaki:EhHH!!!!????** *Blush*  
**Ms Fuyuki:**Is alright to admit it...we saw everything..  
**Ms Kuroi:**The truth is we took a peek on both of you two.. I never though you are such a nice person...  
**Kanda Youzaki**:NO!! NO!! You got it all wrong!! We not like that!?  
**Ms Fuyuki**:Come on...don't be shy... *teasing Kanda*  
**Kanda Youzaki:**NNNOOO!!!!  
Kanda run back to _**Hinata Miyakawa**_'s house as fast as he can escape from them..  
**Ms Kuroi:**It seem he has become more mature then I though he was...  
**Ms Fuyuki:**Yes...I agree...

**End of Epilogue**


	8. EXTRA:Alan Poon's Story part 2

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story (EXTRA Story)**_

_**(Lucky Channel Replacement)  
by Alan Poon (Part 2)**_

[In Lucky Channel Studio]

[Lucky Channel Theme]  
"HI! It's me! _Alan Poon_ agian!!" *I'm the cast of Lucky Channel*

"You were wondering why I'm the cast of Lucky Channel today right ?"

"It's because _**Akira Kogami**_ & _**Minoru Shiraishi **_have to take a long _vacation trip _and so I,_Alan Poon_ will be they _replacement._.err...I mean...the cast for today!"

"So todays news is.....Kanda Youzaki is going to be the main actor of_Ryoo_ _Gakuen School Festival Drama Show..._ "

"Because of the reason....Kagami Hiiragi was injured her leg at the hall and she was taken to the clinic school and she can't play the drama..."

"*sigh with sad face :(* why can't I be the main character of this story....**WHY!!? Why Can't I Become The Main Character Of This Story!!!" ***crying and shouting***  
**

*then someone arrived with a rude entrance*

"**HEY YOU!! WHO LETTING YOU TO REPLACE OUR PLACE!!!**" *It was Akira yell at me*

"**THAT'S RIGHT!!!**" same as Minoru

"**Eh!?** _er.._when..did you guys...came back here....." *I'm sweat in fear*

"We notice that you was trying to trick us with that _special prize_ _to Hawaii _and so we came back for our _revenge_!!!" Minoru madly at me...

"Look here....I don't want to get enough trouble so please....let me be here for a while..."  
*I ask them if they could give me a chance but the answer was...*

"**NO!!!!**"  
*both of them yell at my face and they try to _beat me up_!!*

"**ARRHHH!!! Please!!!!! Stop!!! Not the face!!!! Not The.. _ARRRGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!_**"

.............*Boardcast*.............

* * *

**End of Part 2 of Alan Poon's Story**

.....................

........................

......................,........

.......................

...............

........

**(Epilogue)**

**Akira:**Sorry about the broadcast...but it's looks like we run out of time...  
**Minoru:**On next time..we will be back again  
**Akira:**_Bye-Nii~_  
**Alan:HHHEEEELLLLPPPPP!!!!!!!!**  
**Akira:You still alive!!? *kick*  
Minoru:**Let's try to get him real bad this time!!  
**Alan:NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!..........**

Kanda Youzaki was watching the show and he said "What The xxxx...?"


	9. EP3 Chapter 1 Challenge Job

**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**

**Episode 3- Chapter 1/3**

**(_"The Challenge Job_****_"_)**

On Sunday Kanda Youzaki is going to find a job to pay his_ rent house_,so he's going to find a job to earn some money!!

_Now let's take a look at how Kanda's job result...shall we..._?**  
**

**

* * *

1st Job:**_Working at Fast Food Restaurant..._  
**Job Failed:**_Accidentally spill at the manager's new cloth..._

**2nd Job:**_Working as a renovation worker_  
**Job Failed:**_Accidentally broke all the variable item...  
_

**3rd Job:**_Working at the gas station_**  
Job Failed:**_Accidentally __blow up the Gas Station..._** *Is that too much...?(-_-)***_  


* * *

_After of his job failure,he walk into the park and he sit in a branch with a _glooming look_...there is nothing he can get enough money to rent the house _all because of his misfortune_ or else_ he will sleep outside..._

Kanda talk to himself with a sad voice**  
Kanda Youzaki:***sigh* If I'm going to find a job..I better watch out with my misfortune habits...How am I suppose to get enough money to rent Hinata's house...  
*The wind start blowing and then suddenly.._a paper flies into Kanda's face_***  
Kanda Youzaki:**What the hell!!? *he pull out the paper from his face and take a look at the paper***  
Kanda Youzaki:** What is this? A _Lucky Café_? and...a _Wanted Job_!!?  
Kanda have try all kind of work but he hasn't try a cosplay cafe before..so he decided to do anything as soon as he can_ live!!_  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Yosh! I will try my best!!!  
Kanda was_ fully highly spirit_ all over his body and _even scaring the kids from the park_...

So Kanda went to the location and he knock the door and he was ready with a high spirit within him.  
Then someone open the door,it was the member _dress as Nagato_ from_"Haruhi_ Suzumiya".  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Erm..is this the _Lucky Café_? I came here for the job...  
**Nagato:**Follow me...  
and so Kanda follow her but he feel weird when he look at her dressing as an anime costume...but he definally going to get enough money to live..

The person who she told Kanda wait here until she call the manager of the Lucky Cafe to meet him.  
**Kanda talk to himself:***_What kind a place is this...*_  
So Kanda wait for her to call the manager but then there was a girl go talk to him all the sudden  
**???:**Hello~! are you going to work here _New Guy_!?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**ermm...do I know you...  
**Kanda Youzaki:***_Who the hell is she...?_***  
???:**Don't you remember me!? I'm from the _Ryoo_ _Gakuen _same school as you!  
Kanda trying to remember her,so he's thinking..  
She was wearing like a maid and it was pink colour and also he seen this anime from Haruhi Suzumiya anime...and she has a orange hair then he remember it!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Oh! You are the _Cloth Designer_!!  
**Patty:**That's right!! My name is _Partricia Martin_!! But you can call me Patty! What bring you here,_New Guy_!!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**I came here for the job to earn some money...by the way may I ask a question..?  
**Patty:**Anything!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Who is the girl dress as Nagato?  
**Patty:**Oh! she is the.....  
Nagato came by that time and tell Kanda that the manager has arrive  
Patty:Meet our boss!!  
The manager was _Konata Izumi_!  
**Kanda Youzaki:Gahh!!!** **Is You Again!!?**  
Kanda was scream in fear of her appearance..  
**Patty:**eh?..what's wrong? *sweat*  
**Konata Izumi:**I knew you will come...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Why do I always met her at the same destine and this time is worst then before...!?!? _(T0T) *crying face*  
**Konata Izumi:**Luckily I have prepare for the_ challenge_...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Huh? What _challenge_!?  
**Konata Izumi:**You must challenge the "_Lucky Cafe Challenge!!!_"  
**Kanda Youzaki:**WHAT!!?  
**Konata Izumi:**Not like other shop just give them work that easy...but in this job you must take challenge of it..**  
Kanda Youzaki:**That's it! I'm get outta here...  
_Nagato stop him from the door_  
**Kanda Youzaki:**What the..? Let me through!  
**Patty:**Please..._New Guy_..our_ cafe is getting low_...please..take the challenge..  
Patty bagging him with her sad face...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Alright..Alright...I will do it...  
**Patty:**Thank You!! *cheer and hug him*  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Hoy! Hoy! *blush and mad*  
**Konata Izumi:**Ok...Let's start the first round!

Nagato ring the bell..

* * *

_**Ding~! Ding~!  
[Round One]**_

**Konata Izumi:**First Round! You will be cleaning up the place nice and sparkly got it!!**  
Kanda Youzaki:**That's sound easy...  
Kanda was holding a mop and broom and _start clean up the place_..then he has finished!  
**Konata Izumi:**Very good..but there is one place you haven't clean yet...**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Huh..? Where is it?**  
Konata Izumi:**_The Closet_... *gloom***  
Patty:**_The Closet!!?_ *shock***  
Kanda Youzaki:**..the...closet...? *sweat*...what so scary about that...?  
**Konata Izumi:**There is a curse in there...and if you open it..you may not return...  
**Patty:**So scary!!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Stop scaring people..There is no such thing as a curse!  
when he open the closer,there were something crush on Kanda at the closet**  
Kanda Youzaki:_WooOOaaHhh!!! _***screaming*  
It was all the rubbish and useless stuff were inside the closet and squishing Kanda until he can't breath,then he came out alive..  
**Kanda Youzaki:What the hell!? That Much!?**  
**Patty:**To tell you the true..we haven't been open that door seen the grand opening of our Cosplay Cafe.. *sweat*  
**Konata Izumi:**If you are given up that easily..then leave...  
*Patty use her sparkly eyes to stop Kanda to give up***  
Kanda Youzaki:***sweat* Alright then...*sigh*..this is going to be a hard work...  
so Kanda clean the closet and throw the useless stuff outside and it was done!  
**Kanda Youzaki:** *exhausted* ok...It's done...now I get the job right?  
**Konata Izumi:**Nope...there's still 2 more to go...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**What!? There's more!? *faith*

Nagato ring the bell again..

* * *

_**Ding~! Ding~!  
[Round Two]**_

**Konata Izumi:**You have pass the first round and now is "Round Two"!**  
Kanda Youzaki:**This time it won't be another heavy work right...? My hand are_ numb_ right now...**  
Konata Izumi:**Incorrect! This time you will be serve a customer..**  
Kanda Youzaki:**But,where do we going to find a customer?

Then a customer came just in time..**  
Konata Izumi:**There's one,now show me what you can do...**  
Patty:**Show what you are made of _New Guy_!!**  
Kanda Youzaki talk to himself:**_*Luckily it isn't any hard work..and this seem easy enough..*_**  
**and so Kanda go in front of the customer and have a welcome introduction**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Hello..Welcome to Lucky Cafe...what would you like to drink? *polite voice***  
Customer:**erm..Could I have a Coke please..**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Of course,sir.. *polite voice***  
Customer:**no..wait..could I have a tea instead of Coke..**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Sure.. *polite voice***  
Customer:**emm..no..no..I want Coke much better...**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Yes...is that all.. *Kanda started angry***  
Customer:**yes...wait...wait..I want tea! Tea is much better...or maybe...**  
Kanda Youzaki:WOULD YOU MAKE A CHOICE PROPERLY!!!** *Mad at the customer***  
Customer:**Hey..all the drinks here are expensive how can I choice properly!**  
Kanda Youzaki:**So do you want to order or not...?**  
Customer:**emm...nope...**  
Kanda Youzaki:_Ewwaaahhh!!!! _***flip the table with a scary face***  
Customer:_Awwaahhh!!! MONSTER!!!_** *he ran away from the Cafe*  
**Kanda Youzaki:** *breath hardly* That will teach him messing with me...wait the minute...I was going to taking order from him! _Baka_! *smack his own head*  
**Konata Izumi:**Very good...you have pass the second round...  
**Kanda Yozaki:**Huh..? What? But I lost didn't I?  
**Konata Izumi:**To let you know..there are many dangerous person outside and we have to protect our Cafe from them!**  
Kanda Youzaki**:Is...that so.. *sweat...*  
**Konata Izumi:**Now then let's get into the next round!  
**Patty:**Horray!!  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_*..no wonder...this place is the worst..._*sweat*

Nagato ring the bell again..

* * *

_**Ding~! Ding~!  
[Final Round]**_

**Konata Izumi:**Alright then!This is your last task are you ready for it...?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Bring it on! *Kanda was fully high spirit*  
**Konata Izumi:**In this Final Round you will be challenging me!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**eh..? You? What does it do with you?  
**Patty:**She is the best game player ever!!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**_So all I have to do is to beat her on a game then I can get the job right?_**  
Konata Izumi:**Of Course..  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Alright then..What game are we going to play?  
**Konata Izumi:**_Nintendo Wii Sport_!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**_Nintendo Wii Sport_?  
**Konata Izumi:**If you beat me on Tennis game you can get the job...**  
Kanda Youzaki:**What!? We are going to play a console game now!? Who created this kind of challenge!?**  
Konata Izumi:**Is not me who choose this challenge..is Alan Poon's idea...  
Kanda look at me with an angry looks on his face**  
_Alan Poon_:**_Go Go Go!_ *cheering*  
**Patty:**Alright!! Let's begin!

**(Game Begin!!)  
[Konata VS Kanda]**

They think they are inside the game..and Nagato will be the judge.  
**Konata Izumi:**I will go first...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**You can't be serious..I have learn many about Tennis from _"Prince of Tennis" anime_,even if you can beat me there is no....  
*All sudden the ball nearly hit Kanda's face*  
**Nagato:** 15:0  
**Kanda Youzaki:**What!?  
**Konata Izumi:**hoy..Stop talking to yourself and get ready to battle alright..?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**ok..you said so..

Konata and Kanda both are very good on this game,as they play even the people from the outside want to see the entertaining of they battle..

**After an half an hour...both of them have a same score  
Nagato:**45:45 Dencu

Konata and Kanda both of them are looking tired but they never given up yet**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Man..she is good..this is my last chance to win...I won't give up like that easy..**  
Konata Izumi:**Giving up already..come on..I though you were better then that..  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Yes...yes I am...I am better then everything!!! Here I go!!!!  
*Kanda jump high up in the air with a high spirit then the sun block Konata's view of the ball it was his best chance to get a strike on her*  
**Kanda Youzaki:"RISING!!!.. SUN!!.... SLAMM!!!!" *Kanda's Special Move*  
Kanda Youzaki:HOOOEEEEEEYYYAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!**  
Kanda use his power to use his final blow to beat the hell off her.  
**Konata Izumi:**What!? *shock*  
Kanda smack the Wii control onto the table even smash it into half..  
Kanda was exhaust but in the end _he lose_ because he hit the ball was "Out"...  
Everyone was sad..but Kanda was still smiling...and so he said a few words  
**Kanda Youzaki:**It was nice playing with you Konata..I'm very happy with....WWWAAAHHH!!!! *suddenly!*  
**Konata Izumi:**That was so awesome!!! What move did you learn that from!!!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Wh..What...?  
**Konata Izumi:**Teach me that move!!!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**But...wait the minute...I lose the challenge did't I..?  
**Konata Izumi:**You can take the job anyway!! Now tell me how do you do that kind of move!!  
**Patty:**Hooray!!

_"So Kanda got a job as a Cosplay Cafe worker and tell you all one thing...don't ever go there buy drinks at there,is because is very expensive...($_$)"_

**End of Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

**Special Info:**In Japan at _Washinomiya_ location there is a real Cosplay Cafe named _Lucky Café_!!  
"No Joke" is truth!!  
(There is the first Akiba-style cafe to open . Lucky Café is situated only 3 minutes away from the _Washinomiya shrine_ and there is more details are available at the official website, but as things still seem to be in the process of being set up the site is still fairly incomplete, unfortunately lacking a substantial number of photos of the main attraction and lastly surprising news that is...,all girls dressed up Lucky Star characters)

**\(^0^)/**~(woohoo!)

Here is they offcial website (www . lucky - ch . jp)

"and one other thing...there is no such thing as "Lucky Cafe Challenge" to get a work...(=_=)"

**Konata Izumi:**Hey don't forget _Nintendo Wii_ as well!!!

Oh yeah...This is brought to you by _Nintendo Wii_,so go out there and buy one right now!


	10. EP3 Chapter 2 Unknown Flashback Memories

**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**

**Episode 3- Chapter 2/3**

_**(Unknown Flashback Memories)**_

At school Kanda Youzaki was walking to the class to see four of the girls then a guy wearing glasses block his way..

**???:**Hey..is your Kanda Youzaki?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Yes..I am..what is it you want?  
**???:**Do you know anything about the 4 girls you been with?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**A little..  
**???:**Do you know who is the purple hair with a ribbon on her hair  
**Kanda Youzaki:**That Tsukasa...what does it do with her?  
**???:**Do you _gave her you love present to_ Tsukasa?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**What!? *shock*  
**???:**I saw you gave her a present with the two of you!!** *Note from me:**(If you don't know what's he talking about..read back my chapter)*****  
**Kanda Youzaki:**You have been mistaken! And who are you anyway!?  
**Nakado Asuhai:**My name is _Nakado Asukai_ and I'm a _Photographer_ and as a_ Reporter_ of the _Ryoo_ _Gakuen School_.It's my duty to get some information in this school..  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Look _Four-Eyes_...me and Tsukasa are nothing alright...we are just friends  
**Nakado Asuhai:**Oh...then what about the other purple hair girl with a pig-tail..?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**ermm... *blush*  
**Nakado Asuhai:**Ah Ha! I knew it! You like the pig-tail girl! This is good on the news! Thank for the information!! *run real fast***  
Kanda Youzaki:**What!? Hey wait you_ Four-Eyes_!! Is not like that!! Wait!!  
Kanda run fast and chase him down then he accidentally knock someone down and Nakado have escape from him..

**Kanda Youzaki:**oww..Darn! I lost him...  
The one who was knock was Tsukasa Hiiragi,she was crying in pain..**  
Kanda Youzaki:**eh!? sorry Tsukasa-san! Are you alright!?  
Kanda help Tsukasa to get her up  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Are you alright Tsukasa-san?  
The other student was watching him knock Tsukasa and everybody begin to hate him  
**Student A:**That guy just hit a girl...  
**Student B:**How disgraceful...  
**Student C:**Are you a guy?  
All the student mad at Kanda then he has a headache all sudden and some weird flashback from his memories...  
_His flashback was a group of aliens was surrounded him_,his head is beginning to get dizzy and pain he even don't know why this is happening and then he shouted to everyone...**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Just leave me alone!!!!  
Kanda ran away quicky from them..

* * *

Kanda Youzaki when outside to buy a use his 100 Yen to buy a drink from a drink machine  
Then he accidentally drop his 100 yen from his hands and it was under the drink machine  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Darn you _luck_...*angry and gloomy*  
Kanda when down and tries to get his 100 yen,he use a ruler to get his tries to get it but it was too far away  
when he wanted to reach his money,all the sudden the flashback came back agian...his head is was started to get angry..  
His flashback begin with an old guy sitting on the top of a chair like a king and it was talking to an armor warrior bowing to him...  
**Old guy voice:**I,King of Galaxy Nextos..will submit to gave a mission this it to a great warrior and you will never repeat the same mistake agian!  
**Armor Warrior:**Yes your Highness...  
Then in Kanda's flashback is in another location,there was a girl stop the Armor Warrior and she mad at him..  
**Unknown Girl:**Why do you have to leave!? Aren't we made a promise together!?  
**Armor Warrior:**I have decide...I want to forgot my mistake that I had to take responsible...  
**Unknown Girl:**But...  
**Armor Warrior:**I'm sorry..._princess_...but I want to be _forgotten_....  
Kanda's flashback was over and Kanda was getting frustrated somehow...  
**Kanda Youzaki:EeeAAAhhh!!!! *yell***  
His 100 yen get even far from his ruler and he get even angrier..he kick the drink machine...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Why do I get frustrated!!! *shouted angry*  
When Kanda shouted real loud Tsukasa was standing looking at Kanda not so far from him.  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Tsu..Tsukasa-san...  
He was been seen by Tsukasa and he gets a bit guilty of himself...  
**Tsukasa Hiiragi:**Why are you so frustrated Kanda-sempai...  
Tsukasa use her soft voice to talk to Kanda..

* * *

They both sit on a branch under a tree...but Kanda's look a bit emo and sad...but Tsukasa tries to cheer him up..  
**Tsukasa Hiiragi:**This is my first time I've ever be with _someone_...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**_Someone_..?  
**Tsukasa Hiiragi:**All alone with a boy...  
Then Tsukasa accidentally touch Kanda's hand and she quickly _back to her position_  
**Kanda Youzaki:**That's very unexpected . You never gone out with someone before?  
**Tsukasa Hiiragi:**No..  
**Kanda Youzaki:**But probably have guys asking you out all the time right?  
Kanda's mood has change suddenly and Tsukasa was happy that he was smiling

Then suddenly a caterpilla fell from the tree and Tsukasa is afraid of insects...**  
Tsukasa Hiiragi:**Arhh!! *she scream*  
Tsukasa suddenly hug Kanda...  
Both of them have a heart beating feeling..they both say without a word...but Kanda started to talk first**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Aa**...**Are you alright? *blush*  
**Tsukasa Hiiragi:**I'm so sorry!! I really sorry!! please forgive me!! I'm so sorry!! *blush and panic*  
Then the school bell ring..  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Ah! The class is about to start! We better get back! Hurry!  
Tsukasa Hiiragi nob her head and with a blushing face...  
Kanda was faster then Tsukasa then_ Kanda accidentally knock his head into a tree.._  
**Tsukasa Hiiragi:**ah..are you alright!?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**I'm alright...oww...

_What does it do with Kanda's Flashback? Who is the armor warrior? Does he not belong to this planet!?  
Found out on the next episode of Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story!!!_

**End of Chapter 2  


* * *

**

**  
(New Character Info!!!)**

**_~Nakado Asuhai~_**

*He is the _Ryoo_ _Gakuen School_ "_Info Club_".He do all the work by himself,he takes picture and takes _reports_.He has a goofy looks,a pair of glasses and a strange personality...


	11. EP3 Chapter 3 MMT

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**_

_**Episode 3- Chapter 3/3**_

_**(M.M.T=Moe Maid Trap)**_

When Kanda finally get his work on the Lucky Cafe place but how does he work as a servant in that place? Let's find out!! This could be interesting...

* * *

The Lucky Cafe is still Closed and he enter the went to the door and Patty welcome him as a _New Worker._A girl dress as Nagato is sitting on a chair and reading her book just like the real Nagato does..

**Patty:**Hello! _New Guy_!**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Hello Patty..where is Konata?  
**Patty:**She's going to buy a new clothe for you!!  
Kanda wonder what could he going to wear as...but his sense tells Kanda that this will be the _worst one yet._..  
**Konata Izumi:**I'm back!!  
**Patty:**Oh Senior your back!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**What took you so long?  
I can't find any cheap male clothe for you is because is too expensive so you can wear our latest costume!  
Konata go to the closet and take a clothe from inse of it...and it was a Maid Dress!!!  
**Konata Izumi:**_TaaDaa~!_  
**Kanda Youzaki:**What!? I have to wear that!?  
**Konata Izumi**:You have to wear it if you don't want to..  
**Kanda Youzaki:**There is no way I'm going to wear that!?  
**Konata Izumi:**Oh come on...It's fit into you...  
**Patty:**Please...We need your help...  
**Konata Izumi:**Come on...it's my first time a male dress as a maid...  
**Patty & Konata:**_Please~_  
Both of them use they _Begging Eyes_ to let Kanda to wear the maid costume..  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Alright...I do it... *sign and gloom face*

When Kanda finish dressing..he came out of the changing room and he was wearing the maid costume...Is a _Lolita style_ and a _fake yellow hair_..**  
Patty:**Wow! Nice dress!!**  
Konata Izumi:***laugh* What a nice dress...I bet you could wear it to the _Drama Festival_ as well..**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Shut Up!!! This maid dress is making me feel embarrassing...**  
Konata Izumi:**Is like the "**M.M.T**"!**  
Kanda Youzaki:M.M.T**?**  
Konata Izumi:M**oe** M**aid **T**rap ...is a male dress himself as a with female's dress...**  
Kanda talk to himself:**This is not what I wanted to be...**  
Konata Izumi:**Ok now we have to find a good nickname for you...**  
Kanda Youzaki:**I going to have a nickname?**  
Konata Youzaki:**Of course...we don't want to let our real name to blow out just like...my nickname is call_ Haruhi_..and Patty is _Mikuru_!**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Then what name do I get?**  
Konata Izumi:**hu hu hu...I'm got that planed from yesterday..I will call you.._Cindy-chan_!!**  
Patty:**_Cute Name!!  
_**Kanda talk to himself:**_Somehow..I'm like a doll,play by those two...(-_-)"_

When the Lucky Cafe is Open,it's time to get to work!! Kanda serve to the customers..  
**Cindy-chan (Kanda):**Hello master...May I take your order... *his voice change into a female voice*  
When the customer look at Kanda or should I say Cindy-chan..they all start to fall in love with him err..I mean "her".....  
**Customer 1:**I..I...I want a Cold drink please... *heart eye*  
**Cindy-chan (Kanda):**Thank You for order our Lucky Cafe... *smile*  
**Custromer 1 talk to himself:**_She smile at me..._  
**Customer 2:**Ah! Cindy-chan! I want a Coke please!!  
**Customer 3:**Me too Cindy-chan!!  
**Customer 2:**Hey I was here first!  
**Customer 3:**Don't mark my word!  
**Cindy-chan (Kanda):**Stop fighting..if you two doing that I won't going to serve you two agian!!  
**Customer 1,2 & 3:**_Sorry..madam..._

When Kanda go to the _Staff Restroom_,Kanda take off his fake and he was look all gloomy face  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Bleh...I hate being a _good girl_...treats those mans like hell...no wonder being a girl is not that easy..  
**Konata Izumi:**You got that right..  
**Kanda Youzaki:**EHH!? Konata!? What are you doing here!?  
**Konata Izumi:**I never knew you are very good acting _Cindy-chan~_  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Quit calling me _Cindy-chan.._  
**Konata Izumi:**You shouldgo out there and serve the costumers! Patty and I are going to do the _entertaining concern_ here.._they are waiting for you~_  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Alright..alright...*gloomy face*

When Kanda wear back his fake hair and return back as_ Cindy-chan_...he saw someone that he doesn't want to let him know!  
It is **_Nadako Asuhai _**the _Ryoo_ _Gakuen School Reporter** IS HERE**!!!_  
Kanda hide himself quickly before he been spotted by him...**  
Kanda talk to himself:**_It's him again...!? What the hell is he doing here!? *fear face look*_  
When Kanda look at his table,there was the _Ryoo_ _Gakuen News Report File_ about_ Kanda & Kagami_!!!  
Kanda don't want to let the school know about this but luckily his discase as Cindy-chan so he can easy to trick him!But have to becareful don't want to let him know that he is Cindy-chan...  
Kanda when to him and give him a big surprise and a girly voice!!  
**Cindy-chan (Kanda):**AH! Are you the _Ryoo_ _Gakuen School Reporter named Nadako Asuhai-kun__!?_  
**Nadako Asuhai:**err...yeah I am...  
**Cindy-chan (Kanda):**Wow! I'm so lucky! I'm your number one fan! Can I get your autograph!!  
**Nadako Asuhai:**What!? Really you very are my fan! Is so good to be true!!

So Cindy-chan when close to him and tries to take the Report File but then the Reporter guy Nadako_ touch_ Cindy-chan's butt!!?**  
Kanda talk to himself:**_You nasty pervert!!!_**  
Cindy-chan (Kanda:)Arhh!!! ***Kanda scream like a girl and punch Nadako on the face***  
**The scream can be heard from everyone and Kanda pretent to cry like a girl then a strong guy came to him..**  
Strong Man:**What's wrong Cindy-chan!?**  
Cindy-chan (Kanda):***sniff* He..he's trying to _touch me_...**  
Strong Guy:**Hoy..who told you to touch Cindy-chan... *angry*  
**Nadako Asuhai:**Wait...this is a mistake...I didn't do anything... I swear...*sweat in fear*  
**Customer 1:**How could you do that to Cindy-chan!!!?  
**Customer 2:**Let get him!!  
Everyone of beat Nadako out..when that situation has come...Kanda snatch the Report File and get ripped the file and throw it into the rubbish bin..  
**Cindy-chan (Kanda):**That should do it...  
Konata and Patty came right on time after Kanda get ripped of the Report File..  
**Konata Izumi:**What is going on here!?  
**Patty:**Oh My God...Stop Fighting!!  
**Strong Guy:**Oh! _Haruhi-san!_ We caught a nasty pervert tries to _touch_ Cindy-chan!!  
**Konata Izumi:**Is that so...Throw him out of the door!!  
**Strong Guy:**Got it!!  
The Strong Guy throw Nadako the pervert!! out of the door and _he look a dead corp_  
**Nadako Asuhai:**I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...

After the senario was over and it was evening,it was Closing Time...Kanda get to earn some money!!  
**Konata Izumi:**Here is your earning money...  
Konata gave 500 yen to him...  
**Cindy-chan (Kanda):**Huh..is that all?  
**Konata Izumi:**If you keep working here you will get more money got it...  
**Cindy-chan (Kanda):**#%$X  
When Kanda in the Staff Restroom change back into his normal self,suddenly Nadako came from the window and he was holding a bouquet of flower...Kanda was shock.  
**Nadako Asuhai:**Sorry to interrupt,could you not tell anyone...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**err...ok... *sweat*  
**Nadako Asuhai:**Is Cindy-chan here?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**err...nope...she..gone home...  
**Nadako Asuhai:***sad face* Could you could gave this flower to her?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**emm..sure..?  
**Nadako Asuhai:**Thanks you very much...wo..Woah!!!  
Nadako fell from the window but luckily he was fine..  
**Nadako Asuhai:**I'm ok...I'm fine...  
It seem that Nadako don't remember about Kanda but actually Cindy-chan is Kanda Youzaki...  
Konata came to the door and tell Kanda to get going..**  
Konata Izumi:**Come on..we are closing the Cafe...why do you have flowers on your hand?**  
Kanda Youzaki:**A guy just gave it to me on the window**  
Konata Izumi:**hu..hu..hu..You are so popular..sooner you will become an idol as well...  
**Kanda Youzaki:SHUT UP!!! ***embrassing face*  
Kanda throw the flower to the rubbish can where he throw the Report File at the same destine..  
Nadako was daydreaming about Cindy-chan and him being together...=_="

_Kanda is having his glooming face and_ _it's seem Lucky Cafe is getting better this time but nobody knows Cindy-chan is actually a guy...so you better watch out... (0_0)..Beware of M.M.T...  
_

**End of Episode 3**


	12. EXTRA:Alan Poon's Story part finale

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story (EXTRA Story)**_

_**(The End?)  
by Alan Poon (Final Part)**_

From this 9 weeks,I have feel the pain...

I'm getting tired to make a new story...

So I thought that I'm going to quit writing some story but then suddenly!!!

I got a very brilliant idea!!!

But too bad I lost it all the sudden went my mom call me to help her to clean the house...*sadly*...

So I don't know If I could keep continue to make the story or not...

But in this chance...I could release my imagination to the world and show the world what I'm made of!!!

Alright then!! _**I Will Not Give Up!!!**_

**[Death Note Theme]**

"I must write!"

"I must write it down!!!"

"My idea is getting real close..."

"I can't lose it now!!!"

"getting warmer!!"

"waRMer!!"

**"WARMER!!!!"**

* * *

But then suddenly..._I died_..

* * *

I was in the graveyard...with the group of Lucky Star was crying and...

**Kanda Youzaki:_Wait the minute!! Wait The Minute!!_** **What the xxxx just happen!?**

**Miyuki Takara:**_ *sniff* "He think too much _in this mind_._..that's why he died"..

**Konata Izumi:**Poor Guy...he was so young...

**Tsukasa Hiragii:** *crying without a word*

**Kagami Hiragii:Why...WHY MUST HE DIED!!!!** *crying with emotional*  
(she is my favorite character so I could make her more emotion about me..gahaha..)

* * *

_ Alan Poon said his last words before he going to heaven...  
"My life is beginning to fate away...I put my life everything into this story..this memories that I cannot be forget...my dream haven't succeed yet...there is so much to do..."_

* * *

**Kanda Youzaki:**Hoy..Hoy..You only did "3 episode in every 3 chapter" in your _Story_...there must be more right?

**Alan Poon:**Oh yeah...you are right!!!...then I shall continue my stories!!!  
*Return back to earth from heaven!!*  
**Everyone:**eh? *shock* (0[]0)

So the story will be continue!! But it may take a while it because I have a real life out there waiting for me...so you should too!! So get out there and have fun!!! Like example going to the bathroom!! hahaha XD

_**  
"The End of Alan Poon's Story..."  
*There will be no more Alan Poon Story...(T^T)***_

**_

* * *

_**

**Please enter my to profile and "Vote into my Poll Anytime!!!  
I will change the Poll in every 3 months!!  
So hurry!!**

**Alan Poon's Story has ended doesn't mean it ended all..Lucky Star A Chained Story will be back and I will created another "EXTRA" story SOON!!!  
Have a good day (^_^)V**

**

* * *

I had a favor to ask you all readers and Beta-readers..._Should I continue with this story?_  
**


	13. EP4 Chapter 1 Dream Girl or Student?

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**_

_**Episode 4- Chapter 1/3**_

_**(Dream Girl or Student?**__**)**_

When Kanda was still sleeping he dream about an unknown girl he doesn't know,she has a brown hair and a narrow are at a place where a lot of _Sakura Tree_ around,the _sakura leaves_ are falling everywhere..It seem that both of them are lonely together and the girl has something to say to Kanda...**  
Unknown Girl:**I have something to tell you Youzaki-kun...and I been keeping it as a secret for a long time that...I...I....I..

Then suddenly an alarm clock ringing and Kanda was awaken,he was thinking about the girl..**  
Kanda talk to himself:**_Who was that girl...? It seem that the girl I know somewhere but I just couldn't remember..._  
When he look at the alarm clock he was late for school.  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Oh My God!! I'm Late!!!

He quickly run out from the house's door,he start running real fast then when he run into the corner of the wall street he crash a girl riding on a girl mad at Kanda...  
**???:**Hey! Watch where your going!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Hey! You are the one who should be...**!!!! ***shock*  
Kanda was shock because the person who crash him it was the_ same girl he dream about_...  
Kanda was looking at her but she misunderstanding Kanda that she think he was looking at her skirt  
**Dream Girl:**Hey! where are you looking at!!?  
The girl thinks that Kanda was looking at her panties,she kick Kanda's face**  
**

(X_X) *dead face*

**Kanda Youzaki:**What the hell did she do that for...*look at his wrist watch* Oh No! I'm Late! I'm Late!! I'm Late!!!  
Kanda run as fast as he can to get into school as possible but in the end..he was late after all..._poor Kanda_~  
Ms Kuroi was going to punish him for being late for school  
**Ms Kuroi:**You're late again Kanda...Even I'm your _cousin_ it doesn't mean that you can always be late... *scary face*  
**Kanda Youzaki:**I'm sorry..._cousin_..it was the girl who crash into me and...**  
Ms Kuroi:**Don't make a random story!! and don't call me _Cousin_!! **_CALL ME SENSEI!!_  
Kanda Youzaki:_YES..SENSEI!! *stood up*_  
Ms Kuroi:**But lucky for you...today I'm not going to punish you because ywe have a _special meeting_ today..  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Huh? _Special Meeting_?  
**Ms Kuroi:**A girl name Yamato Nagamori,she is a transfer student from _Hijiri Fiorina All-Girls High School_, and she was in class 2-3 before transfered.  
**Kanda Youzaki:**So? What does it do with me?**  
Ms Kuroi:**She normally acts cool, but gets emotional sometime when she has a problem that she cannot solve,so I want you to _guide her_ or should I say _take good care of her..._  
**Kanda Youzaki:**What!? Taking care of a girl!?  
**Ms Kuroi:**Come on..you are a guy,a guy must protect a girl right?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Yeah...your right...so where is she?  
**Ms Kuroi:**She is right behind of me...Nagamori..come out now...  
When the transfer girl come out...she was the one on his dream and who crash him..  
**Kanda Youzaki:What!!? HER!!!  
Yamato Nagamori:**[.....] *without saying a word*  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_What is going on...? Why is she doing here!? and why am I sweating a lot right now..._**_  
_Ms Kuroi:**Eh?You you both no each other?_  
_**Kanda Youzaki:**ehh..Not at all!..sensei...we don't know each other!!  
**Ms Kuroi:**I see...Well then! You two should be in the class now!So Kanda take good care of her got it~  
**Kanda Youzaki:***sigh and sweat* yes..._sensei_...

* * *

Both of them when into the classroom and they _homeroom teacher** Hikaru Sakuraba**_ was giving annocement to the class.  
**Ms Hikaru:**We have another student is the new transfer student her name is Yamato Nagamori,do you have anything to say Yamato?  
**Yamato Nagamori:**Nothing... (She sit at her place and when silent)

Ms Hikaru start teaching the class,she was writing on the board some math..**  
Ms Hikaru:**Ok...who can tell me this answer?**  
**Then everyone when silent but then Yamato rise her hand and stand up from her chair..**  
Yamato Nagamori:**The answer is _square 8 per 15_**  
Ms Hikaru:**Very good Yamato..you are the first one who answer my question..  
Everyone was amaze by her math but except Kanda he wasn't very happy.  
**Ms Hikaru:**OK...next question..Kanda would you be the one who answer it?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**EH!? ME!?  
**Ms Hikaru:**Yes you..what is the answer?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**_err....ehh....hmm....ohh.._...  
**Ms Hikaru:**Just answer it...would you please... *angry*

Then the school bell ringing..**  
Everyone:Hooray!! Recess!!!  
Ms Hikaru:**...That guy get lucky this time... *angry face***  
**Kanda was sitting on the roof top of the school and eat _Hinata's homemade bento_ so he cannot be spotted by Yamato...  
but then he was spotted after all...  
**Yamato Nagamori:**Hey..why are you hiding from me..?**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Eh!? H..How did you know I was here!?  
**Yamato Nagamori:**It doesn't matter..**  
**Yamato was looking at Kanda's bento...Kanda remember about what Ms Kuroi said to him so he decided to share his bento to her...**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Are you hungry?If you are,we could share the bento together?  
*Yamato annoy Kanda*  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Darn her!! She still hate me!!_  
**Yamato Nagamori**:Alright...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Eh..? ok then... *whisper to himself*_ Luckilky she not mad..._  
Kanda share his_ bento _to her and both of them are eating together  
**Yamato Nagamori:** *throw away food* I don't like shellfish... *pick another food***  
Kanda Youzaki:**Hey! Wait! that's my "Fried Prawn"_  
_**Yamato Nagamori:**_*bite*  
**Kanda Youzaki:**My Fried Prawn!! wu~wu~ (T^T)  
_**Yamato Nagamori:**_Delicious~! *smiling*  
_

_Kanda gonna take care of Yamato and where is the Lucky Star character gone to!?  
_

**End of chapter 1  
(It seem that I didn't put any Lucky Star character....sorry for the readers...)  
Please forgive me.. *bow*  
I promise the next chapter I will put them in the story...**

_

* * *

_**Character Info**  
_**Yamato Nagamori**_

_Yamato Nagamori_ only appears in _Lucky Star: Ryōō Gakuen Ōtōsai_, the PlayStation 2 game of _Lucky Star_. Her hobby is karaoke and cycling. She likes soft _azuki bean jelly_, _Yukimi Daifuku_, and summer. She dislikes shellfish, and winter.

and yes...I copy this character from the game...-_- but still I made a good story..


	14. EP4 Chapter 2 Friend to Foe?

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**_

_**Episode 4- Chapter 2/3**_

_**(Friend to Foe?)**_

At 3-B classroom Kagami Hiiragi come back to school with her injured leg all her friends came and see her...**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Are you alright...Kagami-san?**  
Kagami Hiiragii:**How many times do I have to say...I'm fine...**  
Konata Izumi:**We were worry about you...that you will be _died soon_... *pretent to cry***  
Kagami Hiiragi:**Don't talk nonsense!! *angry*  
**Tsukasa Hiiragi:***smile* At least we are back together...  
**Miyuki Takara:**Agreed...

Then Kagami saw Yamato looking outside of the window all by herself with a boring looks..**  
Kagami Hiiragi:**Eh?Who is that girl on the window side?**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Oh..her name is Yamato Nagamori...she is transfer student,she usually all by herself..  
**Konata Izumi:**It seem someone is better then you...  
**Kanda Youzaki:***angry*  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**I see then let's introduce to her...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**I don't think is a good idea...just is an annoying girl...  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**How could you said that to a girl!!! How rude you are!!  
Kanda was in glooming face and Konata tries to whisper to him...  
**Konata Izumi:**hehe...you been mad by Kagamin...how lucky you are...*whisper*  
**Kanda Youzaki:**shut up.... *whisper*

Kagami when to Yamato and have a greeting with her..**  
Kagami Hiiragi:**Hello..My name is Kagami Hiiragii..nice to meet you...**  
Yamato Nagamori:**[....] *silent***  
Kagami Hiiragi:**err...You are new here right? Do you want to join us?**  
Yamato Nagamori:**shut up..._annoying girl_...**  
Kagami Hiiragi:**What did you say!?**  
Yamato Hiiragi:**Look here...I don't want to get into trouble so get out of my side..you are blocking my view...**  
Kagami Hiiragi:**I'm trying to be polite here and you are mad at me!?  
**Yamato Nagamori:**So what..I can do whatever I want...now get out of my side you _annoying girl_...  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**Why You!! *pain* oww...my leg...**  
Tsukasa Hiiragi:**Onii-chan!  
**Miyuki Takara:**Calm down Hiragii-san...your leg hasn't been fully recover...  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**Don't worry...I alr... *pain* _ahh!_  
**Yamato Nagamori:**Becareful with your injured leg...you might sitting on a _handicap_ soon...  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**Arhh!!! Why You!!!  
Kagami tries to struggle but Miyuki and Tsukasa are hold her and Kanda is sweating in fear both of them are arguing each other . Kanda must find a way to stop them...  
**  


* * *

Kanda Youzaki:**I must stop this!**_ Alan Poon_** Please stop typing!!!  
_**Alan Poon:**_What..!? This is your plan!?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**I don't care! Just stop typing it!  
**Alan Poon:**Why do I have to stop? The readers like this situation ain't I right guys?_**  
Readers:**_Agreed...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Why can't you be useful!?

* * *

**Kagami Hiiragi:**Let me go!!! Let me beat that girl!**  
**Kagami start to throw things at Yamato,she dough every item Kagami threw at her...then Kanda can't stand anymore more of this,so he started to get angry...**  
****Kanda Youzaki:**Alright! That's enough!! Stop Fighting you two!!  
Kanda stop them by mad at them,Yamato and Kagami stop arguing together..then Kanda hold Kagami's sholder and tell her something...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Kagami...don't talk to her if you hate her...now take a deep breath...and relax yourself...  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**But I...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Do as I said...just this once...  
Kagami don't have any chose but have to do what he's said  
**Kagami Hiiragi:***deep breath and relax* That's feel much better...Thanks Kanda...  
Yamato Nagamori doesn't look at them at all... and sit back on her position...  
then Ms Kuroi finally came to the classroom and saw all the thing around the classroom  
**Ms Kuroi:**Ok..class turn to page 36 and...What is going on here!!?Why is this classroom so messy!!**  
Kanda Youzaki:**I'm sorry sensei! It's my fault...I will clean it up right away...  
**Ms Kuroi:**Alright then...clean it up right now...  
Kanda took a broom then Kagami want to help Kanda..  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**Let me help you...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Don't worry about me...I just want you to be safe even I don't want you to get hurt again..understand...  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**A..Alright then...  
**Ms Kuroi:**Takara..what is going on here...tell me...  
**Miyuki Takara:**It's nothing..sensei...nothing at all...  
**Ms Kuroi:**I see...alright then turn to page 36 then where's..._blah blah blah...blah blah...._ (It doesn't care at al...)  
Kagami took a last look of Yamato and sit where her desk belong..Konata and Tsukasa go back to they classroom...  
Kanda is sweeping the classroom and then he look at Yamato...he start to think...**  
Kanda talk to himself:**_What's up with her...why is she hate Kagami so much...girls are mysterious....._

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Epilogue**  
_"Extra scene_"

Nadako Asuhai all alone in his room writing about the_ Ryouou High School _newsbut he can't remember something that is a very important news..  
**Nakado Asuhai**I can't remember! What is it that I forgot!!!  
He was very frustrated and gone crazy...  
**Nakado Asuhai:**Is it very that important! I can't remember it at all!!! Please someone help me...  
When Nadako look at Cindy-chan picture that he took a picture of him or...*cough***_...I mean her_**...he begin to feel that he had met her before...  
**Nakado Asuhai:**hmm...Ah Ha! I remember!!!

**Nakado Asuhai:**That guy!!...ermm..what his name....Kanda...Kanda Youzaki!  
**Nakado Asuhai:**And he's with someone...someone...name......Yamato! Yamato Nagamori!! I remember All of it!!  
**Nakado Asuhai:**Now I can write my story now! Thank You _My Love_.. *kiss*

At the sametime...Kanda feel something that make him feel ticklelish and a gloomy face...  
**Tsukasa Hiiragi:**What wrong sempai?**  
Kanda Youzaki:**I don't know but somehow I feel cold all the sudden... *gloom and tickelish*

**Epilogue End**


	15. EP4 Chapter 3 You Can't Act!

**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**

**Episode 4- Chapter 3/3**

**("You Can't Act !!")**

**Note from me:Sorry for taking so long to make a new story...the reason is that I'm sick...real bad.... *cough x2* \(x0x)/**

* * *

Inside the _Ryouou High School_ hall,  
All of the others are preparing for the _Drama Festival _for they practice...  
Few more days before the Festival Begin..

Kagami is sitting on a chair with a sad face,Kanda hasn't dress any clothe yet because the Cloth Designer hasn't made one for him yet...so he feel sad that _what happen back there_ so he try talk to her...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Don't worry about Yamato...she's always like that...  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**I very hate that girl...why did you stop me from her?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**ehm... (Kanda put his right hand onto his back of his head)..I don't want you to get enough trouble... *blush*...  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**I see...Thanks again..  
**Kanda Youzaki:**eh? Thank me for what?  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**Thanks for helping me to solve my problem..  
Kanda surprise that Kagami change her emotion that fast...even Kanda is get blushing by looking at her...

Then someone hug Kagami with a rude way... **  
???:**_Kagami~! I was so worry about you~!_ _wu~ wu~_ *crying*  
It was **_Misao Kusakabe_** who hug her and_** Ayano Minegishi**_ was standing behind Misao,the reason they arrive here is to see Kagami and help to the Drama Festival...  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**Wow! (surprise) ...Is you..Misao..Ayano..!?  
**Ayano Minegishi****:**We came to see you and help the festival..  
**Misao Kusakabe****:**..and I'm so worry about you that if you will ride the _handicap_ soon...  
After Kagami hear that word...she began to feel any again.  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**What did you say... (angry)  
**Misao Kusakabe****:**err... (sweat) ..I was just kidding...! hehe..  
**Ayano Minegishi:**Is your leg alright now?  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**A bit..it feel a bit better now...  
Misao look at Kanda with a weird face..  
**Misao Kusakabe****:**Who is that guy?  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**Oh...him..his name is Kanda...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**erh...hi?  
Misao go in front of him then she tries to sniff his body  
**Misao Kusakabe****:** *sniff* *sniff* hmm...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Err.. (blush) what are you doing?  
**Ayano Minegishi****:**well...in my _master sense of smell_...that _you are not a pervert_...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_ (gloom)Gah! Why does everyone thinks that I'm a pervert..._

After that Konata have arrive and she dress as Saber from _Fate_/stay _night_**  
Konata Izumi:**_Ohayo..._**  
****Misao ****Kusakabe****:**Yo! _Misakichi .._**  
****Kagami Hiiragi:**What took you so long...  
**Konata Izumi:**I have to put some detail so I could look cooler... (light shine toward her and the sound of applause)  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**Yeah..yaeh...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_I think Konata is the "Annoying" one..._

**

* * *

Quick Info:**Misao Kusakabe calls Konata by the name "Chibikko" (ちびっ子?) which is literally used as an equivalent for "midget" and can be literally translated to "a very tiny child", and she is nicknamed "Misakichi" (みさきち?) by Konata in I take the Manga Version..heheh

* * *

**Miyuki Takara:**Ok get ready for your position...  
Kanda is ready for the take,he walk up to the stair hall,Kagami is looking at Kanda and he was happy**  
Kanda talk to himself:**_This is for you Kagami...I won't let you down... _(sparking eye)**  
Miyuki Takara:**Now...Let take "scene number 12"**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Eh? Scene 12!?**  
Tsukasa Hiiragi:**What's wrong?**  
Konata Izumi:**Don't tell me that you have forgotten all of it?**  
Kanda Youzaki:**N..Not at all...**  
Miyuki Takara:**Ready and Action!**  
Kanda talk to himself:**_Damn it...I haven't read that yet...__I only__read__1 to 5 scene....this is bad....my misfortunes has return..._ (sweat in fear)  
**Konata Izumi:**Hey! What's gone into you!**  
Kanda Youzaki:**ah.... (frozen solid)_ *Ding~_*** ..(-w-)...  
Misao:**What's up with this guy... *sweat*  
**Ayano Minegishi:**If he keep doing this he may get Konata get angry...  
**Kagami Hiiragi:Hoy! What are you doing...  
**Kanda heard Kagami shouting and he respond quicky  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**If you do forgot ...I will help you...ok?**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Oh...Alright...**  
**Kagami walk up stair with the help of Misao and Ayano  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**Ok..Just follow what I said...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**OK..  
Kanda is listen what Kagami said...

**Kagami Hiiragi:**_  
-The Light of Heaven shine our way to heaven's stair for us... We will walk together step by step,I will bring you there and I will always be on your side,there is none or nothing can stop us...no matter what happen,no matter it takes...I will never let you go off by my side forever and never again because we are the same...-  
_

_ Poem by Alan Poon  
*hehe..*  
_

**Kagami Hiiragi:**Can you do that?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**I will try...

_Th..err....The...Light...emm..  
_Kanda is getting nervous that Kagami is standing beside him...

**Miyuki Takara:**Cut...  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**Let's try again...ok?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Ok...  
Kagami help Kanda to memories his line but he still wanted to try again..that he would not lose fate at her..

_1 Hour Later..._

**Miyuki Takara:**Cut...that's enough for today...  
**Misao ****Kusakabe****:**Is it done yet...I'm bored...  
**Ayano **** Minegishi****:**Miyuki-san has said about 15 times...  
**Misao Kusakabe****:***sigh* ...I think he can't act at all...  
When Kanda hear that...his face turn to serious  
**Kanda Youzaki:**No! I will try again!  
**Konata Izumi:**It's Enough!!  
**Kanda Youzaki**:Ko..Konata...?  
**Konata Izumi:**How long are you going to continue with this!! Are you trying to make us exhausted!!  
Kanda's energy "hero to zero"...**  
Konata Izumi:**You..You Can't Act at All!!  
Konata ran quickly outside the hall  
**Kanda Youzaki:**..eh..Konata...  
Kanda wanted to grab her hand before she leave but he missed...Kanda's began to feel disappointed about it that all she said just now were right...  
**Tsukasa Hiiragi:Kona-chan!!  
Misao Kusakabe****:**What are you waiting for!?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Huh!? Me!?  
**Everyone:**Go after her!!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Al..Alright!! I will go!!

Kanda is going to chase Konata and gave apologist to her...will Konata accept Kanda's apologies,find out on the next episode......

**End of Episode 4**

* * *

_**Super News!!!!**_

**I'm going to make a sequel of "Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story "The Movie!!!"  
\(^0^)/-WooHoo~!**

**It will be more then 6000 words or better more!!!!  
So Add me as your Favourite or Add Alert so you will know when my sequel will be uploaded soon!!  
**


	16. EXTRA:Lucky Paradise Show! EP1

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story (EXTRA Story)  
**_

_**"Lucky Paradise Show!!" EP 1**_

**Guest=_Alan Poon_**

"Hello Everyone!!! And welcome to the show!!!"

*Applause*  
(Even you are reading this story,you have to give an applause as well...don't just sit there like a lazy dog...)

"Ahaha! Thank you for coming here...Today I have a special guest and she is **Misao Kusakabe**,**_Ohayo!!_ _Misao-chan..!_**"

"Ohayo!!"

"We invite you here because we have a question to ask you..What do you think of my latest story called 'Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story?"

"emm...is kinda boring..."

*Everyone Gasp*  
(If you laugh I will kill you...)

"What!..err...what makes you think of that?"

"hmm...the drama isn't good enough,the story is messy and confusing even makes my head hurt,sometimes we have to wait until 3 days or 5 or even 2 weeks waiting for your next chapter and your grammer are bad as ever..."

*Arrow strike into me* "ehh....yeah...that is true....if you said my story is bad...what story you like the most?"

"Story I like the most is...**_'Super _****_ Legend of _****_Wonder Adventure with Misao Kusakabe_!!!'**"

"_**Ehh...!?**_" *shock* (0[]0)

"The story is about me who save the world!! I will save the world and then I save everyone and then..and then..."

[She is messing with my show...I have to do something....]  
"ahh...Misao-chan...?"

"Yeah..What is it?"

"Have you watch a video a person eating ramen while playing backwards?"

"Backwards?"

"Yes..If you watch it...you will feel sick..err...I mean...Healthy! yeah! Your skin will be better!!"

"Very!? Ok! Let's watch it now!"

"Yes..."  
*secretly laugh evilly*

[Few minutes Later...]

**Misao:**"Blulaahh...!!! I don't feel so good..."

**Alan:**"Oh Very? Then we should end the show right now!"

(Every People feel sick while watch the video)

"Well..that's it for today's show see ya!!! Sayooranaa!!"

**[End of the Show!!!]**

[This show is brough to you by Ramen Reverse!!]  
"Try to _cam yourself_ _eating ramen_ and _play it on backwards_...it's good for your _health_..."  
"Come on _Try it~!_..._Try It...~~!!_ *scary face* _**TRY IT~!!!**_"

**Kanda:**To tell you the truth...it won't going to be healtly at all... *gloom*  
don't listen to this guy...


	17. EP5 Chapter 1 True Identity

**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**

**Episode 5- Chapter 1/3**

**(True Identity...)**

From the previous chapter,  
Kanda was taking the part of the _Ryou High School Drama Festival_ but his performance is bad as ever!  
Konata Izumi is getting frustrated of his act and she ran away from the hall . Now Kanda Youzaki is chasing her and make an apology to he..  
But he will be surprise what will happen to him today...

_**Alan P.J: Yeah**_**! ****Go Kanda! Go!**

**_\(=0=)/  
(WooHoo~!)  
_**

* * *

Kanda run everywhere to find her but he still can't find her...  
Kanda was exhausted,he is now in a street location where many houses is living...  
The clouds begin to get dark,it's about to rain soon and Kanda Youzaki still haven't found Konata yet...  
**Kanda Youzaki:***tired* Where could she be... damn it... I wonder if she is still mad at me right now...  
_**Alan P.J:**_Of Course she is mad... (=_=)  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Shut Up! You are not this part of the story! *angry*  
_**Alan P.J:**_Ok! Ok! Jezz...I'm just playing for a while that's all... *gloom*

_"alright... Let's get back to the real story..._"

* * *

He try his very best to find her but soon he given up on searching her cause he was tired...  
But then he found Yamato Nagamori was standing near a wall...  
Kanda want to say "hi" to her but he was too tired...  
He walk pass her then she look at him with a serious look and she was talking with him...  
**Yamato Nagamori:**Who were you looking for..?**  
Kanda  
Kanda Youzaki:**Oh,What are you doing here Yamato!  
**Yamato Nagamori:**I'm here for you...**_"Arken"_**...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**What..?_**Arken**_..? What are you talking about!  
**Yamato Nagamori:**Is your name...you don't belong in this planet...your mission it has to be done...don't you remember...  
Kanda is getting frustrate and confuse...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**My name? My name is **Kanda Youzaki!** Why are you talking nonsense to me!  
**Yamato Nagamori:**No...I'm saying the true...this isn't a lie...I know all about you...**_Arken_**...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Who are you...  
Kanda's face are beginning to get gloaming...  
**Yamato Nagamori:**So you did forgot...about me...  
Yamato eyes turns red and a serious face..

* * *

A loud thunder strike came out,the wind start to blow and it was heavy rain...**  
Yamato Nagamori:**It seem that you can't remember me...there must be a reason that made you forgot...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**What the minute...This is rather confusing...who are you...or..what are you...?  
**Yamato Nagamori:**My name isn't _**Yamato Nagamori**_,I'm using this body to prevent my identity to this planet,My real name is _**Valoria**_ the_ Army of the Galaxy Nextos_ . You are the one who ended the _"Great War"_...**  
Kanda Youzaki:**War..? What war!

**Yamato Nagamori:  
**

**_"It's far in the distance from the earth,the Great War that continued for a long time divided the Milky Way into two . But it's the finally greeted newly united government that ruled the galaxy gave a mission to some agents which placed reliance most . It is to proceed to the earth where themselves have ever learned again,bring mental attitude of the peaceful and coexistence namely loose and easy mind to never repeat the same mistake,"_**

**_(This note taken from the prologue of the game)  
_**

**Yamato Nagamori:**You are the **_"ONE"_**...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**The.._**"ONE"**_...? What is the _**"ONE"**_! Who is **_Arken_**! I want to know what is it!  
**Yamato Nagamori:**That's enough info for today...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Wait! Yamato!  
Yamato is leaving and Kanda wanted to know more about him so he chase Yamato then at the corner of the street he knock someone again and Yamato has disappear while he knock someone...  
The person she knock it was Kagami Hiiragi  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**Oww...Ah! Finally I found you!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Ka..Kagami..?

* * *

The sound of a droping water from the roof and both of them sitting at a nearby store and they are wet...  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**What are you doing all by yourself in a heavy rain like this...you will get cold soon...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**I though you were with them Kagami...why are you helping me?  
**Kagami:**I can't let someone doing all by itself...beside...I have told them we will continue on tomorrow...  
Kanda was feeling sad because of making a shame at the hall that he made...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Kagami..Do you hate me...?  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**Not at all...*smile*  
**Kanda Youzaki:**But...I lose fate of you went I'm at the hall..  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**That's ok..I think that you have good work...so you don't need to worry about it..  
**Kanda Youzaki:**I see..Thanks Kagami...  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**To tell you the truth...I never been sharing my feeling to any other guys...I share with my only friends that I had...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**I don't have any friends...  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**What! So you don't have any frineds at all while you first came at this school is that truth!**  
Kanda Youzaki:**well...yes...that is truth...  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**How sad...don't worry! I will be your friend! If you need me..ask me ok?  
**Kanda Youzaki:***smile* Ok..

Then the rain has stop and the sun rises and when they come out of the store they saw a beautiful _Rainbow_ in the sky..  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**Woah...is so beautiful...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Yes..*smile* yes it is...

* * *

It seem Kanda and Kagami are getting together pretty well...but one of the question that it hasn't been solve...  
"Who is Kanda Youzaki's **TRUE IDENTITY?**"  
Better find out on the next chapter!

**End of Chapter 1**

(I think I'm getting use of Fanfiction...and my grammer has improof a bit...)


	18. EP5 Chapter 2 Apologias

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**_

_**Episode 5- Chapter 2/3**_

_**(Apologias...)**_

At recess time at Ryōō High school,Kanda is searching for Konata at her class,when he got there she wasn't there...with the gloomy face again...he do not know what to do now...but then he saw Tsukasa Hiiragi,and she may know where could she be!!

**Kanda Youzaki:**Hoy! Tsukasa-san!  
**Tsukasa Hiiragi:**Ah..Kanda-sempai...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Have you seen Konata?  
**Tsukasa Hiiragi:**Not at all...**  
Kanda Youzaki:***sigh*...it so hard to find her...  
**Tsukasa Hiiragi:**Why are you looking for her?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**I want to apologias to her...but I just don't know what to say to her...**  
Tsukasa Hiiragi:**Maybe...you could try write 3 piece of paper about what you are going to do...that could be useful...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**hmm...you got a point there...thank you,Tsukasa-san...  
**Tsukasa Hiiragi:**It was nothing...*smile*  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Then i will keep finding her see ya!!  
**Tsukasa Hiiragi:**Ok! _"Gambateh!!"_ (Keep it up!)

* * *

Kanda is still search for her everywhere then he when to the rooftop of the school Konata was there eating her _"Chocolate Cornet Bread"_.  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Finally! I found you!  
Konata look at Kanda for a while then she turn around and annoy Kanda..  
**Kanda Youzaki:**err...may I sit next to you?  
Konata didn't say a word to him,and Kanda sit next to her but then she move far away from him...  
**KandaYouzaki:**I know that you are still mad at me...but you don't need to go that far...*sweat*  
Konata is annoying him and keep eating her bread...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Darn it...she still hate me...oh yeah! I shall use Tsukasa-san teach me the way!_  
Kanda take out a piece of paper,scissor and a pen,he is now cutting the paper into 3 and write down something...  
Konata want to know what's he's doing so she tries to take a peek without asking him..  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Hmm...what should I choose...  
In Kanda's hand he is holding is piece of paper with different ...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Hmm...should I choose..._

**_"I'm sorry,please forgive me..."_**  
_1st one_..or maybe..  
_  
**"Slap her on her face it's because she is being a jerk..."**_  
the _2nd one_...or even...  
_  
**"The reason is that I don't need to know whether you do hate me or you do not hate me and the reason is that I still hate you..."**_  
the _3rd one_..

**. . . . . . . . . . . ***crow*

**Kanda Youzaki:**I think I like the _3rd one_... *smile*  
**Konata Izumi:**What the hell are you doing?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Ehh!? It's nothing!! Nothing to do with you!!  
**Konata Izumi:**Let me see that... (steal Kanda's papers)  
**Kanda Youzaki:**No..wait!! You can't read that!!  
**Konata Izumi:**What not?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Is because....emm...it's a _guys things_ you see...so...girls shouldn't read them...and I'm a guy...  
**Konata Izumi:**I have reads more than _25 adult manga_...what more then this..  
**Kanda talk to himself**_:What the!!? *shock* Am I hearing this!!? A girl who talk something like that!! What is it with this girl..... *gloom and shock*_  
Konata took Kanda's 3 papers and read them...  
**Konata Izumi:**Hey..this is like a Dating Sim Game...choose between 3 chooses...are you trying to...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**What!? No way!! (shake his head left and right)  
**Konata Izumi:**You are up to something... (her eyes looking at Kanda if he is lying )  
**Kanda Youzaki:**ahh....OK! OK! You got me there....  
**Konata Izumi:**What is your objective?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**I came here to tell you that...I'm sorry...about yesterday....will you forgive me...?  
**Konata Izumi:**Alright...I understand now...I forgive you...but one contusion...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Eh..is..is that all? what is it?  
**Konata Izumi:**Here! Have some of my handmade bento..try it...  
Konata's bento has a heart in the middle of the bento...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Emm..Sure!  
**Kanda talk to himself:**I don't know what is going on...but I'm glad that's over!  
**Kanda Youzaki:***bite*mmh~...*gloom*...(something's not right here...)*shallow*...arghh!!! (fire breath came out from his mouth)  
**Konata Izumi:**Hahaha!! I trick you!! I add some Wasabi into the bento!!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Why You!!! arhh!! I need water! I need water!!  
**Konata Izumi:**You have to finish it up then I will forgive you...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Alright Alright I do it I do it!!  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_wuu~ wuu~ This is like a punishment..._

Konata giggle and Kanda is scream for water...

**End of Chapter 2**


	19. EP5 Chapter 3 Troublesome Day

**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**

**Episode 5- Chapter 3/3**

**(Troublesome Day)**

Today is Winter Season in Japan,around _Ryoo High School_ is full of_ Ryoo High School Festival_ Poster in every wall on this school and it is coming real soon...  
Lucky Star Group and Kanda Youzaki has to prepare for the Drama as well...but before that...there is something that Kanda will be shock when he about to know soon...**  
**

* * *

Kanda was walking alone at the school looking all the pupils posting the Festival poster onto the wall...but Kanda was thinking of Yamato that what happen that day where they meet alone yesterday...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**hmm...I wonder what did Yamato talk to me about yesterday..?At that time,I was searching for Konata...and she waited for me...?And what is she always talk about_** Arken**_...?_Arrgghhh!!!_ I'm confusing right now!!! (confusing look)  
Then someone go in front of him and it was Konata,seem Konata doesn't hate him anymore...but she still think that he is a pervert...  
**Konata Izumi:**Hoy! _Lover boy!!_ (Konata is holding a newspaper)  
Kanda was shock when he heard what she said...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Wha..wha..what did you call me that!!?  
**Konata Izumi:**What!? You didn't know!! Today you are popular... *exticed*  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Huh..? Hold on a minute...What are you talking about..?  
**Konata Izumi:**You are in the newspaper with your _Future-Wife_...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**What!? Let me see that!!

_"Ryoo High School News"_  
**Kanda Youzaki and Yamato Nagamori are Love-Dovey Together?!?****  
**

**Kanda Youzaki:***shaking*Wha..What the hell is going on... (gloom and sweat in fear)  
Kanda continue reading it...

Yesterday saw Yamato and Kanda was at the street lonely together it's like in a drama scene...will they be a couple together..?

(Picture taken by **Nakado Asuhai**)

**Kanda Youzaki:**So...is that guy again......I'M GOING TO GET KILL HIM!!! *yell angry*  
Kanda's yell make everyone look at him and everyone whisper each other..  
**Student A:**Hey isn't that the guy who on the newspaper today?  
**Student B:**Yeah..the one who like Nagamori-san...  
**Student C:***sigh*....I hope I get a girlfriend someday...  
**Student A & B:**Yeah..same here..  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Would you all stop talking about me!!! (Kanda ran away and cry out loud..)

Kanda run back to his classroom and go talk to Yamato about this**...  
Kanda Youzaki:**Yamato!Have you read the news!The people think that we are...well...you...something..that we....you know...*blush*  
**Yamato Nagamori:**So what..?**  
**Yamato'sface looking tired and her face looks red...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**You didn't care!?  
**Yamato Nagamori:***cough*  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Hey...are you alright..?**  
Yamato Nagamori:**I'm fine! *cough*  
Kanda is worry about Yamato of her sickness then Ms Hikaru have arrive..  
**Ms Hikaru:**Oh right everyone...today we have to change your places...because the two new student has arrive to our class so we need to reorganize your sit...everyone come in front and take a piece of paper inside the box to get into your new position...  
Everyone go in front and take a piece of paper and there is a number inside...  
Kanda got the number 5 which is the last place of the sit and Kagami got 4 is that is behind Kanda...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Oh Yes! I finally pick the right one,I can sit with Kagami...even she is in front of me...but I'm still happy about it!!!_  
Well... he's wrong I'm afraid... Kanda and Yamato is sitting each other..... Kagami and Yamato both are angry each other,they eyes turn into an electrical spark... and Kanda had a bad feeling about this...  
Then Ms Hikaru leave the classroom to the next teacher Ms Kuroi,she saw Kanda is sitting with 2 girls so she use her _sign language_ to contact with Kanda**  
Ms Kuroi:**Keep up the good work Kanda... (thumbs up)  
**Kanda Youzaki:**You have misunderstanding... (shaking his head left and right* with a funny crying face)

**Interest Info:**(In all of the_ Kyoto Animation_ anime TV series produced in "_Clannad_" and "_The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_" which the male main character sit at the last place beside of the window...and that's why I made a perfect place for Kanda...)

o(=w=)V -(Peace!)

* * *

Yamato seem to be normal doing her work but not for Kanda,he doesn't feel comfortable at all...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Darn it...how could this happen...Me and Yamato....that is so not truth..._  
Then Kagami whisper to Kanda behind her and she ask a question to him..**  
Kagami Hiiragi:***whisper*_Hey...Is it true that you and that girl are...._  
**Kanda Youzaki:***whisper*_Of Course Not...!_  
Then suddenly Yamato fall onto Kanda's shoulder and Kanda don't know what's she is up to now...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**hoy....Yamato..what are you doing..?Yamato..?  
When Kanda touched her head it was very hot...**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Your sick!!?This is bad... cous....er..I mean...Ms Kuroi! We need someone to carry her to the clinic!  
Everyone look at Kanda with a....well..I don't know how to say...it looks something ike this.... (look below)

"(=.=)" *gloom*

**Student A:**What are you waiting for man!!?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Huh..?  
**Student B:**Come On,a man has to protect a girl!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Eh!? You mean...ME!?  
**Ms Kuroi:**Kanda! You are a man! I will let you go and take care of her,now go to the clinic now!!!  
Everyone is cheering for Kanda with his bravery...  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**mm... You can do it!!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Damn it..not even Kagami....alright! alright! I will go it!!! I will go!!!  
Kanda grab onto his back and go to the clinic and the others are still cheering for Kanda..even the other classroom...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**What is going on around here.....when I get my hand on that _four eyes_...he will soon be dead...

* * *

When Kanda is there he open the door and walk inside the school clinic,Ms Fuyuki is in there sitting on her chair drinking of her tea...**  
Kanda Youzaki:**_Sensei__!_...can you help me!?**  
Ms Fuyuki:**What's wrong..? Put her onto the bed...  
Then Kanda put her onto the bed and then Ms Fuyuki to wait for a while until her check-up is done...  
After few minute later,Ms Fuyuki came out and tell him about Yamato's sickness**  
Ms Fuyuki:**Is not very that bad...she just caught a cold that's all...  
Kanda Youzaki:Well...that's good..well... (go outside)  
**Ms Fuyuki:**Ain't you going to carry her back?.  
**Kanda Youzaki:**eh...? Why should I do that..?**  
Ms Fuyuki:**My..my...you are a very rude boy...a man has to protect a girl ain't I right...!?**  
Kanda Youzaki:**oh alright....*sigh* I will waited...  
So Kanda sit near with Yamato's bed,waited for her to wake up...then Ms Fuyuki gave Kanda a tea to give him something to drink...**  
Ms Fuyuki:**Here have some_ black tea_...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Thank You.._sensei_...**  
**

**Character Info:**(She is also the advisor of the Tea Ceremony club,that's why she loves tea...)

**Ms Fuyuki:**This is your second time bringing a girl into my clinic room...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Yeah...I'm very busy doing this kind of stuff...this is my second time carry a girl...  
**Ms Fuyuki:**May I ask a question to you...?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Ok...(drinking his tea...)  
**Ms Fuyuki:**_Which girl do you like the most?_  
Kanda split out all the tea when he heard what Ms Fuyuki has just said...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Wha..What do you mean by that _sensei_!!? *blush and got scare*  
**Ms Fuyuki:**I heard the news....you like Nagamori-san...but you do like Kagami same as well right...?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**I..I...I..don't know what are you talking about...(blushing and lay his hand onto his head)  
**Ms Fuyuki:**Don't worry..I won't tell anyone I'm very good of what people's feeling is like...I would like to express what you feel about them...

**Kanda Youzaki:**Well...I like Kagami...she is nice being with me I felt like I never felt so happy with her....  
**Ms Fuyuki:**What about Nagamori-san?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**She is kinda annoying to me...  
**Ms Fuyuki:**I see..I will go out for a while....take care of her...It will take a minute...**  
Kanda Youzaki:**er..Ok...  
When Ms Fuyuki left the room everything turn to silent,Kanda is sitting on a chair drinking of his tea...while waiting for Yamato to wake up...**  
Kanda talk to himself:***sigh* Why is it happen to me...the school,teachers even Kagami...I just don't know what to do now....  
Kanda take a look at Yamato and his face begin to look blush a bit..**  
Kanda to himself:**She look kinda _pretty_...wait the minute!! *blush* What am I thinking now!! Now I'm thinking that I like her!! No way!! I have to think different think!!! err...and**  
**Yamato Nagamoriis waking up**  
Kanda Youzaki:**eh..? *surprise* Ya..Yamato!! err...Your awake!! *shock*  
**Yamato Nagamori:**Yeah...so...what happen back there...?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**err.... *sweat*  
Then they stomach start groaning...**  
Kanda Youzaki:**err..it seem we both are hungry isn't it..hehe....**  
Yamato Nagamori:**..... *embarrasses***  
Kanda Youzaki:**Ok..so what would you like..?**  
Yamato Nagmori:**I want a _**"Daifuku"**_...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**What!?How to find such food in this school!!!  
**Yamato Nagamori:**I don't care...I want it...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**What!? There is no way....the school canteen don't have this kind of stuff!!  
**Yamato Nagamori:**I want! I want! I want! I want! I want! I want! *ongoing*  
Yamato yelling at Kanda cover his ear of her noisiness  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Ok! Ok! I will do it!!

**Food Info(**_**Daifuku**_**):**(It looks like a mini-ball and it is a thin layer of a _mochi_,it's like a marshmallow and it taste like an ice cream... )  
**Another Food Info(Mochi):**(Mochi is sticky and delicious snack...also is a prominent snack in Hawaii...mmh..mmh...good~! No wonder they are so popular in Hawaii)

* * *

Kanda Youzaki when out and see whether the canteen is there any _Daifuku  
_**Kanda talk to himself:***sigh* Where could I find Daifuku in the school...

(But the sign it said...)  
"Canteen is Closed..."

Kanda was standing without a word and a wind blow close by him....  
So he walk outside and tries to think of a way but then Kanda saw Minami and Yukata was outside as well...

* * *

_***Romantic theme*  
**_

**  
Yukata:**Em...Minami-chan...cou....could you have some of my _Daifuku _....  
**Minami:**mm...*nob* Thank you...  
Hiyori is hiding behind a tree to look Minami and Yukata in a romantic scene...  
**Hiyori:**Oh yes...this is great...I'm so excited *sparkly eye*  
Yukata and Minami but then Kanda came over to ask them and ruin the scene...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**emm...sorry to interrupt but...could you give one of those Daifuku? I really needed...please... *begging*  
**Yukata:**eh..? emm...I'm not sure....is it ok Minami?  
**Minami:**err...sure...  
**Hiyori:**grr...he is ruin everything... *angry and her fist was shaking with anger*  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Thank you so much! Good Bye!  
Kanda left and go back to the clinic

Kanda head back to the clinic and gave Yamato the_ Daifuku_**  
Kanda Youzaki**:Ok,I brought back some Daifuku...are you happy now..?  
Yamato split out the _Daifuku_ that she is eaten onto Kanda's face**  
Yamato Nagamori:**This is _Green Tea Flavor_!! I want _Red Bean Flavor_!!!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**(remove the food from his face)What!? There is no way I'm going to find one!!  
**Yamato Nagamori:**I want Red Bean! I want Red Bean! I want Red Bean! *ongoing*  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Gah!! What should I do now!!!_*crying out loud*_ she is like a baby!!_**  
**Then Ms Fuyuki came back and brought something  
**Ms Fuyuki:**Ah,Nagamori...your awake,I brought some _**Yukimi Daifuku**_ for both of you,I hope you two enjoy it...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**eh..? Thank goodness your back! *crying with joy*

Yamato was eating _Daifuku_ on the bed,  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Well...it's finally over...well I should head back to my class now....  
Kanda's stomach was groaning then Yamato gave Kanda a_ Daifuku_ to him..  
**Yamato Nagamori:**Here,have some of Daifuku for taking care for me...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**ah...thanks....  
Kanda sit together and eat Daifuku together....  
But then **Nakado** took a picture of Kanda and Yamato in secretly....  
**Nakado Asuhai:**Oh yes....this will be my greatest news ever...gehehehehe...(creepy laugh)

**

* * *

**On the next day Kagami,Tsukasa and Miyuki was in 3-B class but it seem Kanda doesn't feel good at all...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Ha-chui!! *sniff*  
**Tsukasa Hiragi:**Are you alright..?  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**You don't look so good...**  
Miyuki Takara:**Do you need to go to the clinic...?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**I'm fine...*sniff*...no need to go to the doctor....  
Then Konata Izumi arrived with an exciting mood to tell them  
**Konata Izumi:**Hoy! Everyone! Today's is very extreme news!!!  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**What so excited about...?  
When they read the news paper they were so surprise that they were unable to cover they mouth

_"Ryoo High School News"  
In the clinic,A very cute couple Yamato and Kanda eating Daifuku together!?_

**Kanda Youzaki:**Guah... (mouth open widely...he even don't know what say...)  
Everyone look at him...  
**Student B:**Ah~ What a lovely couple~!**  
Student A:**Your so damn lucky...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**It's not what you think!! Yamato do something!!  
Yamato just keep silent and look outside of the window...  
**Konata Izumi:**huhu...I never knew you are so popular...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**I have told you we are not in _love_!!!

* * *

Well..well...Kanda and Yamato love news is all over the school...so do you think they will become couple together..?

**Kanda Youzaki:**Shut Up! Alan Poon!  
_**Alan Poon:**Aha~!_ Your jealous~!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Don't "_Aha~!_" me like that!! *angry*  
_**Alan poon:**_She didn't just make you mad,she even_ kick you out_ real good~...!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**...Oh no she didn't...  
**_Alan Poon:_**Oh yes she did..  
**Kanda Youzaki:**No she did not...  
_**Alan Poon:**_OH YES SHE DID~!!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Oh no she......SHUT UP!!!  
_**Alan Poon:**Aha~!_ You like her!!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Gahh!!! What is going on with the world!!!?

**End of Episode 5**

* * *

**Epilogue  
(Extra Scene)**

Nakado Asuhai was leaving in his clubroom,he lock the door with his keys,then he heard something weird far away from him...  
**Nakado Asuhai:**Hello? Is...anybody there...?  
There were no reponse and is started to change into a horror scene...  
Nakado Asuhai is very scare...he saw a strange object moving,he wonder if he could take a picture with his camera he could get a special reward from the school,so he when closer and closer but then his feeling begin to get even worse...  
**Nakado Asuhai:**Ok...I just need to take a few photo and then I will run as fast as I could...ok..here I go...(his face looks gloom and sweat all over his face)  
When he is over there,the strange object start to getting away,Nakado quickly took a picture and he run and hide,then he look at his camera,it was just a cat...  
**Nakado Asuhai:**Oh...is just a cat...well that wasn't scary at all...ahahah  
When Nakado turn around he saw Kanda..**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Hello...four eyes... *scary face*  
**NakadoAsuhai:**Agrhh!! Is You!!!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Prepare for your worse nightmare...*gloomy scary face*  
**Nakado Asuhai:**NOOOO!!!!!!!............. *crying in tears*

**END**

* * *

LOL...  
(Laugh Out Loud)  
\(-0-)/


	20. EXTRA:Lucky Paradise Show EP2

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story (EXTRA Story)  
**_

_**"Lucky Paradise Show!!" EP 2**_

"Hello again on the second episode of the _Lucky Paradise Show!!!_ Let's give it a big applause"

*Applause*  
(You too...you have to do it as I say...or else,within 7 days if you read more than 7 words,you will die...)

"Alright! Let the show start! We have invite a very nice and beautiful Teacher...She is very popularity with the male students in Ryōō High School. Her hobbies are jogging and reading. She likes black tea,antique art, the occult, and horror, but dislikes riding on boats she cannot swim,Thus she is the school nurse of Ryōō High School and the advisor of the Tea Ceremony club. Please Welcome _Ms __Fuyuki_ Amahara-sama!!" 

"Ohayo...Alan Poon-kun..."

"Today we will begin a new activity that what we call..._Question the Impossible!!!!_  
Alright! Today we have our very first mail who has sent in I shall read out loud for you all.."

'Hi,Alan Poon I like your show!!'  
(as usually...)  
(=v=) -(smile)

'I have a question to ask you,What are the different between a leopard and a cheetah?'

"eh................well....this is a very difficult to answer...well...what do you think Ms Fuyuki-sama..?"

"Well...Between a leopard and a cheetah is the different only on their fur. But actually there are many differences between those two . Cheetah that have the most speedy run and it can climb the trees . A very large, muscular predator, weighing 100kgThe leopard is a far more powerful animal compared to the more powerful and they live in different country between Africa and Asian so they name it in a different way that's all..."

"Oh! You are awesome Ms Fuyuki-sama!!"

"It was nothing...I learn it from the a book about animals that's all..."

"Now let's see the next mail shall we?"

'Hi!,I would like to ask...How to know on my position and the opposite opponent between Left and Right?'

"EH....................................................

........................................................

..........................................................

......................................................."

*Broadcast*

**End of the show**  
(Remember....please review my story or else you will die....I dare you..)

**Kanda Youzaki:**There is no need to be afraid readers...you won't die when you read this story...

**Alan Poon:**Hey! Don't tell them...!! wuu~ wuu~ *crying*


	21. EP6 Chapter 1 Otaku Madness!

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**_

_**Episode 6- Chapter 1/3**_

_**(Otaku Madness!!)**_

_**Short Notice:**_**  
_Otaku_** is a Japanese term used to refer to people with obsessive interests, particularly anime,manga and video games person.

* * *

The school bell rang,and you know it what's that mean... _**School Over!~!!!!!**_  
Kanda is tidy up his book and put it into his bag,then someone appear,it was Kagami Hiiragi  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Oh... Kagami**-**san...Good evening...  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**Good evening...So... where is your girl-friend?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**I have told you!! She isn't! *mad*  
**Kagami Hiiragi:***laugh* ok.. ok...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Jeez... what is going on with the world.... is there anything can stop this misunderstanding...  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**Just try not to get too close to her that's all you need to do...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Hey,that's a good idea... why I haven't though of that... Thanks Kagami-san!  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**By the way,here take this...  
Kagami gave Kanda a novel book to Kanda...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**A book?  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**You should read it, it's basically feel like reading manga...once your finish reading it,you should return it to me alright? Come on hurry up,they are waiting for us...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Ok! I will be there...  
Kanda finish tidy his bag and carry it on,and ready to go!

Konata,Tsukasa and Miyuki were waiting for Kanda and Kagami,then they have arrived so 5 of them walk back home together and have a few chatting together... somehow Yamato came and ask Kanda something  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_If I'm with Kagami,I will be save from that witch girl..._  
**Yamato Nagamori:**Hey,did you remember to bring my book?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Book? Oh! I forgot...  
At the time on the classroom,he cannot see clearly on the blackboard and he has a bad eye sight,so he though he could borrow Kagami's book and copy it... but if he ask her to borrow it...that's mean he will make dissapointed to Kagami,but then Yamato gave him the book and let him copy...when that happen Kagami was pretty jealous about it...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Sorry girls I have to do something back to school...  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**Don't worry I will wait for you... you guys go ahead first...  
So the others left Kanda & Kagami,Kanda is going back to the school and return back Yamato's book...  
**Yamato Nagamori:**I will give you 10 minutes to bring back my book here got it...?  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**Your so mean!!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Erh... stop fighting.... I will be back fast...

* * *

At 3-B class there were two student inside it laying on the desk,it was Patrica Martin & Hiyori  
**Patty & Hiyori:**Wwwaahhh.~~!!! (both of them yell because of they tiredness laying they head onto the desk)  
**Hiyori:**Is this the end of our happiness and joy...?  
**Patty:**I don't want to ended it so fast~!!  
**Hiyori:**Come on Patty...what can we do? We are _Otaku_...._otaku_ is always gets bored...  
**Patty:**But..I don't want to be bored~!!  
**Patty & Hiyori:***sigh*

Then Kanda goes inside the classroom and saw Hiyori and Patty was there...**  
Kanda Youzaki:**eh..?What are you two doing here?**  
Patty:**Eh? _New Guy_!? What are you doing here!?**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Hey..hey..that's my question that I'm asking you two...**  
Hiyori:**Patty... you know this guy...?**  
Patty:**Yes.. he is working in the Lucky Cafe and...**  
Kanda Youzaki:**YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL HER THAT Patty-san!!!!!**  
Patty:**Oh sorry,I got carry away...**  
Kanda Youzaki:**You haven't answer my question yet...**  
Hiyori:**We are to waiting for our _"Kō-chan-senpai"_,she is our president of the Animation Research Club, and is also the treasurer of the Student Council!!**  
Kanda Youzaki:**I see,well I better not disturb you girls for your Club or else your president will kick me out,so I got to take something in my desk quickly then I will leave...**  
Hiyori:**Well good bye...**  
Patty:**No.. don't leave~ (Patty think that he could be fun for them)**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Sorry I would like to stay and chat but... Kagami is waiting for me... (Kanda took Yamato's book and he is exiting to the door)**  
Patty:**ermm...Oh Yeah! Have you practice on the Kiss yet?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Wha..wha..wha did you just said!? *blush*  
**Patty:**_Hiyorin_ will take the part..  
**Hiyori:**What!? Me!?  
Patyy push Hiyori in front of Kanda and both of them fall down...  
**Patty:**This is so exciting... Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!!  
Hiyori and Kanda both have heartbeat real loud,they even hear it from each other...

Then someone was walk toward the class and he heard a Kanda's voice and she was surprise what was happen..**  
???:**Why is my Club is so noisy...  
A mystery girl appear in front of the door and with a loud voice,and she was shock what she seen...  
**???:**What the!? What is going on around here!?  
**Patty & Hiyori:**_Sempai!!_  
**Kanda Youzaki:**_Sempai..?_  
The unknown girl/sempai though that Kanda was going to...you know ..._"something"_...to do with Hiyori  
_**???:**_*shock* Don't worry _Hiyorin_ I will save you! By that _Ero-Guy_! Stand back!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**_Ero!?_ No Wait! There have to be a misunderstanding!! I was....

***Heroic..KICK!!!***  
"99999 damage hit Kanda's face"

**Kanda Youzaki:**Uwah!...  
The unknown girl/_sempai_ kick Kanda's face and had a nosebleed and faith fall into the ground,even Kanda's face have a shoe mark on his face  
**Patty:**_Sempai!_ What are you doing!!  
**Hiyori:**He looks like a pervert but he's not!!  
**???:**Then can you explain what were you two doing with him?  
So Patty and Hiyori explain what were they doing...and Kanda is still faithing  
**Patty:**We were trying to help him to practice the kiss scene!  
**Hiyori:**Yeah... that's right!!  
Then Kagami appear...  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**What is going on here? Kanda are you alright!?  
Kagami ask Kanda if he is alright but he look kinda dizzy looking and the shoe mark is still on his face even his voice change...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**oH~ KaGamI~ i GLaD yUor hERe~ eYE WAs kIcK bY tHe KaMen rIDer.... (faith again...)  
**Kagami Hiiragi:***sweat*  
**???:**Let's take him to the clinic room...  
**Patty & Hiyori:**Understood _Sempai_!!

* * *

When Kanda was awaken,he was on the bed and saw Kagami,Hiyori and Patty here...  
**Patty:**Are you alright? _New Guy_?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**oww...what happen...  
**Hiyori:**It's all our fault... we are sorry~!!  
Kanda look around and saw the one who kick him!!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Is You!!!  
Kanda though she will kick him again so he cover his face...  
**Kō Yasaka:***chukle with a smile* Don't worry,I won't gonna hurt you or anything. My name is Kō Yasaka,sorry for the misunderstanding that I made...  
**Kanda Youzaki:**emm...ok... *sweat*  
**Kō Yasaka:**Hey,You are the one on the newspaper right!!?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**well... yeah...  
**Kō Yasaka:**I am so sorry for the two of them doing this kind of stuff to you...._So what do you have to ay to him girls?_  
**Hiyori:**But we just did...**  
****Kō Yasaka:**Are you encounter me now..?Huh? _Hiyorin_?*scary face***  
Hiyori & Patty:**Yahh!! We are sorry!!! *bow to Kanda and repeat the words*  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Is ok... no need to apologise...  
**Kō Yasaka:**Ah! I know how to cheer you up... let hang out to the city together and we will have fun together!!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**But... I have to be with...  
**Kagami Hiiragi:**Is ok... Don't worry about me,I can walk back home by myself...**  
Patty & Hiyori:**Then Let's Go!!! Come on _Kanda-sempai!_  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Wait! Kagami I...  
**Kō Yasaka:**There's no time to wait! Let's go!!  
4 of them run and go to the_ **Kyoto Train Station**_ to take a trail...

_**Character Info:****Kō Yasaka**_ is the president of the Animation Research Club, and is also the treasurer of the Student Council. She is studying at Ryōō High School in class 2-F and is the only second year among the _Lucky Star_ girls at the time of her appearance. She enjoys playing anime-themed fighting games, and also likes to check on new and trendy things, never failing to miss one. She has tanned skin, likes dojinshi, manga, observing people, chatting, and gambling. In _Lucky Star: Ryōō Gakuen Ōtōsai_, she is a good friend of **_Yamato Nagamori_**.

* * *

When the trail is going to stop,the narrator say "You have arrive to _**Akihabara..."**_  
**Patty & Hiyori:**This is the place!!

_**Location Info:****Akihabara**_ is the world-famous Electric Town among both Japanese and foreign travellers as the place to go shopping at hundreds of electric stores selling home electric products and digital appliances. Recently, Akihabara has gained widespread recognition as the center of Japanese pop culture such as manga, anime and cosplay.

**Kanda Youzaki:**Why are we in this kind of place?  
**Kō Yasaka:**In our research,this place is also known as **_Otaku Night!!!  
Kanda Youzaki:Otaku Night?_**  
**Kō Yasaka:**Ok! First thing first! Let's go play in the arcade first!!  
So 4 of them go hang out together at the city in the night!!

* * *

I think Aya Hirano's new song Riot Girl is fit into my story... so if you have Aya Hirano's song in your Computer,play it and try to imagine 4 of them are going shopping in an anime store,play dress up in a cosplay store and something unnessally stuff they doing...Happy imagine!!

**RIOT GIRL  
**_Vocals: Hirano Aya  
Composition: nishi-ken_

Laughing, love and lies always begin in the same way  
You can't start saying the demon caught a slight fever my darling  
Just you baby doll  
Such a dream is unsatisfactory  
Wow…Wow… You pretend to be noticed

Being gentle, Being lovely  
Waiting while embracing the bag of glass  
Leading the others away, you know "I'll get you, Baby!"

Hastening the end, it's really the ideal for the future  
Creating a riot in the center  
If you can't get to everyone, open things up  
Thinking through our way, it'll probably shine!

Like always, I was wrong  
Really childish, I was upset my darling  
Wow…Wow… What will you do next?

However, we're scared  
But not before, just like a prince's kiss  
Here, you see me "You want me, Baby!"

Thoughts of yesterday and tomorrow, and the past  
Blowing away in the middle of a storm  
It's also behind the way  
I dressed really cool, right?

The plain gauze rages  
I "hate" the temptation  
Look, let's have some fun "Let's go ahead, Baby!"

I was going to end up here  
Certainly it wouldn't come to this future  
Now, start turning, in the center of the world  
Running somewhere? I can't imagine  
That's because I can RIOT GIIRRRL

* * *

Next morning at school Kanda was exhausted and tired looking...  
**Kagami Hiragii:**_Ohayo!_ Kanda!  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Ha..llo... (he even can't talk in a right way,so he took he sit)  
**Yamato Nagamori:**What's wrong with you today...?  
**Kanda Youzaki:**I mm soo~ tirad...I can'tl tolk raght naw...  
Kanda fell asleep while he is laying his head onto his desk..  
Then Ms Kuroi came into the classroom and saw Kanda was sleeping  
**Ms Kuroi:**Oh right...class get ready for your books and...Hoy!! Kanda!! Wake Up!!  
Kagami whisper to Kanda**  
Kagami Hiiragi:**hey... is calling you...  
Kanda is still asleep  
**Ms Kuroi:**Hooreeaahhh!!!  
Ms Kuroi knock Kanda's head with a book and he was knock out....  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Oww.... *knock out*  
**Ms Kuroi:**No one ever sleep in my class....

* * *

So in the end... well I don't know what to say... please read back my story if you like... I'm so tired this week.... and lazy too.. hmm... I might use Kagami as Kanda's new lover....

_**Kanda Youzaki:**_This is _**Madness!!**_  
_**Alan Poon:**_Madness? This is Sparta!! err...I mean.. _**OTAKU!!!**_ (kick Kanda out from a very high building)  
**Kanda Youzaki:**Arrhh!!!  
_**Alan Poon:**_Yeah! Baby~!!** (Austin Power sound)  
**

**End of Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**_**Next Chapter Preview!!  
(Living in the Izumi Resident!?)**_

_**"What!? *shock* Kanda is staying on Konata's house!? **__**This is so exciting!!! **__**But it seem Konata's father Sojiro doesn't like Kanda at all... *gulp*So be sure to read my latest story!!!"  
**_


	22. EP6 Chapter 2 Living in Izumi Resident?

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**_

_**Episode 6- Chapter 2/3**_

_**(Living in Izumi Resident!?)**_

While Kanda Youzaki has return to his _rent home from school_... Hikage the manager of the house that's what she call herself is standing in front of the doorstep and she doesn't look happy at all...  
**Hikage:**You haven't pay our rent yet!!  
**Kanda:**I'm sorry but I haven't found enough money yet... just one more week...please?  
In the previous chapter,Kanda only get 500 yen at his part-time job at the_ Lucky Cafe_...  
**Hikage:**No!! If you don't have money now! You will leave this house right now or else I will call the police! I have pack all your stuff!  
You pack my stuff!! Wait Hikage! Just one more day...  
**Hikage:**Leave right now you _jerk!_  
Hikage hold her broom stick and hit him with it...  
**Kanda:**Hey! Aw ow! Stop!  
Then Hinata the older sister of Hikage has return home..  
**Kanda:**Ah... Hinata...would you mind help me...  
**Hikage:**Onee-chan! This guy won't pay our rent house!!  
**Kanda:**Please Hinata... just one more week... I will promise I will pay it back...  
**Hinata:**You been a naughty boy...aren't you Kanda-kun..?  
**Kanda:**Even you Hinata... (sad look)

Kanda's stuff were throw outside by Hikage and Kanda was sad standing outside...  
**Hikage:**Don't you ever come back here unless you have enough money to pay..got it!  
**Hinata:**I'm sorry Kanda-kun... but it's for your own good...  
Hikage shut the door and Kanda is all alone now...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_I don't wanna sleep outside..._I don't want to be like last time...  
In his life living outside on the street,he get chase by the dogs or even a girl student though Kanda was a pervert and she smack Kanda..

Now Kanda is walking alone on the street to find a better place to stay/sleep for one day... or more... *sweat***  
Kanda:***sigh* today is the worst..... Darn that Konata... if I could get enough money from her.. I would never sleep outside right now...  
He stop for a while and he look into the night sky with lot of stars above,he trying to remember,when did he come to this city for...?  
**Kanda:**...but I wondering why am I come to this city for...?  
Then suddenly Kanda have another flashback about of his mysterious memories again... he starting to faith,he can't even look on the street at all...then he fell and his eyes were shut as well...  
In his dream,there was a guy on the street laying on a wall sitting and his cloth were all rip and dirty,but then there was a woman appear in front of him,the man speak to her in a lower voice...  
**Unknown Guy:**I can't take care of anyone... leave me... human...  
**Woman:**You can't take care of who? Your girl-friend or something? Why are you so depressing about huh?  
**Unknown Guy:**Get out of here... or else...  
**Woman:**Or else what? You does't look like a bad guy at all... What's your name?  
The sun was blocking the woman's face so he can't see her face at all..  
**Unknown Guy:**My name is... name... my name is...  
Kanda's memories is begin to disappear,then he has woken up by someone... It was Konata!!

*Konata appearance!!!*  
\(^0^)/

**Konata:**Hey are you alright?  
**Kanda:**Konata..is you... what are you doing here?  
**Konata:**I'm asking the same question..  
Kanda told her about what happen to him...  
**Konata:**Is that so..? I know just the place for you to stay alive! _(bum into her chest)_ At my house!!! _(Surprisingly theme)_  
**Kanda:**Your house!?  
**Konata:**If you don't want it,is ok... _(she left Kanda alone)_  
**Kanda:**Hey wait!!  
Kanda don't have any choice but have to live in Konata's house for a day...

* * *

At Konata's house,Konata invite Kanda to her house to live for a day  
When entering the door and Kanda is taken off his shoe,Yukata walk by and she saw Kanda...  
**Yukata:**Oh...sorry...I didn't know you were here! Welcome!  
**Kanda:**Emm.. thank you..  
**Konata:**Ah~! Yuka-chan... Is ok...But promise me one thing... Don't tell _dad_ about this ok?  
Yukata give a nob to Konata and Kanda was standing there doing nothing...  
**Konata:**Now! I will show you your room! or should I say.. my room!!  
So then Kanda follow her to her room...

_**Sōjirō Izumi **_as Konata's dad was at the toilet (which the door is open) he heard someone was coming in and he wasn't sure who is it...so he come out and ask Yukata who was it...  
**Sojiro:**Who was on the door, Yukata-chan?  
**Yukata:**It was Onee-chan and his friend...  
**Sojiro:**Oh I see... I though I heard a male voice...well she is not bringing a boy in here right? hahaha *laugh* (in other word _BINGO!_)  
**Yukata:**ermm... ahaha... *sweat with a uncontrably laugh*  
**

* * *

**Inside Konata's room there was a lot of bookshelf of Manga/Comic,Action Figure everywhere,Kanda was surprise of her collection...  
**Kanda:**Wow...I never though you have so many books... you must have been very hard,study for your_ University School_...**  
Konata:**Oh...don't be misunderstanding...actually these books are my Manga/comic collection...**  
Kanda:**Oh... *sweat* ...I see~**  
Konata:**You should take a bath first...  
**Kanda:**Oh no thank you...  
**Konata:**Alright then...  
Konata take off her cloth in front of Kanda...  
**Kanda:**Wh...Wha...Wha! What are you doing!!!!? *blush and cover his eyes*  
**Konata:**I'm going to bath... if you don't go,I will go...  
**Kanda:**At least you tell me first!!  
Kanda turn around and doesn't look at Konata... until she is out of the room...

When she is out,while he is here he look around the room,but he doesn't look at the _figures_ because it's too **_erotic_** for him...then he found Album of Izumi Family... so he open up and look at the photos...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**Wow...she do have a happy family... *smile* ... she is kinda cute when she was small  
Then Kanda turn the next page and he saw_ Kanata_ and _Sojiro_ picture  
**Kanda:**eh? Konata and an old guy?  
Then suddenly,someone was behind Kanda and is getting closer then Kanda was caught and it yell at his ear,it was Konata who scare him!  
**Konata:**Gwwaaahhh!!  
**Kanda:**Ewah! Konata!How did you take your bath so fast!?  
**Konata:**I don't want to miss my favourite anime... so what are you looking at?  
**Kanda:**Oh...(Kanda is pointing on the picture) ...May I ask,who is this guy? (Kanda is poiting to Sojiro)  
**Konata:**That's my father...  
**Kanda:**Oh.. I see... Huh!? Wait the sec!...if this is your Father...then...the girl who look just like you is your.. (Pointing at _Kanata_)  
**Konata:**Yes...She is my mom...  
**Konata:**Your Mom!? But she is still young!! Is so unbelievably!  
**Konata:** (Cover Kanda's mouth with her hand) Shh! If my dad found out about this! You will be in trouble!  
**Kanda: **(Konata let go of her hand) Eh..? Why is that?  
**Konata**:I don't know!? Probably he don't want to lost his daughter or something...  
**Kanda:**Oh...I see *sweet*  
When Kanda was shouted out loud...Sojiro walk by Konata's room and he heard a male voice inside Konata's room! He was very shock and very angry..  
**Sojiro:**Did I heard a boy's voice... No it coulden't be... it must be my imagination... (he continue to walk)  
**Konata:** Anyway! Let's play game together while waiting before it start and I bet I can beat you...  
**Kanda:**Are you kidding! I'm the one who should win!  
Konata and Kanda are going to play games together and Yukata come to Konata's room and bring some tea and food..  
**Yukata:**Here you are....  
**Konata:**Thank you Yuka-chan!  
When Yukata is leaving the room...Sojiro came back to Konata's room and saw Yukata was serving to someone,there were two plates on Yukata's hand...  
Sojiro sneakly open the door but not too wide...he saw Kanda and Konata playing games...  
**Sojiro:** *shock* It is a boy! I can't believe this... Konata...how can you betray your father... What did I ever did to you!!? If I die.... I will be sad for you~! (crying)  
Sojiro continue sitting on the ground and think what did he do to her....

Anyway....Konata and Kanda are playing game so exciting... even Kanda defeat Konata!  
**Konata:**What!? That's impossible!!  
**Kanda:**Haha... see who is powerful now!  
Actually,Kanda doesn't known how to play this game but he knew how to use it...  
**Konata:**How did you use _Maximum Impact_ power!! **Note:**(This is from a game called_ King Of Fighter:Maximum Impact_)**  
Kanda:**Oh that's easy,is _Left,Right,Right,A,B,B_  
Konata tries to get se to it...but she fail..  
**Konata:**Eaahhh....is so hard!!  
Sojiro take a look at them and Kanda look at Konata so dressout so he think he could help her...  
**Kanda:**It's like this...let me show you  
Kanda is behind her and he grab her joystick from behind,it's like hugging Konata from behind drama scene  
But Sōjiro was very angry... so he can't stand of her daughter be with another guy....

**

* * *

Parent Info:**(To tell you the truth...some parents have a bit jealous about they daughter dating or going out with a boyfriend or another boy...even they are not dating or doing anything romantic....do your parents ever do that to you??)

**

* * *

Sojiro:**Stop this right now!!  
**Konata:**Father!? What are you doing here!  
**Sojiro:**I am saying the same thing!! What are you doing!?  
**Konata:**Playing Games of course...  
**Sojiro:**With a boy hugging you from your back!!  
**Kanda:**Eh... *shock* I never knew! (What a slow reaction~)  
**Sojiro:**Tell me what's going on!?  
**Konata:**It is like this...  
**Kanda:**Don't blame her...It my fault...I will explain...  
Kanda explain to him what happen....  
**Sojiro:**So all you need is money right?  
**Kanda:**emm...yeah...  
**Sojiro:**Ok.. (Take out his wallet) ..here take this money and leave the house...  
**Kanda:**ehh!! That's a lot!! (9000 yen)  
**Sojiro:**Just take it...  
**Kanda:**thank you...  
**Sojiro:**Ok..Ok...now leave... (Sojiro is pushing Kanda outside)  
**Kanda:**Hey! no need to push me...  
**Sojiro:**Well it was nice meeting you...well it's late good night!  
Sojiro shut the door real loud and Kanda standing with a wind blew him,anyway he has enough money now...so he return to Miyakawa's house...

**

* * *

**Kanda went back to Miyakawa's house...  
When he knock the door then Hinatawho open the door to him...  
**Hinata:**Oh,I'm glad your back! We are so worry about you!  
**Kanda:**eh..? Worry about me..? I though you two hate me...  
**Hinata:**No..we don't hate you at all...come inside,it's cold outside...  
**Kanda:**Yeah your right...  
So Kanda and Hinata walk into the living room and saw Hikage was looking sad then she look at Kanda,she has a angry look...  
**Hikage:**Why are you doing back here! Get out of here!!  
**Kanda:**Hm...I think someone is worry about me....  
**Hikage:**...*mumble*...No I did not!!  
**Hinata:**To tell you the truth...Hikage was so worry about you...  
**Hikage:**Onee-san~!!

Kanda and Hinata were smiling together and Kanda realize something that he got the money from Sojiro...  
**Kanda:**Oh! (remembered) Hikage! I have bring enough money to pay the rent house!  
**Hikage:**Eh...Where did you get so much money? Did you rob someone...?  
**Kanda:**eh..? No I did not!!

**_End of Chapter 2_**

**

* * *

**

On the next chapter of Lucky Star:A Chained Dream Story...

_**(Kanda Doesn't Laugh!?)**_

What's make Kanda laugh? Tickling is no use to him...even everyone make a silly face to Kanda still he doesn't laugh... How to make Kanda laugh!? Be sure to subscribe my story!


	23. EP6 Chapter 3 Kanda Doesn't Laugh?

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**_

_**Episode 6- Chapter /3**_

_**(Kanda Doesn't Laugh!?)**_

At the school Kanda is reading the novel that Kagami gave it to him...  
Somehow...he kept reading until he was daydreaming that _he_ was inside the story...

* * *

The novel story is about a _Princess,the Prince and the Kingdom Castle of Thrones_ which inside the castle,there is a beautiful _princess_ but she was poisen by the thrones and waited to be rescue by someone with a _Kiss of Cure_ from a brave man...  
A Prince which is play by Kanda Youzaki,he think he is playing on a role...of the Drama Festival...  
The location of the place were green field,the wind blow come by and the Castle was not far from that distance where he is standing on the mountain......  
He travel through the thrones and dangerous path,then later on...he finally arrive to the _Kingdom Castle of Thrones_ where the princess is be...  
**Kanda:**_Oh My Love~... I have finally come to lead you out of this dangerous lair! and I shall protect you with my strength and my braveheart!  
_The prince enter the Castle and enter to the room where the princess is sleeping on a bed...  
The prince look excited... then he went forward to the princess and _the princess was Kagami!?_,when he started too excited...he wanted to make the first kiss to the princess... his heart beat like crazy,his body and legs were shaking... but he must make the kiss to cure her...so when he was very close fromKagami's lip...someone call him.... it was a female voice,it isn't Konata and is not Kagami...

The one who appear in front of him,it was Ko Yasaka...  
(Read back the previous chapter to understand the story _probably_...)  
**Ko Yasaka:**Wake Up! (slap on Kanda's back)  
**Kanda:**Ahh..! Oww!... Is you again! What do you want?  
**Ko Yasaka:**You look surprise...why is your face all turn red..?  
**Kanda:**Emm...is nothing...every boys have this kind of face...  
**Ko Yasaka:**Are you thinking of some _dirty stuff_..? *teasing*  
**Kanda:**That's not what I was thinking about!!! *angry & blush*  
**Ko Yasaka:**Anyway...here have something to drink... (she is givng him a Soft Drink,which is _Coca-Cola_)  
**Kanda:**emm...Thank You... _Yasaka-san_...  
**Ko Yasaka:**Don't call me "_Yasaka-san_" like that! Call me "_Ko-chan sempai_"...  
**Kanda:**But I'm older then you...  
**Ko Yasaka:**If you don't want the cola...then fine... (keep the soft drink away from Kanda...)  
**Kanda:**Oh..Alright...Thank You...Ko-chan sempai...  
**Ko Yasaka:**Good Boy~!  
Ko Yasaka gave a Soft Drink to Kanda...**  
**

But then a person which is coming this way,running like heavenly slowly...it was Patty...  
**Patty:**Hoi~! _Ko-chan sempai!!_**  
Kanda:**Oh...is Patty...**  
Ko Yasaka:**Hey guess what..? Patty got you a nickname...**  
Kanda:**I do!? What's my nickname call!?  
**Ko Yasaka:** *humming laughter* It is an interesting one.... *Gloom***  
Kanda:**eh...? *sweat*  
By the look of Ko Yasaka's face...Kanda's sense feel something not right... **  
Patty:**_Oii~!__Ohayo~! Hentai-sama~!_  
Kanda was shock until he split out of the soft drink  
**Kanda:**Ka--boooaahhh!!!! *split water*  
**Ko Yasaka:**see... *laugh*

**Kanda:** *cough* Say...Why are you being so nice to me..?  
**Ko Yasaka:**hehe...I'm glad that you ask...  
Yasaka step closer to Kanda's face and tell him what she is trying to say...  
**Ko Yasaka:**We need you to join our Animation Research Club!!  
**Kanda:**What!?  
**Ko Yasaka:**Please...I beg you...our club is getting low...we need to find more pupils in this school to join our club or else the club will lose.!!  
**Kanda:**Well...  
Kanda is thinking if he could join they club...

But then Kagami appear...  
**Kagami:**_Ohayo_ Kanda,how are you doing..?  
**Kanda:**Oh..Kagami... _Ohayo_...  
**Ko Yasaka:** *shock* Is you!!?  
**Kagami:** You!? Yasaka..!!?  
**Kanda:**Eh!? You know each other!!  
**Kagami:**We use to be friend together....  
**Ko Yasaka:**But now...we are enemy to each other...  
**Kanda:**What is going on around here...

Then Konata,Tsukasa and Miyuki came..  
**Konata:**Hoy~! Patty! Kanda! and Hi Kagamin~!(looking at Kagami's face) ....why the angry face..?  
**Kagami:**Is nothing... I'm not in a right mood  
**Konata:**hmm..?..very? *grinly smile*  
Konata tickle Kagami  
**Kagami:**Hey! *giggle* Stop it!  
**Konata:**How are you now..? Feeling happy?  
**Kagami:**I'm all stress! Thank you...  
**Konata:**Now...is Kanda's turn...  
**Kanda:**What me!? Wait the minute...  
Konata tries to tickle him,but it was no effect on him...  
**Kanda:**Actually that is not my weakspot...  
Ko Yasaka get interested...  
**Ko Yasaka:**I know! Let's see who make Kanda laugh out loud  
**Kagami:**What..? What kind of activity is that!?  
**Ko Yasaka:**Are you affaid? Girly?  
**Kagami:**Not at all!! Come everyone...we need to win this...  
_Kanda was standing doing nothing..._

So they all plan to find a way to make Kanda laugh...

(You think for you ownself how they made Kanda laugh...I'm not a creative man at all...sorry...)

They tried and tried but still no effect on him...

**Kagami:**It's no use...It seem we have to use our final weapon...Konata! Try to use your funny face to him!!  
**Konata:**Huh!? Do I have to do it...?  
**Kagami:**Just do it now!!  
**Konata:**Oh~ alright~  
**Tsukasa:**You can do it Kona-chan!  
**Miyuki:**We are counting on you...  
Kanda was confuse that what is Konata is going to do to him...  
**Konata:** (she breath) _Ah-bu-puah!_  
Kanda tries hold his laugh but it seem he can't hold it much longer...  
**Kanda:**Hahaha! I can't stop laugh...  
**Konata:**I knew...he would laugh... *sweat*

Shake hand with Konata...  
**Ko Yasaka:**I been defeated...by the way what's your name?  
**Konata:**My name is Konata Izumi! and my online name is "_Kona-Kona_"!  
**Ko Yasaka:**Kona-Kona!?...The one who is playing the _Thief LV 37_!!  
**Konata:**Yeah! How did you know that?  
**Ko Yasaka:**I can't believe this! Would you like to join our Animation Research Club? In our club there is television to watch anime everyday...  
**Konata:**Ok! I will join! At least there is a club that I won't miss my show!!**  
Kanda:**This is one strange club...  
Then suddenly Ko Yasaka punch Kanda...**  
Kanda:**oww! What's that for!?  
**Ko Yasaka:**You have humiliating our club! You must now be punish!!  
**Kanda:**Why the hell do I have to obey you!? **  
Konata:**You must do whatever we said! (punch Kanda)  
**Kanda:**Ow! You too!  
Konata & Ko Yasaka both smile grimly in front of Kanda...and Kanda sense something fear...  
**Ko Yasaka:**Don't worry...you will be safe with us... *laugh evilly*  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_I had a bad feeling about this..._ *sweat*

**End of Episode 6**

_**

* * *

**_

**Epilogue  
(Extra Scene)**

On the evening,**_Yamato Nagamori_** is calling Kanda's handphone but it seem she can't contact to him and she seem worry about him...**  
Yamato:** *sigh* How can I talk to him about _it_...?  
Behind her back,someone hop into her back and Yamato was very surprise and get shocked...**  
Ko Yasaka:**Hey! Why the _sad face girl_ doing here all alone?**  
Yamato:**I'm not sad!! It just that I'm waiting for someone to walk with me....**  
Ko Yasaka:**Oh..is that _Pointy hair_ boy isn't it? He become so popular when he is on the newspaper... I even met him once...**  
Yamato:**You saw him!? Where is he now!?**  
Ko Yasaka:**If only you do me a favour...**  
Yamato:**Ok...what do you want from me...?**  
Ko Yasaka:**Let's take a picture together!**  
Yamato:**No way...**  
Ko Yasaka:**Aww...Come on...just one picture with me!! Please~! Just a smile~!**  
Yamato:**I have told you...I have no interested taking picture... and I don't like to smile in front of the people...**  
Ko Yasaka:** Oh very...? Let's see about that!! (she started to tickle her...)**  
Yamato:** Hey! *laughing* St..stop it!... *continue laughing***  
Ko Yasaka:**Oh...so tickling is your weakness isn't it... well..let's continue shall we..?  
Yasaka continue tickling Yamato then she took out her handphone and take a picture together...**  
Ko Yasaka:**Gotcya! *laugh* ...you look kinda cute when your smiling...**  
Yamato:**Give that to me!! Delete it right now! I demand it!! (she stomping on the floor and she was very angry like a child...)[try to imagine that she is cute...]**  
Ko Yasaka:**Oh....you better chase me first...or else I will sent this picture to the _World Wide Web_!!**  
Yamato:**Give that picture to me!!! (yelling and chasing Yasaka)  
Yamato keep chasing Ko Yasaka...but why Kanda didn't receive her call?  
Well he is wearing his first _Costume_ for the Drama Festival Patty and Hiyori have made for him...  
**  
Konata:**Come on out!! We want to see it!  
**Kanda:**Ok! Ok! I'm coming out now!  
Kanda is wearing a Shinigami costume from_ Bleach _anime...  
**Patty:**Wahh!! Is Ichigo from Bleach!!! Amazing *sparkly on her eyes***  
Kanda:**Very? You think so?  
**Hiyori:**I can't believe it fits you!!  
**Konata:**It will be the best one!! Let's have a cheer!!  
**Everyone:**Hooray!!  
Kanda:ye...yea~h.... *gloom*  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_I been torture...._ (crying face...)

**End Epilogue**


	24. EXTRA:Lucky Paradise Show EP3

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story (EXTRA Story)  
**_

_**"Lucky Paradise Show!!" EP 3  
**_

"Hello All!! It's me again!! and welcome to the show!! Today's special guest is Kanda Youzaki!!"

"emm..._Alan Poon_..."

"Yes...what is it Kanda?"

"May I ask,Why am I all tide up in a chair...?"

"Oh that! *whisper to myself*_ to prevent you from destroying the studio..._"

"Huh? Could you repeat that..?"

"Sorry! Can't do that! Now let's take the scene where Kanda's most embarrassing things to the Lucky Star Group!!"

"Hey! When did I do that to them!!! I don't remember any of that!!? *blush* "

"Oh very..? I have prove that you embarrass to them...now let's watch it shall we?"

* * *

The view of the video is a hiden camera screen which was showing Konata,Kagami,Tsukasa and Miyuki was chatting about animals in the class...  
**Konata Izumi:**I saw a cute puppy at the _Pet store_ and it was looking at me! It was so cute!! *blush happily*  
**Miyuki Takara:**In the Pet Store there is many cute animals to see...  
**Kagami Hiragii:**Really? Well my pet goldfish is pretty cute too  
**Konata Izumi: ***sigh* We are talking about dogs not your goldfish...**  
Kagami Hiragii:** I'm talking about my pet aren't I !!?  
**Tsukasa Hiragii:**Kona-chan...Is the dog a boy or a girl?**  
Konata Izumi:**hmm...I'm not so sure...  
**Miyuki Takara:**There is a sign that it said is a male or a female..  
**Tsukasa Hiragii:**If you look at the "_weiner" _You would know it...  
_*Everyone freeze*_  
**Kagami Hiragii:**Tsukasa! wh..where did you learn that from....*freaking emotion***  
Tsukasa Hiragii:**Sorry! I heard it from the boys...and...the...  
**Kagami Hiragii:**Emm...Let's change the subject alright!! *blush*  
**Konata Izumi:**hm..hm..hm..Kagamin...are you interested with "_that_"...? *Konata tease Kagami*  
**Kagami Hiragii:**NOOOO!!!! NOT AT ALLL!!!!!!! *Kagami stand up with an angry emotion*

Then Kanda arrive in the classroom and go talk to them**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I'm late...the restroom was a mess...  
He was tired looking..but the_ girls were_ _looking below_ _him_ with a blushing feel weird...then he look below him and he was shock that he _forgot to zip his pants_!!!**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Arrh!*cover his pant quickly* Sorry!! *he run fast to the boys restroom again*Everyone was surpise...even Kagami can't close her mouth...

End *buzzing*

* * *

"So..? Kanda do you have anything to say?"

"I swear the god I will kill you!!! *real mad*"

"I knew you would said that! *laughing*""

"Why are you still laughing!?"

"I don't know...but it still funny!! *laugh loudly*"

(Kanda take a knife,and cut off the ropes)  
"*laugh* see who's laughing now..."

[Horror Theme]  
"Eh!? When did you been release!!"

"It doesn't matter..."

"Agrh! Help Me! Anyone!!"  
(There is no one on the stage...)

"It's time for your punishment..."

"Nooo!!!"  
*broadcast...*

**End of the show...**


	25. EP7 Chapter 1 Danger! Danger!

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**_

_**Episode 7- Chapter 1/3**_

_**(Danger!! Danger!!)**_

At school Kagami turn her chair backward to have a chat with Kanda and Yamato was reading her book next to Kanda...  
**Kagami:**Hey,Let go to the Mall together tomorrow?  
**Kanda:**That's a good idea...that would be great!  
**Kanda talk to himself:**Finally...I can be with Kagami...it's like a dream come true...  
Yamato heard Kanda whisper and she kick Kanda's chair and he fell down from his chair...  
**Kanda:**Oww!!~  
**Yamato:**You two are just wasting your time talking and be quiet will you I'm trying to read here....  
**Kagami:**Hey! You did that didn't you!!!  
**Yamato:**No..I did not...  
**Kanda:**Is ok...I'm alright... we will be quiet...  
**Kagami:**Well anyway...We will be meeting at the Mall street ok?  
**Kanda:**Alright... I will be there!!

But it won't necessary... because he has work tomorrow... and he forgot about it...

* * *

At the Lucky Cafe restaurant,Kanda is dressing as Cindy-chan again...he is now serving tea to the costumers...the costumers were smiling at him...  
Then he saw Konata,he call her mute himself waving his hand to her...calling her to go to the Staff Room...  
Inside the Staff Room...Kanda was look angry about his costume...  
**Konata:**So what is it you want?  
**Kanda:**Why do I have to wear this Lolita Costume!!? Didn't I have Ichigo Costume!?  
**Konata:**Well is not my fault....I already put on a Poll in the Lucky Cafe's website and they opinion is..they like Cindy-chan more then Ichigo costume....  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_*sweat* I knew they will choose that....everyone thinks that I'm a girl...but actually I'm a guy..._  
**Konata:**(Then suddenly Konata remember something and she take out from the staff room) Oh yeah...Here....(she gave loads of paper to Kanda)  
**Kanda:**What the hell are this for...(Kanda is feeling heavy caring loads of paper)  
**Konata:**These are the paper to inform the pupils about our Lucky Cafe restaurant...  
**Kanda:**I have to do all by myself!?  
**Konata:**Who did think will do it! Me!? Then who will guard the Cafe!?  
**Kanda:**Ok...I know what you mean...  
**Konata:**But remember...be nice to the pupil....or else...you will get fired by me....I'm your boss now....

* * *

**_Kanda/Cindy-chan_** is now at the street passing the paper to the pupil...**  
Kanda/Cindy-chan:**Please come to the Lucky Cafe Restaurant...  
Then 2 otaku came and ask Kanda a favour...**  
Otaku A:**Ohh~So Cute!!**  
Otaku B:**Can we take a picture with you together?_**  
Kanda/Cindy-chan:**_What!? There's no way.....  
Then Kanda remember Konata said to him at the Staff Room that if do something bad to the pupils,he will get fired..._**  
Kanda/Cindy-chan:**_..err..I mean....Sure why not...?**  
Otaku B:**You mean it! Thank you!  
The 2 otaku was happy taking picture with _Kanda/Cindy-chan_...  
In Kanda's mind wasn't happy at all...**  
Otaku A:**ok...ready! chee~!!**  
Kanda talk to himself:**_Save me from the Otaku... *crying in tears smiling on the camera*_

Kanda/Cindy-chan continue passing the paper to the pupil in the street and some taking picture with him...  
While Kanda is busying right now but then surprisely...Kagami and Tsukasa walk by the street!  
**Kagami:**What's going on over there..let's go check it out!  
Tsukasa gave a nob to her sister and when to Kanda's position area..  
Then suddenly Kanda saw Kagami and Tsukasa walking in the street!!!  
**Kanda talk to himself:** _Oh No!! Is Kagami & Tsukasa-san!!...What should I do!? What should I DO!!!?_  
Kanda is panic right now...

(It seem his Bad Luck have return for him...hehe and for my _revenge_ on him as well)  
[From EXTRA:Lucky Paradise EP3]

Kagami and Tsukasa go closer to Kanda's area...  
**Tsukasa:**_Kawaii~! [Cute]_...the costume she is wearing is so cute to her...  
**Kanda tak to himself:**_Tsukasa-san...even you are teasing me too..? _(crying in tears)  
**Kagami:**hmm.... (she though of something)  
**Tsukasa:**What's wrong _Oni-chan_?  
**Kagami:**I feel like I have seen her before...  
Kanda heard the words from Kagami...he starting to sweat in fears...**  
**Kagami went closer to him...**  
Kagami:**Did we met somewhere before..?  
Kanda talk to Kagami in a girlish voice to her...  
**Kanda/Cindy-chan:**_No..No...we don't... I never met you before..._ *sweat a lot*  
**Kagami:** (Kagami remembered) Hey! I know you!!  
Kanda is sweating in fear more and more sweat...  
**Kagami:**You are from the Lucky Cafe that you work for Konata am I right!?  
**Kanda/Cindy-chan:**eh....emm...yeah that's right!! I'm so forgetful! Haha! My name is Cindy-chan! _Konichiwa~!_ * he twick his eye with a star coming out*  
**Everyone:**_KAAWAAAIIII~!!!!_  
**Kagami: **I see... so what are you doing here?**  
Kanda/Cindy-chan:**Oh I'm here to give to the people to come to our Restaurant! (Gave paper to Kagami and Tsukasa) I do hope you will come to our Cafe Restaurant!!  
Tsukasa:Thank You..  
**Kagami:**err...ok...thank you....  
When both of them leave far away from Kanda's area...Kanda look exhausted...  
**Kanda talk to himself:***breath out* Fuu...that was close one...

* * *

At the trail station,Kanda sitting in alone with no one,he still wearing his Lolita costume but he remove his fake hair out and he look tireding.....  
**Kanda:**(tired looking) Finally...I have finish it passing to the customers....I can't take it anymore...  
Then Kanda saw someone was here and he was shock...  
**Kanda talk to himself:** (sweat in fear) Have I been spotted!?  
But then he look closely,it was Miyuki was _sleeping_ on the trail alone as well...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**Takara?...Why is she doing here..?  
Kanda look closely to her sleeping face...  
**Kanda:**By the look of her... Konata was right...she does look kinda _Moe_...  
But then suddenly Miyuki was woken by his small voice...  
**Kanda:**eh.... (shocking emotion face with his eyes were wide open...)  
**Miyuki:**You..za..ki..sem..pai..?? (shocking face and confused)

**Kanda:**Please don't tell anyone Takara-chan!!! (Kanda is begging to Miyuki..)  
**Miyuki:**Is alright...I won't tell anybody about this....  
**Kanda:**I'm so sorry I woke you up...  
**Miyuki:**Why are you dressing as maid Youzaki-san...?  
**Kanda:**Is a long story...you see...  
Kanda explain to her and Miyuki will keep secret for Kanda...

* * *

At school Kanda sit on his desk and he was looking tired and gloomly look...  
**Kanda talk to himself:***sigh* Only Miyuki find out my true identity...I do hope she doesn't tell anybody...or maybe she will....she will tell Tsukasa-san...or maybe somebody...maybe even Kagami....AAHHHH!!! I'm so embarrass!!!  
**Kagami:**Hey! Kanda! Where were you yesterday!!?  
**Kanda:**eh..Kagami-san..why are you angry with me for..?  
**Kagami:**Did you forgot that we have a meeting at Mall!?  
**Kanda:**Oh no I forgot!! [Forgetful...]  
**Kagami:**Me and Tsukasa were waited for you so long....What did you do yesterday huh!?  
**Kanda:**err...You see...well... *sweat*emm... I was...  
**Kagami:**Split it out!!  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Oh no!! Kagami will hate me forever!!! What should I do!!!_  
**Miyuki:**err...Kagami-san..it wasn't his fault...yesterday at the school...he was helping me to carrying item from the store room....  
**Kanda:**Very...I'm sorry that I scolded you like this...  
**Kanda:**Is ok..is ok... Thank You Takara-chan...  
**Miyuki:**Is ok...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**Thanks to Takara-chan help me for that...by the way,Kagami was pretty cute when is was angry... *blush and daydreaming*  
Yamato was reading on her desk...she grib her book hardly by looking at Kanda in a pervert face...she was not happy at all...  
**Yamato:**Kanda...would be please met me outside now...?  
**Kanda:**emm... *sweat*...sure...?

_(Kanda is in Big Trouble!!) Hahaha!!_

Well..well...well....It seem Miyuki Takara knows Kanda's secret...hehehe...will it be reveal to the world someday? I do hope so...**  
End of Chapter 1**


	26. EP7 Chapter 2 Ghost or Cafe?

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**_

_**Episode 7- Chapter 2/3**_

_**(Festival Ghost House & Lovely Cafe!!)**_

On recess time,Kanda is leaving the classroom but then Patty and Hiyori appear in front of him and they both look scare...  
**Hiyori:**Kanda-sempai!! Please help us!!  
**Kanda:**What's wrong!?  
**Patty:**_Sempai_ and Konata is in trouble!! Both of them are kidnap by our enemy!  
**Kanda:**What!? That's serious!  
Hiyori and Patty is begging for Kanda  
**Hiyori:**Please save them!  
**Kanda:**Ok! I will save them! Take me to the enemy!

So then Hiyori and Patty take Kanda to the place and Kanda's face look angry and serious...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**What did they do this time!?  
When they got there,Patty said to Kanda they were inside the room so he kick the door and he yell for them...  
**Kanda:**Hey! Let them go!  
But the inside of the room,the room turn to spooky and scary...then an echo voice talk to Kanda...  
**???:**_Who do you think you are speaking to..?_  
There were two people is sitting on a chair with a creepy theme...  
**Kanda:**eh..? What is this..?  
Kanda is feeling a bit scare, his face begin to look scare...  
Then Patty lock the door behind  
**Kanda:**Oi! Why di..did..you..lock th...the door...!?  
To tell you something about Kanda,_he is scare of Ghost or horror things.._  
Hiyori and Patty's face turn to scary face with they red eyes....  
**Hiyori & Patty:**_Come and join us...Come and join us..._  
Kanda begin to scare and fear...he walk backward slowly....  
Then suddenly a head fall in front of Kanda's face and the head talk to Kanda...  
**Head:**_Welcome to hell..._  
**Kanda:**_AHHHHH!!!!!_ Ghost Head!!!*scream*  
Kanda fell from his back into the floor and he walk backward to get away from the ghost...  
but then everyone laugh at Kanda...  
**???:***laugh*Silly you!  
It was Konata and Ko Yasaka were playing trick on him that made very angry about it..  
**Kanda:** (angry)Why you!!! That's not funny!**  
Ko Yasaka:**Hahaha... Oh don't be like that...we are just playing with you...so how was it!? Is it scary..?  
**Kanda:**grr... Why the hell are you using me as a test subject!!?  
**Konata:**Hey,that's a great idea!! Let's use him as the _Dead Pumpkin Vampire_!!  
**Kanda:**Oh No I won't be!!

**Konata:**We have two club we made...**  
Kanda:**Two?**  
Konata:**One is our Festival Ghost House and the another one is Lovely Cafe!!  
**Kanda:**How are you going to handle two club at the sametime?  
**Ko Yasaka:Not to worry! **Konata and I will handle the Ghost House,Hiyorin and Patty will take care of the Lovely Cafe.. .  
**Kanda:**You drag me here for this...well so I'm going back to my class now...  
**Ko Yasaka:**_Wait just a minute...~_ *scary face*  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_I knew she would said that!!!_  
**Ko Yasaka:**You will have to help us...but you can only choose one...theGhost House or the Cafe? Which one are you going to do...?  
Kanda is afraid of horror things so he have no choice but to choose the Cafe...

**

* * *

**

Went Kanda enter the Lovely Cafe...there were someone welcoming at the entern**  
Ms Fuyuki:**Welcome master~  
She is also wearing maid dress as well...**  
Kanda:**You too sensei!!? *blush*  
**Ms Fuyuki:**I'm the Tea Ceremony club advisor... and I'm interested with this dress as well....I think it's kinda cute~  
**Kanda**:Sensei....those are maid dress...  
**Ms Fuyuki:**I know...  
**Hiyori:**Not only that...Minami and Yukata came to help us too!!

Yukata was wearing a maid dress and Minami is wearing as a waiter dress that she will look manly...  
**Yukata:**We will do our best...  
Minami: ...... *embarass face*  
**Ms Fuyuki:**Alright then...we shall begin to work together!!  
Everyone cheers,then Kanda walk toward to Minami...  
**Kanda:** *smile* I never knew you look this handsome...I been Yukata will like you...you are very a lucky guy!!  
**Minami:**emm...sorry but....I'm a girl..  
**Kanda:**Your a GIRL!! *surprise and shocking*

(He haven't been notice it yet!!? *sweat*)

Everyone is preparing for the Lovely Cafe,while Kanda is carry a box and he put it onto a desk,he saw Hiyori looking at the classroom door standing a chair and she look a bit prevert face and Kanda think it's weird...so he go towards her and ask her...  
**Kanda:**Hiyori? What are you looking at the door like that?  
**Hiyori:** *shock* Awwah...  
Hiyori quickly cover Kanda's mouth to keep silent...  
**Hiyori:**Don't make any noise...!  
She look back at the door again and Kanda wanna she what is going on inside...

Minami and Yukata were inside the classroom and there is a romantic moments too....  
**Yukata:**Minami-san... do you think doing this work will make you trouble...?  
**Minami:**Not at all...  
**Yukata:**If you don't like it...I can tell _Onee-chan_ (Konata) about this...  
**Minami:**There is no need any trouble...  
Minami holding Yukata's hand  
**Minami:**I'm fine with this...as long as you like it...  
Yukata is blushing and she agree with it by given a nob...

Hiyori was excited and she was on the heat!!!  
**Hiyori:**This is so exciting!!! *sparkly eyes*  
**Kanda:**This is weird... (eye twiching)  
Then suddenly Hiyori fall from her chair Kanda**  
Hiyori:**Awaahh!!!  
**Kanda:**What the!? Awaahhh!!!**  
Hiyori:**Oww...are you ok?**  
Kanda:**I guess that I'm ok..... (he look up...) Pa...Pa..Pantie...!!!  
Her body have turned unside down right and Kanda is looking directly at her.... butt....

(Ero Scene!!! *nosebleed!!!*)

Kanda was on the heat! His face become like a volcano!!Until he have a nosebleed!!

Oh..and also he faith at the same time...

**Hiyori:**Sempai!?  
**Yukata:**What is going on?  
Patty and Ms Fuyuki came and see what's going on...  
**Patty:**Oh My Goss! His nose is bleeding!!  
**Ms Fuyuki:**Quick! Get him a tissue!  
Kanda faithing looks like a dead corpse...

**End of Chapter 2**...well not very**...**


	27. EP7 Chapter 3 Practice Kiss

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**_

_**Episode 7- Chapter 3/3**_

_**(Practice Kissing)**_

The _Ryōō School Festival_ is tomorrow!!! and everyone is excited about it!! Inside the hall everyone is practicing the _Drama Festival_,and it seem Kanda's performance are getting even better now,everyone think that they can trust him...  
Then Miyuki call them to take a rest..**  
Miyuki:** Cut! That was great Konata,Youzaki-kun...**  
Tsukasa:**That was great Kanda-sempai!**  
Kagami:**It's seem that your performances are getting better now...**  
Kanda:**Thank You Kagami-san...**  
Konata:***sigh tired* Is finally over...**  
Misao:***sigh tired* I can't take it anymore... no more...**  
Kagami:** What's up with two of you?**  
Ayano:**Do your best...the Festival is tomorrow...**  
Patty:**Yeah! I can't wait!**  
Konata:**Ahh...I'm tired! I wanna go home and watch my favourtie anime!!!**  
Kagami & Kanda:**You are always like that aren't you...  
**Konata:**Basically always... (hand lay on her head...)  
**Kagami:**Yeah..yeah...  
**Tsukasa:***smile* you're right...  
**Miyuki:**Once practice this last scene,soon it will be over...  
**Tsukasa:**Kona-chan you can do it...  
**Konata:**Oh..Alright...  
**Kanda:**So what's the next scene Takara-chan?**  
Miyuki:**The next scene will be...  
She turn the next page of her Drama book and her face become red all sudden...

**Miyuki:** emm....*blush*....the.."_Intimate scene_..."**  
Kanda:**"Intimate scene"? What's that mean?**  
Kagami:**emm..it means that,is a _kiss scene_...**  
Kanda:**Wha..What!? _A.. a... a Kiss scene_!? *shock & blush*  
Kanda was shock until he was very scared and his face is turning red like a hot boil water...**  
Kanda:**I will be kissing with that _lousy otaku girl_!?*mad***  
Konata:**Hey! Who you calling me a_ Lousy otaku_!!?*mad***  
****Kanda:**I did!! *really mad***  
Kanda & Konata:**grr... (both of them face to face each other with an angry face)  
Kagami knock both of Kanda and Kagami  
**Kanda & Konata:**Oww...that's hurt...  
**Kagami:**Both of you stop fighting....  
**Kanda & Konata:**Yes madam...

**Miyuki:**Don't worry...Patricia-san will help you to avoid the kiss by using a glass cover...  
**Kanda:**Is that so...I'm glad...  
**Konata:**(whisper to herself) hmm...I wonder if I could _**xxxx**_ it inside of your mouth...  
**Kanda:**What did you just say just now!? *blush*  
**Konata:**Ah~nothing...huhu..  
**Kanda:**You are one strange girl...

* * *

Kanda is standing on the stage with Konata which is sleeping on the bed follow by the script...  
**Miyuki:**Ok...ready start!  
Patty is setting the glass on Konata's face and the scene begins!  
**Konata:**_Please hurry...heal me by given me a kiss...is the only way..._  
**Kanda:**Emm... *blush*... I will.... (face become red)  
Kanda step closer to Konata,by looking at Konata's face...Kanda begin to feel blush...  
**Kanda:**emm...ehh...aeh....I...I need to go to the washroom!!  
Kanda dash to the bathroom...  
**Misao:**What's wrong with this guy..?  
**Kagami:**hmm..I think I know why...

* * *

When Kanda wash his face in the washroom...and he start talk to himself...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**Come on....it just only a kiss...no difference at all,it won't cause any danger at all right....?  
He came out from the washroom then someone grab him,it was Kagami  
**Kagami:**Would you come with me for a while?  
**Kanda:**emm..sure...

Kanda and Kagami walk together,then Kagami stop for a while in a place where nobody can see them......  
**Kanda:**So what is it you want me to do?  
Kagami look closly to him and said a strange word to him...  
**Kagami:**_Kiss me... *blush*_  
**Kanda:**What!!? *shock and blush*  
**Kagami:**I know you can't do the kissing part a lot of people...so...this is the place where nobody can see us...  
**Kanda:_But this is just too sudden!!!_**  
**Kagami:**A stage kiss can be strange, because you're not really involved with one another on a personal level, yet you must leave yourself open to create some sort of believable passion.  
**Kanda:**....How did you know that much...?  
**Kagami:**it because..._I did it before_...  
**Kanda:**_You did it before!!!!!_

(SHOCKING!!!!)  
(0[]0)~Oh My God!!!

Kanda is feeling heartbroken...that Kagami just said....is it true or a fake..?  
**Kanda:**Wh...who did you kiss with...?!  
**Kagami:** *sigh* I can't say it...  
**Kanda:**Who is it!!? (his face is getting serious and anger within him that someone steal his heart before him!)  
**Kagami:**It's embarrass.....  
**Kanda:**Come On!! Tell me!!  
**Kagami:**Ok..Ok...don't yell...someone will notice.....It is **_Konata_**...  
**Kanda:**eh...You kiss Konata!!?...  
**Kagami:**Well...on the face...  
**Kanda:**ohh... *sweat* I though that it was a guy...?  
**Kagami:**So are you ready for this...**  
Kanda:**I..I..I guess so....  
**Kagami:**Focus on the lips and never think about love relationship....  
**Kanda:**Ok...I understand...  
Kagami and Kandastart the kiss...they lips were nearly kiss when suddenly....  
Someone appear and both of them are shock,it was Konata  
**Konata:**Hello! eh? What are you doing?  
**Kanda & Kagami:**Owah!! Konata!!? What are you doing here!!  
**Konata:**Miyuki said that the Kiss scene will be doing it on tomorrow...What are you two doing alone... Oh....I get it now...  
**Kanda:**Is not that what you think it is!!  
**Kagami:**I...I be going now! Bye Konata and Kanda!  
Kagami leave really quickly,but Konata is staring at Kanda in a weird way...  
**Kanda:**ahh....what do you want from me...? *sweat in fear*  
**Konata:**What did you do to her...  
**Kanda:**What..? Nothing... (turn his face away from her and his face was red...)  
**Konata:**Tell me...!  
**Kanda:**Well would you look at the time...I should be going...see you tomorrow!!  
**Konata:**_WAIT!!!_  
Kanda dash like before to get away from Konata...

* * *

Kanda when back to his rent house and he was very tired looking...he could even sleep in a matter of second!  
**Kanda:**ahh...I'm so tired...I could even sleep in a second!  
Then suddenly Kanda's handphone vibrate..it was a message from Kagami...

[Tomorrow is your big day....Remember what I teach you the way...focus on the lip and never think about love relationship...I wish you will do better!! Do your best,Kanda!]

Kanda silent for a while...then he suddenly turn very happy and joyful!  
**Kanda:**I will do my best!!! (High Spirit)  
Then a pillow came from his door strike at Kanda and he lay down onto the floor...it was _Hikage Miyakawa_  
**Hikage:**So Noisy! Would you keep it down for a while!!?  
**Kanda:**Oh..sorry... *sweat* I get too overjoyed... (lay his hand onto his head)

Tomorrow is the _Ryōō School Festival!!!_ Kanda will perform his act in front of the people! Will he be mess up!? Be sure to check it out!  
**End of Episode 7**_  
_


	28. EXTRA:Lucky Paradise Show EP4

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story (EXTRA Story)  
**_

_**"Lucky Paradise Show!!" EP 4**_

"Ni Hao! I'm learning chinese! Hello Everyone again!!!"

*Applause*

"Skip the Applause part.... (holding a submachine gun)"

*Stop Applause*

"I'm so excited today!! Is because we have our Super Host for today!!! and she is Aya Hirano!!"

*SILENT*

"I said...Aya Hirano!!!"

*SILENT YET AGAIN...*

"emm...we have a bit of a problem so don't worry about it!"

Then a broadcaster appear in front of me and whisper...  
"WHAT!? Is.. this true...? She isn't here..."

The broadcaster nob and left without a word...  
"well...emm...I think you heard that.... Aya Hirano isn't here today...so I will be the special guest today! What question you wanna ask!?"

A person stand up raise his hand..  
"Alan Poon...I wanna ask...why you story have to wait until 1 or 2 week to keep update you story?"

"Well to tell you the true...I'm pretty a lazy guy....any more question?"

Another person raise his hand and stand up...  
"I have read your story...did you write there will be a Movie? Is it anime or you just do it on Fanfiction?"

"Of course I do it on Fanfiction!!"

"So there won't be on the movie?"

"Ahh...no..."

"Come on guys...let's leave... there is no Movie at all... is just a lie..."

"Hey is not a lie!! It just that I'm lazy to do it that's all!!! Please come back!!! Em...well that the end of the show See ya!!!"

**End of the Show**


	29. EP8Final? Chapter 1 Telling the truth

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**_

_**Episode 8- Chapter 1/3 (Final?)  
**_

_**(Telling the truth...)**_

Early in the morning at Kanda's room...he was sleeping very softly on his bed,he can't even get up from his bed but then he heard someone entering the door with 2 person and Kanda annoy being awake,so he keep sleeping...

The two person talk to each other...  
**Person 1:**He is still sleeping...? Doesn't he have an alarm clock to wake himself up?  
**Person 2:**Same as me...I don't even use an alarm clock to wake myself...  
**Person 1:**Yeah...yeah...so how are we going to wake him up...?  
**Person 2:**Oh I know what to do!! Let me do it...  
Then Kanda felt something on his bed...  
**Person 1:**Are you sure what you are doing..?  
**Person 2:**Trust me...every _adult game _will do kind this stuff to wake people up...  
Kanda open his eyes a little and he saw it was _Konata and she gonna smooch_ in front of him!!!  
**Kanda:**Eeaaahhh!! (Fall from his bed..)

It was Konata and Kagami was on in his room but Kanda was surprised...  
**Konata:**See! I wake him up!  
**Kanda:**No you did not!! By the way!! Why did you two get in here!!!? How did you know this place!!? (Kanda start panic!)  
**Kagami:**Calm down...we are not thief or something..._Kuroi sensei_ gave us your address to us...  
**Kanda:**Oh I see... *sweat* (sudden to remember something) Oh Yeah! Today is the festival! I better get change!!  
**Kagami:**We will wait you outside,_they_ are waiting outside...  
**Kanda:**_They?_  
Kanda look out the window and there was Yukata,Tsukasa and Miyuki..  
**Tsukasa:**_Ohayo~ sempai!_  
and Miyuki and Yukata gave him a smile...  
Then Kagami and Konata out of his room and close the door...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**Am I dreaming...? (twitch his own face) Oww.....ok..this isn't a dream at all...  
Then a voice came from his window shouted him..  
**Kagami:**Hurry up!! We won't wait you any longer!  
**Kanda:**Oh! I will be right there!  
Kanda is very happy that he had made some new friends today!

* * *

At _Ryōō school festival_ the students was preparing for the festival,the festival start at 8:00a.m til 10:00am and there will be a lot of fireworks..._big ones_...

Everyone met at the school gate and there was Patty,Ayano,Misao and Minami...  
They were preparing the _Ghost House Festival_ and the Lovely Cafe...  
**Ko Yasaka:**You are late sempai!!**  
Kanda:**Sorry...I got up late... (lay his hand on his head)  
**Ko Yasaka:**Don't ever late again!!  
**Kanda:**Ok...So...what should I do to help the Lovely Cafe..?  
**Konata:**I brought something for you Kanda~! So be ready~!  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Gahh!! Oh please is not the maid dress... _(begging himself)  
**Konata:**Tadaa! Your maid dress!  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_I knew it!!!_ (Crying out loud in his mind)  
Ko Yasaka:Wow~! Nice dress sempai! *thumbs up*  
**Konata:**No Way!! By the way,how are you two going to do the Ghost House Festival?  
**Konata:**Not to worry! Patty will help us out!

When they are all prepared..the people from school and outsiders came to the school...then 2 student talk something interesting...  
**Student A:**Hey..I heard Cindy-chan from Lucky Cafe is in our school...**  
Student B:**Very..!? Wow...is she transfer this school too? We have so many transfer srudents...  
A sparkly glasses came from behind Student A...it was Nakado,he heard what they have said and he is holding his camera...**  
Nakado:**Is that truth!!? I'm going to the Lovely Cafe right now!!! _Cindy-chan!!_ _My Darling~~!!!_ _I'm coming!!!_**  
**He run like crazy..he hit some people without apologize to them...**  
Student B:**What with this guy... *sweat***  
Student A:**I dunno... *sweat*

Kanda,Hiyori and Yukata is serving tea to the costumers and Minami is standing near the wall to wait for someone to call her to help...Konata,Ko Yasaka,Patty is helping out in the Ghost House Festival...then Nakado appear

**Kanda talk to himself:**Not him again!? (frozen)  
**Nakado:**Excuse me...I want to take a picture for the school album...mine if I do it now..?  
**Hiyori:**That's sound fun!  
Everyone get ready for they position...  
**Nakado:**_Say cheese!!_  
**Everyone:**_Cheese!!_  
Nakado take the picture and the photo,everyone smile and peace sign but except Kanda...he wasn't like it at all...just like last time...**  
**

* * *

Is already evening...they are all change to they original school uniform...and tidy up the place...**  
Kgami:**How everything's going..?**  
Kanda:**Great! Everything is fine...**  
Kanda talk to himself:**_Luckily she didn't know that Cindy-chan was me...if she did know..I don't know what to do... *sweat* _  
Then Konata appears from the entrance door...**  
Konata:**Oi! Kagamin! Do you want to go out for a walk?**  
Kagami:**Sure...Hey Kanda...you wanna come with us..?**  
Kanda:**Aren't we going to prepare for the Drama Festival..?  
**Kagami:**There is still time before the Drama Festival start..so you wanna go around the school Kanda..?  
**Kanda:**Sure! I'm happy to go with you!  
Then Kanda saw Yamato waving him from the outside window to tell him to come...  
**Kanda:**err...I will be back...

She is standing on a tree,her face was very upset by looking at Kanda...she has something to said to Kanda that she didn't tell him before...Kanda went to Yamato and he remember this feeling before...In a location where he dreamt about few days ago...at a place where a lot of _Sakura Tree_ around,the _sakura leaves_ are falling everywhere..It seem that both of them are lonely together...**  
Yamato:**Arken...no...is Youzaki...I have something to tell you and I been keeping it as a.... secret for a longtime...  
Kanda remember the line  
**Yamato:**....that...I...I...That I'm an alien...**  
Kanda:**huh..?(Kanda is staring to get confuse..**)  
Yamato:**I crash here by mistake because of the light of unknown...**  
Kanda:**What... What are you talking about now..?**  
Yamato:**I want to prevent the accident from happening by creating a time loop and time reverse...**  
Kanda:**Hold on a minute! This is getting confusing...  
**Yamato:**No...listen to me! I had to find a way to erase events in the school festival that would lead to the spaceship accident as possible...  
**Kanda:**What are you trying to say to me!? I don't care about that!! I just don't get about you at all!! (Kanda started angry..) The mind wipe,aliens! They don't exist!! Why are you telling me all of this!!! Tell me the reason that why are you here for..!!?  
**Yamato:** (silent for a while and she start to cry a little...)and then she said a very weird line...) I just wanted to see you again...before you will forget me forever...  
**Kanda:**.... (can't say a word...)  
**Yamato:**By the light in the sky start... everyone in this school will be erased...and recreating a new memories....  
**Kanda:**Light...in the sky..?

Yamato left without a word... but Kanda doesn't understand what did she said to him...is it a clue for him or something?  
**Kagami:**Oi! Kanda! Are you coming!?  
**Kanda:**err...yeah...I'm coming...  
Kanda left Yamato and he feel ashame by mad in front of a girl....

What are the mystery that Yamato or the truth alien wanted to said to Kanda..?

**End of Chapter 1**


	30. EP8Final? Chapter 2 Missing

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**_

_**Episode 8- Chapter 2/3 (Final?)  
**_

_**(Missing...)**_

At the hall,there were many people coming to come watch the Drama Festival and the Lucky Star group are at the backstage to prepare for it..  
Yukata and Tsukasa are peeking outside....  
**Yukata:**Wow...there are so many people...  
**Tsukasa:**I never seen so many people before...  
Then Kanda saw Kagami wearing her _**Rin Tōsaka **_costume...  
**Kanda:**Kagami...? Why are you on costume?  
**Kagami:**Well my leg doesn't hurt anymore so I can play as a role....  
Then Ms Kuroi talk to Kanda by holding his shoulder and with a serious face**  
Kanda:**uuhh..._cousin_...what with your face...*sweat*  
**Ms Kuroi:**Kanda don't let them make you afraid!!  
**Kanda:**I'm not afraid _cousin_... (Turn his face without looking at her)  
**Ms Kuroi:**Look at me Kanda! Look at me!! You must kiss her in front of those people who paid they money to watch it!!!  
**Kanda:_Hell No!!!_** *blush and angry*  
**Ms Kuroi:**Just do it!! *more serious face*  
**Kanda:**Ok..Ok! I will do it! *sweat*  
**Kagami:**err..._sensei_...you do know that I'm here right....

When everythings is ready everyone look confident...  
**Kagami:**Oh right! This is it!!  
**Yukata:**I'm a bit scare...don't you Onee-chan..?  
**Konata:**Not at all...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**Why doesn't she scare!!?  
**Minami:**Don't worry...I will be on your side...  
**Yukata:**Thank you Minami-san  
**Kagami:**(lay her hand) Let's make it a great event!!

They lay hand together and raise it up to make this drama to become successful...**  
Everyone:_Yeah!!_  
**

* * *

The show is about to begun but Kanda took a peek outside that he didn't saw Yamato anywhere...he was sad about mad at her so badly that time...

The stage curtain were open,Ayano and Miyuki on stage as guest and the narrator of the event...**  
Miyuki:**Hello everyone...and thanks for coming to watch our show...**  
Ayano:**This is a story a warrior who save a princess from the withes....a story of courage,bravory and emotional....  
**Miyuki:**Please enjoy the show...**  
**The show begin...**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Cast**

**Kanda-Warrior (Ichigo) [Bleach]  
Kagami-Sorceress**** (**_**Rin Tōsaka**_**) [Fate/stay night]**  
**Konata- Princess (Saber) [Fate/stay night]  
Yukata & Minami-Fairy Sister  
Misao & Hiyori- The Witches**

* * *

**Ayano:**In a very far kingdom...a _princess_ was kidnap by the _2 witches_ and lock her in a tall castle...some warriors tries to save from the castle but there is no one can get past the witches...a _sorceress_ when to the another world to find a great warrior to save the princess...

**Kagami:**You there..._Great Shinigami Warrior_...I need your help to rescue the princess....  
**Kanda:**Why do I have to save the princess!?  
**Kagami:**She is the only one who control time and future..if not...the 2 witches will use her to take control of the world...even your world as well...

**Miyuki:**The warrior had no choice but have to go save the princess,the sorceress make a portal to him and he enter the portal to the Another World....somehow there was _two mystical fairies_ waiting for him there...

**Yukata:**Please,you have to save the princess...our world is disappear soon...  
**Minami:**Use this weapon to kill the witches....  
**Kanda:**Don't worry...I will save the princess no matter what!!

**Miyuki:**So the warrior took the weapon and he was arrived to the Another World,he when far and take his journey to his destiny....when he reach to the castle,the demons came and tries to kill him...but thewariror was tough and strong...he kill all the demons from the castle and he when up top of the castle where the princess was cap in there,somehow the 2 witches was waiting for him there....the 2 witches were flying in the air and with her wicked voice...

**Misao:**Hahaha! You dare to come this far to save the princess!?  
**Kanda:**I will not let you destroy the worlds!! It is my destiny to save her no matter what!!  
**Hiyori:**It is impossible to let a weak human like you to save the princess....you have no chance to defeat against us!!  
**Kanda:**Let's see about that! (Grab his sword tightly)  
**Kagami:**No! Warrior! You mustn't! I will deal with them! There is no time left!!!  
**Kanda:**Got it!  
**Misao & Hiyori:_No!!__!!_**

**Miyuki:**As the warrior walk up to the castle stair...as he reached there...the princess was laying her body in her bed and she wasn't look well...

**Kanda:**Princess!! I have come to rescue you!!

**Ayano:**But the princess didn't response is because she was curse by the witches within her...

**Kanda:**Hang in there princess!! Is there anything that can!?  
**Konata:**There is nothing that you can do....is hopeless....  
**Kanda:**No!!! There must be a way!! I have come her not just only to save the world!! The more important is you princess!!! Life out there is much more variable then being dead!! You can still live!! Do you remember anything that the witches has said to you!?  
**Konata:**I do remember that the witches that the a kiss of a brave heart and spirit can cure me...  
**Kanda:**What!? That's ridiculous!! *Sigh* alright.....

**Miyuki:**The warrior have to do the healing kiss to the princess...

* * *

On the bed there was Konata sleeping and Kanda is walking towards to Konata,his heart beat are beating real fast and his leg was shaking  
At that time Patty is taking out the _glass cover_,then suddenly one of the ropes were released and is going to fall on top of Konata...  
**Patty:**Oh no! (Grabs the rope) eehh...  
**Tsukasa:**What's wrong!?  
**Patty:**Eyah! One of the rope were released!!! Please help me!!!  
Patty,Yukata,Minami and Tsukasa grabs the ropes together...  
The others are busy with the ropes but that is not the important part..._Now who is going to carry the glass cover...???_

**

* * *

**On the stage...Kanda's heart beat is getting really fast!!! He was unable to breath normally and his face was all red...**  
Konata:**_Hurry....Heal me....  
_**Kanda:***gulp,sweat and blush* Here's go nothing...  
Kanda close his eyes_ and his lips were closely to Konata's lips...  
Everyone was excited...  
_**Kanda talk to himself:**_It will be alright....beside there will be a glass cover....there will be no problem!!!  
Kanda is almost kiss Konata but then....  
_

Suddenly the entrance door suddenly open rude and loudly,it was Ko Yasaka and her face were in fear...  
**Ko Yasaka:**Sempai! There is a big problem!!! Yamato is gone missing!!!  
**Kanda:**What!!?  
Konata wake up on her bed at the backstage they can't hold much longer and they release the rope and a_ thing_ fall from above and landed to the bed...

All the audions were talking about Yamato and Kanda....**  
Audion 2:**Hey..isn't Nagamori-san is Kanda's boyfriend?**  
Audion 1:**Yeah...did she _separated_ with him or something?  
Everyone is talking about him...then Kagami yell at Kanda with a high spirit...**  
Kagami:**Oi! What are you waiting for!! A hero have to find the hero isn't it!?**  
Kanda:**But..but..what about the show..!?  
Everyone think that is true!! so everyone cheer for Kanda to find her...**  
Audion 1:**Yeah! Go find her hero!!**  
Audion 2:**You are a brave man!!**  
Audion 3:**Find her!!**  
**Kanda were surpring...this is his first time he ever experince this so happy before that everyone cheering for him...even from the backstage was cheering him...**  
****Kanda:**(He was happy and smile) Thank you everyone!  
He left the hall and everyone still cheering and some were followed him...

Kanda talk to himself while running...**  
Kanda talk to himself:**_Where could possibly she be!?....she did said that she will erased the memories before the light from the sky....  
Kanda is still confused about it..._  
Then he heard about...  
**Girl 1:**Hey! The fireworks is going to start soon!  
**Girl 2:**Yeah! I bet it's like a light in the sky!

Then Kanda finally find out what was Yamato..  
**Kanda:**Of course! Light of the sky means the Fireworks!? Why I haven't think of that!! I have to get there before the Fireworks begun!!  
And I was cheering for him too  
**_Alan Poon:_**Go Man!! Don't stop go ahead!!!  
**Kanda:**Shut up you annoying head guy!!

Kanda is going to find Yamato!! Will Kanda make it in time before the fireworks start!!? So the next final chapter of Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story is the last chapter/episode is staring to an end!!!

To be continue...

**End of Chapter 2**


	31. EP8Final? Chapter 3 Fireworks

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**_

_**Episode 8- Chapter 3/3 (Final?)  
**_

_**(Fireworks...)**_

Kanda keeps running to find Yamato before the fireworks start!  
He look everywhere for her but still he haven't found her yet...  
**Kanda:**Darn! Where could she be!!  
Kanda every places but he still can't find her yet....  
**Kanda talk to him:**_If I can't find her in time....everyone's memories will be erased...but that don't make any sense....she does talk about Arken thing she said to me few days ago...but I don't even know what it is....does she meant me...?_

Then a loud microphone on a high tree is making a announcement...  
**Loud Microphone:**Attention Everyone!! The Fireworks Show will begin in 10 minute....be sure to be there!!!  
Kanda heard the announcement and he doesn't look happy....  
**Kanda:**Damn It! I don't have much time left...I got to hurry!!

* * *

The Lucky Star Group are still at the Hall....the show was cancel when Kanda have leave the show...everyone is talking about him right now...  
**Misao:***sigh* It's just not fair that guy just run off like that....  
**Konata:**It was just all too sudden...  
**Ko Yasaka:**Sorry..but...it was important news for him to know...that Yamato is missing..I never knew he was so serious when his heard about it...  
**Kagami:**Well...she is Kanda's boyfriend or something...at least he is with someone better... (red face)  
**Misao:**hm..hm...Kagami...why do you have red face...do you like him..?  
**Kagami:**Of course not!!! Don't be ridiculous...  
**Konata:**Admit it Kagamin....yesterday you were doing something with him am I right..?  
Misao & Konata look directly to Kagami...**  
Kagami:**That's not what you think it is!! That time I was giving him a practice...and..the..... *blushing* **_IT'S NOT YOUR BUSSINESS!!!_**  
Then Ayano,Tsukasa and Miyuki appear...  
**Ayano:**The Fireworks show is about to begin...  
**Tsukasa:**Let go out and watch the fireworks together...  
**Konata:**I know just the place where we can see clearly...

* * *

At the school,Kanda is still haven't found Yamato...he was exhausted and he was breathing difficultly....  
**Kanda:**I won't give up....I have to find her no matter what the cause I will be...  
Then suddenly Kanda heard a female voice on his mind...  
**Unknown Voice:**_You should go to the hill..._  
**Kanda:**What...? (he stop and look around)..who's calling me...?  
**Unknown Voice:**_She will be on the hill...hurry..._  
Kanda doesn't know what happen but he keeps on running,he even knock a person without saying anything...  
But when he run...he remember some of his past days with Yamato...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Yamato....I will be there....just wait for me...._  
Suddenly Kanda felt from the ground and he was badly injured but he is still standing and he continue to run....  
The clock's second is almost reach to the point to 12 and he run up the hill,through the bushes...he even injured his arm and leg....even his face was ripped by the bush's thorn and he is bleeding....he yell with a seriously face of him that he will not fail!!

**Kanda:_I won't let that happen!!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_But....in the end.... _**

**_he was too late....._**

There was no one at the hill not a single one....and the firework blown up into the sky and everyone was happy about it....but not for Kanda...his eyes were wide open and his voice change to...  
**Kanda:**I..._.I'm too late....._  
His whole body become weak,his knee was on the ground his eyes came out with tears with sadness of his failure...He started to get angry for himself by hitting a fist to the ground and he yelled it out loud...  
**Kanda:_Why can't I do anything right!!!_**  
He was so selfish and useless for himself...  
**Kanda:**I don't want my memories to be erased....I had such a great life...I don't want it to be erased....being with someone I care....  
He stop yelling and start crying but then someone came with a plastic bag with food in it....and it's looks like a female...

**???:**Are you alright? Here do you want Takoyaki..?  
**Kanda:**I don't have mood for that....just leave me alone....  
**???:**So you came here all by yourself to see me...?  
**Kanda:**Yes...but now I have lost you and I didn't get here in time......................._**EeeWwaaAAAaahhHHH!!!!!!! **_*Ultimate Shock* _**Yamato!?!?!?**  
_

Yamato was behind him all along...  
**Kanda:**Aren't you going to erased the people's memories you said to me..!?  
**Yamato:**No... (put her both hands on her backhead) I just can't do it yet....  
**Kanda:**What about your spaceship!?  
**Yamato:**I have to leave it there for a while....there isn't anything that can fix my ship anyway...  
**Kanda:**ahaha...*sweat*...your right....  
Then suddenly Nakado appear from the bushes all the sudden...and he was tired looking  
**Nakado:***tired* Oh! You finally found her Kanda.....Can I take a photo with you two standing together....?  
Kanda's face turn to weird but Yamato smile and grab Kanda's hand without telling him...  
**Yamato:**Oh right!  
**Kanda:**Eh!? *blush*...Wait the minute!!  
Nakado took a picture of Yamato and Kanda together and it's a nice one too...hehe...  
But then the Lucky Star group find out they are here too....  
**Konata:**Eh? Is that Kanda?  
**Kagami:**What are you doing here..?  
**Kanda:**Kagami!!!! (He was in shock so that he let go of Yamato's hand) Is not what you think it is...  
Kagami look at Kanda and Yamato...but then Yamato talk to Kagami...  
**Yamato:**He is going to be with me forever and you can't get near him no matter what...  
**Kagami:**Why you!! Kanda you have to come with me!!  
**Kanda:**WHAT!?  
**Yamato:**Oh no he isn't!!  
Kagami and Yamato are pulling Kanda's arm left and right...  
**Kanda:**_Stop it!!!_ (yelling in tears) \(T0T)/  
**Nakado:**Oh~! This is going to be the "HIT" of the News this Year!! (take pictures)

Then a big blow out fired into the sky real high and it was the most beautiful fireworks they have ever seen...  
**Tsukasa:**Woah...so beautiful....  
Everyone watch the fireworks even Kanda is happy about it but then Yamato holds Kanda's hand again and said another weird thing to Kanda...  
**Yamato:_Please do take care of me...._**  
Kanda yet doing a weird face again.....  
**Kanda:**ah...what....

Yamato didn't use her time loop and she didn't erase the memories in the school,she wanted to live with Kanda....

**End of Episode 8**

**

* * *

I try my best to make this episode good so I hope you like it...you can read back anytime you like and there are some mystery/hidden clue in some chapter for my next on going chapter/episode...and the"Final?" that I type on the top........That was a lie.....is not finale yet...  
**


	32. EXTRA:Lucky Paradise Show EP5 Finale

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story (EXTRA Story)  
**_

_**"Lucky Paradise Show!!" EP 5 (Final Episode)  
**_

On the studio,it was very dark and then there was a light appear and the one who is standing at the studio is me....Alan Poon....  
(On the stage,there was a little light music playing and I was holding a microphone in my hand and I sing...)

_

* * *

I have done so hard....  
Doing this everyday....  
But now it has ended now....  
I don't need to think anymore.....  
_

_So long~  
So Long~_

_The story have over now...  
For the reader...I'm sorry...but it must let it goo~!!!  
_

_So Long~  
So Long~  
_

_Fell well my friends.....  
And that's the end of Lucky Paradise Show~....._

_**Song by Alan Poon**_

_**Album will be coming soon.....**_

* * *

"err...Alan Poon....you know this isn't a concern right...?"  
Kanda said to me...

"Oh yeah I forgot...ahahaha....I am a forgetful person you know....I always forget things sometimes..."

"You very are an odd one...*sweat*"

"Anyway...today is the final episode of Lucky Paradise,so we are doing a special today by the ranking of the best TV show!!"

I take out a board of ranking and there was a crayon drew on it that write number 1 on the Lucky Paradise...but the true is that my show is banned few days ago...  
"Well as you can see here,my show is the number 1 best show....and for the lowest rank of the Tv show is Lucky Channel...hahaha...Lucky Channel is bad...."

Then someone came into the studio and destroy Lucky Paradise stage...it was the Lucky Channel's staffs and guest...Akira and Minoru...  
"Yaahh!!! *shock* what are you destroying my studio!!?"

"You have break the law of the studio!! Now you have your punishment Let's beat the hell crap out of him!!!"

"Oh right!"  
The staffs yell...

The pupils are punching me,scratch my face,poke my nose hole....and I was being punishment for without using Copyright of Kyoto Animation....

**The End Of The Show**

"What a lame show..."  
Kanda said to the show

* * *

_**To a person who is truly annoying person,  
R.I.P  
Alan Poon  
2008-2009**_

**-FIN-**


	33. AE EP8 Chptr 3 How to say good bye?

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story  
(Alternate Ending)**_

_**Episode 8 Chapter 3- How to say Good Bye?**_

The reason that I'm making this is that,this was the real ending on episode 8 but my friend said that I should keep on making it....  
so I do you all enjoy this real ending in Episode 8!!

* * *

On previous chapter,Kanda is searching for Yamato before the fireworks begin...  
**Kanda:**Shoot! Where could she be...!?  
Then Kanda heard someone talking about the hill...  
**People 1:**Hey! There will be a fireworks show! Let's go to the hill to see it clearly!**  
People 2:**That good idea!  
Kanda realize it and he start to find her in the hill and there is still time before the fireworks show strat...

* * *

On the hill,  
Yamato is holding a unknown stone in her hand...she seem that the stone is very important to her for some reason...  
then when he went up to the hill and saw Yamato...

**Kanda:**Yamato!  
Yamato look at Kanda sadly face,then Kanda run in front of her and Kanda looks very exhausted...  
**Kanda:***tired* Ya..yamato....I'm sorry that I mad at you...please do forgive me...now I understand your feeling....I'm so sorry!!  
**Yamato:**It's already too late...  
**Kanda: ***tired* What is it that you very want from me!? If you do want me then tell me the truth!!!  
**Yamato:**The truth that you need is right here...  
Yamato show him the stone that she had been holding on..  
**Kanda:**A rock..?  
Then suddenly the stone turn so bright and Kanda's mind think back of his unknown flashback memories...  
His memories begin with an old guy sitting on the top of a chair like a king and it was talking to an armor warrior bowing to him...  
**Old guy voice:**I,King of Galaxy Nextos..will submit to gave a mission this it to a great warrior and you will never repeat the same mistake agian!  
**Armor Warrior:**Yes your Highness...  
The face of the Armor warrior is actually Kanda with a bit change of his own style...

Then another Kanda's flashback is in another location that there was a girl wants to stop the Armor Warrior and she is arguing with him..  
**Unknown Girl:**Why do you have to leave!? Aren't we made a promise together!?  
**Armor Warrior Kanda:**I have decide...I want to forgot my mistake that I had to take responsible...  
**Unknown Girl:**But...  
Her hand was holding the stone just like the one that Yamato show it to him...  
**Armor Warrior Kanda:**I'm sorry..._princess_...but I want to be _forgotten_....  
He take off his armor and he was wearing a normal suit...

And so he went to his spaceship and when to the mission...  
As soon he arrived to earth then suddenly his ship turn something wrong and his ship was out of control so he crash landed to earth...  
His ship crash into the forest and it's ship was broken and cannot be fix...he had no where else to live...  
He when into the city street and he was laying on a wall sitting and his cloth were all rip and dirty,but then there was a woman appear in front of him,then he speak to her in a lower voice...  
**Woman:**Eh? You doesn't look like a poor people at all....  
The woman's voice seem very familiar to him but he doesn't very remember who it is...  
**Unknown Guy:**I can't take care of anyone... leave me... human...  
**Woman:**You can't take care of who? Your girl-friend or something? *sigh* Why are you so depressing about huh?  
**Unknown Guy:**Get out of here... please....or else...  
**Woman:**Or else what? You doens't look like a poor people or a bad guy at all....  
The woman change her topic and ask him a question...  
**Woman:**What's your name?  
The sun was blocking the woman's face so he can't see her face at all but she was a blonde hair woman from it's shadow appear from the wall....  
**Unknown Guy:**My name? My name is... Arken...

Kanda's knee was laying down to the ground and his eyes were wide and he look very tired...**  
Kanda:**_Arken_...is actually...me...?**  
Yamato:**There is not much info that I had expected to find but it's all I got.... so do you want to stay here...?  
**Kanda:**h...Huh..?**  
Yamato:**If you do wanted to return to your real world then come with me... or do you want to stay in this planet?  
Kanda had to make a difficult choose...he had so much fun with the Lucky Star group..**  
Kanda:**Yes... I wanna stay on this planet...  
Yamato didn't look sad but staring at him...  
**Yamato:**It will eraser all of the people's memories...even you will forget about me...  
**Kanda:**I know... you said it to me on this afternoon...  
Kanda smile in front of her and she reply to him as a smile as well...

**Yamato:**The fireworks should be start any minute...  
**Kanda:**Well..I guess this is good bye...  
**Yamato:**We don't say good bye just like that...  
**Kanda:**eh.**.**then how to say "Good Bye" in an alien language?  
**Yamato:**Like this...first close your eyes...  
**Kanda:**Like this..?  
Yamato smile by looking at his face....  
**Yamato:**Thanks for taking care of me....

Yamato touch Kanda's face,she getting closer to Kanda's body and she stretch her legs up and kiss Kanda's lips.....  
Kanda was shock and blush whenever they had a kiss together....  
**Kanda:**Wha...ah....oi!!..!.... *blush*  
Then the firework started and everything turn bright all sudden...

Kanda suddenly woke up and he was on his bedroom,even he realize that it was a dream....**  
Kanda:**Was...was that a dream...  
His head hurt a little and the sun was so bright outside...  
**Kanda:**uhh...what a dream is like having a **Dé jà vu**...**  
**Then someone knocks the door and it was Hikage's voice...**  
Hikage:**Hey! You are going to miss your school!!  
**Kanda:**School? Oh yeah school! I will be right there!!

Kanda when outside the and he start running...**  
Kanda:**I don't know if it's really did it or not but I'm glad that it was a dream...  
Then Kanda saw Kagami and he was very excited by meeting her in the morning...**  
Kanda:**Ah! Kagami! Good Morining!**  
Kagami:**eh..? Are you calling me?**  
Kanda:**What's wrong Kagami? Don't you remember me?**  
Kagami:**Sorry...but I very don't know you...  
**Kanda:**ehh...?  
Then Konata appears on they back and she was yelling for Kagami...  
**Konata:**Oh~! Kagamin!  
**Kagami:**Ah.. Konata...  
**Konata:**Eh.. Kagamin Who is he..? Is he your boyfriend hehe...  
**Kagami:**Don't think of something like that...  
**Kanda:**Ah! Konata! You do remember me?  
**Konata:**I had no idea who you are...  
**Kanda:**Don't play with me around Konata!  
**Konata:**Very I mean it...  
**Kagami:**Come on Konata...let's go to school...before he get even worse...  
**Konata:**Yeah your right...

Kagami and Konata left Kanda alone...and Kanda felt something deep inside of him was hurt somehow...  
Then suddenly a bicycle ran into Kanda and it was Yamato but she was wearing in different school uniform...  
**Kanda:**Ah..Yamato! eh...why are you wearing this uniform...  
**Yamato:**What? Who are you!?  
**Kanda:**eh..? Is me Kanda! Don't tell me that you don't remember me aren't you!?  
**Yamato:** How did you know my name!? Are you a stalker or something? Help me!!!  
Yamato hitting Kanda with her beg,she is like a frighted girl....  
**Kanda:**Hey! Oww! What is wrong with you Yamato!? You are not that kind a girl at all...  
Kanda can't stand of this pain and he ran off quickly to escape from her madness...  
Yamato: *tired* That will show him...what woman can very do...

Kanda is hiding behind a wall,  
**Kanda:**What the hell is going on.... could it be that it wasn't a dream at all...?  
Kanda rethink of his dream again and he realize that wasn't a dream... it was real...  
**Kanda:**So it is true...it wasn't a dream at all...  
Kanda seem to be lonely somehow...but then suddenly.....he's mood change!  
**Kanda:**It seem that I'm staring all over again!! Hahaha!!  
Kanda was sad that time but then he felt very exciting and laugh to himself...  
**Kanda:**Well...I guess I can do it one more time....thanks Yamato or should I said....Valoria...?  
Kanda's is going to take his own life to start out his journey once more and he will be taking it seriously....

**The End**


	34. EP9 Chapter 1 The New President

**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**

**Episode 9- Chapter 1/3**

**(The New President)**

In the morning at Ryoo High School,the bell started the bell peacefully then suddenly a huge loud crashing noise came from a classroom that make the whole school heard it as well...

The noise came from 3-B classroom and it was Konata who makes the noise but she was stuck by tables and chairs that makes her eyes came out with tears of pain...  
**Konata:_Oww!~ _****  
Tsukasa:**Kona-chan...I'm Sorry!  
There are some chairs and table fell on yop of Konata,even some "Bento box" rice and food all over the floor....  
**Konata:**Oh....my bento~  
**Tsukasa:**I'm sorry...I was going to gave you my "squid rice" then suddenly it's slip and...and....I'm so sorry Kona-chan!  
Tsukasa also crying in tears...  
**Kagami:**Don't worry..is not your fault...here let me help you Konata...  
Kagami help Konata getting out the table and chair which is blocking her way and then Kanda came from the classroom door and he was looking kinda shocked...  
**Kanda:**What's going on here!? I heard noise all over the school!!  
**Kagami:**It's Konata...Tsukasa was giving her the food then suddenly it's slip and Konata using her unusually reaction movement she accidentally knock the table and fall from the ground and now she is stuck in there....hey,could you help me for a while?  
**Kanda:**Ok....  
**Konata:**Kagamin~ Leave me... You have to survive without me~! Go with Kanda instead!  
**Kanda:**Eh..? *blur*  
**Kagami:**This is not a drama scene you know... *sweat*  
**Konata:**hehe...  
Kanda and Kagami pull Konata up and she was free from there and then Miyuki appearance but she looks kinda angry...  
**Konata:**Oh Yuki-san~! The class leader of Kagamin!  
**Miyuki:**I'm the Class President of 3-B,you will have to clean up the mess!! or I will write you in the report!**  
Konata:**Ok~! I will do it!  
**Kagami:**Are you sure you can handle it all by yourself..?  
**Konata:"_Of Course!~_"**  
She point her thumb up in front of Kagami and she speak her line in english...

Tsukasa got scare and repeating the same word...  
**Tsukasa:**It's all my fault... (5 times)  
Konata looking towards Kanda...  
**Konata:**Alright alright....So how about you!?  
**Kanda:**Eh!? Me!? What did I do!?  
**Konata:**You were eating with us didn't you...  
**Kanda:**I was on the restroom at that time!!  
**Miyuki:**Izumi-san,you got 30 minute to clean it up...  
**Konata:**_Right! Right! Right~!_  
**Tsukasa:**I will help Kona-chan...  
**Konata:**Ok! Join the party!! (A word that use from an online game)  
**Kagami:**Can you ready handle it?  
**Konata:"Of Course!~" **Everone calls me the _Konata the Strongest_!!!**  
Kanda & Kagami:**Yeah Right..... *sweat*  
**Konata:**Oh Righty~!! Time for showing my action!  
Konata tries to carry a table but she can't even pull it up...  
**Konata:**uhh....man...this is very heavy...  
**Kagami:**See what I mean....come on Kanda...let's help her...  
**Kanda:**Oh~ Alright... I want to see her suffering...  
**Kagami:**What did you just said?  
**Kanda:**Ah..nothing..nothing...  
**Kagami:**Ok then! Let's do it!  
**Tsukasa:**mm...*nob*..._"Mo man tai!"_ (In chinese mean "No Problem")**  
**

* * *

After cleaning the classroom Ms Hikaru the class teacher of 3-B had enter the classroom and said something...  
**Ms Hikaru:**Alright class,we will need a new president...Takara will be the assitant of the class president....  
Kagamiu stand up and raise her hand up to tell Ms Hikaru something...  
**Kagami:**What about me sensei!? I can be Miyuki's assistant!!  
**Ms Hikaru:**Sorry Hiiragi but it must be a boy to take reponsible!  
Ms Hikaru choose randomly boy student for the  
**Ms Hikaru:**eh..now let's see here.. mmm.....ah! How about you Kanda?  
**Kanda:**Me!!??  
Everyone get shock that what Ms Hikaru had just said just now...  
**Ms Hikaru:**By starting tomorrow you will be the president of this class got it..?  
**Kanda:**EHH!!?? But sensei! I didn't agree with it!  
**Ms Hikaru:**There is nothing that can stop it! Starting tomorrow got it!  
**Kanda:**y...yes....sensei... *gloom*

* * *

When school was over,5 of them walk back together and Konata started to cal Kanda a new name somehow...  
**Tsukasa:**Ohayu Onee-cahn! Kanda-sempai!  
**Kanda:**Ohayu..Tsukasa-san...  
**Konata:**Hello _Obama_!  
**Kanda:**Oi! What do you think I am!! *angry*  
**Konata:**hehe...I'm just kidding...I heard you are going to be the President of Miyuki and Kagami class!  
Then Konata whisper to Kanda closely  
**Konata:**_If you punish Kagamin to do something cute....call me there would you..._  
**Kanda:**What the hell would I do that to Kagami!!?  
**Kagami:**All so sudden that Kanda turn into a president... is kinda weird right?  
**Kanda:**So you mean that I shouldn't be a president..? *sad looking*  
**Kagami:**It..It's now what you think it is....I'm just saying that she is one of the top three best student in her grade from last year semester,she should be the class leader...  
Miyuki keeps silent behind Kagami...  
**Kanda:**ahh.... I guess it will be fine...but the problem is that I don't know how to take care of it...  
**Konata:**It's easy! You just had to scream in front of them like this.... _**SILENT!! OR YOU WILL ALL BE PUNISH LIKE A CAGE DOGS!!!!**_  
Everyone got shock and frighted by Konata's line....  
**Kagami:**Who..who tough you that...Konata...? *gloom*  
**Konata:**Sensei teach me that.... (she meant Ms Kuroi)  
**Kagami & Kanda:**No wonder.... *sweat*

* * *

On the next day Kanda is wearing a badge onto his school uniform that said "President of 3-B" at the male restroom...  
He is trying with different style to make himself like a handsome class leader,and so he practice himself with his line...  
**Kanda:**You there stop right there! no..that's no good.... Oi! Come here! No that's bad... I am the class.... no no no no no... *gloom*  
A person was inside the toilet room and the person heard ever single thing Kanda had said....  
_**Person who in the toilet:**Phrase 1....Kanda is talking to himself in the male restroom....this could be nice in the news...._  
It was **_Nakado Asuhai_** in there spying someone who is doing something....  
But Kanda didn't give just yet so he breath deep in him and start to yell like a man!  
**Kanda:**Alright then listen up class! I'm the new president today so please return to your own desk now quietly!! No.... That's even worse than the others.... *more gloom*  
Then the school bell rang and Kanda quickly comb his hair and get back to his classroom...  
**Nakado:**Hehe...now I got a funny news to the school tommorrow,all I need now is a....  
Whenever he touch the Toilet paper roll...there was any toilet paper there!  
**Nakado:**What!? Now I'm stuck in this toilet! Someone please grab some toilet paper for me!! Anyone!! Hheellpp!!!!

In the classroom was like _CHAOS_,the noise was like monkey yelling from they cages.... **Note from me:**[From the line](Just a figure speech...)  
**Kanda:**Alright! I'm the new leader here so please everyone take your sit and be quiet!  
But everyone doesn't hear him at all,the classroom was too noisy that he was unable to do anything...  
**Kanda:**I said! Please sit down to your place immediately!!  
Even he yell,there is no effect to them at all,it's useless...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_ *sigh* This is one hard responsible..._ *sweat*  
Then Miyuki is in front of Kanda and she start to tell the classroom with her anger...  
**Miyuki:**Please everyone be quiet! Please cooperate with sempai...he is the new president!!  
Everyone silent for a while and Kanda was very surprise of her...  
**Miyuki:**Thank you for your cooperation...  
**Kanda:**Wow...I never knew you are good at this....isn't this hard for you Takara-chan?  
**Miyuki:**Not at all....  
**Kanda talk to himself:**I think she deserve it more than I do...

Kanda when to the teacher's room to the table of Ms Hikaru and he had something to tell her...**  
Ms Hikaru:**eh? Youzaki? Why are you doing here?**  
Kanda:**Sensei....I don't think I can do it....I can't deserve this badge....you should give it to Takara-chan....she is better at anything than I do...  
**Ms Hikaru:**So is that all you wanted!?  
**Kanda:**Yes sensei...  
**Ms Hikaru:***sigh* Alright...then give me back the badge and I will tell Miyuki about it...  
**Kanda:**Thanks you sensei...  
When Kanda had leave the teacher's office,Ms Fuyuki is the school nurse of Ryōō High School  
**Ms Fuyuki:**Well I can see that you are a good teacher Hikaru sensei..?  
**Hikaru:***sigh* Student need help from the adult after all.... and that's why I have to help him...  
Ms Fuyuki smile at Ms Hikaru then Ms Kuroi enter the teacher's room...  
**Ms Kuroi:**Hello everyone! How it's going?  
**Ms Fuyuki:**Ah..Nanako is here... welcome back...  
**Ms Kuroi:**Hey..I heard that there will be another new student transfer to Kyoto isn't it?  
**Ms Hikaru:**Yeah...there is a lot of transfer student last week already?  
**Ms Kuroi:**Yeah I know...  
**Ms Hikaru:**By the way...do you get any date with your husdbad lately Nanako...?  
**Ms Kuroi:**Sorry but I'm still single...  
**Ms Hikaru:**What!? You mean you are living all alone!?  
**Ms Kuroi:**Yeah...I celebrate on Christmas and New Year all by myself....  
**Ms Fuyuki:**That's terrible...  
**Ms Kuroi:**Not at all...I get use to this anyway....  
**Ms Hikaru:**But you will regarding the life of being single!  
Then the school bell rang...  
**Ms Kuroi:**Alright..I will off now...  
**Ms Fuyuki:**Poor Nanako...it must be very sad for her being alone like that...  
**Ms Hikaru:**Hey Fuyuki....I heard the rumor about a transfer teacher from America will come to Ryoo High School isn't that truth?  
**Ms Fuyuki:**I'm not so sure about that...but I do hope it will help Nanako....  
**Ms Hikaru:**I do hope so...

**

* * *

**The school was over,Kanda is tidy up his bag and Miyuki walk by his side...  
**Miyuki:**What did you do in teacher's room Kanda-kun?  
**Kanda:**I don't want to be the class president anymore...  
**Miyuki **Why didn't you want to be the leader?  
Kanda smile a little and tell Miyuki the reason...  
**Kanda:**Well you are better leader than I do...the reason is that I can't do things right at all....beside that...your a great class president....you should be the one who will take care of it....  
**Miyuki:**Th..thank you...  
**Kanda:**Hey.. did you call my name Kanda-kun just now?  
**Miyuki:**Yes...does it sound weird to you...?  
**Kanda:***smile* Not at all...**  
Kagami:**Come on let's go!  
Kagami and the others were outside...**  
Miyuki:**We should go now...  
**Kanda:**Yeah..Alright!  
All of them walk back home together as a friendship....

But there is still someone in the school...at the male restroom....**  
Nakado:_Hello!! A little help here!! I'm still stuck in here! Someone Help Me!!! _***crying in tears***_  
_**

**End of Chapter 1**

**Note from me:**To tell you the truth....I'm have been a class leader once.... it was a hard work.... and I swear to myself that I will never be a Class leader ever again...


	35. EP9 Chapter 2 Learn the Power Within

**_Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story_**

**_Episode 9 Chapter 1/3_**

**_(Learn the Power Within...)_**

In the morning Kanda wake early today,he look at his window saw the tree's leaf falling that's because it's _Fall Season_ and so he when down stair to check up with the Miyakawa sisters...  
But there wasn't anybody in the house.... a letter from Hinata Miyakawa at the refrigerator...

_"Sorry sempai that we leave without saying goodbye... Me and Hikage when to shopping early...the food is on the fridge so please take care of the house would you please...? From Hinata Miyakawa"_

Kanda took the breakfast out and eat all by himself,when suddenly a door knock from the house door and so Kanda go open the door see who is it...whenever he opened it,it was Konata!  
**Konata:**Ohayo~!  
**Kanda:**eh... Konata what are you come here for?  
**Konata:**To check on you of course...anyway,the school is about to start let's get moving!  
**Kanda:**But is 7 am morning... is still early to go there?  
**Konata:**Kagami said that she would come early so I do the the same way! Even you have too...  
**Kanda:**But why?  
**Konata:**I don't know...a boy have to do what girl have do...  
**Kanda:**I don't get it with you...  
**Konata:**You don't have to...now change your uniform and get ready!  
**Kanda:**Alright alright...

* * *

Kanda get change to his school uniform and he was ready to leave the house...  
**Kanda:**Ok..Let's go...  
Kanda and Konata walk together in the street and Konata was the one who talk to Kanda first...  
**Konata:**You know that the Ryoo School Sport Event will soon come about 4 more month...  
**Kanda:**Very? I didn't know....  
**Konata:**I have to keep exciting everyday!! I have to get my strenge on it!  
**Kanda:**I never see you in such high energy....  
**Konata:**Hehe...

Kanda and Konata went into 3-B class,Kanda saw Kagami study real hard on her desk and wondering why is she study so hard...  
**Kanda:**Kagami...Why are you studying so hard...  
**Kagami:**Ah..Kanda Ohayo... I'm getting my revision on my studies for the Final Semester Exam...  
**Kanda:**I see...so when will it be?  
**Kagami:**4 month left..  
**Kanda:**I see... _Guuaahhh~!!_ 4 Month!?  
**Kagami:**What's wrong? *sweat*  
**Kanda:**The sport event and the exam is on the same month!! So that mean The Sport Event will come before Examination Day!?  
**Kagami:**Yeah I'm afraid so...  
**Kanda:**You have got to be kidding me...  
After that shocking truth that Kanda have known...  
Yamato who sit beside Kanda pull his shirt and Kanda turn his back and it was Yamato wanted to tell Kanda something again...  
**Yamato:**Kanda...would you come with me for a moment...  
**Kanda:**Eh.. What for?  
**Yamato:**Just listen to me once...  
**Kanda:**Ok...emm...sorry...I gotta go out for a while..  
**Kagami:**Ok..  
**Konata:**See Ya _Lover Boy_~!  
**Kanda:**The name is Kanda~!! _Shorty Girl_!!

* * *

The outside where Kanda and Yamato was at a tree where they are talking at the time of the Ryoo School Festival...  
**Kanda:**So what is now...? More info?  
**Yamato:**No...Your mission is to take responsible...do you have any power within you?  
**Kanda:**Power? I have power?  
**Yamato:**I knew it...not only your memories have been erased,even your abilities have forgotten...  
**Kanda:**Wow...I never knew I have power... what power do I have? Do I got super strength? or maybe I am invisible abilities? or is it that I can shoot laser from my eyes?  
Kanda was excited about his power within that he haven't notice... and so Yamato have a suggestion...  
**Yamato:**...Come to my house to learn more if you wanted your power to return to you...  
**Kanda:**Alright...but where is your house actually...? *sweat*  
**Yamato:**.....  
Yamato right down a piece of paper the address of her location...

But on top of the the trees there were two unknown person looking at Kanda with they _alien technology binocular_...  
The voice make sense that there is a female voice and a male voice...  
**Unknown Male:**Are you sure he is the one...?  
**Unknown Female:**I'm sure of it....  
**Unknown Male:**But he doesn't look like he is the "One"....  
**Unknown Female:**By the looks of him... I remember his face and personal...he must be it!  
**Unknown Male:**Alright if you said so...  
A leaf fall from Kanda's head and when he look up on the tree...there wasn't anybody there....  
**Yamato:**Here...  
Yamato gave the address of Yamato's house location  
**Yamato:**Are you sure you know where is it..?  
**Kanda:**Don't worry I won't get lost that easy...

* * *

It's Sunday Kanda was wearing his normal uniform walk by the street alone but he is kinda lost the direction....  
**Kanda:**Aww...man...this is bad...I think I'm lost my direction....where the hell am I... *sweat*  
Then Kanda saw Miyuki walking on the same street as Kanda is walking...  
Kanda when to her and ask about the way to Yamato's house...  
**Kanda:**Oi~! Takara-chan!  
**Miyuki:**Ah! Good Morning Kanda-kun...  
**Kanda:**May I ask do you know this location?  
**Miyuki:**Ah...Yes...is right over there...  
**Kanda:**Thanks Takara-chan...by the way where are you going...?  
**Miyuki:**Oh...I think you misunderstand this is my home....  
Kanda look on his left Miyuki's house was beside him and it was huge and big...  
**Kanda:**Wow...you must be very rich Takara-chan...  
**Miyuki:**Not at all..thank you... are you sure you won't getting lost..?  
**Kanda:**Don't worry....  
Then Kanda walk half way he turn back and ask Miyuki a help...  
**Kanda:**emm...I think I need help arter all ahaha....  
So Miyuki help Kanda to show the direction to the house...  
**Miyuki:**Is right over there...  
Miyuki pointed out the way that is not far ahead,whenever he saw Yamato's house it was very huge and bigger than Miyuki's house...  
**Kanda:**Wow....it's huge.... it..it's bigger than your house...  
Kanda was surprise of Yamato's house is so big...  
Then Miyuki and Kanda walk together to Yamato's house entrance gate...

Yamato's house is like from a rich family with a big gate....  
The entrance door there with a door speaker next to Kanda...  
**Kanda:**a..a door speaker...?  
Kanda press the button,the voice from the speaker is a female voice...  
**Door Speaker:**Yes can I help you...  
**Kanda:**emm...My name is Kanda Youzaki... I'm a friend of Yamato...  
**Door Speaker:**Kanda Youzaki..... Alright... Please come in...  
The gate open and so Kanda and Miyuki enter together...  
In Yamato's house,there were only maidens in the house there are like 15 or 30 of them! There were no man or guard or even servant none of them are here...  
**Maidens:**Welcome!  
**Kanda:**ahh....thank you...  
Kanda and Miyuki was embarrass of many maiden welcoming them...  
They both walk and look around at Yamato's house is like a private house or a museum fill with picture,statue,vase and other expansive item everywhere.... even have a swimming pool!!!

_**Note from me**_**:****Oh God....I do wish I am living in that house....**

It's like you are back into the history of _English Days_ if you know what I mean...  
**Maiden:**Please have a seat while waiting for our _Princess_ arrive...please have some tea...  
Miyuki and Kanda sit together in a small fancy table and chairs but the maidens were around them so they can't talk freely and so they don't know what to talk about...  
**Kanda:**emm...this place is big huh...?  
**Miyuki:**err...Yes...it is....  
**Kanda:**ahaha...yeah...they even have a swimming pool....I'm surprised..  
**Miyuki:**Me too...  
Miyuki drank some tea and watch her drinking it...  
When Yamato appear Kanda was very surprising about Yamato that he saw Yamato was wearing her fancy cloth...  
**Yamato:**You have come...  
**Kanda:**Ah... Yamato...  
**Miyuki:**Good Morning Nagamori-sama...  
When Yamato look at Miyuki's face she wasn't smiling to her or anything and suddenly Yamato just pull Kanda's shirt and ran with him into another room to hide themself...  
**Kanda:**Oi!! What are you doing?!  
**Yamato:**Answer my question... why did you bring another girl here?  
**Kanda:**She's with me... she won't cause any trouble...  
Yamato slowly release Kanda's shirt and then a Maiden show up next to Yamato...  
**Maiden:**_Princess_ dinner is ready...  
**Yamato:**I will be there....  
**Yamato:**Look here...in this house is a task for you to return your own power so you have to listen what I said got it...?  
**Kanda:**Ok...

They all sat on a fancy dinning table Kanda and Miyuki was amaze by the food on the table...  
**Kanda:**Wow...there are a lot of foods...  
There were Maiden in this room so Yamato ask them to leave the room in _"private time"_...  
**Yamato:**Leave this room we want to have a private....  
**Maidens:**Yes princess...  
But then Miyuki's head feel kinda dizzy....  
**Kanda:**Are you alright Takara-chan?  
**Miyuki:**I feel kinda dizzy...I need to go to the washroom...  
Miyuki walk with an unstable way and then suddenly she fell to the floor with a tired looking...  
**Kanda:**Takara!!  
**Yamato:**Leave her....  
**Kanda:**But she is...  
**Yamato:**Don't worry about her...she is sleeping right now...It was I who told the maiden to add a sleeping pill onto a tea that she drank...  
**Kanda:**Why you... Why are you doing this!!  
**Yamato:**I don't want her to know our secret! We have to stay secret that no one else will able to know it!!  
**Kanda:**That doesn't mean it has to be so cruelful!!!  
**Yamato:**Have you forgotten? If you really want your power back then you have to listen what I said!!  
**Kanda:**I'm getting out with Takara now...  
Kanda carry Miyuki and she wasn't heavy at all so he can stand the weight...  
**Yamato:**You can't get out of here it's because I told them to lock the door as well... if you succeed I will release you but if you fail you have to try until you get it right...  
Kanda had no choice but had to listen what Yamato said so that they can get out of here....

Kanda can't find any place to put Miyuki to rest so he put Miyuki onto a chair...  
Kanda sat onto the dining table chair and look at Yamato in a angry face...  
**Kanda:**Ok..what should I do...  
**Yamato:**Gave me spoon and folks...  
**Kanda:**The folk and spoon is far...I will get it...  
**Yamato:**No.... didn't I said it before... this is your task...  
**Kanda:**So what can I do?  
**Yamato:**In this gravitation planet is made-out of matter and anti-matter which is stones, crystals, water and different thing on this planet.... For us we called it _Xeroxas _but as for the human they called it_ Exotic Matter_ antiparticle existence,we have this abilities to control them anytime by using our aura within us but not letting it control itself...  
**Kanda:**Ok... but how can I do that...?  
**Yamato:**Try focusing onto a object like this knife....  
**Kanda:**I see....  
Kanda tries to do focus onto the knife but it didn't move...  
**Yamato:**Try again..  
Kanda tries again and again but still didn't work...  
**Kanda:**Darn it....How am I suppose to do that!! I just can't do it!! I just can't.... Maybe my "Alien self" must have empty my power or something...  
**Yamato:**_Xeroxas_ is an infinite power that cannot be eliminated....you must try harder....  
Kanda must try his best to help Miyuki.... so he try to focus again...  
And when he focusing and keep focusing... he had succeeded!!  
**Kanda:**Yes I did it!  
It was success but then the knife flew up and Kanda was unable to stop it and is targeting on something and it's strike but it wasn't target at Kanda or Yamato it was targeting at Miyuki and it's striking it fast!!  
**Kanda:_Takara!!!_**  
Kanda accidentally spill the glass that fill with water on the table...  
Kanda's hand raise at Miyuki when suddenly everything turn frozen....  
**Kanda:**What the... what is going on here...  
Everything was frozen,the water spill and the knife stop,even the clock in the dining room as well...  
**Kanda:**Di... did I use my power...?  
Kanda was shock,he can believe what he just did...  
So Kanda quickly took the knife away from Miyuki and everything was back to normal....  
Then Miyuki awake with a moaning voice of her...  
**Kanda:**Miyuki!! You awake... Are you alright?

At that time Kanda used his freezing abilities... but Yamato was watching Kanda all along while everything frozen and she was shock until she was unable to talk or move... her eyes was wide and she was surprise what Kanda just did...  
**Yamato talk to herself:**_That's impossible...How can he possible used to that power when he is still doesn't know how to use.... it's like nothing I've ever felt before... Why...?!_  
Yamato saw Kanda in an unbelievable face that she could not believe what she had seen...  
But Yamato was happy and smiling...  
**Yamato:**You can go now...  
**Kanda:**What...?  
**Yamato:**That's enough for today... you can leave now.... I need to take a rest as well... the sun is going to be gone soon..  
**Kanda:**What!? You mean it's night already!!?  
**Miyuki:**mm.... ehh... Kanda-kun.... what happen...  
**Kanda:**Ah... Takara... don't worry... everything is alright...  
**Yamato:**You should bring her home.... her family would be worring about her...  
**Kanda:**Alright... Takara-chan let me carry you till your home!  
**Miyuki:**Eh? Are you sure?  
**Kanda:**I will be fine... grab on...  
And so Kanda leave Yamato's house but then Yamato on the top floor of the window looking at Kanda carrying Miyuki on the way...

On her way back to Miyuki's house Kanda saw a person who is standing and it was Yukari Takara Miyuki's mother...  
**Yukari:**_Ara..ara... _where could possible be....?  
**Kanda:**She is right here!!  
**Yukari:**Eh....?  
Kanda was tired running back to Miyuki's house and his voice was exhausted...  
**Kanda:**_*tired*_ You... _*tired*_ you must be her big sister right...?  
**Yukari:**But I...  
But on Kanda's back that Kanda is carrying Miyuki said to Kanda the truth...  
**Miyuki:**Ah...Kanda-kun I think you misunderstand...she actually is my _mother_....  
**Kanda:**eh.. *surprise* very...? I... I'm so sorry..  
**Yukari:**Is ok...  
**Kanda:**Then I leave Takara-chan to you....  
**Yukari:**Thank you... take care of yourself....  
Yukari waving good bye to Kanda  
**Miyuki:**Sorry that I being late...  
**Yukari:**Don't worry...I'm not angry with you or anything....  
**Miyuki:**You don't...?  
**Yukari:**Beside... you do have a good friend who help you.... or is he your boyfriend..  
**Miyuki:**Ah... err... mother...!! Is not....  
**Yukari:**Don't worry... I won't tell anyone... _*smile*_

* * *

On the next day at Miyuki's house  
Miyuki is leaving the house because is school day again...  
**Miyuki:**I'm leaving now...  
**Yukari:**Alright... take care of yourself...  
When she walk outside she was surprise that Kanda was waiting for her from outside of her door...  
**Kanda:**ah... you're ready.... Takara-chan...  
**Miyuki:**eh... Kanda-kun... what are you doing here so early?  
**Kanda:**Well Konata said to me that everyone will be there early so let's go together... if you mind?  
Miyuki gave a nob and a cheerful smile to Kanda...  
**Miyuki:**Ok...  
And so Miyuki and Kanda walk together to school and Kanda start to talk about the yesterday ....  
**Kanda:**I'm sorry that I bringing you trouble yesterday...  
**Miyuki:**Is ok... but what did happen when I was faith...  
**Kanda:**ahh.... I don't know....  
Whenever both of them walk together Yamato was far from they back and looking towards Kanda and thinking how did he get the abilities his in a matter of a short time...

**End of Chapter 2**


	36. EP9 Chapter 3 Sushi Yeah!

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**_

_**Episode 9- Chapter 3/3**_

_**(Sushi Yeah!)**_

**To the reader:**  
I had investigate so much about Kyoto Sushi Restaurant Location and there is whole lot of them...  
And that's why it taking it so long to finish this story but now I have finish it already so enjoy the story...  
The title of this story is recommended of _sushi-ya_,_sushi-ya_ means is a sushi restaurant and so I change it to "_Ya_" to "_Yeah!_"

_P.S_  
_Uhh.. Man... My head hurt... I think I need another vacation..._

* * *

In another day at school,Kanda sitting with Tsukasa and Kagami on a double desk  
**Tsukasa:**ahh..sempai..would you like to try my dish...?  
**Kanda:**eh..very?  
**Kagami:**To tell you the truth...Tsukasa is the best cooker in our family member... you should try it...  
**Kanda:**Alright.. hmm...I should try it! It looks delicious!!!  
He is trying Tsukasa's dish from her _bento box_ that she made by herself...  
**Kanda:**Mmm~! Is delicious!!!  
**Tsukasa:**Very...? That's great...  
**Kanda:**Yes! I think you can be a cooker someday! emm....can I have some more...?  
**Tsukasa:***nob and smile* sure!

Then Konata & Patty appearance and they looks moody today like  
**Patty:**"_Hello_" Everyone!!!~  
**Konata:**Hey guys! Guess what!? I have won 5 voucher of 50% off in _Den Shichi_ !!  
**Kagami:**Very!? How did you get it?  
**Konata:**Hehe... Whenever I walk on a street I saw a Lucky Draw and so I play it! Somehow I won!! Isn't this great or what!!?  
**Tsukasa:**That Great Kona-chan! Let's ask Yuki-chan to join us...  
**Konata:**Yes Tsukasa-san~! We are going to eat at the most best Kyoto serving sushi in Japan~!! But not for you Kanda...  
Konata point her finger to Kanda  
**Kanda:**Eh..? Why? Isn't there are 5 voucher? One for me right?  
**Konata:**Nope...Is for Patty because is a _"Ladies Day Voucher"_... Ladies Only...  
**Kanda:**What!? That's not fair!!  
**Kagami:**I know this is not fair for you Kanda but _promotion_ is always like that...  
**Kanda: ***sigh* Yeah I know...  
**Konata:**Haha... You can't get together with Kagami anymore!! Patty laugh with me!!  
Patty & Konata laugh together in a bad ways...  
**Patty & Konata:**_Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!_  
**Kanda:**Why are you doing it so bad to me!!?  
**Konata:Why!? **Is because you stole Kagamin from me!!  
**Kagami:**Oi.. Oi.. where are the topic here..... *sweat*

**_Special Info:_**Den Shichi is the favourite sushi restaurant in Kyoto . It's a classic - long counter, bellowing sushi chefs and great fresh fish. The lunch sets are unbelievable value and the glass sushi cases make ordering a little easier than at some other places . It's almost always hopping and doesn't take reservations, so you may have to give your name and wait - but it will definitely be worth it .

* * *

The 4 of the girls went to the Famous Sushi Restaurant and Kanda is heading back to his rent house walking by himself...  
**Kanda:**I'm home...  
The Miyakawa Sisters are wearing normal cloth and they are going somewhere...  
**Kanda:**Eh? Where are you two going?  
**Hinata:**Sorry that we didn't tell you but... we are heading to Den Shichi Sushi Restaurant...  
**Kanda:**You are going to that place as well?  
**Hikage:**Well.. that's too bad you cannot join us...  
Hikage is teasing Kanda with a smile of her...  
**Hikage:**We are going there right now and only girl can have the promotion.... Bye~!  
The Miyakawa Sisters are going to the Sushi Restaurant but Kanda look very upset...  
**Hinata:**Take care of yourself...  
**Kanda:***sigh and upset*

* * *

Kanda don't have the mood to do anything at the house so he went outside to have a walk by himself..  
While he was walking by himself he kick a can far away with his frustration...**  
Kanda:**ahh!! I hate _promotion_!!! Is bad that when the people who cannot eat something good or so!! Even I have nothing to do at the house...  
While Kanda walking by himself,a small store with prizes and the store name called Lucky Draw and there is a spinning wheel game to win it...  
**Unknown Person:**Hello there... would you like to play this game?  
Kanda was the one who make the choice and so he decide to play it for a while...**  
Kanda:**Maybe I could play a little....  
Kanda try to spin the roller and Kanda use all his might to win it...**  
Unknown Person:**Congratulation! You have won the last 50% voucher of Den Shichi Restaurant!!**  
Kanda:**But isn't it for female use only...**  
Unknown Person:**Oh.. no.. no.. this is one special voucher that I founded that I'm giving you... this is a prize that can use either male or female user... try it...**  
Kanda:**Al.. Alright! Thanks Mister!  
Kanda smile with joy and took the ticket running to the Train Station as fast as he can to the Sushi Restaurant...  
But the Unknown Person's back,there was another unknown person and it is a voice of a female...  
**Unknown Person Front:**He had took it... but is he going to help us...? By the look of his personal... he can't possibly be him that we are looking for...  
**Unknown Person Back:**I'm believe he is the real one... in my dedication of _Xeltriam detector force_... that person still have a whole energy within him... maybe he can help us to find "her"...  
**Unknown Person Front:**Maybe... but we still haven't found _the "person"_... I think _she_ is at a school...  
**Unknown Person Back:**Indeed... we mustn't waste our time to search for her and the _"princess"_... and get the help from _"him"_...

* * *

Kanda take the train at Saiin Station to Shijō-dōri location where the Den Shichi Restaurant is at...

He had finally arrived to the Restaurant...  
He look at the Black and White sign and the picture of the lunch specials in the window it's said Ladies's Day Special  
But it seem there are a lot of woman and student's girls waiting for line to get entry...  
And he found the _4 girls_ waiting in the line as well but Konata & Patty were looking gloomly...  
**Konata:**Wahh.. look at this line... it will take hour to get a seat!  
**Patty:**It will take forever...  
**Kagami:**Why can't you two be more patient somehow..? *sweat*  
Kanda appear from they back...  
**Kanda:**Hello Girls!  
**Tsukasa:**Eh..? Kanda-sempai... What are you doing here?**  
Konata:**Yeah.. Why are you doing here?  
**Kanda:**I got a voucher that man and woman can be use with it!  
Kanda smile with a teasing face of him showing the voucher to them...  
**Konata:**What Let me see that!!  
Konata doesn't believe with Kanda...  
**Kanda:**This is not fake...  
**Kagami:**Where did you get it from?  
**Kanda:**Well It's a long story... Whenever I'm walking alone on a street I meet a Lucky Draw and I won the voucher  
Kagami:It seem it is a lucky day for you...  
Konata still doen't believe with Kanda and so Konata had a plan...  
**Konata:**Alright... but you have to treat us to join us...  
**Kanda:**What!?  
**Konata:**We waited here for so long and you can't just cut our line just like that...  
**Kanda:**Come on... I want to be with you girls... I don't want to be alone in my rent house...  
**Miyuki:**umm... I'm sorry to interurb but it's our turn now...  
**Konata & Kanda:**What..?  
Two of them didn't notice that they are already at the entrance and so they enter it...

* * *

The Restaurant is full with woman and student girls that impress Kanda in a surprise...  
**Kanda:**Wow... I never knew there is so many female are here..  
**Kagami:**Let's find a place to sit...  
**Kanda:**Yeah your right...  
They sit in a group table... then a waiter came by them to ask them...  
**Waiter:**Welcome to Den Shichi... Can I take your order?  
**Kanda:**Ok.. today is my treat so please choice whatever you like...  
**Tsukasa:**Very Thank You...  
**Patty:**Your are the best!!  
**Kagami:**Are you sure you about it?  
**Kanda:**Of course... Don't worry...  
**Waiter:**Would you like to have a _tekkadon_ (raw tuna over rice)  
Kanda look at the menu and it cost only 480 yen...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**480 yen... I guess this is cheap... I think I will eat that enough...  
**Kanda:**I want a...  
But then Konata stop Kanda and she tell the waiter what she order...  
**Konata:**I want a _Bukkake Udon_ please~!  
Whenever he look at the menu of _Bukkake Udon_ it cost 1550 yen  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_You have gotta be kidding me... *gloom*_  
**Kagami:**Alright then I want a... _Yakibuta Ramen_...  
**Tsukasa:**I want Ramen same as Onee-chan...  
Kanda took another look at the menu, the ramen is cost 1400 Tsukasa order the same dish as Kagami so it will cost 2800 yen  
**Patty:**I want a _Soba_ dish!!  
**Miyuki:**I think I would like a _Miso_ please...  
**Kagami:**What about you Kanda? Are you alright Kanda?  
Kanda is sweating and gloomly face like he is going to fall from his chair right now...  
**Kanda:**ahh... I..I'm alright... I just want a _tekkadon_ is enough...  
**Waiter:**What would you like to drink?  
**Kanda:**Emmm...Tea would be great...  
**Konata:**I want Coke...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Isn't she done with me enough..._ *gloom*

* * *

While they wait for they food come... they gonna pick some sushi from the _"Spinning sushi plate thing that goes around"_...  
Konata saw a Salmon Sushi dish that is cosh expansive and so she pick it up quickly....  
**Konata:**I'm going to eat now~!!  
**Kanda:**Hold on a second there~!!!  
**Konata:**What now?  
**Kanda:**uhh... can't you just eat something less expansive first...?  
Konata:But Salmon is my favourite...  
**Kanda:**Come on... ahaha... just eat something else...  
Kanda is sweating and he wants to put back the Salmon sushi dish onto the _"Spinning sushi plate thing that goes around"_..  
**Konata:**Hey! What are you dong!! That Salmon is mine!!  
Konata pull back the Salmon Sushi dish..  
**Kanda:**Put it back!  
**Konata:**No!  
**Kanda:**Do it as I said!  
Konata and Kanda are having a fight on a sushi dish...  
**Kagami:**You two....  
Patty,Tsukasa and Miyuki are doing nothing but watch Kanda and Konata fighting...

After a while their menu dish have came and they all eat in peace but Konata and Kanda won't give up just yet...  
So Konata add some _Shichimi_ onto Kanda's _tekkadon_ and whenever Kanda tries to eat it he face start to change to red all the sudden...  
**Kanda:**_Oh My God!!!_!  
His eyes came out with tears and he breath fire from his mouth that he can't stand of this spiciness...  
**Konata:**Haha! How would you like that!?

**Special Info:_ Shichimi_**_ is a common Japanese spice mixture containing seven ingredients. It is also known as __**nanami tōgarashi**_ outside Japan. But I would like to call it as "The Famous Chili Pepper of Seven Flavor!!!" Now nobody would stand the spice of this flavor!!  


* * *

When they menu dish have came,they all eat and had chatting together...  
**Kanda:**So how long have you all been together?  
**Konata:**It's bring back the old memories... Kagamin do you remember the day at the beach?  
**Kagami:**Oh Yes... that day it was on Summer Day right?  
**Konata:**Yes.. Teacher and Cousin Yui are incharge of supervising and driving on that day...  
**Kagami:**Your cousin goes wild once her hand's on the stick... Seriously... I was getting worried there...  
**Tsukasa:**The beach was clean and perfect weather for a day to swim...  
**Miyuki:**Usually,you wouldn't be willing to eat something like this... but here, it actually tastes good...  
**Konata:**Yes your right... there was a spa and I'm the one who telling a ghost story... Tsukasa is so easy to scare... do you want to hear it now...?  
Konata's face begin to look scary and gloomly...  
**Tsukasa & Kanda:**_Noo~!!!_

_**Note from me:**I taken all those line and words from Lucky Star Episode 6... you can call me CopyCat or whatever you want... hehe...  
_

**

* * *

**Whenever they are finish... they all go when out and they are about to go home... but except for Kanda... because he is gonna paid it...  
**Konata:**See Ya Later~!!**  
Miyuki:**Thanks for the food...**  
Kagami:**You go on ahead first Tsukasa...**  
Tsukasa:**Alright Onee-chan...**  
**Kagami walk toward to Kanda**  
Kagami:**Sorry for bringing trouble for Konata.. she is always like that...**  
Kanda:**Is ok...she is kinda annoying to me... but it's fine with me...  
Kagami:You sure you can paid?  
Kanda:Not to worry... you can go on ahead... I can take care of it...  
**Kagami:**Ok... see you later...  
**Cashier:**Excuse me but Please paid... the other customer are waiting for to paid...  
**Kanda:**Al.. right.. right... Here's my voucher...  
The Cashier look at the back of the voucher and he gave back the voucher to Kanda...  
**Cashier:**I'm sorry... but your voucher is a last year voucher...  
**Kanda:**What!? You have got to be kidding me... *gloom* That person!! Dang he was a faker... I been trick on him...  
**Cashier:**If you don't have cash... you can pay with credit card if you had one...  
Kanda doesn't know what to do right now he doesn't  
**Kanda:**To tell you the truth... I...don't..  
**???:**If you don't have... I have...

But then suddenly Yamato Nagamori appear all the sudden from his back....  
**Kanda:**Yamato!? What are you doing here!?  
**Yamato:**That isn't important... I got something to tell you that very important right now...  
Yamato paid the cashier to her platinum credit card and ran off with Kanda...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_She has a credit card?!_ *shock*

They went behind the restaurant and Yamato look serious at Kanda...  
**Kanda:**Is there something you wanna tell me?  
**Yamato:**There are 2 arrived more aliens came to earth... I had meet them...  
**Kanda:**Wha.. What!? Who are they..?  
**Yamato:**I don't know yet but I had a feeling that they are looking for you...  
**Kanda:**Me? What for?  
**Yamato:**I still don't have the info on them... the shadow had block they faces I can't see them clearly.. You may be in grave danger...  
**Kanda:**Danger... ar..are they going to hunt me?!  
Kanda is frighted that Yamato said to Kanda...  
**Yamato:**Beware of them... They could be danger or harmless... but there is not possible that they are the good guys...  
**Kanda: ***gulp*

What is the consequences about Kanda Youzaki?! Who are the two person wanted to find Kanda? Better check out the next episode!!!  
Kanda has becoming a Wanted Guy ghahaha...  
**End of Episode 9**

_"Spinning sushi plate thing that goes around"_


	37. EXTRA:Kou Yasaka's Team Undercover

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story (EXTRA Story)****  
**_

_**Kou Yasaka's Team Undercover 1  
**_

Before the Den Shichi promotion started...  
In front of a classroom door a poster it write _"Animation Research Club Meeting Room"_ where the club of Animation Research Club are having they Meeting today...  
The president of the Animation Research Club_ Kou Yasaka_ is attend to start the meeting but there is only Hiyori Tamura in the classroom...  
**Yasaka:**Alright today we have a newcomer! And it is a girl please welcome Yamato Nagamori~!!  
**Yamato:**I did not attend to join your club or anything...  
**Yasaka:**Nonsense!! eh? Hiyori...where is Konata and Patty?  
**Hiyori:**I heard they are going to the Den Shichi Restaurant... and if I'm heard correctly.. I think they had won 5 voucher of Ladies's Day promotion...  
**Yasaka:**What!? Those traitors!! They didn't invite us!? Hiyori! when is Ladies's Day begin?!  
**Hiyori:**It's staring tomorrow...  
**Yasaka:**Alright! We are going to win the voucher and we are going to the Den Shichi Restaurant tomorrow!!!**  
Yamato:**Do I have to go too...  
**Yasaka:**Don't worry about it! We only need is our luck and hope that all we need!!  
**Yamato:**Worthless...  
**Yasaka:**Ok!! Group join together!! Come on Yamato~! Join in!!  
**Yamato:**What for...?  
Kou Yasaka pull Yamato to the group and join they hands together in a group and they all shout out loud with a group...

_Moe~ Team~ Go~!!  
_but except for Yamato...

* * *

The Animation Research Club Team when to the Lucky Draw stall but they are hiding behind the wall near them,sneakily watching the Man at the Lucky Draw stall...

**Hiyori:**There it is... the Lucky Draw that Konata and Patty ...  
**Yasaka:**Ok.. let's do it... Yamato you go first...**  
Yamato:**What...!? Why me...?  
**Yasaka:**Is because you are the newcomer,you have to learn how to do our _ways_...  
**Yamato:**What _ways_?  
**Yasaka:**To tell you the truth... we are _Undercover trainers_...  
**Yamato:**I don't believe you...  
**Yasaka:**What!? ... never mind about that just do your own thing!!!  
**Yamato:**I did told you that I don't want to join the club...  
**Yasaka:**Just go ahead and get the voucher...  
Kou Yasaka push Yamato out and she had no choice but had to do what she has to do...  
Yamato walk toward the Lucky Draw stall and the Man appear to be nice to her...  
**Unknown Person:**Yes? can I help you...?  
**Yamato:**umm... I..I wanted to play this game... will there be voucher to be won...?.  
**Unknown Person:**Yes.... there will be a Den Shichi voucher to be won...  
Yamato felt that person has a high energy from him...  
**Unknown Person:**Please spin the wheel...  
The Unknown Person smile and gave her the chance to spin the wheel...  
Yamato tries her best to spin the wheel and the other are hiding watching it spin... the wheel is slowing down Yamato and the other are heartbeating real fast and she got...

_**"3 Can of Soft Drinks"**_

Everyone goes blur and the person gave 3 soft can drinks to Yamato...  
**Unknown Person:**Have a good day...  
Yasaka can't stand it anymore and so she ran up to  
**Yasaka:**Please sir! Let me try it once!!  
And so the unknown person gave Yasaka a try to spin the wheel....

* * *

While walking on the street Kou Yasaka got the 3 voucher from the Lucky Draw stall...  
**Yasaka:**Yes! I did it!! hehe.. today it must be my lucky day!!  
**Yamato:**I was the one to win it... not you... beside I could get it in the second round...  
**Yasaka:**Your just jealous...  
The gang get into the line at the Den Shichi Restaurant then they heard a familiar sound... it is a ice cream store...  
**Yasaka:**Look! There an ice cream store! Let's go get some!  
**Hiyori:**But Ko-chan sempai... what about the line?!  
**Yasaka:**It took just a second... We will make it quick....  
They when inside the ice cream store,when they are out of the the store.... they saw somebody was at they line... it was the Miyakawa Sisters...  
**Yasaka:**Ah! Hey! That's our line!!  
**Hikage:**Hey! We got here first you know!!  
**Yasaka:**Liar!!  
**Hinata:**Please calm down Hikage...  
**Hikage:**Not to worry Onee-chan... I can handle it myself!  
**Hiyori:**Come on sempai... let's get to another line...  
**Yasaka:**Another Line!? There's no way I'm going to give up just letting it go like that!  
**Yamato:**This is the worst....  
But then Hinata gave them a mini-manga to them...  
**Hinata:**If I'm giving you read some manga would you not bordering us?  
**Yasaka:**Wow!! A Mini-Manga!? I been looking for this kind of book!! Alright! let's get another line!  
The group leave but Hikage doesn't look happy...  
**Hikage**:Onee-chan.... why must you be so nice to them?! They are our enemy!  
**Hinata:**Sooner you would understand...  
**Hikage:**But I still don't understand it at all!!**  
**

**Special Info:**_A Mini size manga it is the size of a hand you can put it into your pocket Comic book size: 50 x 68 x 7-10mm, depending on volume (2 x 2.7 x 0.3-0.4in) These authentic versions of popular comic books fit in the palm of your hand or pocket and, despite their small stature, are totally readable!_

* * *

While they are inside,they all look exciting but except Yamato...  
**Yasaka:**Wow! Would you look at all the people in here!! Let's look for a sit!  
**Waiter:**Hello... may I help you?  
**Yasaka:**We are looking for a sit!  
**Waiter:**Please follow me....  
Surprisingly they are sitting with the Miyakawa sister in a group table...  
**Yasaka:**ahaha... what a coincidence... *sweat*

Then Yamato surprise saw Kanda with Lucky Star group and she has something to said about the Unknown Person...  
But Kou Yasaka & Hiyori are whispering together...  
**Yasaka:**Hiyori.... we must not let Yamato loose in sigh...  
**Hiyori:**Why?  
**Yasaka:**I know she is a very rich girl and she is gonna paid it all... that's why  
**Hiyori:**But isn't this a bit cruel sempai?  
**Yasaka:**Nonsense... It will be fine!  
**Hiyori:**I understood...

Yamato:I'm going to leave now...  
Yasaka:What!? So soon?!! But we haven't get a chance to order anything yet!!  
Yamato:I will eat with you on other day.... I'm busy...**  
Yasaka:**Eh?! Where are you going?  
Yasaka leave and follow Yamato...  
**Hiyori:**Wa..wait for me sempai!!  
**Hikage:**What the hell is that all about... *sweat*  
**Hinata:**I don't know... *sweat*

* * *

Hiyori and Yasaka is following Yamato at her back without noticing...  
2 of them saw Yamato talking to Kanda but they doesn't know what they are saying?  
**Hiyori:**What are they talking about?  
**Yasaka:**I don't know but we are going to find out now...  
Then suddenly they both fell and makes some noise that Yamato and Kanda notice..  
**Yamato:**Wha..What are...?!  
**Kanda:**Eh..? Hiyorin.. Ko Yasaka... what are you two doing here?  
**Yasaka:**Eh...we just came by that's all... ahaha...

At the end they didn't get a chance to eat at the Den Shichi Restaurant

**End Undercover 1  
**


	38. EP10 Chapter 1 Embarrass Kanda Moment

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story  
**_

_**Episode 10- Chapter 1/3**_

**(****Embarrass Kanda Moment)**

On afternoon a cloudy day in Miyakawa resident house also known as Kanda's rented house,  
The Miyakawa sisters are watching the morning news from their television...

"On yesterday's scenario... another a close kidnap case of a 7 years old girl,luckily the girl was save by a man... In other stories..."

The news keep continue and the Miyakawa sister looks kinda worry...  
**Hinata:**Oh dear...  
**Hikage:**Onii-chan... we have to be careful out there... those bad guys will certainly is doing something bad to us...  
**Hinata:**Your right Hikage...  
While the Miyakawa sister are watching the television Kanda was sneaking for some reason...  
Hikage sense his movement and she turn her back and she has known he was behind them...  
**Hikage:**Hey! Where are you going?  
**Kanda:**Er... I was...gonna... I'm going to work today... ahaha... no problem with that right?  
**Hikage:**hmm... only one condision... Before 6:00 p.m I'm going to lock the house and you can't have dinner...  
**Kanda:**Wha... what? But that's cruel! Hinata-san... could you do something to your little sister?  
**Hinata:**She is my little sister after all... I can't make her do anything because she is cute...  
**Hikage:_Onii-chan!_**

And so Kanda left the house and he is going to his work at the Lucky Cafe...

* * *

Until he was there,he is now working inside the Cosplay Cafe for Kanda...  
Kanda is at the staff room open his locker and holding up his maid dress,he doesn't look moody at all...  
**Kanda:**How long have I been like this... *gloom*  
Then Konata enter the staff room,she look exciting and has something to said to Kanda..  
**Kanda:**Why are you so happy about..? Doesn't this work making you feel... un... uncomfortable?  
**Konata:**Nonsense! Patty and I open this Cafe for 2 years! There is no way I'm letting it down just like that! This work is our _"Dream to Success"_!  
**Kanda:**_"Dream of Success"_... huh... *sweat* I never knew you had one...  
**Konata:**Are you still going to wear that maid dress of yours? Today is a special day so you don't need to wear it as a maid...  
**Kanda:**Very? err.. I mean... I see...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Fuuh.. Luckily I don't need to wear any girly dress..._  
**Konata:**That's why you need to wear something new! Looky~! I found a _Neko Costume _(Cat costume) from the store room for you!  
**Kanda:**What!  
Kanda is so shock and

_...it even have a theme!_  
**_DAN! DAN~! DAAANN~!_**  
_"I JUST LOVE TO MESSING AROUND..."_

* * *

So Kanda had no choice but have to wear the _Neko Costume_...  
He is wearing a cat ear and a cat suit dress**  
Kanda:**This is embarassing...**  
Konata:**Aww~ So Cute~ It's fit you!**  
Kanda:**It's not! This suit feel tight and embarrassing! I'm a boy you know! Not a girl!**  
Konata:**Oh~ Don't be a such a baby...  
Then suddenly Patty smash into the door and she was in the mood...**  
Patty:**Hello~! I'm back~!**  
Kanda:**Patty!**  
Konata:**ah..Patty you came just in time... what do you think of the costume?**  
Patty:**hmm...  
Patty is trying to think of something creative and then she saw some marker pen on the table and she pick it up and start drawing onto Kanda's face...**  
Patty:**Whiskers!**  
Konata:**Oh! Of course! Why haven't I think of that!**  
Kanda:**Hey.. hey.. have you two done playing with me already... by the way what is it with the special day?  
**Konata:**Oh right.. I didn't tell you the _thing_ didn't I... well today is the Lucky Cafe_ 3rd anniversery_ . This shop is turning 3 years old! *sob* It grow up so fast...

Konata is faking herself crying while covering her face with her elbow  
**Patty:**There.. there.. don't cry...  
**Kanda:**Oi... *sweat* This is not a Drama Scene ya'know...**  
Konata:**And so we decided to make an action show in the Lucky Cafe! And it is gonna be the blast! I call it _"Yuucho Sentai Dajare Ranger! Battle For The Universe"_! (Cosplay Power Ranger! Battle For The Universe!)  
**Patty:**_Awesome!_ *thumbs up*  
**Kanda:**What! Why nobody tell me about it!  
**Konata:**Well... yesterday I was going to tell you but I had forgot about it... sorry...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_You have gotta be kidding me... I came here just for kill myself in front of those weird people...  
_Konata look up at the Lucky Cafe clock and she was exciting...**  
Konata:**Ah! It's almost time... so let's get ready!

**

* * *

**

The Lucky Cafe outside there is a poster it said...

_"Cosplay Power Ranger! Battle For The Universe! Get your ticket now!"  
staring by Haruhi,Mikuru and Cindy-chan  
_

A _cosplayer Nagato_ is selling ticket in a small stall with a lot of people get in line to get the ticket and the sign above the stall said...

_"Get your ticket and you won't regret it..."_**  
**

Inside Lucky Cafe Konata is preparing for the stage show with the help of the worker guys...  
And Kanda have some problem...  
**Kanda:**emm... Patty... this is a action show right? There must be a hero... so is it me?  
**Patty:**None... Konata is the hero and I'm her sidekick...  
**Kanda:**Then who is the enemy..?  
**Patty:**You of course!  
**Kanda:**Me? Why?  
Kanda was so shock that it happen so sudden  
**Patty:**You are the Vampire from Space Hazuki ! Who take over the universe and the heroes have to stop it...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_God! Please help me... *crying in tears*  
_

**Anime Info:**_(Just now... Patty was saying that Kanda looks like the character of an anime__ from the anime series __Moon Phase.. I don't want you all to get confuse and believe me... Whatever you do... don't watch it... it's will hypnotized you like a madman... It took me 3 weeks to clear up my mind... )_

_"Neko Mimi Mode..."  
"Neko Mimi Mode..."  
"Neko Mimi Mode..."  
(continue)  
_

Anyway... The Lucky Cafe stage is ready and it is ready to begin the show!_  
_

* * *

Then a guy sit in front of the stage holding a present with a nice paper wrap that it seem it is for Kanda...?  
It was_ Nakado Asuhai_ !  
**Nakado:**Oh~! I just can't wait to give her my present to her!

Then the place is getting dark because the light were shut off and there was an echo sound it was Konata's voice...  
**Konata:**_Hello everybody! Thanks for coming to watch the show I hope you will enjoy as much as you like! Let the show begin!_  
People clap they hand loudly and the show is about to begin...

* * *

**_"Yuucho Sentai Dajare Ranger! Battle For The Universe"_!  
_("Cosplay Power Ranger! Battle For The Universe"!_)**

**_From far beyond space,fill with unknown worlds,a Space Vampire has taken control of the universe with her cuteness and her name is Hazuki _**(as Kanda/Cindy-chan)  
_**She is cute but her power are massive powerful and she can control whatever she wants...  
And then two female heroes is going to save the Universe~! " Cosplay Power Ranger!"**_  
**_Blue Haze the Blue Flame-Haired Green-Eyed Hunter _**(as Konata/Haruhi) _**and her sidekick Maid Star the Cosplayer Of the Galaxies! **_(as Patty/Mikuru)_  
_

**Note from me:**_Konata's costume is a parody of Shakugan No Shana..._

**_And now our heroes is searching for the wicked vampire in an unknown space and they don't know where they are..._  
Blue Haze (Konata):**We have to save the universe before it's to late _Maid Star_!  
**Maid Star(Patty):**Yes! We got to hurry before the Space Vampire will take over our world as well!  
**Blue Haze(Konata):**But we don't know where is she in this unknown space that we don't know...  
**Space Vampire(Kanda):**You don't need to find me cause I'm right here!_**  
The Space Vampire Hazuki has appear in front of the "Cosplay Power Ranger!"**_  
**Blue Haze & Maid Star:**Hazuki!  
**Space Vampire(Kanda):**That's right! And I will soon take over your world! Nyahahaha..!  
**Maid Star(Patty):** No you can't! We will defeat you cause our heart has power!  
**Blue Haze(Konata):**Come on _Maid Star_! We have to use our ultimate power to finish her quickly as possible!  
**Maid Star(Patty):**Yes! We have to use our final attack**_ "The Tickler!"_**  
**Space Vampire(Kanda):**Hey Wait! That wasn't on the script!

_**The Space Vampire is being attack by the Blue Haze and Maid Star,it's because it is her weakness and now she can't stop laughing...**_  
**Space Vampire(Kanda):**No! *laugh* stop! Please stop! *laugh continue*  
Everyone look at Kanda/Cindy-chan that he's being a girl and they still think that Kanda is still a girl,all of them look blushing when Kanda/Cindy-chan's laugh...  
**_And so the Space Vampire has been defeated.. the victory of the "Cosplay Power Ranger" shall continue to protect the universe for eternally..._**

**The End  
**

**

* * *

**

Everyone applause and they are happy and enjoying the show... even though the story was kinda short  
After the show was over,they all when to Kanda/Cindy-chan and asking her a favor...

**Otaku 1:**You were great Cindy-chan!  
**Otaku 2:**Yeah! You are awesome back there...  
**Kanda(Cindy-chan):**Thank You...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_I hate this stupidity show! *side-persona angry*_  
**Otaku 3:**Ah... may I ask a favor... can you say "Neko Mimi Mode"?  
**Kanda(Cindy-chan):**What..?  
**Otaku 2:**That's a great idea!  
**Kanda(Cindy-chan):**I..I don't know...  
**Otaku 1:**Aww... please...  
**Kanda(Cindy-chan):**al.. alright...

**Kanda(Cindy-chan):**_Ne.. ne... Neko Mimi Mode..._ *cuteness feeling*  
**Everyone:**_Ka.. ka... Ka... KAWWAAAIIIII! *heart* (SO CUTE~! *heart*)_  
Everyone fall in love in him,but Kanda was crying in tears with a sadful face...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_God! I can't believe I said that!  
_

**Nakado:**umm... Cindy-chan..._  
Kanda turn her back and Nakado was there holding a present while shaking because he was scare...  
_**Nakado:**He..here's a present for you... please accept it!  
**Everyone:**_Gehh...! *shock*  
_Everyone was so shock and Nakado put the present at the near table and run like hell he goes...  
Kanda goes blur and weird face at that time...  
**Otaku 2:**What was that all about...?  
**Otaku 1:**It seem he wanted to gave her the present... try to open it!  
**Otaku 3:**But there is a sign said that "Please open it alone"... What will you do Cindy-chan...?  
**Kanda(Cindy-chan):**I... err... well..._  
_Now it is Kanda/Cindy-chan's choice to make he rather open it in front of everyone or open it alone...

* * *

Whenever Lucky Cafe is closed for the day...  
At the staff room Kanda is changing his normal male cloth and he still have the present beside him...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Ahh.. man... why am I doing this... it's kinda stupid but that guy is series about it... *sign* Man these days..._  
Konata and Patty coming at the staff door and they look prepare already...  
**Konata:**Come on... or we will lock you inside... Hurry!  
**Kanda:**Ah... coming...  
Kanda,Konata and Patty walk together at the corner of the street talking about the show...  
**Kanda:**I can't believe that I do something embarrassing to those weird people...  
**Konata:**Aww... come on.. they are not so bad...  
**Patty:**Otaku very like strange things... like I do! I want to learn more about Japanese culture... then I will be marrying to a famous samurai someday... *sparkly eyes*  
**Kanda:**By the way... who made that story anyway... it's kinda odd for me that a vampire on space...  
**Konata:**It was some guy who wanted us to do this for him... he said if we do it for him... he will gave us good luck fortune...  
**Kanda:**Fortune..? What is he looks like..?  
**Konata:**He has a big head... wearing a funny orange hat,he has a small hand beside him and he flowed as well!  
**Kanda:**I think I know who it is... **(Answer:Alan Poon \(=w=)/ Me~!)**

After that they all separate and Kanda is walking back by himself...  
Kanda is still holding the present that Nakado gave him and he is wondering what is inside it...  
**Kanda:**hmm... I wonder what is it inside?  
When he open the present... it was a handkerchief with a heart and words wrote "To Cindy-Chan..."**  
Kanda:**No wonder... *gloom*  
While walking Kanda walk past the small corner and heard someone in trouble... he saw 3 people tries to bully a meganekko girl... _(translation:_Wearing glasses moe girl)  
The girl's black hair is blocking her face and they can't very see her face and she is very scare...  
**Gang #1:**Hey there little missy...  
**Gang #3:**Care to join us tonight?  
**Meganekko Girl:**Please leave me alone...  
**Gang #2:**Ha! You still being nervous eh? Don't worry... we will take good care of you tonight afterward...

Kanda has to find a way to help the girl but if he show he face to the bully... they will find Kanda and something will go bad to him...  
**Kanda:**I have to do something! But what should I do...  
On his left hand... he is still holding the handkerchief that Nakado gave him and he has an idea about it...  
**Kanda:**Ah! I got it!

The Gang tries to take the girl by grabbing her wrist and pull violently...  
**Girl:**Ow... please... Don't! Please someone help me!  
**Gang #2:**Ha! Do you think someone will hear you with your small voice of your?  
The Gang laugh evily but then a guy's shadow appear at them with a handkerchief cover his mouth and nose...  
**Kanda(Hiding Identity):Don't worry! I will save you!  
Gang #1:**Who the hell are you!  
**Kanda(Hiding Identity):**I'm... err... I am... Superman!  
**Gang #3:**Superman? Ha! Don't make me laugh kid!  
**Kanda:**Oh yeah! Take this!  
Kanda ran toward with his fist targeting at them... when suddenly Kanda slip at the ground and the trash cans next to him fall down and with all the cockroaches crawling at the Gang...  
**Gang #2:**Ah! Bugs! I hate bugs!**  
Gang #3:**Get it off me!**  
Gang #1:**Let's get outta here!  
The Gang left in a hurry and the cockroaches is gone and Kanda stand back up on his feet and the girl walk toward him and thank him...  
**Girl:**Thank you for saving me from the bad guys...  
**Kanda:**Hehe.. it was nothing...  
When he look at his watch... it's almost 6:00 p.m he got to hurry go back to his rent house immediately before he can't eat dinner! That's how's Miyakawa's rules is...  
**Kanda:**Oh no! I gotta go now! See you later!  
Kanda looking at the girl and waving to her running at the road street...  
**Girl:**Ah! Watch out! There is a...  
Then suddenly Kanda get knock out by a police car...

The person who knock Kanda was a police car, within it it was Yui Narumi Konata's cousin  
**Yui Narumi:**Oh No! What have I done!

Kanda get knock by the car crash... what will happen next? Will he die? well... I think so... he's kinda weak  
_**To Be Continue?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Epilogue**_  
_**(Extra Scene)**_

Meanwhile Nakado was walking happily as he walk back to his home...  
He started to sing like a poem...  
**Nakado:**Ahh my dearest Cindy-chan... after I have given my gift... I felt like birds fly over me... I felt like in heaven... and I'm glad I did what I do... Then suddenly Nakado saw something that gave a shock in him...  
Nakado found his hand-made handkerchief on the street alone...  
**Nakado:**Ohh... nOO! Why did my handkerchief laying on the street alone like that! Maybe she doesn't like it after all... maybe I should keep it after all...

Then a gang member saw Nakado holding the handkerchief and they though Nakado was the identity of "Superman"...  
**Gang #1:**Hey! That guy! How dare he show up in the middle road like that! Let's get him!  
**Nakado:**Eh? What the hell is going on here...? AhhH!

_*punch of epic*_

Nakado was in a misunderstanding and confusing about what just happen being punch by someone..._  
_

With the injury he had...  
He have to get home to get recover...  
Then her little sister was watching television...  
She notice someone came back home by the voice of the door**...  
Nakado's little sister:**Are you alright _Onii-chan_ (Brother)? What happen to you?  
**Nakado:**I just had a bad day that's all... uhhh... I'm heading to my room for a while... don't come into my room...  
**Nakado's little sister:**I know... I know...

Nakado enter his room and around his room was fill with photos of Cindy-chan everywhere...  
He didn't cry or sad because he was happy for taking back the handkerchief...  
**Nakado:**I manage to protect Cindy-chan's handkerchief that I gave her... Thank you for the spirit you gave... I will always love you Cindy-chan! *smooch*

At that moment...**  
Kanda:**Uhhh... sudden chill...*gloom*

_**

* * *

Space Vampire... Hillarious isn't it?  
**_


	39. EP10 Chapter 2 Lost Someone Important

**_Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story_**

**_Episode 10- Chapter 2/3_**

**(Lost someone important...)**

At the hospital center,inside of a room,a doctor cover a young person's face with a sheet and his face was sad like a dead person...  
**Doctor:**I am sorry... I did my best to save him but he has pass away...  
A girl cry sadly onto a bed and she hugging the young person as well...  
**Girl:**No! You can't leave me! Why do you have to leave me! Why!? W-hy...? *continue crying*  
**???:**Cut!

* * *

A loud voice came suddenly and it was just filming inside the room...

**Director:**Alright! That's it for today... good job everyone...  
The crews cleaning up the place and everyone when out of the room but on the other side of the same room,it was Kanda Youzaki and the Lucky Star group were there... Konata,Kagami,Tsukasa,Miyuki,Yukata and Minami...  
Kanda's neck is cover with a _"huge neck bandage thing"_**  
**

**Kanda:***sweat* Why the hell are they filming a "dead scene" next to me in the same room...?  
**Kagami:**well... at least is over now... *sweat*  
Kagami smile with a uncomfortable face  
**Konata:***sigh* All of the sudden you get knock by a car... why am I even border... Why aren't you the one who die like that scene...  
**Kanda:**You think I wanted too?!  
**Kagami:**Konata!! Is not good to make a person like that!!  
**Miyuki:**I don't think we should make to much noise in here...  
**Kagami:**I'm sorry.. I hope you heard what I just said just now...  
**Konata:**Huh? What did you said again just now? I didn't hear you...

**Kagami:_STOP PRETENDING!!!_** _*fierce anger*_

Yukata is holding a basket with fruits and she gave it to Kanda....  
**Yukata:**Oh... we brought some fruits for you... Minami and I pick it for you...  
**Kanda:**Thank you...  
**Tsukasa:**How did it happen Kanda-sempai?  
Kanda wasn't sure what did happen because his head still feeling a bit dizzy and confuse, his memories but he still going to said it...  
**Kanda:**Well... I was heading to my house then I saw a girl was bully by the bad guys and I save her with my fist of power!  
**Tsukasa:**That's amazing sempai...  
**Kagami:**Well.. Nice job  
**Miyuki:**You are very strong... Kanda-kun  
**Kanda:**He... he... thanks... *blush*  
**Konata:**I don't believe in you.......  
**Kanda:**What?! So you don't believe me??  
**Konata:**How can you possible defeat the enemy with only your fist??!  
**Kanda:**I'm a guy! I have strength of course!  
**Konata:**Oh very? Prove to me... try to hit me...  
**Kanda:**err....  
**Kagami:**Would you two stop arguing...

Then the teachers from Ryoo School has arrive... _Nanako Kuroi_,_Fuyuki Amahara_,_Hikaru Sakuraba and _even _Yui Narumi _(Konata's cousin) who knock Kanda with her police car....  
**Ms Kuroi:**Hello!  
**Tsukasa:**Eh..? Teachers are here as well?  
**Kanda:**Cousin...what are you doing... opps...  
**Everyone:**Cousin!??  
**Kagami:**You mean Kuroi sensei is actually your cousin all along!!  
Everyone was surprise when Kanda said to Kuroi that she is her cousin...  
**Ms Kuroi:**Watch your word Kanda... didn't I tell you not to tell anyone.. and now look what you did...  
**Kanda:**Ahh... I'm sorry..... I was surprise and so I couldn't stop it... how did you know that I'm on the hospital...  
**Ms Kuroi:**A phone call called me from the hospital.... you have my contact number after all...  
**Kanda:**I see..  
**Yukata:**So do you live together?  
Whenever Yukata said that and then Kanda turns himself gloomly all the sudden...  
**Kanda:**Well... It's better not telling you all.....  
But then Ms Kuroi was laughing and happy...  
**Ms Kuroi:**Oh.. do you really wanna know... hahaha...  
**Kanda:**Cousin!! It's embarrass to tell it to them... *blush*  
**Ms Kuroi**:Aww.... come on... it was so funny on that day...  
**Kanda:**It's not good to tell story about bad things...  
Ms Kuroi didn't care what Kanda just said and she continue to tell them the story about Kanda and her living together on the past days ago...

"On the say it was at my house... Kanda woke up early and I was on the bathroom... when I came out from the bathroom and I'm started to change my cloth and I was half naked and when he saw me wearing cloth half naked... all the sudden he faithed laying on the ground and his nose bleeding like a volcano coming from it.... hahahaha... hillarious isn't it..."

**Everyone:**Is... is... that so... *sweat*  
**Kanda:**Once I think of it.... it is the worst... so embarassing... *blush and cry like a baby*  
**Yukata:**Then may I ask one more thing... When did you two start knowing each other?  
**Ms Kuroi:**er... well... you see....  
**Yui Narumi:**emm... sorry to interrupt but the....  
**Kanda:**hm... *shock* ..I remember you!!  
**Yui Narumi:**Please don't tell my husband about it... I'm begging you....  
Narumi is paying for begging Kanda in front of him...

**Ms Fuyuki:**Oh yes... we come to visit you and we even bring her to see you as well to forgive her violant accident...  
**Kagami:**You bring a suspect here too... *sweat*  
**Yui Narumi:**I'm so sorry... I was listening to my favorite song and when suddenly I found out I knock you out with my car and then I'm so scared and then!!... and then!!!!  
Yui started panic then the teacher tries to calm her down...  
**Ms Hikaru:**Calm down... is not the end of the world or something...  
**Yui Narumi:**Are you kidding me?! The world is going to be The End soon!!! The Pollution!!... The danger!!... H1N1!!!... is going to end it all!!  
**???:**That won't going to happen yet...

And then a girl appear at the door,it was Yamato Nagamori...  
**Yamato:**The earth is still stable... but it won't last long...  
**Kanda:**Yamato?! What are you doing here??  
**Yamato:**I'm just visiting you... that's all..  
**Kagami:**Why didn't you with him before he get knock by the car??  
Kagami doesn't like Yamato cause she is her nemesis...  
**Yamato:**I can't possibly teleport to there before he get hit... there is no way I can save him in time....  
**Kagami:**Why you!!  
**Ms Kuroi:**Alright alright... stop this argument

**Kanda talk to himself:**_Is this a talking show... cause I'm not liking it at all..._ *sweat & gloom*

Then a nurse appear from the door**  
Nurse:**Please... keep your voice a bit lower....**  
Ms Kuroi:**Oh... sorry... Well we will be leaving now... see you at school when you are healed...**  
Tsukasa:**See you later sempai...**  
Yamato:**I will stay with him...Everyone is saying good bye to Kanda and they leave the room together through the door..**  
Yamato:**I have something to tell you...  
**Kanda:**Huh? What is it? Oh.. I see... it must be the alien stuff isn't it?  
**Yamato:**Your real name isn't Kanda... it is your informer name... your real name is Arken...  
**Kanda:**Informer name? You mean my name isn't Kanda... then is Arken right...? That's what you said when we meet at the street...  
**Yamato:**You have many history in your past-life that I'm going to tell you.... shall I continue?  
**Kanda:**Alright..

Yamato is telling Kanda about his past-life Arken...**  
Yamato:**Few years ago... you are the greatest warrior on this galaxies... you were chosen by the King Nextos that you have made a mistake that you have to take responsible of it...  
**Kanda:**So what was the mistake I made..?  
Yamato silent for a while when he ask her the question he was asking...  
**Yamato:** ... I have to go now...  
**Kanda:**Wait... can you tell me who started the war??  
Before Yamato almost exit to the door she stopped for a while and tell Kanda the answer...  
**Yamato:**That answer you have to find it yourself...  
**Kanda:**What if I'm not the one that you were looking for?  
**Yamato:**If you are not the one that I'm looking for... then this is just a _waste of time with you_...  
Yamato when out exit to the door and Kanda was thinking about it... what was the cause of the past universe war...

Then a nurse appear from the door again...  
**Nurse:**Kanda Youzaki... There will be someone with you...  
**Kanda:**Huh? "Someone"?  
A child's voice that it was a girl sitting on a wheel chair...  
**Midori:**Hello! My name is Midori Hoshiaka... Nice to meet you! What's your name?  
Her smile was cheerful and happy ...  
**Kanda:**Ah... Yes... Nice to meet you... my name is Kanda Youzaki...  
**Midori:**Nice to meet you _Kanada-kun  
_**Kanda:**Actually is Kanda... not _Kanada_...  
**Nurse:**She will be on your right side so would you be nice to her ok? Is there anything you needed?  
**Kanda:**It's ok... I'm fine with it...  
The nurse leave the room and suddenly Kanda felt his stomach that he was hungry...  
**Kanda:**Oh... right.... I haven't eat my dinner yet.... *sweat*

* * *

Outside of the hospital and the others are going to said good bye to each other and the sky is going to rain soon...  
**Ms Kuroi:**oh... it seem is going rain... we better go back home quickly...  
**Ms Hikaru:**Yeah... it looks like it... I can feel the rain....  
Everyone leave while they can... but then Ms Fuyuki had something to say to Kagami...  
**Ms Fuyuki:**Oh... Kagami...  
**Kagami:**Yes Sensai?  
**Ms Fuyuki:**Would you be please come with me in a private place? I got something to tell you about...  
**Kagami:**Alright... Tsukasa... you go on ahead with Konata and the others...  
**Tsukasa:**Ok... Onee-chan..

Ms Fuyuki and Kagami when to a park and they sat a branch together....  
**Ms Fuyuki:**What do you know about Kanda...?  
**Kagami:**Eh? But why?  
**Ms Fuyuki:**Is because there is a another girl is with Youzaki-kun...  
**Kagami:**So...?  
**Ms Fuyuki:**You have to make a move or else she will take your boyfriend away...  
**Kagami:**He... *blush* He is not my boyfriend!!...  
**Ms Fuyuki:**Then why are you doing nice thing to him?  
**Kagami:**Well...  
**Ms Fuyuki:**He told me all about you... he said you always being nice with him and he felt happy being with you...  
Kagami's face turn red... she was blushing... see was amaze what Ms Fuyuki has said to Kagami about Kanda's feeling...  
Then a thunder storming sound and started raining.. Ms Fuyuki was holding an umbrella from her handbag and they share it together and when home...

* * *

Meanwhile...

The clock from the hospital it was 9:00 p.m and Kanda haven't eat his dinner yet,his stomach is groaning for hunger right now...  
**Kanda:**Guuh.. I'm hungry...  
**Midori:**Eh? Your hungry ain't you _Canada-kun_...?  
**Kanda:**How did you know...?  
**Midori:**Here have some of my chocolate...  
**Kanda:**Eating Chocolate at the time like this...  
**Midori:**If you don't want it then I will eat it myself and there will be no left over...  
Kanda is so hungry looking at Midori eating her chocolate... and Kanda can't take it anymore...  
**Kanda:**Alright! Alright! Get me some of that!  
**Midori:**I knew you would...  
Midori gave the chocolate to Kanda and he was so hungry that he was eating like an animal...  
Then the Miyakawa sister arrive at the door Hikage was holding a bento and saw Kanda's mouth full with chocolate  
**Hikage:**eww... you are like an animal... what's wrong with you...  
**Kanda:**What..? Hinata! Hikage! What are you doing here?  
**Hikage:**We came here to bring dinner to you... take it...  
**Kanda:**You came all the way to bring me food... *sob* you two are the best... how can I return a favor to you...  
**Hikage:**_Move into another house..._  
**Kanda:**Eh..? *blur*  
**Hikage:**I'm just kidding... eat up... the food before it's getting cold...  
Kanda eat happily when the Miyakawa sister were so nice to him...

* * *

Middle of the night it started raining heavy and with a loud thunder storm...  
While Kanda is sleeping on his bed... he is dreaming about his unknown flashback but this time... it is a nightmare...  
In his nightmare,he was in an unknown space universe,Arken also known as Kanda telling something to a mystery guy with a angry face but his face was unidentified...**  
**

**Arken:_We are partners remember! We are a team working together!! To protect the Universe!!_  
Mystery Guy:_Tell me Arken... Why did that old man choose you but not me?! Is it you being with the princess so that you can impress to the King?!_  
Arken:_No... that's not what you think!!_  
Mystery Guy:_I know what you are thinking... and I know it all... But why... why did the King choose you!! I am more powerful than you!!!_  
Arken:_I have no choice but I have to deal with you myself... I'm sorry my friend...  
_Mystery Guy:_You are no longer my friend... that was the past..._  
**Two of them wield they aura flame energy looks likes a sword from their right hand...  
At the same time their hit with thei sword together and a bright flash light wake Kanda up all of the sudden....

When he woke up from his dream his face and body cover with sweat... he was afraid...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_It was only a dream... could it be this is another one of my flashback memories...? And who was that guy...?_

Then Kanda saw Midori wasn't sleeping yet,she was hiding in a blanket with a light inside and she is doing something inside...  
**Kanda:**What are you doing?  
Kanda saw Midori was doing something on a paper with crayon a over the bed  
**Midori:**Oh.. did I wake you up? I'm drawing right now...  
**Kanda:**Drawing in a time like this?  
**Midori:**Yeah... do you want to draw it with me? It's kinda bored doing it alone...  
**Kanda:**Emm... no thanks...  
**Midori:**Hey.. Can we go to the garden tomorrow?  
**Kanda:**emm... yeah..

**

* * *

**

_The Next Day  
In a sunny day at the hospital..._

Kanda is walking at the park with Midori riding on her wheelchair while he is holding the handler and they are walking together in the park...  
**Midori:**Ahh~ What a beautiful day isn't it _Canada-kun_?  
Kanda didn't response to Midori cause he was thinking about his flashback's nightmare...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_What was the dream that I had last night... was it another one of my back memories...._  
**Midori:**Hey! Are you listening to me?!  
**Kanda:**Ohh.. sorry... what did you just said?  
Midori turn angry whenever he said that line to her...  
**Midori:**_hm!_ *angry* I'm the _princess_ here and you must treat me well do you understand!!  
**Kanda:**Eh?! Why should I?  
**Midori:**There is no reason to be said! Now let's head to the garden right away servant!  
**Kanda:**Servant?!  
**Midori:**I want to check of the rabbits at there! Take me to there servant! And call me _"Princess"_!!!  
**Kanda:**Alright... princess...

At the garden park where there are whole lot of different types of flowers..  
Then Midori saw some flower and she pick some of it but she is still on the wheelchair but she got a idea...  
**Midori:**Servant! _Carry me_ to the garden!  
**Kanda:**What! There is no way I'm going to do that!  
**Midori:**Aww... please... *sparkly cute eyes*  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Uhh~ I hate girls doing that kind of ways...._ *gloom*  
And so Kanda carry her to the garden field with a lot of flower around her...  
She pick up some beautiful flower and she saw the rabbits from their cage and so she ask Kanda if he can release them..  
**Midori:**Would you help them release from their cages?  
**Kanda:**Won't they ran away?  
**Midori:**Don't worry.. they won't..  
And so Kanda release the rabbits from the cages and then Midori treat the rabbits with flowers..  
**Midori:**You like it don't you...  
Midori smile with happiness...  
Then a nurse came and her voice and looks familiar to Kanda...

**???:**Midori-san.. you shouldn't let them eat flowers... it will cause stomachache  
**Midori:**Ah! Hana-chan! You came  
**Kanda:** *shock* You are ...! You are the one that I save you yesterday!!  
**Hanasu:**Yes... Let me introduce myself... My name is _**Hanasu Chihaya**_... it is a pleasure to meet you...  
**Kanda:**My name is Kanda Youzaki... what a convinceden isn't it?  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_She is so grateful...she remains of Takara.._  
**Midori:**Eh... Hana-chan! Why didn't you tell me you were save by him.... I want to know!  
**Hanasu:**Sorry Midori-san... is not easy to say it... maybe later...  
**Midori:**Aww... Kanada-kun! Can you tell me please!!! *sparkly cute eyes*  
**Kanda:**ahh.... *blush & sweat*  
**Hanasu:**Midori-san... isn't it time for you to watering the "Healing Plant"?  
**Midori:**Oh Yeah! Now let's go to my Healing Flower! Let's go Hana-chan...  
**Kanda:**"Healing Flower"?  
**Hanasu:**Come with us too...  
**Kanda:**Me...? err.. ya... sure...

* * *

Kanda,Hanasu and Midori are inside the hospital and Kanda saw a sunflower was on a valuable looking vase...  
**Midori:**This is the Healing Plant that I'm talking about! I raise it myself! Nice isn't it?  
**Kanda:**So.. what does it do?  
**Midori:**It will heal everyone in this hospital... who ever got sick or injured will be heal quickly by this Healing flower!  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Wow... children these days are so imaginative..._ *sweat*  
**Hanasu:**She is still a child of course...  
**Kanda:**Huh?  
**Hanasu:**It is her wish do help people in this hospital a better place for her.... she been here for 3 month already...  
**Kanda:**3 month?!  
**Hanasu:**Yes...  
**Kanda:**But why... she doesn't look sick?  
**Hanasu:**Let's just said that... she wanted to do something good for the people...  
Kanda look at Midori watering the sunflower and he keep thinking why is she being so nice...  
**Hanasu:**By looking at the sunflower... you can feel the energy coming from the body...  
**Kanda:**Is that so...

Then an old man appear...  
**Old man:**Ah.. there you are Midori-chan...  
Midori seem to be happy when she meet that old man  
**Midori:**Ah! _Ojii-san!_ (It is the way to call old people generically referring to some "old man" or "grandfather" or someone else's grandfather.)  
**Old man:**We are playing **_Kagome_** at our room... would you like to play with us?  
**Midori:**Sure! Hanna-chan let's go play! _Ojii-san_... can Kanada-kun be the _oni_ first?  
**Old man:**Sure...  
**Kanda:**What?!!

**

* * *

**Japan Game Info**  
Kagome** (かごめかごめ) is a Japanese children's game  
One person is chosen as the _oni _and sits blindfolded (or with his eyes covered)  
The other children join hands and walk in circles around the _oni_ while chanting the song for the game  
When the song stops, the _oni_ speaks aloud the name of the person behind him, and if he/she is correct, that person will exchange places with the _oni_.

Kyo,the lead singer from Dir En Grey,also made a popular song ("Shokubeni") based on this children's nursery rhyme, and themed it to the band's style.

(Check on Google... I'm too lazy to fill them in here... seacrh it for yourself if you don't know!!!)

* * *

After a while,they are playing another game called **_Kaibun_**...

Another Japanese Game Info**  
Kaibun** (回文; lit. circle sentence) is a Japanese equivalent of palindrome, or in other words, a sentence that read the same from the beginning to the end or from the end to the beginning.

For example, Ya-do-ya, Shi-n-bu-n-shi, To-ma-to, etc.  
Make the sentence the same forwards and backwards to proceed to another player...

They are all having fun playing together...  
And Kanda knew why Midori stay here for so long cause she wanted to help the people to be happy rather than sad...

* * *

_Another Day inside the Hospital  
_And tomorrow Kanda will be leaving the hospital...

Kanda and Midori are walking inside the hospital because it was raining outside..  
**Midori:**Ahh... I hate rain... I'm bored _Kanada-kun_! Can you tell me a joke?  
**Kanda:**No.. and my name isn't _Kanada_... is _Kanda_...  
**Midori:**Ah! I know a joke! Which is the weirdest name in the world? Is Kanda! Hahaha!  
**Kanda:**That's not funny!! Even it doesn't make any sense!! *angry*  
**Midori:**Aww.. but I'm bored... can we do something exciting?  
Then Midori got an idea  
**Midori:**Hey I know! How about a race!!  
**Kanda:**Inside the hospital?! No way... I'm not going to do that... beside.. Hanasu told me to take care of you and tomorrow I will leave the hospital...  
Midori was jealous and she uses her cute sparkly eyes to him but he ignore her by looking outside the window...  
**Kanda:**Oh look... a bird flew by...  
Midori isn't given up just yet and then she got another great idea to make Kanda to do what she said...  
**Midori:**Are you scare? hehe... *grin*  
**Kanda:**Of course not!!  
**Midori:**Then do it...  
**Kanda:**Alright...!! *angry & yell*  
Kanda is holding the wheelchair and he run with Midori...  
Kanda's face was serious but Midori was feeling fun...  
**Midori:**Yahahaha! Faster! Faster!  
**Kanda:**Faster? I can do better than that!!

Kanda run all around the hospital and some of the nurses saw and they gonna stop them... Both of them knew the nurse with do that but they didn't care at all... they wanted to be chase by them that's what excited them... They run down the stair without taking the lift,when they make it to the babies room they accidentally wake the babies and cries like madness.... Midori fell sorry for them but they have to continue the race... the goal was to have fun!!!

Then suddenly Kanda accidentally fall from the ground and the Midori's wheelchair fell as well and Kanda hurt his own leg and the nurse finally caught them...

_**

* * *

**_A huge laugh in the hospital and it is a voice of a woman,it was Kuroi Nanako  
**Ms Kuroi:**Hahahha!! *continue*  
**Kanda:**Stop laughing...  
Kanda was on his bed but this time his leg was cover with bandage hanging up of the top..  
**Ms Kuroi:**aha...I'm sorry... is just that... few day ago you get knock out from a car and now your leg.... bwh.... bwahahhaha... I'm... I'm sorry... I just can't stop laughing until my eyes come out with tears... bwahahaha...  
**Kanda:**Is not funny at all...  
Then Midori came with her wheelchair from the door and her forehead has a bandage that she injured when Kanda fell...  
She was holding a Healing Flower in a vase as well..  
**Midori:**Kanada-kun? Are you still alright?  
**Ms Kuroi: **Oh~ Oh~ What do we have here? What is your name little girl?  
**Midori:**My name is Midori Hoshiaka! Please to meet you _Onii-chan_...  
**Ms Kuroi:**She call me Onii-chan!!  
Ms Kuroi feel happy when Midori call her Onii-chan (Big Sister)  
**Ms Kuroi:**Am I young already? You are very a good girl... I think I should give you A grade when you come to Ryoo School...  
Kanda was being ignore and Kanda started to get angry then Midori walk in front of him...  
**Midori:**Ah.. Kanada-kun.. I bring the Healing Flower that will cure you fast...  
Kanda's face was gloom and fill with anger but Midori didn't notice  
**Midori:**Kanada-kun.. what's wrong...?  
Then Kanda suddenly release his anger...

**Kanda:_I TOLD YOU! MY NAME IS KANDA!!!!_**

Kanda swing his arm and he accidentally hit the vase Healing Flower to the ground from her hands..  
Kanda's face was serious and different...

**Kanda:_I hate flowers!!! It's all your fault that you injured my leg! Now I have to sit on a handicap now!! Get out of here now!!! I don't want to see you again!!!!_**

Then Midori came out with tears but can't see her face...  
Kanda didn't realize his anger...  
**Kanda:**Mi..Midori... I...I'm sorry....._**  
**_**Midori:**No... I'm...sorry.. I was making you happy... I'm sorry to disturb you...  
Midori ran away quickly...  
**Ms Kuroi:**What the hell are you doing you idiot?!! Angry in front of a girl like that! You have to be ashame of yourself..._**  
**_Kanda was completely frozen and he look at the vase was broken and the sunflower was still there...._**  
**_**Ms Kuroi:**You better learn your mistake...  
Ms Kuroi left the room with an angry face and Kanda was feeling sad that what he has done....

* * *

Kanda is riding his wheelchair sadly thinking about Midori's feeling and then he saw _Hanasu Chihaya_ waving her right hand meaning good bye to a friend nurse...  
And then he went to her and try asking about Midori's feeling...  
**Kanda:**Hanasu-san...  
**Hanasu:**Kanda-kun... what wrong? You look so sad... I heard you and Midori-chan were having fun messing around in the hospital.. are you having too much trouble...?  
Hanasu smiling to Kanda but Kanda doesn't reply with a smile...  
**Kanda:**Well... yes there is...  
Kanda tell Hanasu what going on... Hanasu is still smiling and she tell Kanda about Midori...  
**Hanasu:**It isn't her problem... she just wanted to play with somebody... she always get lonely when she was here... I look at her I felt so sad and then I make her smile again  
**Kanda:**Maybe your right...

Kanda head back to his room see if Midori still in there but she wasn't there...  
Kanda saw a nurse outside and ask her where did Midori go?  
And the nurse said to him Midori is taking her surgery and she has to change her room to another room...  
Midori is no longer than... Midori has change the room with Kanda...in an exchange with an old man that Midori known...  
**Old man:**_Hey,nurse.. I wanted to talk to that boy about my good old day with him for 20 hours...  
_The old man won't stop talking about his past life to Kanda...  
**Old man:**In the old days we don't television on that day.. we only watch bug fighting each other went we were kids ago.....and we don't have windows... we use grass with it... and we don't have.. blah blah blah..  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Can that old man shut up!! *gloom*_

Few days later...  
Kanda doesn't have a chance to talk to Midori...  
But he but back the "Healing Flower" with a brand new vase and he keep it watering for her...  
He doesn't has a chance to meet her because of his bad luck and she is always disappear in her room to have her surgery...  
Kanda ask Hanasu how is Midori doing but she did not reply to him and silently walk away...  
Is there something that Midori wanted to telll him that she wasn't able to tell him?

* * *

Several day later...  
Kanda's leg is finally recover now he can able to walk now  
**Kanda:**Well finally I'm out of this place! Now I can go see Midori!

He is now heading to Midori's room to see her and apologize to her**  
**He have arrive to Midori's room and he opened the door...**  
Kanda:**Sorry to disturd... is Midori Hoshiaka here?  
He saw a group of people in the room,there is an adult,a woman and a nurse the woman is crying with a tissue on her hand...  
**Kanda:**Where is Midori?  
Kanda wonder why then everyone silent and the adult when to Kanda and talk to him...  
**Adult:**Are you Midori's friend? Is your name Kanda?  
**Kanda:**Yes...  
**Midori's Father:**I am Midori's Father... I am sorry that you can't see her.... She have pass away...  
**Kanda:**What... but how...  
**Midori's Father:**She has a cancer disease.. her mother is so worry that she wasn't get enough sleep but in the end... Midori has gone...  
**Kanda:**It can't be... she is still young and healtly...  
**Midori's Father:**I know this is all of the sudden...  
Midori's Father cover his face cause her was crying too lost her very own daughter...  
**Midori's Father:**I'm sorry... *sniff* before she left.. she tell me to give this picture to you...  
Kanda take the picture that Midori gave him...  
He look at the picture and his face turn sad and emo...  
**Midori's Father:**She also told me to thank for taking care for the "Healing Flower"

* * *

After the bad news of Midori has pass away...  
Kanda look at Midori's picture one last time at the place where the "Healing Flower"...

_The picture was drew with crayon,there is a girl,it was Midori and the hospital from the background,trees,bird,cloud and a sun..._

Kanda is crying on the wall and his face cover with his hair and cry...  
**Kanda:**I'm...I'm so sorry.... for being such a fool... *sob*  
Then Hanasu appear beside him but Kanda still crying...  
**Hanasu:**I am sorry that I keep it a secret but she don't want you to be worry...  
**Kanda:**It's ok... it is not you fault....  
Kanda smile without looking at Hanasu but he was still crying on the wall...  
**Kanda:**Hey Hanasu... do you have a pen or something to write on?  
**Hanasu:**Umm... yes I have...

The Miyakawa sister is waiting for him outside to go back home together...  
**Hikage:**Come on! Hurry Up! You jerk!  
**Kanda:**I'm Coming!  
Kanda's face has forgotten about the sad thing and keep on going on his life...  
From the "Healing Plant" place,Midori's picture that Midori's Father gave to him has been change...

_The picture add with a boy,it was Kanda beside Midori,and added some flowers,rabbits and people from the hospital gather together... _

**End of Chapter 2  
**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Epilogue  
(Extra Scene)**_

Right before Yamato Nagamori went out of Kanda's room  
An unknown female appear in front of her and she was surprise...  
The Unknown female seem to be wearing a nursery clothe and she has something to tell Yamato...  
**Unknown Female:**Why did you come here Valoria... it's better not wasting time being with him..  
**Yamato:**Then why are you here?! Is it the King tell you to come?  
**Unknown Female:**No... _we_ came here to find Arken as well... now I'm here to bring his memories back... before Nel come to this planet...  
**Yamato:**_Nel _is coming?!  
**Unknown Female:**Yes... he seem to be heading to this planet...  
**Yamato:**But how did he know Arken is here?!  
**Unknown Female:**There is a traitor in our area... we caught him and he tell us that Nel is going to kill him...  
**Yamato:**No way...

Yamato hold a strange stone on her hand and hear Kanda's voice from the room,her face was sad when she heard the news...  
**Yamato talk to herself:**What should I do now... you are the only hope... we got to bring his memories back right away!

* * *

_What is going on?! What are they talking about?! and who is __Nel? Let's find out on the next chapter... or maybe not cause I'm lazy to do so...heh_

**End of Epilogue  
**


	40. EP10 Chapter 3 Half Humans,Half Aliens?

**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**

**Episode 10- Chapter 3/3**

**(Half Humans,Half Aliens!?)**

Kanda Youzaki finally came back to school from the accident...  
He enter his classroom door And in Lucky Star group are happy to him...  
**Kanda:**Hi,everyone... How everything going?  
**Tsukasa:**Kanda-sempai... you came back...  
**Konata:**I though you were dead...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Can't this girl be more grateful to me?! *gloom*_  
Kagami said without a word and she doesn't even looking at him but her face were blushing..  
**Kanda:**Kagami? What's wrong? Don't you surprise that I'm back?  
**Kagami:**Umm.. yeah... welcome back...**  
Miyuki:**Kagami-san... are you alright.. you face is red...  
**Kagami:**What?! I..I'm fine! I'm alright!! Don't worry about me.. hahaha....  
She laugh jealously everyone look at her that everyone feel weird about Kagami today...  
**Konata:**Hey... I heard news about the new transfer student will be coming in our class...  
**Kanda:**Very? Why is there so many transfer student on this year at Ryoo High School?  
**Konata:**I dunno... don't ask me...

Then a female student came from the door and she looks exhausted and panic looking and then she yell...  
**Female Student:**He is coming!!  
Then the girls in the classroom start panicking...  
But Kanda don't know who is coming....  
**Kanda:**Huh..? Who is coming?  
**Student Girl 1:**Nico-sensei is heading to the class! Quickly get into your sit!!  
**Kanda:**Nico-sensei?  
**Konata:**Well... we gonna go now.. see ya... Let's go Tsukasa!  
**Tsukasa:**Wait for me! Kona-chan!

A man came from the door wearing a rectangle glasses and he seem to be handsome and cool looking man  
He is like the anime character from _Haruhi Suzumiya_ main character Itsuki Koizumi.

_(Try to imagine how many fan girl will like him... ahaha... *sweat*)_

When the teacher standing at the door and he saw Kanda with a smile on his face...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_What.. the...?!_  
A sudden gloom... Kanda is having a strange feeling again,he felt this before..  
He remember the same feeling on the day he dream about his unknown flashback memories nightmare at the hospital...  
**Nicoles:**Oh.. what do we have here... you must be Kanda Youzaki isn't it... "_how do you do"? _(speak in english)  
**Kanda:**Ah.. Yes...  
**Nicoles:**My name is _**Nicoles Masakeji**_... I am a half English and half Japanese and I will be your your english teacher on this year... your old English Teacher is sick yesterday and so I have to replace his place for him... **  
**On Kanda's mind... he was thinking why do he has the gloomy feeling  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Why am I feeling gloom all of the sudden..._  
**Nicoles:**Are you alright?  
Kanda was thinking whenever Nicoles ask him a question he reply a wrong word to him...  
**Kanda:**No.. err.. I mean I'm fine! I'm fine!  
**Nicoles:**You don't look fine to me... Miyuki take him to the clinic right away...  
**Miyuki:**Eh.. yes...  
**Kanda:**I told you I'm fine!  
**Nicoles:**Don't worry... you will be fine...  
**Kanda:**That's what I'm trying to said! *cartoon angry & tears emotion*  
All of the girls in the classroom also telling Kanda to go to the clinic immediately but except Kagami,she wasn't looking at him at all...  
And so... he end up going to the clinic...

**

* * *

**Kanda is on the bed and Ms Fuyuki the school nurse is checking his body temperature..**  
Ms Fuyuki:**Your temperature it's fine... did you tell him about it...?**  
Kanda:**That's why I told him!! I'm fine!! *crying in tears*  
**Ms Fuyuki:**He isn't a bad teacher... he is care for the student to be sick that's all...  
**Kanda:**You know him...?  
**Ms Fuyuki:**No.. but every teachers must do that and I do know he is a half japanese and half english teacher... *smile and laugh lighly*  
**Kanda:**Is that so... *sweat*  
**Ms Fuyuki:**Before you leave... would you like to try out my new tea Youzaki-kun?  
Kanda doesn't want to dissapointed to Ms Fuyuki and so he accept it...  
**Kanda:**Emm.. sure..  
**Ms Fuyuki:**I will be right back...  
Ms Fuyuki close the curden and she is making her new tea for Kanda...

Then a girl appear from the door but her voice seem to heard it somewhere before...  
**Unknown Female:**Excuse me... is this where I can sign in to be a Tea Ceremony Club Member...? May I join the club?  
**Ms Fuyuki:**Of course... we need more members in this club...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_That voice.. I heard somewhere before..._ can't it be...  
**Ms Fuyuki:**Here is the paper form to join Tea Ceremony Club...  
**Unknown Female:**Thank you...  
Kanda open the curden a little and saw the girls back and her hair is black and she is wearing a glasses... it was Hanasu Chihaya from the hospital...

**Note from me:**Is not Hiyori.. don't get it mistaken... she is the new character...

Kanda was surprise that Hanasu is the new transfer student and he talk to himself again**  
Kanda talk to himself:**_Hanasu!? What is she doing here?? Can't she be the new transfer student that Konata said..._  
Then Hanasu finish writing the form and she when out of the door...  
Kanda have to ask her why she is here... is it convinceden or is it something...  
Kanda get off his bed and he went out to chase Hanasu  
All the sudden Ms Fuyki gave it a shock..**  
Ms Fuyuki:**Youzaki-kun... where are you going?!**  
Kanda:**She can't be far from here...  
Then he run a few step he saw Hanasu and he try to grab her shoulder...  
Then suddenly he fell down with and grab Hanasu's shoulder then she fell down as well...**  
Kanda:**I'm sorry Hanasu... are you alright?  
Then a very strange thing happen...  
Kanda saw with a blur,Hanasu Chihaya loses her head...

**Kanda:_Arghhh!!!!_**

Kanda started panicking and screaming...  
**Kanda:**What have I done!!? I have kill her!! What should I do! What should I do!!?  
Then Kanda saw Hanasu's body suddenly move itself and it stand up slowly like a zombie and then it pick up Hanasu's head...

**Kanda:_Aaarrgghhh!!!! Zombie!!!!_**

Then a person walk toward them and it was Nicoles sensei...  
**Nicoles:**This is the perfect place to talk... It's been a while _**Arken Norncer**_...  
**Kanda:**What...?  
Kanda getting confuse and beginning to feel something on his mind again...  
**Hanasu:**I'm sorry that I scare you... but this is the only way we can meet you again...  
Hanasu put back her head with a spin of her head...  
**Kanda:**What is going on here...  
**Nicoles:**Valoria was right... he did forgot all about us... what should we do with him then...  
**Hanasu:**I will handle it...  
Hanasu lay her hand on Kanda's head and a small hologram screen analyzer appear on Kanda's head...  
**Kanda:**What is this...  
Then suddenly Kanda's head have the same of his nightmare but his head is hurt...  
**Kanda:**_Urgh! _What the... _Uhgrahh!!  


* * *

_

His unknown flashback reappear to his mind and it's got more messy this time and pain...

The scene taken from Arken where he is fighting on a war with soldiers around shooting lasers everywhere killing a worm-looking type alien..  
Then a Mystery Guy he remember reappearence in his mind again but the mystery guy seem to be more evilery that the last time Kanda saw him...

_"What's more important in your life..."  
"Does the princess is more important to you..."  
"Being weak is such as a foolish way to deal with it..."  
"__I have taken control all of it...__ It will never be this way if you would listen to me... "  
"but now is too late... soon I will be the one who will rule the universes!!"  
"Hahahahahahahahaha!!!"  
_

_The flash keeps on going repeating and Kanda's mind getting a seizure moment..  
_

**

* * *

**Hanasu keep going with the analysis to recover back Kanda's unknown flashback again...  
**Hanasu:**Soon your memories will be recover... please hold still...  
Kanda's mind are getting dizzy and he can keep thinking straight cause his mad like has being control by it..

**Kanda:_Stop!!!_**

Kanda stop the analysis by pushing Hanasu out of his way...  
**Kanda:**You better tell me what is going on!!  
**Yamato:**Because_ Nel Touchi_ is going to kill you...  
Then Yamato appear at his back all of the sudden...  
**Kanda:**What...? Who is _Nel Touchi_?  
**Yamato:**He is the new King of Nextos Galaxies... he had taken over our universe ever since you were doing your mission...  
Kanda still haven't get any idea what is going on...  
**Yamato:**These are the two who came here looking for you...

Yamato is introducing Hanasu and Nicoles cause they are also an alien same as Yamato**  
Nicoles:**My name is Armas Vendera.. and she is Iarius Curelas my assitant and she is a robot...  
**Kanda:**A robot..?  
**Hanasu:**Yes.. I was made to help Armas to guide him...  
**Yamato:**But there is another problem...  
**Hanasu:**It seem that the princess is here somewhere looking for you...  
**Kanda:**Looking for me? For what?  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_What? Princess???_  
**Hanasu:**_Nel _wanted to marriage to the princess but she do not want to marry him and she took off one of our spaceship travel to the galaxies looking for you...  
**Yamato:**We have to recover your memories right now before _Nel_ gets here...  
Kanda doesn't want to get his pain again and he had a suggestion to tell them instead hurting himself...  
**Kanda:**Wait the minute... if I train my power without remembering my past.. can that be fair..?  
**Yamato:**Alright as you wish... but you will have to learn all of your technique that you have to memories it... tomorrow we will started practicing got it...  
**Kanda:**Yes I will...

Wow... that teacher is an alien! and Hanasu is a robot!? How cool is that!!  
Kanda is going to get back his power but what will it be on his next task?  
**End of Episode 10  
**


	41. EXTRA:Let's Learn English! Otaku Version

**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story (EXTRA Story)**

_**"Let's Learn English (Otaku Version)"**_

_**Note:**_If you see a word with _'Italic highlight'.._ that means the person is talking in English so please don't be misunderstanding..._**  
**_

While Kanda is still at the hospital being like a dead man.._**  
Nicoles Masato**_ also known as an alien called _**Armas Vendera**_ the new character on this story...  
And another character named _**Hanasu Chihaya**_ and she is a robot called _**Iarius Curelas**_...  
Right now we are going to see how they live in earth..

* * *

They are going to 2-F classroom where _**Yukata,Minami,Patty and Hiyori** _are in the classroom...  
Nicoles enter the classroom and Hanasu is wearing her school uniform walking behind Nicoles to get introduce themselves...

**Nicoles:**_Good evening everyone..._it means good everning to you all... My name is Nicoles Masato.. I am a half Japanese and half English person... I will be your English Teacher on this class...but you all can call me Nico-sensei... and today we have a new student... please introduce yourself...  
Nicoles pretend that he don't recognize Hanasu to avoid connection..  
**Hanasu:**Yes.. My name is Hanasu Chihaya.. I am happy to meet you all...  
**Nicoles:**_Good Job..._ now please take your seat..  
Hanasu take at the middle rear table that next to Yukata and Yukata try her courage to introduce herself......  
**Yukata:**I'm... Yukata... Ko... ko.. ba.. yakawa! Nice to meet you!!  
**Hanasu:**Nice to meet you too... Yukata-san...  
Yukata was gladly that she has sucess his courage but Minami was watching them at the back... her face was jealous about them...

**

* * *

AlanPoon**_**:**For the Yuri fans Yukata x Minami... the story will get cranky because there will be some special scene about their story...  
_o(-w-)V -(Peace to the World)_  
_

**

* * *

Nicoles:**Ok.. now then let's get start by learning few things... now who can tell me... what sentence can be use with '_I'_?  
A female student raise her hand in a excitement,it was Patty...  
**Patty:**I know Sensei! '_I wanna be a Maid Star!_'  
Everyone was shocked what Patty jsut said but Nicoles doesn't know what Patty is saying..  
**Nicoles:**_Maid_? What is that?  
Everyone also shocked about what Nicoles has just said...  
**Patty:**Maid is what it call a servant tea to the customer  
**Nicoles:**Interesting... how do you know all of this?  
**Patty:**I am Otaku! Not just only me! Hiyori also an Otaku! And she draw doujin sometimes  
**Hiyori:**Aww!! Patty-senpai! I...  
Hiyori is waving her hand and embarrassed in the classroom..  
**Nicoles:**What is Otaku?  
**Patty:**Otaku are cool! Smart! And best of all Cosplaying!!!  
**Nicoles:**I see... then Hiyori.... your name wasn't it... what do you draw..  
**Hiyori:**Umm... Yaoi... sometime...

**Nicoles:**I see.....What is Yaoi?

Everyone was freezing dead like what the hell with this teacher... asking all this kind of question and isn't he sepost to teach them or something...???

Then the school bell rang then Nicoles has to go back to the teacher office...

**Nicoles:**My period is over already? Next time we will study english tomorrow... and Hiyori... can you tell me what is Yaoi when recess time?

Everyone was frozen solid again... and this time they head are fried... except Yukata and Minami....

* * *

Ms Kuroi was walking by herself holding books on her arm going to her next class...  
Then when she go into the corner then someone knock her book fell and she was angry abou it...  
**Ms Kuroi:**Hey! Watch where your going!!  
**???:**Oh.. I'm sorry... Let me help you...  
When Ms Kuroi saw that person... he was kind and handsome... it was Nicoles Masato...  
Ms Kuroi face was blushing because nobody... not even a single guy help her in front of her face before...  
**Nicoles:**There we go... here take this...  
**Ms Kuroi:**Ahh... thank you... you new here?  
**Nicoles:**Actually yes... I came from America to Japan to help the study to learn more about english... I'm a English Teacher..  
Ms Kuroi:I see... Ah! My period! I better get going!!  
Nicoles:Ok... _Good Bye_...  
When Ms Kuroi left in a hurry.. her heart start beating crazy... could that be...? But luckily for them.. no one was watching them... or maybe I spoke too soon..

Someone has watching them and that guy is a sneaky person... Nakado Asuhai...

**Nakado:**Ha! You think that I wasn't able to reappear in this situation.. well think again... I got a story to tell!!  
**Nicoles:**What are you holding there student?  
Nicoles spotted him from far away distance...  
**Nakado:**Wh-What?! How did you find me?  
**Nicoles:**Hey.. student aren't allow to bring camera on this period... I will take that camera and delete all the files in it...  
Nicoles took Nakado's camera and he is pressing some button on the camera...  
**Nakado:**No wait! Sensei! Please!! Don't delete them all!! Give it to me!! I got load of student girls picture in it! You wanna see?  
**Nicoles:**I'm Done...  
Nicoles finally delete all the files..

**Nakado:**WHHHHAAAAATTTT???????!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Fin**

* * *

What word did we learn?

Yuri - Fan Boys/Girls favourite

Maid - A stuper Star

Otaku - Cool person

Cosplay - Best Damn Thing Ever!

Yaoi - ??? (Still remind unknown)

Thank you Nico-sensei!!!


	42. EP11 Chapter 1 Dé Jà Vu

**_Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story_**

**_Episode 11- Chapter 1/3_**

**(_Dé Jà Vu_****)**

**Note from me:** _Dé Jà Vu_ is a French word to accompanied by a compelling sense of familiarity..

* * *

but first... I got something to said...

_**A Random Moment with Alan Poon**_** the HeadGuy..**  
**(Alan Poon meet Vegeta from DBZ)**

**Alan Poon:**Vegeta! How many words did I make on this story!?  
**Vegeta:**_*analysis* Is over~ 9000~!!!!_  
**Alan Poon:**WHAT?! 9000!!!? Yes!! I break my own record!! Haha!! Now I am better than anybody else!!!!  
**Vegeta:**Actually... you were doing all that dialogue and it doesn't very count...  
**Alan Poon:**Wh-What...? *sweat* So all I'm doing is just wasting my time.. doing this Dramatic story... and I work this all day for nothing!!!!  
**Vegeta:**Appearlly... yes.. it is...  
**Alan Poon:**Grr.... *transform to saiyan* GAAHHH!!!!!! _ Kamehame**HA!!!!!**_  
**Vegeta:**What the!!? Why the hell are you aiming at me _for!!!!!_

I use my attack to flew Vegeta far away to the stars...

**Alan Poon:**hu... Now I feel relieve... I have added some few more word in my story... now I got 10000 words!! Hahaha I'm a genius!!

**Kanda_:That doesn't count at all!! You Idiot!!!_**

**_End Randomly..._**

* * *

In a bright place...

In a flower field with many different types of it...  
The sun was so bright for two perfect couple living together...  
Kanda and Kagami were there standing at the flower field standing far from each other...  
Kanda was acting cool and Kagami was being a moe girl on the scene...  
**Kagami:**Kanda... no... Kanda-kun.... I got something to said to you...  
**Kanda:**You don't need to said anything... I know already...  
**Kagami:**You do?!  
**Kanda:**You love me don't you...?  
**Kagami:**How did you know?!  
**Kanda:**Is because I am a psychic man... I can read people's minds because I got the power!  
**Kagami:**That is so super Kanda-kun! But you like Yamato more better than me...  
**Kanda:**Yamato? Ha! She is an annoying girl... and I let you know something about me... I like pig-tail girl like you...  
**Kagami:**Very?! _Oh~ My Darling~_...  
**Kanda:**_Oh~_ _My Honey~_...  
They both running in slow-motion like in a romantic theme and they both gonna hug together...

**Meanwhile... when I was working on the story...  
Alan Poon:**Darn... that Kanda guy is so gonna get Kagami's love...! But I'm not going to let him... Don't worry _Kagami's Fan_s... I will handle this...  
**Then I pull a randomly lever... that said... **"_For Emergency_"

Then all of the sudden...  
A huge tsunami was coming toward Kanda and it was behind Kagami but she didn't notice and she keep on running happily...

**Kanda:**WHat ThE??!!

Then another weird thing happen...  
Yamato was behind the tsunami and she was BIG like a giant!  
She look angry even she talk like a giant with her huge voice...

**Yamato:**KANDAAA~!!!!!! YOU JEEERRRKKK~!!!!!

Kanda was totally in shocked and then the huge tsunami has wash away him like a toilet flush and being separated from Kagami...

**Kanda:**wAHHHHHH!!!!!!

* * *

He woke up from his bed and it was just a dream but his face was cover with water....  
**Kanda:**Oh... It was just a dream... ahaha... eh? Am I sweating?  
**???:**Is not sweat... is cold water you idiot!  
It was Hikage use a bucket of water splash while Kanda was sleeping..  
**Hikage:**You should have seen your disgusting face when you were sleeping... if I had a handphone.. I will take a picture of it...  
**Kanda:**Why you little..!  
When Kanda get down from his bed the floor was slippery because of the water and then he fell into the ground...  
**Hikage:**Ahahaha! That's hilarious!  
**Kanda:**Oww.....

Then they heard a female voice from the floor... it was _Hinata Miyakawa_,Hikage's big sister..  
**Hinata:**Breakfast is ready! Today we are having Burger meal... but I only buy one burger so you two share together ok?  
**Hikage:**Alright Sis! I better get eating! And there's no left over for you! Bye!  
Hikage still wanted to fool around with Kanda and she left the room in a dash...  
**Kanda:**Hey! Wait for me!!  
Then again.. he slipped right again...  
**Kanda:**Oww.... *dizzy eyes*

* * *

When Kanda when down to the stair he hair was messy and his face look tired...  
Hinata and Hikage was at the kitchen and on the table... there was no food...  
That is because Hikage has finish the burger all by herself...  
**Kanda:**How could you be so mean Hikage?!  
**Hikage:**What? I love meat... and I ate it all...  
**Hinata:**I'm sorry Kanda-kun... but Hikage was so hungry.. and I even gave her to eat mine as well.. but we still got some bread...  
**Kanda:***sigh*  
Kanda eat a piece of bread without anything inside... poor Kanda...

When he look at the time,he was late for school..  
**Kanda:**Oh My God! I have to go now!  
He ran up to the stair and when into his room..  
He get change quickly into his school uniform and when down the stair and when to the entrance door...  
**Kanda:**I will be leaving now...  
When he open the door he heard a bucket above him and when he look up,it was another Hikage's trick...  
Another bucket was pour into him and he get wet again...  
**Hikage:**Hahaha!! I got you again! That is so funny...  
She laugh evily but Kanda hold his angry to her  
And then he when back to his room and get change again...  
When he done,he when back to the entrance door again and he when outside...

* * *

Early in the morning...

Kanda is walking on a street to his school and yesterday Nicoles told Kanda to be prepare for his training today...  
And also Kanda is going to watch Kagami of her basketball game and he was very exciting about it...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**I wonder what will happen today... and best of all... I'm going to watch Kagami to see how she is going.. hehe..  
Kanda is dreaming about Kanda x Kagami moment on daydreaming and with his pervert face...  
But then he keep walking without looking,he accidentally step on an angry dog's tail at the rear street and it's chasing Kanda insanity..  
**Dog:_Wofl! Wofl!!_  
Kanda:**Arghhh!! This is not my day!!!

* * *

During School...

When he arrived to the school...  
Kanda try to sneak into the classroom and try no to make any noise...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_If I manage not to make any noise... maybe I will not get into trouble..._  
But when he almost get into his classroom,Ms Kuroi was standing in front of him...  
**Ms Kuroi:**Your late Kanda.... *dark angry gloom*  
**Kanda:**_Ahaha_... _yes_... _cousin_... *gloom and sweat*  
And so he get punishment from Ms Kuroi for being late...  
His punishment was holding a 5 bucket of water while crouching...  
He can feel the pain and his legs was beginning to feel numb...  
**Kanda:**I hate my misfortune..

Right after the punishment was over...  
Kanda was in the classroom and when the school bell rang for recess  
Kanda was in full of spirit!  
**Kanda:**_This is my chance!! I will not miss this time!! Kagami!! I'm coming!_  
and so he when by himself to the training field to look for Kagami...

**

* * *

**

Kanda was running in speed to look for her!  
When he get there,he look around  
**Kanda:**I wonder where could she be.....  
Then suddenly Kanda heard a loud voice and an object coming toward him in direct speed!

**???:**Look OuT!!  
**Kanda:**What?

Then a soccer ball hit directly at Kanda's face...

**Kanda:**OOWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kanda yell until the whole school heard it and the bird flew away as well...

**Kanda:**My Face!! It's hurt!  
**???:**I'm so sorry!!  
It was Patty and Hiyori was practicing at they soccer field...  
**Hiyori:**We are terribly sorry! Are you alright _Senpai_?!  
**Kanda:**Can't you see that my face has a soccer mark on it!  
**Patty & Hiyori:**We're terribly sorry!!  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_These two girl are so innocent..._  
Kanda doesn't want to waste his time and he keep going...  
**Patty:**Ah! You must go to the clinic right away!!  
**Kanda:**But... I have to go to.... emm... somewhere else...  
**Patty:**No you can't! You mustn't go anywhere!!  
**Hiyori:**She is right! You must stay here and rest _Senpai_!!  
**Kanda:**I will be alright! Don't worry!  
Then again... Kanda get hit another ball on his face and faithed...  
**Patty & Hiyori:**Senpai!!

Kanda was send to the clinic room...  
Kanda's face has a huge bandage on his face and he can't able to see...  
Ms Fuyuki was beside him,she was the one who help Kanda bandage his face...  
**Ms Fuyuki:**You are in serious damage.. you have to stay here until the school is over.. whatever you do... don't take it off... understand...  
Kanda have fail to get Kagami there in time..  
Kanda was crying with tear ...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_I'm sorry Kagami.... I fail.... *gloomy and crying*_

* * *

On Sunset

Kanda look sad and tired,his hand were puted into his pocket and sighing with sadness...  
**Kanda talk to himself:***sigh*_ I hate just my life.... I just wish it will end it!!!_  
He was crying with his fist rising...  
He went to a garden park where Nicoles,Hanasu and Yamato were there waiting for him...  
**Nicoles:**You have come... are you ready to regain your abilities...?

The park was nobody there except 4 of them were there...  
**Kanda:**So what should I do to return back my power?  
**Hanasu:**On my _Xeroxas data _energy reading... you still have the energy within your body but you have to control it by yourself..  
**Kanda:**Yamato did teach me about it... but I fail to control it...  
**Nicoles:**I see... well... let's try practicing the technique of your _"Aura"_ first... ready _Iarius_?  
**Hanasu:**I understood...  
The whole park has transformed into a holographic area and a blue forcefield was an invisible field so nobody can see them...

Kanda was look amaze that what Hanasu just did...  
**Nicoles:**Now.. let's begin to learn about _Xeroxas_...  
The area suddenly change into different placed to a Buddha Temple and slowly change to another place like the Stonehenge,Christ the Redeemer,Chichen Itza.. it's like showing the 7 wonders of the world...  
**Nicoles:**Long ago, people were able to see Auras. Advanced spiritual people such as Buddha, Christ and their immediate students were painted with golden haloes around their heads, because some artists could actually see Auras... your senses together with your conscious effort. If you decide not to try, you will NEVER see the Aura. On the other hand, when you SEE something for yourself, no longer will you need to rely on believing someone. You will KNOW and you can use your knowledge to learn more to know more...

Kanda wasn't able to understand much about what Nicoles is saying but he keep focusing on him instead and ask him a question...  
**Kanda:**Is... is that so... but how can I use them?  
**Nicoles:**The aura within us is like an emotion... if you can't possibly control your own emotion.. your power and your strength will be ruined and you will become weak once it happen... not much human see these aura but to us... we can use it as a weapon to fight...  
**Kanda:**Weapon... you mean like a sword?  
**Nicoles:**Yes... Try wielding it with your aura energy from your right hand...  
**Kanda:**Ok... I try...  
When Kanda tries his best to wield an aura energy from his right hand and he is pushing himself...  
**Kanda:**Ehhh... come on..... Yes! I got it!!  
Kanda finally release his aura from his right hand but it is a small sword... like a _Dagger knife_  
**Nicoles:**Err... maybe I will show you how is done... *sweat*  
Nicoles wield his own Aura sword from his Right Hand and it was larger than Kanda's aura sword...  
**Kanda:**Cool...  
**Nicoles:**Well if you are weak on that part... Let's start about other technique...  
**Kanda:**But I wanna try it...  
**Nicoles:**Stop wasting time... you will need the time soon to practice...  
Kanda somehow feel jealous and angry about Nicoles being his teacher because Nicoles treat him like a dog....

* * *

Nicoles gonna teach him about another power,Yamato and Hanasu was standing away from them and watch Kanda practicing...**  
Nicoles:**Now let's try new things... Have you ever use _X-Force_?  
Kanda knew what Nicoles mean when he heard what he said...  
**Kanda:**You mean the area is like frozen..  
**Nicoles:**Yes... this power also known as Dark-Matter.. The Dark-Matter is able to effect the speed of entire galaxies.. but when our Xeroxas combine with Dark Matter... it will be in speed of light and that's make everything slow down...  
**Kanda:**So that's what happen... but I don't even know how to use it but it just came out from me..!!  
**Nicoles:**hmm... Valoria did tell me about your problem... but we conceded this way as coincidence....  
**Kanda:**So how am I gonna use that power?  
**Nicoles:**Your Xeroxas level will not be able to control it yet,if you doesn't control it well... it may cause time travel..  
**Kanda:**Time-Travel???  
**Nicoles:**It's getting late... we will end your training today...  
Nicoles ignore Kanda's question and leave the park while putting his hand into his pocket walking slowly...  
**Kanda:**What?? So fast?? What is this Time-Travel use???  
The blue forcefield and recovery the park back it was and it was night already...  
**Nicoles:**Tommorrow we will be here again at the same time...  
**Kanda:**Ok... *sigh*

* * *

Kanda when back to his rent house.. he walk onto the stair tired like he was about to die....  
When he when to his room,he stand in front of his bed and lay like a lazyman...  
**Kanda:***sigh* I hate my life... If only I could go back in time to remake those mistake my life would be any worse... *sigh*  
Then Kanda got an idea that he has woken up from his bed...  
**Kanda:**Of course!! I still haven't try to use my secret power..  
Kanda mention the "secret power" means the X-Force try to reverse time where he do all the mistake...  
He try think of the past the beginning of the morning...  
**Kanda:**Come on... augghh...

Everything was in reverse.. the moon slowly went back and the sun reappear again...

Kanda finally done it!  
He when back in time...  
**Kanda:**This... this is..... THIS IS SO COOL!!!  
Now he has to redo the mistake...  
Kanda remember what Hikage do to him when morning...  
Kanda pretending he was sleeping wearing his school uniform and then Hikage appear and sneak into Kanda's room and she was holding a bucket of water..  
When she open his blanket,Kanda scare her in a right time!

**Kanda:HAA!!!**

**Hikage:**_What??!_!  
Hikage fell down and the bucket of water flew into the air and fall on Hikage her clothe is wet...  
**Hikage:**Ow...  
**Kanda:**Ahaha!! You are trying to make a fool of me eh? Well no more! And now you are wet!! Hahahaha!  
**Hikage:**Why! You!!  
**Kanda:**Well I better get down first! There is a Burger... Right... about... now..  
**Hinata:**Breakfast is ready! Today we are having Burger meal... but I only buy one burger so you two share together ok?  
**Hikage:**Eh??! How did you know!?  
**Kanda:**Is because... err... is because... I'm a _Physic Man_!!  
**Hikage:**Huh... *sweat*  
Kanda post himself like a Super Hero... just a parody theme... he is not a real hero yet...  
Kanda when down fast and Hikage trying to follow him but she slip on the floor and hited on the head...  
**Hikage:**Oww...

**

* * *

**When Hikage when down to the floor,Kanda was eating a Burger all by himself happily...  
**Hikage:**Hey! That's mine!  
**Kanda:**No... it's mine... I'm finish already..  
Kanda took his last bite..  
**Hikage:**Hey!! Why you!  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_That is for my revenge...._  
**Kanda:**Well I gotta go... I think today I will go to the back door...  
**Hikage:**Wh..What?! I mean... why??  
**Kanda:**Um... I don't know... I just.. feel like it perhaps...?  
Kanda leave the house and Hinata came holding a basket and she seem to be going somewhere...  
**Hinata:**I will go shopping for a while.. Hikage please take care of the house for a while...  
Hinata is walking toward the front door and Hikage doesn't want her sister to get wet...  
**Hikage:**One-chan! Wait!! There is a...!!!  
When Kanda out from the backdoor.. he heard a bucket falling and a girl scream shirking...  
**Hikage:**I'm sorry Onee-chan!!!

* * *

Early in the morning...

Kanda walking on himself smiling in enjoyably life...  
**Kanda:**Now all I need is to watch Kagami practice!!! But first... I have to try to remember of my misfortune but what did it happen here again...?  
Kanda remembered and he almost step on the angry dog's tail and luckily it didn't happen and it is sleeping right now..

**Kanda:**Wahh!! Fuu... That was a close one... I will try to be careful... I think I should go to the other way...  
Kanda is taking another road to his school while he walking alone...  
But then a police car was on the street road and it was behind him using a microphone  
**Police:**Put your hand in the air!!  
**Kanda:**What?! Huh?! Eh?!!  
**Police:**You have break the law!! You are under arrest!!  
**Kanda:**What did I do wrong!! I don't remember this part!!  
The police car came beside Kanda and the window shield open and it was**_ Yui Narumi _**and a Police Driver beside her...  
**Yui Narumi:**Hi! Hi~!  
**Kanda:**Ah... Is you... that's scare me a lot... *sigh*  
**Yui Narumi:**We meet again... I though I could repay for what I done before so I drive you to Konata's school... so get in! I will drive you there...  
**Kanda:**O..Ok...  
So Kanda seat at the back of the police car...  
**Yui Narumi:**Let me take the wheel...  
**Police Driver:**What? But...  
**Yui Narumi:**Don't worry.. it will be quick.... You just seat on the back... I will handle it...  
**Police Driver:**Al.. Alright... *sweat* I hope you know what you are doing...  
And so the Police Driver sit on the back with Kanda...  
**Yui Narumi:**Hold on to your seat beat boys.. hahaha........ **_IS GONNA BE A BUMPY RIDE_**...  
Yui Narumi turn herself into a nightmare driver... well this is bad for them....  
**Kanda & Police Driver:***Gulp*

**Yui Narumi:HERE WE GO!!!!  
**Yui Narumi drive like a crazy driver in _Intial D_ like the time where she race against a fast driver...  
Kanda and the Police Driver were screaming like they were gonna die...

**Kanda & Police:WWAAAHHH!!!!**

**

* * *

**Until they reach to_ Ryoo High School_...  
Kanda and the Police Driver were fainted at the backseat...  
**Yui Narumi:**So this is it! Ryoo High School...  
Whenever almost wanted to leave the police car,Yui Narumi ask Kanda a question...  
**Yui Narumi:**Hey I wanna ask a question...  
**Kanda:**Umm... yes.....  
**Yui Narumi:**Are you a friend of Konata Izumi?  
**Kanda:**Eh.. not very a friend...  
Yui Narumi staring at Kanda with a glarely face...  
**Yui Narumi:**_Oh~_ Are you sure you are _not_ in relationship with Konata?  
**Kanda:**Eh!!? Of course Not!  
**Yui Narumi:**How about walking together in a lonely time?  
**Kanda:**No!  
**Yui Narumi:**Dating?  
**Kanda:**No!  
**Yui Narumi:**Watching Movies?  
**Kanda:**No!  
**Yui Narumi**:She invite you to her house!?  
**Kanda:**Er... *blush*  
**Yui Narumi:**Aha!! You _did_ it in her room didn't you!!  
**Kanda:**WHAT??? What are you saying.... *sweating a lot*  
**Yui Narumi:**I can see your eyes that you did it with her with something... you are so young to _do that kind of stuff_ you know... but that's what love isn't it?  
**Kanda:**Wh.. Wha.. What are you talking about!!?? I.. I do nothing to her!!!  
**Yui Narumi:**Then what did you do at her room?? Huh!?  
**Kanda:**Um.... *sweating in fear*  
On that perfect timing,the school bell rang...  
**Kanda:**Ah! The school bell rang!! I gotta go!!  
**Yui Narumi:**Ok.. see ya... I will be watching you...  
Kanda left the Police Car immedially and the Police Driver seem to be awaken...  
**Police Driver:**Uhh... I don't feel so good...  
**Yui Narumi:**You look sick... let me take you to the hospital...  
**Police Driver:**Is ok... I'm fine... now can I take the drive now?  
**Yui Narumi:**No Way! I will take you to the hospital immedially!!  
**Police Driver:**No _Waaiiittt!!!  
_Yui Narumi step on to the gas and ran like a crazy driver again....

* * *

During School...

Kanda get to school in time...  
Kanda run quickly to his classroom and when a person come on his way,he accidentally knock the person down and worst of all,it was Ms Kuroi...  
**Kanda:**Cousin!!? err.. I mean... Ms... Ms Kuroi!!?  
**Ms Kuroi:**Oww... hey! Watch where you're going!  
Kanda help Ms Kuroi pick up all her booksi for his forgiveness...  
**Kanda:**I'm sorry Ms Kuroi...  
When Ms Kuroi look at Kanda and she seem to have an idea for something... and so she ask him...  
**Ms Kuroi:**Hey.. Are you interested in Baseball?  
**Kanda:**What do you ask that?  
**Ms Kuroi:**Do you wanna help the Baseball Team?  
**Kanda:**Eh? We have a baseball team...?  
**Ms Kuroi:**Of Course we do! It's call... _******Kaze ****Dageki**** Shiki**_ _(Wind Blow Team) _I name it myself...  
**Kanda:**Uhh.. yeah.. that's very nice.. but I have to go now...**  
Ms Kuroi:**No wait! I need your help! We don't have enough team.... so please join the team...  
Kanda has no choice but to help Ms Kuroi..  
**Kanda:**Oh.. alright...

* * *

On a Baseball field...  
Ms Kuroi was shouting on the Baseball team was jogging and some other were training on the Baseball Field...  
Kanda was holding loads of Baseball equipment on his hands and Kanda's face was disliking that what he is doing...  
Kanda was beside her and he ask her...  
**Kanda:**Umm.. Ms Kuroi... didn't you said you need me to join your team...  
**Ms Kuroi:**Oh.. ahaha I lie... but I need someone to clean up the field.. and beisde.. I'm too lazy to clean it myself and the rest of the team...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_I can't believe myself I'm being trick!!!_

Then Kanda saw a long blue hair person wearing a helmet on the Pitcher spot wearing a Baseball glove... it was Konata he saw!!  
**Kanda:**Why is Konata on the Baseball Team?  
**Ms Kuroi:**Oh.. she... She is my _"Secret Weapon"_...  
**Kanda:**Se.. Secret Weapon...?? *sweat*  
**Ms Kuroi:**Yes... just watch...

Konata was in the game..  
A Batter was ready holding his bat tighly...  
She took her last look on the Batter and she cover her face with a helmet..  
She raise her arm back using her Left Hand and her body was on fire...

**Kanda:**What the hell... is this?  
**Ms Kuroi:**This is what it's call the _Power of the Baseball Spirit!!_ It is the strength within release such power outisde...  
**Kanda:**There is no such thing as _Baseball Spirit_!!!  
**Ms Kuroi:**Yes! There is... only in Japan...!!  
Kanda gloom over a strange question...

And then Konata throw the ball with an Impact like a Missile!! It was her Special Movement!!

**Konata:_Fire Impact!!!!_**

The Batter try to pitch it but the ball when into the Catcher's hand... the batter have lost... and Konata have won..  
**Konata:**Yes!! I did it again!!

Kanda can't believe what he was seeing because this was so foolish and he can't even look at her...  
**Kanda:**I can't believe what am I seeing... *sweat*

Konata was sweating a lot and then she saw Kanda and she shout at him...  
**Konata:**Hey! You! Get me a towel!  
**Kanda:**Me?  
**Konata:**Of Course is you!! Hurry Up and Get Me A Towel!!  
Kanda look around and t seem there isn't any towel,Kanda reply yelling at her...  
**Kanda:**There isn't any Towel!!  
**Konata:**I don't care!! I want one now!!!  
**Ms Kuroi:**You should go to the "_Swimming Pool_" to look for one...  
**Kanda:**This school has a _Swiming Pool !?!?_ *shock*  
Kanda have to learn more about this school... this guy is such a slow learner... *sigh*

* * *

So Kanda when to the swimming pool to get a towel for Konata...  
The some Ryoo students come to practice swimming for the Swimming Competition... but when Kanda look around all of them were girls wearing _Suzumiya_ swimsuit..

**Kanda talk to himself:**_I never though this school has a swimming pool... Kagami haven't show me this kind of place before...  
_While Kanda walking he get a water splash from the water pool...**  
Kanda:**Uwaaahh!!! I'm wet... Oh this is great... *sweat*  
Kanda's school uniform was wet and the person who make the splash was Yukata...**  
Yukata:**I'm sorry... I didn't saw you there... I'm terriblly sorry..  
Yukata apolygise while panicing herself and Minami was beside her to calm Yukata down...**  
Minami:**Yukata... are you alright....**  
Yukata:**Minami-san... I mess it all up... I can't be able to do any better...**  
Minami:**Don't say that... we should do more practice... we must try our best...  
Yukata nod her head in front of Minami...**  
Yukata:**hmm... your right... We must practice more together! We must be stronger...**  
Kanda:**Ah... don't worry.. I'm fine... just... keep on going... Oh.. by the way do you know where can I get a towel...  
Minami pointed the way to get a towel...  
**Minami:**Is right over there...  
**Kanda:**Thanks...  
Kanda when off to get the towel and the two girls were having a romantic moment...  
**Minami:**Let's keep on practicing...  
**Yukata:**Y..yes...  
Too bad Hiyori missing this,even her senses was making her head feel anxious...

Meanwhile at the footbal field...**  
Hiyori:**My sense is tinkling!! (Parody from Spiderman)**  
Patty:_Hiyori! Look out!!!_  
**A soccer ball hit Hiyori's face and she was in pain...**  
Hiyori:_OWWW!!!!!!_  
**

* * *

Kanda when to look for the towel but there isn't any towel is any places...  
The only place to get a towel is in the Girl's Locker Room...  
**Kanda:**No! No! I'm not going in there!!  
**Alan Poon:**Yes you are...  
**Kanda:**No! I'm not!! And there's no way I'm going in there!!!  
**Alan Poon:**Oh very? *typing*

Kanda is going into the Girl's Locker Room..

**Kanda:**Gahh!! What am I doing?! STop!! Alan Poon!! You bastard!!!  
**Alan Poon:**I'm just doing my job...

Kanda sneak into the Girl's Locker Room and there was nobody there and Kanda saw load of towels on a basket...  
**Kanda:**I think is save... I got to get that towel and leave quickly...  
When Kanda when to the basket and took take the towel...  
The girls are coming to the room and Kanda quickly hide into the basket fill with towels...  
The girls were changing they clothe and chatting around in the room...  
They all took the towels from the basket where Kanda is...  
And when the last girl take the towel and saw Kanda was hidng in there...

**Girl:**_Ahh!! A Pervert!!!!!_  
The girls started to throwing things at Kanda and Kanda ran out of the Girl Locker Room with a towel on his hand  
**Kanda:_I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!_**

When Kanda headed back to the baseball field...  
**Kanda:**Finally! I got the towel~! eh..? *blur*  
When he get there...nobody was on the field and a small note on a chair...

"To Kanda...  
Sorry Kanda... we left without saying good bye...but would you please clean up this place? Thanks!  
From Ms Kuroi..."

Kanda hit his head on the wall because he was being trick yet again becoming an idiot...  
And then he also remember... he has forgotted to watch Kagami practice...

* * *

On Sunset

Kanda walking alone just like he did before...  
**Kanda:**Fuu... I'm exhausting.... I never knew it change so much... now all I need is to fight _that guy_!  
Kanda mention "the guy" mean Nicoles also known as Armas..

He went to a garden park where Nicoles,Hanasu and Yamato were there waiting for him...  
**Nicoles:**You have come... are you ready to regain your abilities...?  
Kanda was ready to do it like last time...  
Kanda gonna wield his aura sword and fight with Nicoles...

Just like last time..  
Hanasu change the whole park into a blue holographic invisible forcefield...  
**Nicoles:**Now.. let's begin to learn about _Xeroxas_...  
Kanda doesn't want to her another crazy story and he decide to skip that part...  
**Kanda:**Umm.. what if we learn about sword first...  
**Nicoles:**Ok.. let's begin that technique then...

**  
Nicoles:**The aura within us is like an emotion... if you can't possibly control your own emotion.. your power and your strength will...  
**Kanda:**Umm... I got that... I know how to use it...  
**Nicoles:**You think you can handle it?  
**Kanda:**Yes...  
Kanda try to wielded his aura sword and then he did it,a normal size of an aura sword...  
**Nicoles:**Impressive... now let's begin to duel...  
**Kanda:**Duel?!  
Nicoles suddenly wield his aura sword and charge toward Kanda and Kanda refect his sword to defend himself...  
**Kanda:**Awwaahh!! Ehh! This is too sudden!!  
Nicoles kick Kanda fell and he charge on him again..  
Nicoles point his aura sword to his neck and Kanda has lost the battle in a second...  
**Nicoles:**It was a good training... But it isn't enough... we will move on another technique...  
**Kanda:**No! Let's do it again!  
Kanda's face turn serious...  
Kanda hasn't given up yet... it was just the beginning of his training..  
**Nicoles:**Alright.. let's do it agian... now focus...

Everytime Kanda tries to beat Nicoles but Kanda always fail to defeat him...  
Kanda was on the ground suffer in pain that he keep losing to him...  
The blue forcefield and recovery the park back it was and it was night already...  
**Nicoles:**It's getting late... we will end your training today...  
**Kanda:**That's what you said in the first place!!!  
**Nicoles:**Huh? What do you mean??  
**Kanda:**Err.. *sweating in fear* I mean... nothing...  
Kanda can't said that he travel back in time to fight with Nicoles...

Nicoles walk alone putting his hand into his pocket...  
**Kanda:**Why is he so... punishful...  
Then Hanasu walk beside him and said something to him...  
**Hanasu:**He isn't a bad guy... he was helping you regain your power...  
**Kanda:**Huh...? You call that helping?? Didn't you saw him kicked me that hard!  
**Hanasu:**He did but he is training you to be your real self agian... you and Armas were friend in the _past days_...  
Her reaction seem to be normal because she is a robot without any emotional...  
Kanda ask Hanasu a question why she was created for...  
**Kanda:**Then why did you created to protect him..?  
**Hanasu:**I was programed to protect him... and it is my duty... even I help you once a few days ago...  
**Kanda:**You did? When?  
**Hanasu:**During the _Ryoo School Festival_... I was able to find you and I help you to find Valoria during that time...  
**Kanda:**So it was your voice! But how?  
**Hanasu:**I use the Mind Transfer to your mind so that I can send it to you...  
**Kanda:**You can also read people's mind too?!  
**Hanasu:**Yes...  
**Kanda:**Then... I have a favor to ask... if you can read people's mind... then can you read mine?  
**Hanasu:**Yes... but why?  
**Kanda:**I want to know more about my _Unknown FlashBack Memories_...

* * *

Kanda is walking alone and he remember the word of what Hanasu has said a few minutes ago...  
**Hanasu:**_By my analysis reading of you Unknown Flashback Memories... it seem it's not completely wipe... but somehow... I can't figure it out how you manage to get use the abilities even your power and knowledge in low level... the memories may reappear where some place or feeling are the same way you came to this planet... you may found out how you lost your memories..._  
Kanda keep on thinking about Hanasu's word to know more about it...

Kanda when back to his renthouse during night and then he saw the Miyakawa sister were outside standing...  
And Kanda saw his stuff from his room was throwed outside...  
**Kanda:**What is going on here!? Why is my stuff threw over there??  
**Hikage:**You will be sleep outside now on!!!  
**Kanda:**What?! Why?!  
**Hikage:**It was you who ate up my favorite food!! I always wanted to get a chance to eat an hamburger all my life but you ate it!! Now for payback!! You will be sleeping outside!!  
**Kanda:**But it's just a HamBurger!!!!  
**Hikage:**_I don't care!!!!_  
Hikage ran back to her house to lower her temper...  
Hinata apolygise to Kanda about Hikage's bad temper...  
**Hinata:**I'm sorry about Hikage... she is a temper girl but don't worry she will let you forgive you and let you stay...  
Then Hikage came back again and said one more thing to Kanda...  
**Hikage:**If you dare come back to live on this house again! I call the police! You will never forgive you for that!  
**Kanda:**Wow... she is so mature... *sweat*  
**Hinata:**But she is cute too... *sweat*  
And so Kanda will be sleeping outside...

But when Kanda remember something... he still can go back in time...

**Kanda:**Oh yeah! I can still go back to time!! Let me try to do it again...  
Kanda redo using his power to control the time again...  
Kanda was on his bedroom and he was on his bed...

**Kanda:**Alright! This time I won't mess up!!!

* * *

Then Hikage was hiding in front of Kanda's door holding a bucket of cold water to prepare to pour water at him...  
**Hikage:**hehe... I'm going to pour this water to him maybe he will scream like hell.... hehehe...  
Hikage smile with grinly and devily..  
When Hikage open the door then Kanda bust out from the door and the bucket of water splash onto Hikage...  
**Kanda:**_Please move away!!!!_  
Kanda was screaming like hell and Hikage was right about it...  
**Hikage:**Ehh!!! Kanda!! You idiot!! You make me wet!!!  
**Kanda:**I will wash it later!!!

He ran out of the house without eating any breakfast...  
Hinata when out of the house and she shouted at Kanda...  
**Hinata:**Kanda-kun!! Don't you want to eat your breakfast?!  
Kanda was too far away and he can't hear what Hinata was saying and he continue to run like hell...

* * *

Early in the morning...

Kanda was wearing his school uniform while he was at his room..  
Kanda is running to his school as soon as possible....  
Kanda talk to himself:No matter what it cost! I will try my best to ignore anything on my way!!!

*suddenly step on something*

**Kanda:**Eh... *blur*

*grrr....*

**Kanda:**wAAAah!! *crying in fear* I totally forgot about the angry dog!!!  
Kanda have forgotten about the angry dog and he was being chased...

Then meanwhile Yui Narumi was in a police with a Police Driver park their car in a roadside area and resting...  
Then Yui Narumi heard a boy yelling for help and she saw was Kanda...  
**Yui Narumi:***gasp* That boy!! He's in trouble  
**Police Driver:**Huh? What's wrong?  
**Yui Narumi:**Let me take the wheel... I have to save that boy!!!  
**Police Driver:**What the?! Hey!! Wait the minute!!_ Sttooppppp!!!!!!~_

Kanda is being chase by a dog and a police car...**  
Angry Dog:Wolf! Wolf!  
Yui Narumi:**Don't worry Boy! I will save you!!  
**Police Driver:**Please!! Seat down and driver probably!!

**Kanda:**This isn't what I had in mind!!!!! _Ehhhaaawww!!!!_

When they have stopped chasing Kanda and the dog has finally ran away... they were already at the Ryoo High School...  
Kanda was tired and exhauted while his hand were on his knee...  
**Kanda:**Wha... *gasp* Wha.. *gasp* What..? I'm here...  
And with Yui Narumi and the Police Driver...  
The Police Driver have fainted but Yui Narumi open the window shield and waving at Kanda...  
**Yui Narumi:**Are you alright?? Can I take you to the hospital or something?  
**Kanda:**No! No! No! I can handle myself!! Don't worry... ahaha...  
**Yui Narumi:**Alright... if there anything happen call for me ok?  
Kanda waving to her slowly and she left and Kanda realise while looking at his watch.. he was late...  
**Kanda:**Oh no! What is the time now?! While I was running! I must has waste a lot of my time!! I gonna hurry.!!!

* * *

During School...

Kanda again when to his school...  
He tries to sneak into the class before Ms Kuroi's period start...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Alright... no one around... if I don't meet up anyone I know... then maybe I won't get into trouble again..._  
Kanda ran quickly to his classroom but then he accidentally hit a girl without helping her to get up...  
**???:**Hey! Watch where you going!!  
**Kanda:**I'm sorry... but I gotta very got to go! I'm so sorry!!

When he has arrival to his class.. he open the door in a cheerful theme and light shine toward him.. he thinks he make it in time..

**Kanda:**_I made it... Finally I made it~!_

**Ms Kuroi:**No you're not...

*Theme stopped*

**Kanda:**Eh... *blur*

At the end Ms Kuroi teaching the classroom but Kanda end up punishment outside the class by holding a chair...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Why am I doing this... *crying in tears*_

**

* * *

**

When Ms Kuroi period is over,Kanda came back to the classroom...  
Even though he get punish by Ms Kuroi but he was in good spirit because the bell right for recess,he was apply to see Kagami practicing...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_I will not miss this chance!!  
_Then Kanda had another daydreaming of Kanda x Kagami moment again and his pervert face again...  
But then someone interrupt his daydreaming It was Misao and Ayano by herside...  
**Misao:**Oi! You there! You hit me without helping me!!! I want you to apologize!!  
**Kanda:**Uh.. I'm sorry... I won't do that again... I gotta go now...  
**Misao:**Not so fast!!  
Misao stop Kanda by using her hand blocking his way...  
**Misao:**You can't just walk by a girl like that..  
**Kanda:**What??  
**Ayano:**Misao-san...  
**Misao:**Don't worry.. I will handy it... for pushing me to the ground... you will have to listen what I order to you understand..  
**Kanda:**Eh?!! But I very gonna go...  
Kanda is sweating a lot in fear but he very gotta go watch Kagami...  
**Misao:**You have to do all my homework for the rest of the week for me!!!  
**Kanda:**What!? No way... you have to do yourself...  
**Misao:**Well then... I will tell everyone that you push a poorless girl to the ground...  
**Kanda:**What?! *gloom*  
Everyone whisper and looking at Kanda...  
**Kanda:**Ehh... alright! alright! I will do as you said!  
**Misao**:Good Boy...  
**Ayano:**Misao... Doesn't this seem to be cruel...?  
**Misao:**I told you that I can handle it...

* * *

When recess time,it was a perfect time to go watch Kagami play basketball...**  
Kanda talk to himself:**_Yes! Now I can get a chance to watch Kagami!!_  
Kanda quickly went to the Kagami's practice area and he watch out all kind of trouble to avoid them all...  
**Kanda:**Haha! I will get it this time!

Then suddenly Kanda heard a loud voice and an object coming toward him in direct speed!  
It was Patty shouted for danger to warn Kanda a soccerball gonna hit him...

**Patty:**Look OuT!!  
**Kanda:**Haha... This time I won't get hit!

Kanda dough it and he keeps on running...  
**Kanda:**Yes! I dough it!

**???:**Kanda-senpai! Look Out!  
**Kanda:**What?

And then he get a hit from another ball it is a Volleyball...

**Kanda:**OOWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kanda yell until the whole school heard it and the bird flew away as well just like the soccer ball hit him...

**Kanda:**My Face!! It's hurt!  
**???:**I'm so sorry!! I'm so sorry!! I'm so sorry!! *repeatlly*  
The voice seem to familiar to Kanda... it was Tsukasa Hiiragi!

**Kanda:**Tsukasa-san... is you...  
**Tsukasa:**Did I hurt you? I'm terribly sorry... I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!  
**Kanda:**Is alright... Is alright I'm fine... I'm fine...  
**Tsukasa:**Are you sure...?  
**Kanda:**Yes I'm fine... oh yeah... Tsukasa-san... could you tell me where is Kagami is practicing at?  
**Tsukasa:**Oh.. she is right over there...

Tsukasa pointed to the field where Kagami was practicing Basketball with her team..

**Kanda talk to himself:**_Yes... I finally did it... I must be in heaven.... *tears of happiness*  
_

And then they heard a female voice calling Tsukasa...  
**Tsukasa's team:**Hiiragi-san!! Hurry up and get that ball!  
**Tsukasa:**Alright! Kanda-kun... I have to leave now and I'm very sorry about that... I will start practicing now..  
**Kanda:**Oh.. are you joining on the _Volleyball Team_?  
**Tsukasa:**Yes... and I will win for our team and the school... is what my teacher teach me...  
Kanda smile and has something to say to her...  
**Kanda:**Tsukasa-san...  
**Tsukasa:**Yes? What is it?  
**Kanda:**Try to do your best for your team and the school...  
Kanda point his thumb at Tsuksa for good luck or he think is useful...  
At that time... Tsukasa was blushing and she accepted...  
**Tsukasa:**Yes I will try my best!!  
Tsukasa was smiling at Kanda and she when back to start practice some more...  
And then Kanda when to watch Kagami practicing...

* * *

Kanda was at the Basketball area watching Kagami play basketball with all the girls at her team...  
Kagami was on the Blue side of the team  
But then Kanda saw another familiar person at the Basketball area... it was Ko Yasaka  
Ko Yasaka was at the Red Team the opponent of the blue team...

They all struggle to get the Ball from Kagami...  
Ko Yasaka was blocking her way...  
But then Kagami tries to get a perfect shot to the hoop...  
And when that happen.. Kagami heard a familiar voice somewhere...

**Kanda:**Yeah! Go Kagami!! Shoot!!  
It was Kanda and Kagami turn blush all of the sudden and she was totally frozen...  
Ko Yasaka saw her chance and she get the ball from Kagami and she dash in speed and throw to the other side of the hoop and the Red Team won...  
Kagami has lost and let the team down...  
**Blue Team:**Don't worry Hiiragi... we can still try again...  
**Kagami:**Yes your right.. let's do it again!

Kanda was cheering for Kagami...  
Then beside Kanda there was someone... it was Tsukasa..  
Tsukasa:Ohayo.. Kanda-kun...**  
Kanda:**Oh.. Tsukasa-san... is you... how is the Volleyball Team?  
**Tsukasa:**Teacher said that we can rest for today and continue on tomorrow...  
**Kanda:**By the way... have you seen Miyuki anywhere? I don't see Miyuki around lately... Where is she?  
**Tsukasa:**Oh.. you didn't know it yet.. She is practicing on her _ice skating for the Japan Figure Skating Competition_ in our school...  
**Kanda:**Wow...she does that! Incredible...  
**Tsukasa:**Miyuki-san seem to be different from before now...  
**Kanda:**Is that so...

Then Kanda saw someone that he doesn't wanted to meet but it just so happen!! Kanda saw Misao was on the other side of the basketball area...  
**Kanda:**Eh... you again!!  
**Misao:**You again! Didn't I tell you not to follow me!!  
**Kanda:**But I didn't!  
**Misao:**Then what are you doing here then?  
**Kanda:**I came here to... err... *blush*  
Kanda can't said that he wanted to see Kagami is because it's embarrassing so he decide to lie to her...  
**Kanda:**I came here to.. to see whether the ball will hit me or not today! Ahahaha... *sweat*  
**Misao:**Huh...?

And is so did... a basketball flew right at Kanda's face...

**Kanda:**OOWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kanda yell until the whole school heard it and the bird flew away... again...  
and also when to the clinic just like last time...

* * *

On Sunset

Now is the sunset  
Kanda turn gloomy because he get injured another time with bandage all over his face...  
**Kanda:**Why does everytime I do something... I get to have a bad misfortune day... Why can't I have a perfect day!!!  
Kanda is screaming like an insane boy...  
But then he remember to do something right after this... fighting with Nicoles...  
Kanda want his revenge on Nicoles and he head on to the park...

He went to a garden park where Nicoles,Hanasu and Yamato were there waiting for him...  
**Nicoles:**You have come... are you ready to regain your abilities...?  
**Kanda:**I don't care about that!!! I knew that already!! Now let's fight!!  
**Nicoles:**Fight? But you haven't learn anything yet...  
**Kanda:**I don't care!! All I want is to get revenge on you!! Now let's fight!!!  
Kanda wield his aura sword,and he was in prepare...

Nicoles's face was serious and he got something to say to Kanda...  
**Nicoles:**Did you use the X-Force didn't you..?  
**Kanda:**huh? wha...how.. how did you...?!  
**Nicoles:**I can know because I'm already knew.... but I can tell you this... the power is not only will slow you down but will weaken you as well... if you know your power already then you don't need to know anything today...  
Nicoles left with anger walking all by himself...  
**Kanda:**What's up with him???  
**Hanasu:**ah.. Armas wait for me!  
Kanda doesn't know what Nicoles is saying and so confusing his head still got problem...

Then Kanda saw Yamato sitting alone at the park looking sadly and Kanda when to her Yamato...  
**Kanda:**Yamato... are you alright?  
Yamato was holding a rare stone and Kanda wanted to see it..**  
Kanda:**Can I take a look of the stone?**  
Yamato:**No! You can't!! Not yet...  
**Kanda:**Why not?  
**Yamato:**Is because you are not fully recover... and .. you are not ready for it... It could review something that you don't wanted to see... It's the order from the princess...  
Kanda was surprising that Yamato has change alot ever since Kanda using his power...  
**Kanda:**Um... Va.. Valo... er.. what was the name again...  
**Yamato:**You can call me "_Ria_"...  
**Kanda:**_Ria_... _Ria_ sound good to you...  
**Yamato:**That is because it was you who call me that name...  
**Kanda:**Ria... Can I ask a question... it's about my misfortune...  
**Yamato:**Yes you may...  
**Kanda:**Do you have any cure to my misfortune? I know it's sound crazy but is there?  
**Yamato:**You must understand how to use them proberly...  
**Kanda:**Use them? Are you kidding?  
**Yamato:**No I'm not... it is a task.. for people who think it is useless but longer you use.. you will becoming a better...  
**Kanda:**I still don't get it... how can it possible to gte misfortune in the first place?  
**Yamato:**That's the point... you don't need to get it...  
**Kanda:**What?  
**Yamato:**The more important is what you are... something that you always mistaken... can be forgiven to the other that may wrong...

Kanda understand Yamato's word a little and he head back to his rent house to do somework...

Kanda had to stop using the X-Force and begins a new life.

Kanda has understand what is important in his life.. but can he possible use his power probably? I don't even know....

**End of Chapter 1**

**(I know the ending suck...)  
**

**

* * *

Epilogue  
(Extra Scene)**

Minami and Yukata was walking together in a steert fill with houses around..  
**Yukata:**Is was fun practicing with you at the swimming pool Minami...  
Minami nod with a smile to Yukata...  
**Mnami:**Yes it was...  
But then Minami saw something at the roadside of the steert...  
A _Strange Shadow_ appear to be moving...  
**Yukata:**What's wrong Minami?  
**Minami:**Ah... I though I saw something over...  
But then the shadow dissapaerance at the roadside...  
**Yukata:**But.. there's nothing...  
**Minami:**But.. I.. I...  
**Yukata:**Maybe it was a cat or a dog was there...  
**Minami:**hmm.. maybe your right...  
Yukata and Minami continue walking together...  
When Minami look at the roadside again...  
The shadow still isn't there and Minami forget about it and walking beside Yukata...

The Strange Shadow was hiding deeper side of the corner street...  
And his was yellow and the whole body was black like an alien....

What could it be... is it... something coming after Kanda???  
I don't want to bring any Spoiler but.. I think that is an _alien_...

**End**

_**Gah! I said it!!**_


	43. EP11 Chapter 2 Ghost Investigation HS

**_Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story_**

**_Episode 11- Chapter 2/3_**

**_(Ghost Investigate) Halloween Special!  
_**

Another Summer Day with Kanda Youzaki guy who always have misfortune...  
He is walking alone to school but this time he went to a different road...  
**Kanda:***sigh*.. My power hasn't been improve ever since that "guy" said something weird about me... How could I improve my skill if there isn't any good teacher...?  
Kanda referring the "guy" was Nicoles Masato..  
But then a mysterious low voice came from behind...  
**?:**Maybe I could teach you...  
**Kanda:**Eh? Who are you?

An young monk was sitting on the ground wearing a old clothe with a straw hat covering on his face...  
**Monk:**I can heard what you were saying boy... if you continue doing that.. you may let yourself expose you know...  
Kanda has exposed himself to the monk..  
**Kanda:**Ah.. sorry.. I didn't mean to.. I mean.. I was saying was..  
**Monk:**Don't worry.. secret has nothing to be scare of... it will soon be reveal... now tell me about your power... maybe I could help you find your way..  
**Kanda:**Wait the minute... You are a monk right? Isn't a monk only appear in Arashiyama? *sweat*  
**Monk:**Oh... You seem to know me better... but actually I'm selling accessories from my journey...

**Japan Info:**A monk sitting by the Katsura River in Arashiyama near Kyoto... not much about this info... but if a Monk selling thing that would be nice...

**Kanda:**Are you sure you can help me to improve my power err.. I mean my skill?  
**Monk:**It is possible to any human to learn their own skill... it's not possible to learn something that is impossible... you just have to look within yourself if you want to know your true identity...  
Kanda has understand little by little from the monk...

When suddenly a person came by.. it was Tsukasa Hiiragi**  
Tsukasa:**What are you doing here? Kanda-sempai?  
**Kanda:**Eh? Tsukasa-san... I.. I was just talking to... eh?  
The monk just disappear in a second with a blow of the wind..  
**Kanda:**There was a monk here...  
**Tsukasa:**A Monk?  
**Kanda:**Mm.. Maybe it was my imagination..  
Kanda starch his head and he was wondering why Tsukasa doing here alone without her sister...  
**Kanda:**Tsukasa-san where is your sister?  
**Tsukasa:**She is sick,so she is at home resting...  
**Kanda:**What?  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_I can't believe this is happening! Why haven't I heard from the girls! I have to get Kagami! "Don't worry Honey! I'm coming!"_  
Kanda was in high spirit,he also said the last word was English...

But then he heard someone calling him an ugly nickname...**  
?:**_Hentai-sama!_  
**Kanda:**Gahhh ah...  
Kanda turn himself gloom and frozen like solid whenever he heard that nickname...

It was Patty calling him and she is running toward him...  
**Kanda:**Pa..Patty! You shouldn't call me that!  
**Patty:**But it's very suit you...

**Kanda****:**_I don't care!_

**Patty:**Anyway... please come with me for a while...  
**Kanda:**What the.. wait! What is going?**  
**Patty hold Kanda's wrist and Patty keep pulling him on the ground...**  
Kanda:**What the? Oi! Oi! Where are you taking me?  
**Patty:**To our club! We have another activity to do..  
**Kanda:**What? I don't want to go there! Tsukasa help me!  
Kanda doesn't want to go because of the two devilish plan leader... Ko Yasaka and Konata...

Kanda stretch his hand to Tsukasa but it is hopeless because Tsukasa is a shy gril and so she just waving to him..  
**Tsukasa:**Ahaha.. Good Bye sempai..  
**Kanda:**Tsukasaa-saannn~! *crying*

**

* * *

**

Whenever they have arrive to the school and they when inside a room where everything was black-out...  
**Kanda:**Where.. where am I..? What do you want from me?  
**?:**You are inside our lair... Welcome to The Animation Research Club!  
The room turn out bright and a huge surprise,everything here is posted with anime feature..  
**Kanda:**Gahh... ahh... *frozen solid*  
Everything around and wall and other otaku stuff like figures,item and other stuff you can think of...

**Ko Yasaka:**Club Meeting~!  
**Kanda:**eeh?**  
**Then everyone go to a big table and chairs and the Animation Research Club sitting together in one table...

**Kanda:**What the hell is going on around here?**  
Konata:**Since you didn't notice... we redecorate our club room into a better way...**  
Kanda:**Then what do you need me for?**  
Konata:**Hehe just listen...

Then everyone listen to Ko Yasaka announcement to make..**  
**

**Ko Yasaka:**Ehem.. I heard rumor about a female student saw something weird in the Ryoo High School last night... they said that she was going to bring back her notebook she left at her classroom but then she saw a flying woman in front of her and she was talking to her and said "_Please... Can You Help Me?_".. the girl scream and scare then she ran out of the school.. I think is haunted...**  
**

**Kanda:**H...Ha... Haunted?  
To remain you all readers.. Kanda is afraid of ghost and horror stuff...  
Even a hero from the past ago,he is still a scary cat...

**Hiyori:**Yes.. we knew it too... we have the same thing... 3 days ago.. Patty and I sneak into Ryoo High School at night to get our doujin comic...  
**Kanda:**You sneak into the school to bring back your doujin comic?  
**Patty & Hiyori:**Yeah...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**I can't believe it... everyone around here is an otaku... *gloom*  
**Ko Yasaka:**So what is your opinion Konata?  
**Konata:**hmm.. Let's go investigate!  
**Ko Yasaka**:Yeah! That's a great idea!

**Kanda:**What? Why me?  
**Konata:**Because you are the only male on this club..  
**Kanda:**But I did not join this club!  
**Konata:**Can't you help a poor girls can't you?  
**Kanda:**There is no way I will go! And you can't make me this time!  
**Konata:**Oh.. don't worry.. we have tide you up already..  
**Kanda:**Eh... Oi! What the hell!

Kanda being tide by Hiyori and Patty when Kanda was listening to their story...  
**Kanda:**Let me out!  
**Ko Yasaka:**Until the school is over... Konata and I will go investigate this Haunted Ghost! Including you Kanda...  
**Kanda:**I got class to go to! Why can't it be Patty and Hiyori?  
**Ko Yasaka:**They both have experince it! 3 of us haven't experince it yet that's why! I must never failing to miss one!  
**Konata:**Don't worry.. it will be fine.. I will tell Ms Kuroi about this..  
They are all leaving the room and Kanda is still being tide up on a chair...  
**Kanda:**Wait! where are you going! Release me! Noo!

**

* * *

**2nd period has passed...

Ms Kuroi has wonder why Kanda wasn't in her period and where is he...  
She went ask Konata where could he be?  
**Ms Kuroi:**Izumi! Do you know what happen to Kanda? Where is he?  
**Konata:**Oh.. He is sick today and he cannot come to school..  
**Ms Kuroi:**Oh.. I see... did Kagami Hiiragi spread virus to him or something?  
**Konata:**Maybe..

Meanwhile at the Animation Research Clubroom...  
Kanda was like a prison sitting on a chair tide up by a rope and he was crying...

**Kanda talk to himself:**_I don't know if anybody could me but.. **PLEASE! HELP MEE!**_

**

* * *

**

On evening the girls has return to the clubroom and Kanda has become like a dead corpse laying on the floor with his chair tide up his hands...  
Patty and Hiyori has released him and Kanda still having a worst moment because he has to go into the school at night to investigate the mysterious ghost..

**Ko Yasaka:**Alright then... I brought some torch light for the 3 of us...  
Ko Yasaka gave 3 torch light to Konata,Kanda and herself...  
They hide into a locker inside the classroom and when it's 8.00pm,the gate keeper lock the gate with his keys and when back home...  
And they investigation begin...

3 of them were stuck inside together in the locker and they came out and fall into the ground in pain...  
**Konata:**Oww!  
**Ko Yasaka:**Ouch... that was hurt...  
Kanda was the unlucky one because he was underneath them being sit by them...  
**Kanda:**Why am I doing this again...? *gloom*

Ko Yasaka has planed to go investigate the area...  
**Ko Yasaka:**We will go check on every placed... Konata and I will go to the A Building and C Building then Kanda will be search on B Building and D Building _"alone"._..  
**Kanda:**Alone!  
**Ko Yasaka:**Of course... Konata and I have planed this yesterday... you are a man right?  
**Kanda:**Umm... yeah of course I am... *sweat*  
**Ko Yasaka:**Very well then... let's begin with it!  
**Kanda:**I don't like the looks of this

Kanda walk alone in the school with his torch light..  
It was dark and scary it's like you are walking into the darkness of fears...  
Kanda was shaking his knee and his hand was shaking as well...  
Kanda has entered the B Building the Gym area..  
Kanda look around.. it was huge and there was nothing but then Kanda sudden imagine if there any person sitting on the seats...

**Kanda:**Well... ahaha... there is nothing here...  
But then he heard a door knocking somewhere near the Gym...  
**Kanda:**Eii!  
The knock was in the storage room fill with equidment and stuff but the door was knocking on it's own...  
Kanda is scare right now but he very wants to know what is in it...  
And so he walk slowly toward it,the door keep knocking non-stop until it is been open...  
Kanda saw a key below and he pick it up... it could be the key to unlock the storage door...  
His hand was shaking while holding the key... when it pluck into the keyhole and unlocked it with the key...  
Then Kanda quickly open the door like a wind and something came over Kanda's body!

Kanda's body felt heavy... it feel like a person drop over him...  
When Kanda saw something so surprisingly.. it was Yamato Nagamori wearing a bloomer...**  
Kanda:**Yamato? What are you doing here?**  
Yamato:**I was asking the same thing...  
They both laying at each other...  
Yamato was on Kanda's body and Kanda was laying on the ground with their body together... Is like making loves...  
They both blush each other and they both got red faces they quickly reflect...  
**Kanda:**I... I.. I'm sorry... I didn't do anything to you... *blush*  
**Yamato:**No.. No.. it was me.. who did it... it wasn't you... *blush*  
They both got blush and can't talk very well each other...

Then Kanda was wondering why is she doing at the storage room...  
**Kanda:**How did you get there?  
**Yamato:**Actually... I.. I.. was lock in there...  
**Kanda:**eh...?

This is how it happen to Yamato...  
Yamato was in PE period playing volleyball...  
Then the teacher ask her to put all the volleyballs into the storage room..  
And when she was putting all the volleyballs in the storage room  
A ball fell behind the storage room and she went behind..  
The students thinks that there was nobody in the storage room and they lock the storage room...

**Yamato:**...and that's how it happen... *sweat*  
**Kanda:**I can't believe an alien like you stuck here in there... *sweat*  
**Yamato:**Is embarrassing to tell... so don't tell anyone...  
**Kanda:**Ok.. ok..  
**Yamato:**And what are you doing here at night?  
**Kanda:**I am obeying from the 2 otaku to investigate the ghost... *sad face gloomy*  
**Yamato:**Is.. is that so... *sweat*

Later that...  
Kanda and Yamato walk together...  
She seem to be more scare of herself..  
She is holding onto Kanda's right arm and he was blushing...**  
Kanda:**Umm... Yamato... you know you are holding my right arm...**  
Yamato**:I just need to be protected.. you are the one who is holding the torch light... *blushing*  
Yamato was looking at Kanda with her eyes drooling to him with her blushing cute face...  
Kanda's face turn red and blushing when looking at her...  
Even they act cool but they both are scary cats and lovely too...  
But then something appear from they above just appear in fade without any notice...

A blue haired woman dress as white as snow flying above like a feather and she has a familiar face...  
It was **_Kanata Izumi_**.. _Konata's mother...  
_Maybe she is the ghost that what everybody said...

Kanda is finding a place to rest until tomorrow morning... **  
Kanda:**We should find a place to rest until morning...  
When Kanda finds one.. he try to open the door but it's lock...**  
Kanda:**Damn.. it's lock.. we have to find another place...  
Kanda keep searching for one but all were locked...**  
**

Kanata saw Kanda and Yamato was scare and Kanata wanted to help them...**  
Kanata self talk:**_They look scare... maybe I should help them then they maybe help me find a way outer here... even I try a student girl.. she just run away from me... *sweat*_**  
**Then Kanata realize that they cannot her from above but she has a idea that she never done it before...  
She was thinking if she can move or open doors of her ghostly powers...**  
Kanata self talk:**_I wonder if I could move things... just like from the ghost movies..._  
Then she try her best to focus on the locked door and the door open it's own..  
**Kanata self talk:**_It work!_  
Whenever 2 of them heard the door open... they look afraid..  
**Kanda:**Eh? Yamato..? Did you open that locked door...? *gloom*  
**Yamato:**No.. I did not open it... *gloom*  
Then Kanda and Yamato goes inside the classroom and Kanata follow them...

When they are inside,they sit at the corner of the room but Yamato was severing..  
**Kanda:**Your body is shaking... are you ok?  
**Yamato:**I feel cold... I'm still wearing my bloomer you know..  
**Kanda:**I guess your right...  
Kanda had no choice seeing Yamato freezing from the cold and he could not stand to looking at her...  
Kanda take of his school uniform shirt and gave it to Yamato  
**Kanda:**Here.. wear it..  
**Yamato:**What? Why should I...  
**Kanda:**If you don't wear it.. you will be freezing from the cold...  
Yamato had no choice but have to trust him and they sitted together to get warmer...

Kanata was watching them feel so warm hearted feeling that make her remember about **_Sojiro Izumi_** being together  
**Kanata self talk:**_They look so cute being together... It's making me remember the moment being with Sojiro and I use to be together..._  
But Yamato still severing and cold...  
**Yamato:**I'm still cold...  
**Kanda:**My shirt isn't good at all... there must be something to  
**Kanata self talk:**_Oh no... I have to do something about it... I wonder if I could control temperature..?_  
Kanata wanted to help them again to get warmer... but thing just get even worse...  
She tries to move control it but thing goes wrong... the duster just flew into the air and when 2 of them look behind them,they got scare them...

**Kanda & Yamato:_AHHH! Ghost!  
_**Kanda and Yamato scare run out of the classroom and they has separated at different direction...

**Kanata:**_I'm sorry! I must have do something wrong.. I'm so sorry!  
_

Later after that..  
Kanata is searching for them to find the way outer here but then she found Kanda...  
Kanda was breathing hardly and tiring from running away**..  
Kanda:**Oh no.. I'm alone again... this is very bad...  
At that time.. Kanata was following him and she when down to the ground looking at him..  
**Kanata self talk:**_hmm.. he got a good looks..._  
When Kanda raise his head and his eyes were looking at Kanata...  
**Kanda:**Ko..Konata? Why aren't you with Yasaka-san?  
**Kanata:**M.. Me? You can see me?  
**Konata:**Wh.. what are you talking about Konata..? Don't scare me like that... I just saw something strange back there you know...  
**Kanata self talk:**_He thinks that I'm like my own daughter..._  
**Kanata:**No wait this is a big mistake...  
**Kanda:**Huh? What are you talking about..? Come on... we have to find a way to sleep...  
Kanata has no choice but follow him...

Kanda was with Kanata and he think Kanata was Konata...  
**Kanda:**Stand by my side Konata...  
Kanata realize that Kanda is a brave and strong person...  
**Kanata self talk:**He doesn't seem to be afraid... he is protecting me from danger... maybe he isn't scary cat at all...  
Actually Kanda is shaking his legs because he is also scare of being alone...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Oh God~ My legs is shaking... be cool... be cool to yourself... hang in there... don't want to get tease by Konata..._  
Then they end up in a opposition way, and Kanata seem to be having an idea...  
**Kanda:**Oh no... which way we should go...  
**Kanata:**I think we should seperated...  
**Kanda:**Wh.. What? I mean... yeah of course... that's fine with me...  
Kanda and Kanata seperated in different direction...

Kanda was alone again...  
He was scare and his legs were shaking again...  
**Kanda:**I knew this is a bad idea... investigating the ghost alone...  
But then he heard something was coming...  
It seem to be a footstep...  
There was Konata,Ko Yasaka and Yamato was with them...  
**Ko Yasaka:**Finally! We found you... Not only that.. we even found Yamato!  
**Konata:**So did you investigate any ghost?  
**Kanda:**No.. not at all..  
**Konata:**Well we have solve the problem!  
Kanta flying in the air and saw them together...  
**Kanda:**Very? Then how it was?  
**Kanata self talk:**Did she very find out about me!  
**Ko Yasaka:**It was a Cat!  
**Kanda & Kanata:**eh? *blur*  
**Ko Yasaka:**The female was scare of the shadow.. the cat appear in sudden! The shadow appear making a illusion of a female body! And that's how it happen!  
**Kanda:**That's not how it happen!  
**Kanata: ***sweat*

When it was morning...  
They look into the window and saw a beautiful sun rising in front of them...  
**Ko Yasaka:**Wah... is so beautiful...  
**Konata:**The sunset is always beautiful in front of the school...  
Kanda was thinking wondering what did he do on this school... and he realize... he was waiting for this good moment...  
**Kanda:**So this is what we are waiting for...  
**Ko Yasaka:**Actually.. we didn't know this would have happen..  
**Kanda:**What?

The gate door was open...  
They can't go home because the school is going to start.. and they don't even take a bath...  
Kanda have to ask a strange question to Konata about yesterday...  
**Kanda:**Ko.. Konata.. Didn't you go on the other way that time you tell me to do...?  
**Konata:**What are you talking about.. I was with Ko Yasaka all along!  
Kanda turn scare...  
**Kanda:**Then if you were with Yasaka-san then... who am I with... *gloom & fear*  
**Konata:**huh? What do you mean?  
**Kanda:**ahh.. ah.. ah .. ah... **EEEeeeeeY_YyyyaaahhhHHHH!  
_**Kanda is screaming like hell he is...

**Kanata:**Thank you... now I am free... but I don't remember why I was in there... oh well...

**

* * *

**Later that scream..  
Ko Yasaka and Yamato walking together at home and ask a something about her being with Kanda on that moment...**  
Ko Yasaka:**So what did you do to him Yamato?  
**Yamato:**I told you! We did nothing!  
**Ko Yasaka:**Oh very? Then why is your face is red?  
**Yamato:**What? Very?  
**Ko Yasaka:**Ha! Got you! You very like him don't you Yamato?  
**Yamato:**No I'm not!  
**Ko Yasaka:**Aha! Your face turning red!  
**Yamato:**You! You better shut your mouth!

Lovely isn't it? Kanda x Yamato really did come true.. and the mystery of the female was still unsolve...

**_End of Chapter 2_**

**_And Happy Halloween!  
_**


	44. EP11 Chapter 3 Revision

**_Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story_**

**_Episode 11- Chapter 3/3_**

**(Revision)**

During at Ryoo High School...  
Konata,Yukata,Tsukasa and Minami were in the classroom talking about their Ryoo High School Sport Event..**  
Konata:**Ahh~! Finally!! The Sport Event is coming~!!! I must train harder and I will do whatever it takes to be the champion!!!**  
Yukata:**But Onee-chan... our final exam is right before the Sport Event is over...**  
Konata:**Uwahh... it just break my heart just heard that way....  
Konata is acting like her heart was broken but she is just pretending...  
**Tsukasa:**Yukata-san is right Kona-chan... we have to study for the lat exam... this is our last year in this school.. and maybe we will go to college together..  
**Konata:**If you say so... I want to go somewhere big to study like Miyuki's house..  
**Yukata:**But Miyuki-senpai is not free during summer holiday.. so we can't go there...  
**Konata:**hmm... your right...  
Everyone tries to think a plan where do they study on the summer holiday and then Konata have an idea in her genius mind...  
**Konata:**Oh!! I got it!! Why don't we go to Minami's house~!! Her house is huge isn't it?  
**Yukata:**What do you think Minami? Can we go to your house is that ok?  
**Minami:**Yes... is alright...  
**Tsukasa:**That's great.. I will cook some food and bring it to eat for everyone...  
**Konata:**Oh~!! Very Good Tsukasa-san... You are the best~!!!

They have been planned successfully

* * *

Meanwhile..  
In a cold breezing wind outside,the sky filled with cloud and leaf flewing few of them...  
Kanda was on the rooftop with Nicoles and Hanasu watching him training in a dimension field...  
**Nicoles:**Let it begin... do it Iarius...  
**Hanasu:**Yes.. understood..

Two flying holographic plate teleport in data and it's fly like an UFO flying around at Kanda...  
Kanda was standing on the middle and the plates started to strike on Kanda and he has to dough it in perfect timing...  
Kanda dough the fist strike but the plate were to fast for him to see,and then another plate hit Kanda on the back and Kanda land lower his knees and he was badly hurt on his back...

**Kanda:**Oww...  
**Nicoles:**You have to dough it fast... focus!!  
**Kanda:**I get it!! Don't interrupt me!!  
Then the two plates hit Kanda on the stomach,leg,chin,face and of course the "lower part" where male's most important part...

**Kanda:**Uwwaaahh.... th.. the.. pain... *faith*  
**Nicoles:***sigh* I can't believe his skill are weak... how can he possibly defeat Nel like this...  
**Hanasu:**Maybe I should down it a little bit?  
**Nicoles:**No... Nel is more powerful then before... if he can't dough Nel's attack.. then he will die...  
**Hanasu:**....  
**Nicoles:**I have to find a way to help him learn quickly as possible... but how...?  
Then Kanda talk in painful voice to Nicoles...  
**Kanda:**I'm sorry to interrupt but... can we do it next time... I been training for 3 hours now...  
**Nicoles:**Your right... I will find another way to train you... we can rest now...  
Hanasu disable the dimension field and Nicoles help Kanda to stand up on his feet...  
**Nicoles:**I will think of another way for your next training...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Ahaha... I hope he will never..._ *sweat*  
Nicoles and Hanasu walk slowly to the stair and Kanda still wanted to stay on the rooftop for a moment looking into the sky...**  
**

Later when Nicoles and Hanasu when down to the roof top  
Tsukasa when up to the roof top and Tsukasa saw Kanda over there...  
**Tsukasa:**Kanda-senpai...  
**Kanda:**Tsukasa-san... what are you doing up here?  
**Tsukasa:**I was looking for you...  
**Kanda:**Looking for me?  
**Tsukasa:**Yes... Everyone will be there.. I mean.. We will be at Minami's house studying fot he final exam during summer holiday... would you like to come?  
But Kanda wasn't thinking about Tsukasa but he was wondering where is Kagami...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Why Tsukasa-san isn't with Kagami today?! I haven't seen or talk to her... maybe this is my chance to meet her again..._  
**Kanda:**Alright I will come...  
**Tsukasa:**Very? That's great! I will go tell Konata...  
Tsukasa invited Kanda to Minami's house...

But then someone appeared in the corner of the stair.. it was Yamato..  
**Yamato:**I heard everything you two has said..  
**Kanda:**Awahh~!! Ya.. Yamato?! When did you get here...  
**Yamato:**Ever since your training was started..**  
Kanda:**Why are you looking after me so much... you don't need to be too serious about me... *sweat***  
Yamato:**No! Is not that!! *blush* is just that... I just.. want to go with you if you don't mind...  
**Kanda:**What?! but why?  
**Yamato:**None of your things...  
**Kanda:**Hey.. Are you trying to "making up with me"... aren't you?  
**Yamato:**No I'm not!! *more blushing*  
Yamato's face turn red that Kanda known that she was embarrass of her behavior but he still don't understand why she want to be with him...  
**Yamato:**Tomorrow I will be at _**Gongendo Tsutsumi**_ so you better be there...  
Yamato running down to the stair and Kanda wasn't sure what happen to her...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_What is wrong with her today... she seem very odd..._

_**

* * *

Special Info Location:**_Gongendo Tsutsumi (権現堂堤) is located in Satte where Konata lived. It is a noted place in the prefecture. About 1,000 cherry tree spread out 1km cherry street. A cherry tree is a Yoshino cherry tree. As of 2003, the city has an estimated population of 55,392 and the destiny of 1,631.58 persons per km. The total area is 33.95 km.

Kagami Yoshimizu the creator of the Lucky Star series, was born in Satte city. He has now moved out of Satte city, although his house has been reformed into a Lucky Star museum, made to resemble Konata Izumi's house.

Maybe someday.. I will do some research in there... wehehe... o(=w=)o -remember this signature... Yoshimizu... I will take over your home soon...  
Ok,ok,ok... just kidding.. no harm feeling... ok?

**Kanda:**Are you talking to yourself again...? *gloom*  
**Alan Poon:**Maybe... o(=w=)o

* * *

Tomorrow afternoon...  
Kanda is walking to _**Gongendo Tsutsumi**_ wearing his coat and scarf because it's winter in Japan...  
_Yoshino Cherry Trees_ are blooming like flowers and some were flew into air like a snow...  
Kanda had felt this feeling before but did not know when was it...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Somehow I felt this feeling somewhere before but I can't seem to remember...._  
When Kanda saw Yamato waiting for him at a Y_oshino Cherry Tree_...  
Kanda finally remember this feeling, it was the same dream he had when he meet Yamato in the first time...  
**Yamato:**What are you waiting for? Let's go!  
**Kanda:**ahh... yeah...

They walk together in _Gongendo Tsutsumi_ with some _Yoshino Cherry's Leaves_ flewing around in the cold wind_....  
_They saw some young couple coming here dating even two of them try to ignore those situation...  
Kanda wasn't sure what topic are they going to talk about and so he started to talk about his past self....  
**Kanda:**You know what's funny? I had a strangest thing... when I dream of something... the feeling came to me like it is the real thing... is there possible to do anything about my power or my past self's problem?  
**Yamato:**I'm not quite sure.... every persona's power are use of they own strength and knowledge... the power it has to use it on your own...  
**Kanda:**Whoa.. you do learn a lot... where did you learn all from...?  
**Yamato:**From you...  
**Kanda:**Me?  
**Yamato:**Your past self... Arken.... you though me a lot of ways and teach me the way what is more than my power... and you even chance me...  
**Kanda:**Very? So,how am I look like from my past self...  
**Yamato:**Your hair are like flame blew from the back... yoiur eyes were look dashing... you have the greatest strategy and strong... everyone trust in you...  
**Kanda:**Whoa... I was like that?  
**Yamato:**Yes...  
**Kanda:**Somehow... I get the feeling that you know too much about me...  
**Yamato:**What?! Of course not!! *blush*  
Yamato look away from him...  
**Kanda:**I never knew I was that good...  
Kanda put his arm onto his backhead..  
Kanda think of himself that he was proud but Yamato's face turn sad and keep herself talking...  
**Yamato talk to herself:**_You were the greatest but that was before the War started Arken...._  
They continue walking together in the cold street...

* * *

Whenever they have arrived...  
Kanda is standing in front of a big house where is Minami's house..  
Beside him was Yamato and they both stare into the house was huge...

**Yamato:**So this is it? I never knew it was this close to my mansion...  
**Kanda:**Ahaha... but your house are bigger than this one... *sweat*  
Then they heard someone shouting at them... it was Tsukasa shouting at him..  
**Tsukasa:**Kanda-senpai!! Ohayo~!!  
**Kanda:**Ah.. Tsukasa-san!!  
Tsukasa,Konata and Yukata were together coming at Kanda and Yamato...  
Kanda didn't see Kagami around with them and he ask Tsukasa...  
**Kanda:**Where is your sister Tsukasa?  
**Tsukasa:**I told her to come with us but she lock her door and she said she is still sick...  
Kanda begin to blow out his mind because he had fail yet again to meet up with Kagami...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_I can't believe I fail to meet up with her!!!_  
**Konata:**Oi... oi... we didn't invite you to come... who invite you in?  
**Kanda:**Tsukasa did.... she said to me it will be alright....  
**Konata:**And you even bring your girlfriend here too...?  
**Kanda:**What..? No! She wanted to come with me that's all...  
**Konata:**Right~.... like I'm gonna believe that...

Then Minami came out from her house and she invite them to come inside...**  
Minami:**Ah,you all finally came... Please come in...**  
Everyone:**We are coming in!!  
They all when inside Minami's house...  
Whenever they came inside,they all wanted to play with **_Cherry_**...  
**Tsukasa:**_Cherry!_  
**Konata:**_Oi~! Cherry~!!_  
**Kanda:**Who is Cherry?  
**Yukata:**Is Minami's dog...

Whenever Cherry coming out and saw them calling her,she was looking angry....  
It's groaning at them but they did not know why...  
**Minami:**Cherry what's wrong?  
**Cherry:**Grr... grr.... *angry*  
**Tsukasa:**Ekk!!  
**Konata:**Ahh... somehow I don't think she like us...  
Everyone was afraid of Cherry's groaning...  
Actually Cherry wasn't groaning at them,she was groaning at Yamato...  
Her sense of smell identify her as an alien... and same as Kanda...**  
**Cherry run toward them and everyone run away from it... but Kanda didn't notice and Cherry bite Kanda's pant...  
**Kanda:**Wahh!! Get it off!! Ow! Ow!! It's ripping my pant!!! Please help me!!!  
**Yukata:**Ah! Kanda senpai!!  
Everyone tries to pull Kanda but Cherry hasn't release Kanda's pant...  
**Yamato:**Everyone pull harder!!!  
**Kanda:_Hey! Hey! Hey!_** don't pull it too hard!! My pant is going to come off you know!!! *blush*  
Then Cherry finally bite off Kanda's pant and Minami quickly grab onto so Cherry will stop...

_**Kanda:MY PANT!!!  
**_

* * *

After the incident...  
Cherry is chained outside of it's dog house...  
Kanda's pant has been rip in front and Kanda is using a towel to cover his pant...  
They were at Minami's room sitting together in a table....  
**Konata:**Don't worry... on these day... all teenager like to wear rip pant you know...

**Kanda:**It's not funny!!

Everyone laugh at Kanda of his embarassment losing his pant...  
**Minami:**I am very sorry for that trouble I made...  
**Kanda:**Ahh... is ok... I can get a new one...  
**Yukata:**I wonder what is it with Cherry? She was so angry us...  
Konata:I don't think that is the problem Yukata... it was Kanda's pant have the sense of pervert smell...  
Kanda:Ah!! I am not a pervert!!! Anyway! We came here to study right... then let's do some revision right now...  
**Tsukasa:**Yes... we will start study now... wish us luck then....

Everyone study in Minami's room quite and they ask for help about they subject and Yamato teaches them very well...  
**

* * *

**Few hour has passed...  
It was too quite at Minami's room and Konata was so bored,she can't even take this anymore...  
**Konata:**I'm bored... is there anything to eat like junk food or something... if Kagami... were here I would have a lot of fun with her...  
**Kanda:**Come on... is not that hard to study....  
**Konata:**Even you want Kagami but you already have Yamato...  
**Kanda:**I did not mean that...  
**Yamato:**Ahem... be quite... I'm trying to study here...  
**Kanda:**Oh right.. sorry

**Konata:**Aww... if only I could go play my games at home.. surely I won't get bored... Hey... that's just give me an idea!! I read on the Otaku News in online about something interesting!!**  
Kanda:**What is it about?**  
Konata:**It said that a man who wanted to blow a the original creator of_** L*cky St*r ****Ka***i **_**Y***mizu**'s house... he wrote into a note and send it to the manga artist... it wrote "I'm going to go and blow up the building with the recreated L*cky St*r heroine's room in it."**  
Tsukasa:**That's terrible...**  
Konata:**But luckily he didn't blow it up after all... the police finally caught the man and he said "I had no intention of actually blowing it up, I just thought if I put out the threats it would cause a stir."  
**Yukata:**That is close..  
They all chatted and they all forgotten to study...

**Kanda talk to himself**:_They have forgotten to study!! *gloom*_

When it's evening,it's time for them to leave...  
**Tsukasa:**We start chatting until we forgot to do our revision...  
**Yamato:**I will be going now...  
**Kanda:**How about I take you to my house.. it's dangerous to walk alone like that...  
**Yamato:**Don't worry... I will be alright... take car of yourself... Kanda...  
This is the first time Kanda ever heard Yamto said his name other than Arken...  
Everyone look at them and they grin hiding themselves...  
**Kanda:**Is.. is not what you think this is... is ah... *blush*  
Don't worry... you two are going to be a good couple someday...  
**Kanda:**Ekk.... *blush & sweat*

**End of Episode 11**


	45. EXTRA:Battle Of Anime Shop!

**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story (EXTRA Story)**

**Battle Of Anime Shop!!**

On _Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story "Episode 1"_ I put _**Meito Anizawa**_ also known as _Anime Tencho _my favorite guy in that episode and he never appear again...  
And so I decide in _**(Extra Story)**_,I want to make a story of him and his gang members...  
I have do some research about their name,location and stuff they sell... so I hope this story will make you excitement....

* * *

On **_Ani**te store_** where Meito Anizawa and his gang members were waiting for a customer to come into thier shop to buy some anime supplies..  
They waited so long.. not a single person walk through his door or anyone stand on the welcome carpet..  
The Shop was empty and old...  
Meito haven't given up and he tries to find out what is going on...

**Meito:**What is going on around here?! **Lamica **status report!!

**Character Info:_Lamica Hoshii_** is the clerk of the Animate Ikebukuro shop and also a _yaoi_ fan..._ he is the member gang of Anime Tencho  
_

**Lamica:**Yes! It seem there isn't any trace or any contact...  
**Meito:**That's weird... why isn't anyone coming... We did sell free gift of "_Store Manager Hello Kitty_".... but my sense are telling me that there is someone worst is going on...**  
**Meito's incredible sense are tinkering like mad but he still doesn't know where or what is it..

And then the entrance door knock open widely and they all look surprise what was going on..  
It was Meito's member **_Wataru_** crawling on the ground and he look injured and in pain...

**Character Info:_Wataru_** only appear on Episode 13 in Lucky Star,he looks like Geroro from Keroro anime.. he help Meito to give any info to him even he hurts himself...

**Wataru:**Ten.. chou.. uhh.. we are in trouble....  
**Anime Tencho:**Wataru!! What's wrong!! What happen to you?!  
Meito bend his knee and hold Wataru's back and ask what is going on......  
**Wataru:**I see with my own eyes Tencho... we are going to lose...  
**Meito:**Lose? Wataru!! What are you talking about?!  
Then they heard a evil laugh right in front of the entrance door....  
**???:**Hahahahaha!!

A guy in shadow is wearing a glasses,yellow haired person and an apron,he was one of the Meito's group **_Guy Denki_**...  
**Guy Denki:**It is funny to see someone weak who lost his spirit... don't you think _Ten_.. _cho._.  
**Meito:**Guy Denki?! What did you do to him?!  
**Guy Denki:**I did not do anything to him... he was panicking coming back injured himself to tell you something... tell them Wataru  
**Wataru:**... Not far from Akihabara.. there is a new store called _**"Ranimate"!!!**_  
**Meito:**What?!  
**Guy Denki:**Yes.. and I want to quit Animate!!  
**Everyone:**What?!!  
**Meito:**But why?!  
**Guy Denki:**It was you who become the Manager (Tencho)!! Why can't I be the Manager (Tencho)?! I have decide to join _**Ranimate**_ and they agree to make me a Manager(Tencho)!! Tomorrow will be open our new anime shop.. If you are the Manager (Tencho) of your shop and so do I!!!  
**Meito:**We were suppose to be good partners!!  
**Guy Denki:**Not anymore!!! Let's see who will be the best anime shop in Akihabara!! Hahahaha!!  
Guy Denki left the place with his laugh continue...  
Now Meito is in trouble but he isn't going to give up that easy...

_**Note:**_There is no such shop named _**Ranimate**_... because I name randomly with it,_**Animate**_ originale name added with a R in front of it but I would like to open it myself if I want to...

* * *

Tomorrow morning...

The battle between two great anime shop...  
Becoming the best shop in Akihabara...  
The battle started when the clock hit at 9:00am...  
When it's finally at the time...  
The Battle Begin...

_**Animate**_ **VS **_**Ranimate**_

In _**Ranimate**_ anime shop...  
The _**Ranimate**_'s employer are working hard today because there were many people coming into their store...  
Guy Denki look very proud that he was on the mood to look after this shop...  
On the other hand,at _**Animate**_ there aren't any person passing by...  
But Meito planned this to do...

The female members wear cosplay and give promotion to the outsiders...  
The male members are working on the decoration of anime posters and lots of otaku stuff something like that...  
Then some puplis going into Meito's shop and Guy Denki wasn't happy to see that...

**Guy Denki:**Alright Gang!! Time to do some promotion!!!  
**Employer:**But we are kinda busy right now...  
Guy Denki grab the employer's shirt and yelling with his spill all over his face...  
**Guy Denki:**If we don't do it... we might lose to them!!! Hurry up and get chance!!  
**Employer:**Got it!!  
The employer has no choice but has to do what he order him...

_**Ranimate****'s employer**_ are sending out some employer cosplay to send some promotion  
The Female member saw the logo of the _**Ranimate**_ in their costume...  
They start battling by getting all the promotion as they could...

**Ranimate Employers:_Full Metal Alchemist BrotherHood_** Blu-Ray Disc are selling today!!!

**Meito's Members:_Tsubasa Chronicle Doujin_** are selling high!!! Get One now or you will regret!!!

**Ranimate Employers:_Clannad_** poster of Kyou!!! Only at **_Ranimate_**!!

**Meito's Members:**_**Sengoku Basara DVD**_ cut off 40%!!!

They continue to give promotion to the people...  
Until they have sold it all...

**

* * *

Ranimate's employer** at the storeare copying the same decoration as Animate does but with a better look...  
Meito saw it with his own eyes what is Guy Denki is doing,he is copying all of his move to get to be the best...

Then suddenly,Meito sense someone is coming toward the street...  
Meito saw a person he most target and with another girl beside her...  
It was Konata and Yukata,the Legendary Girl A who buy two of the same item...  
They were walking on their own wearing a coat and a scarf on their neck...

**Meito talking to himself:**Legendary Girl A!! If I can get here to buy my item into my store... Guy Denki will chance place to me again...  
Konata look on her right she saw Ranimate store and he reaction was.....  
**Konata:**Oh.. this the new store that Ko Yasaka talk about... maybe we should check it out....  
**Yukata:**Alright...  
Konata and Yukata enter to _**Ranimate**_ store...

**Meito:**WHATT!!!!!!

Meito turn fear and gloom all over him... he lay his knee to the ground and he lost his true spirit...  
Meito crying in tears of losing his spirit...  
**Meito:**No it can't be... why is this happening!!!  
**Members:**Tencho!!!  
**Guy Denki:**Hahahaha.. this is going to be easy... you have lost Meito Anizawa!! Ahahahaha!!! HAHAHAHA!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!  
**Employer:**Emm... sorry to disturb you sir...  
**Guy Denki:**What is it now?!  
**Employer:**The customer didn't buy any item in our store... they only came here to look at the item...  
**Guy Denki:**what...? *sweat*  
**Employer:**The customer told me that it was too expansive so they just look around the store...

**Guy Denki:**Noo~!!! Wait... I still have the Legendary Girl A.. if she buy some item from my store, I will be better then...  
When it was excitement,Konata came out of the shop and she saw Tsukasa coming....

**Tsukasa:**Ah! Kona-chan! Yuka-chan!  
**Yukata:**Oh! Tsukasa-san!! We was waiting for you...  
**Konata:**This new shop has a lot of stuff in there but it's too expansive to buy one... let's go to Minami's house right now...  
**Tsukasa:**Yes... let's go...

Guy Denki is frozen when the wind blew him.... he was in shame of humilation of himself...  
**Guy Denki:**She was waiting all this time... *gloom*  
Guy Denki's knee fell into the ground and his spirit lost just like Meito...  
**Guy Denki:**All I want was to be the Manager(Tencho)...

Then Meito came to Guy Denki...  
His face rise up and he was crying just like Meito...  
Meito's hand gave him a hand to stand up...  
**Meito:**Join us back Denki... we can work together... just trust me...  
**Guy Denki:***sniff* Meito~!! I'm so sorry~!!!!

A touching ending...  
Guy Denki quit the _**Ranimate**_ store and rejoin the **_Animate_** group once again...

**End**

**Meito:**One more thing to the customer!!!! We have our own animation called "Anime Tencho OVA"!! Buy it now!!!


	46. EP12 Chapter 1 The Liar Game

**_Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story_**

**_Episode 12- Chapter 1/3_**

**(The Liar Game)**

During a nice summer day in Ryoo High School...  
Kanda Youzaki is walking alone at the ground floor watching the sky blew the clouds away...  
**Kanda:**Ah~ What a nice and beautiful day.... I wish there is nobody going to disturb me today.... I'm now feeling so good right now!  
Then suddenly someone push over Kanda to the ground and he didn't know what just happen...  
**Kanda:**_Uwahh~!!!_ _What the hell was that about?! You two again!?_  
It was the two otaku fans **Hiyori** and **Patty**...  
They look tired from running and they are trying to tell Kanda very something important...

**Patty:**_Thank Goodness we found you!!_**  
Hiyori:**Kanda senpai! We need your help! Kou-senpai is in trouble!!!  
**Kanda:**Huh?!  
Whenever Kanda heard what Hiyori just said,it gave him a big shock news...  
Kanda have to help her in any cause,he follow the two girls and they are heading to a classroom...  
They saw group of male inside the class waiting for them to come...  
Then an unknown voice appear...

**???:**So you have came to save her huh?  
**Kanda:**Who are you?! Where is she?!  
**???:**Relax... she is fine with us... she is being punish right now...  
**Kanda:**Punish?What have you done to her!!?  
**???:**Oh.. she was being a bad girl so we gave her a lesson for messing with us...

Then Kanda heard a _crying_ voice of Kou Yasaka behind the group of males and he became more angrier...  
**Kanda:**Yasaka-san! You bastard! I have to save her!!!  
**???:**Stop Him!!!  
**Gang:**Yes! Boss!  
**Hiyori & Patty:**Kanda-sempai! Wait!!  
The gang group tries to block Kanda from saving Kou Yasaka but Kanda use his strength to push them away...  
**Kanda:**Let me pass!!! Don't let me to use this! Huuaahh!!!  
Kanda push away the group but somehow it was too easy for him push them away...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Well that was easy... no... I have to save Yasaka-san... Yasaka-san!!!  
_

Whenever he found Kou Yasaka,Kanda just standing there and saw Kou Yasaka was drawing...  
She was sitting on a chair with a desk drawing on a blank paper...  
**Kanda:**Umm... Yasaka-san... *sweat* what are you doing?  
**Kou Yasaka:**This is my punishment... *sniff* if I can't draw that picture... they will report to the teachers!!!  
**Patty:**Oh yeah.. we haven't tell you what happen... Kou-senpai was being punish because she stole their artwork...  
**Kanda:**Artwork???  
Kanda look at the wall hanging a picture,which is familiar look like an anime from Code Geass character name "_Lelouch_"....  
When Kanda look at group of male,they were _otaku_s... no wonder they were weak....  
**Kanda:**What is going on here?!

The unknown person appear behind the otakus groups  
**???:**I tell you what's going on... that thief stole our stuff!!  
Kanda look closer to the unknown person... it's not a guy but it's a female student!

A tsundere girl with pigtail hair type,black hair and purple eyes appear in front of Kanda but she look angrily at him...**  
Kanda:**Er.. who are you?**  
Maiyumi:**My name is **_Maiyumi Sukamoto_**! From the Class 3-E and the leader of the Art Club!!**  
Kanda:**Er... so how did this happen?**  
Maiyumi:**Is an annoying story... That thief sneak into our clubroom and she was trying to steal our artwork but luckily we have install a camera last week and we have the prove to seize her but she begging us not to report to the teachers and so we decided to punish her,if she want us not to report to the teachers then she will have to draw the exactly the same picture we drew and then we will release her and forgot about it...

Kou Yasaka crawling at the ground pulling Kanda's trouser for begging...  
**Kou Yasaka:**Please~!! You gonna help me.... I'm not good at drawing!! But I can't let them report to the teachers....  
Yasaka eyes came out with tears and Kanda look at her face with an emotional moment but on a split second...

Kanda glance away then he said...**  
Kanda:**I'm leaving....

**Hiyori & Patty**:_**KANDA SENPAI!!! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER.!!!**_  
Hiyori and Patty felt terrible about Kanda what he just said...  
**Kanda:**This is none of my business... if there are any real emergency... I will help you... so I'm leaving now...  
**Maiyumi:**You can't leave yet! Block Him!  
**Otakus:**Yes! Boss!  
The Otakus block the door right in front of Kanda  
**Kanda:**Hey! What is wrong with you?! I was going to leave!!  
**Maiyumi:**She said you are their leader of her club and you have to do something for us....  
Kanda look at Yasaka with an angry look...  
**Kanda:**What?! You?! Why did you do this to me?!  
**Kou Yasaka:**Well.. err... you see... I have to tell them the truth "boss"... you are my savor....  
Kou Yasaka scratch her face and lie to the Art Cub group and then Kanda getting frustrate...  
**Kanda:**I'm not your boss!!!  
**Patty:**Save her please boss....  
**Hiyori:**Please you're our only hope...  
Patty and Hiyori pretend Kanda was the leader...  
**Kanda:***sigh* Alright.. I will help you... What do you want from me...**  
**

Kanda is talking to Maiyumi with his anger look...**  
Maiyumi:I wanna play a game with me.... if you win... I will release you two and give you the picture to you..  
Kou Yasaka:**Very?!  
**Maiyumi:**But,if we win... you will have to join our club and you will be joining her as well... is that a deal?  
Maiyumi's eyes were like a devil making everyone feel here massive fearsome....**  
Kanda talk to himself:**_Somehow I don't like the look of that woman's eyes... *sweat*  
_**Maiyumi:**I said... is that a deal!!?  
**Kanda:**Ok..._  
_

**

* * *

**

Few minute have passed...  
The classroom have changed...  
All the desk are in group with two person on each other face to face...  
Kanda and Maiyumi are facing they own opponent but Kanda doesn't know what game is he playing...

Patty and Hiyori standing beside them  
Patty started to sing to cheer Kanda and Hiyori helping to cheer with her...**  
Patty:_Kanda is our Hero! Kanda is our Hero!!_  
Hiyori:**_Gambateh! Kanda-sempai!_**  
Kanda:**So what are we going to play?  
**Maiyumi:**A game that need luck and lie,the game call the **_Liar Dice_**... Have you heard of it?  
**Kanda:**Not very...I'm not quite sure how to play...  
But then Kou Yasaka raise her hand and she know what she was doing...  
**Kou Yasaka:**Oh! I know how to play!! I will be his assistant!!!  
**Maiyumi:**Alright!! Alright!!! Just make it quick!  
Kou Yasaka and Kanda get close together whispering....  
**Kanda:**Are you sure you know how to play... it's your fault involving me into this situation,you know....  
**Kou Yasaka:**I know I know... by the way,don't you realize anything about her?  
**Kanda:**About what?  
**Kou Yasaka:**What!? You didn't know! She look like **_Haruhi Suzumiya_**... I'm so excited!! It's like meeting a real one!  
Kou Yasaka giggle with joy but Kanda felt weird about her...  
**Kanda:***sweat* ahaha... is that so....  
**Maiyumi:**Are you done mumbling?!

* * *

**_Q:_What is Liar Dice?**

**_Answer:_Liar dice**, originating play in South America and popularized in early Spanish History, was brought to Spain by the Spanish conqueror Francisco Pizarro during the 16th century and also known for being a game in pirate history, and a name for a class of dice games for two or more players. Playing them well requires the ability to deceive and detect an opponent's deception. Each player has two choices during his turn: make a higher bid, or challenge the previous bid as being wrong. Raising the bid means either increasing the quantity, or the face value, or both, according to the specific bidding rules used. A challenge is generally indicated by simply revealing one's dice, though it is customary to verbally make the challenge, by saying "I call you up", "I call", "You're a liar", or simply "Liar".

* * *

Kou Yasaka is teaching Kanda the way of playing the _**Liar Dice **_game....

**Kou Yasaka:**So this is how we play this game... First you have to put 5 dices inside the box then shake it. When it's done then put it onto the table and look at your own dices number then you will have to take turn to make "bids". You have to "Trick" your opponent to let her "Trust" your claim. Or you have to "trust" your opponent. If her bid was correct by her,you will lose but if you made the correct bids you will wins! A bid is bet on the minimum number rolled. Bids must be one face, or number higher than the previous! Raising the bid means either increasing the quantity, or the face value, or both, according to the specific bidding rules used. Do you understand how to play now?

**Kanda:**A little... *sweat*

**Otaku:**Let the game begin!

* * *

The challenge game has started  
Kanda and Maiyumi hold the box and shake their dices inside the box...  
Maiyumi look claim and grinning while looking at Kanda panic face....  
Kanda hope he can win it because he still remember of his _Bad Misfortune Habits_...  
Maiyumi put her box with dices onto the table by smash to it...  
Kanda put his box of dices slowly and their both look on their own dices...

Kanda got Double 2 and a Triple 6,Triple 6 also known as the Devil's code or an unlucky number....  
**Kanda talk to himself:**Oh no.... isn't triple 6 is a devil's number.. does this mean we are a going to lose...? *gloom***  
**

Maiyumi's dice were Double 5,Double 4,and a Single 3 in her...  
Maiyumi grin with her eyes roll looking at Kanda and call out her bids number...**  
****Maiyumi:**1 bids over 6!! and I call "You're a liar"...

Kanda whisper at Kou Yasaka**  
Kanda:**Oh no... does this mean she will win? Yasaka-san?  
Kou Yasaka has change into another personal,she has transform like from the anime series theme Yu-Gi-Oh...  
**Patty:**Woah~!  
**Hiyori:**This is it!!  
**Kanda:**What's she's doing?  
**Hiyori**:She has complete her transformed into a **_Gamble Master_**....  
Kou Yasaka touch the table and she knew what she's about to do...  
**Kou Yasaka:**3 bids over 6!**  
Maiyumi:**Ha! You will defiantly going to lose by me!! No one ever defeat at me!! No even once in my life!! I am the most beautiful and the luckiest girl in the world!!! Isn't that right man!!!  
**Otakus:**Yes you are Boss!!  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_This place gives me the creeps_...

Then their open the box and the result was quite silent...  
Everyone stop moving,not a single noise was made but Kanda doesn't known who won...  
**Kanda:**So who win? Tell me who win Yasaka-san...  
**Kou Yasaka:**We won...  
**Kanda:**What?  
**Kou Yasaka:**We did it!!! We won!!!  
Yasaka laugh and happy with joy until she hug Kanda with full of happiness..  
**Kanda:**Oi! What are you doing?! *blush*  
Kanda blushing whenever she hug her closer  
Maiyumi is angry right now because she have fail to defeat Kanda  
**Maiyumi:**Alright!! You win! You can go now!! Release them!!!

**

* * *

**They all look walking together happily with the anime picture of Lelouch because Kanda have saved Kou Yasaka from ther torture but it wasn't him who play the game.....**  
Hiyori:**Yeah!! You did it Kanda-sempai!**  
Kanda:**But I didn't do anything.... all I did was shake the box with dices inside...**  
Patty:**That is because you shake the right number.... don't think otaku are just for games and hobby,they are some genius otaku like Kou-senpai...**  
**Kou Yasaka is holding the picture happily smiling with joy....  
**Kou Yasaka:**Ahh!! Finally we got the picture! By the way how did we win again?  
**Kanda:**You mean you don't remember?!  
**Hiyori:**Oh,I forget to tell you... when she reliaze her power,she may forget what just happen to her....  
**Kanda:**Is... is that so.... *sweat*

Kou Yasaka's another personal is a mystery. But,all she remember was getting the Lelouch picture she wanted the most....

**End of Chapter 1**


	47. Parody Episode

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**_

_**A Parody Episode  
**_

_**(Strange Transfer Student)**_

**Note:**I got bored so I wanted to make up a parody story of my own with myself in it... so I wanna to share with you guys...

**Kanda:**Wh-wh-what what?!!

**Alan P.J:**Let the story begin!!!

In the 3-B classroom there was Konata,Kagami,Miyuki,Tsukasa and the others girls from the Lucky Star anime tv...  
**Kanda:**Wow... WoW..! WOW...!! hold on the second there.... how come they all in the same classroom?

**Alan P.J:**Well,I'm the author of this story so I can do whatever I want...

**Kanda:**But this is doesn't mean anything! and the reader will get confuse!

**Alan P.J:**Well... if some of you reader are reading this story then you thinking Kanda is an idiot...

**Kanda:**Hey! I'm not an idiot!

**Alan P.J:**But Snake is an idiot....

**Snake:**I'm an idiot...

**Kanda:**IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!!!

**Alan P.J:**Moving ON~!

* * *

Ms Kuroi is announcing a new transfer student show to the classroom which is me the new student....

**Ms Kuroi:**Alright class! We have a new student here... please tell us your name....

**Alan P.J:**My name is _Abracadabra_...

**Ms Kuroi:**What?

**Alan P.J:**_Abracadabra_...

**Ms Kuroi:**What?

**Alan P.J:**_Abracadabra_...

**Ms Kuroi:**What?

**Alan P.J:**_Abracadabra_...

**Ms Kuroi:**What?

**Alan P.J:**_Abracadabra_...

**Ms Kuroi:**What?

**Kanda:**Stop pushing Ctrl + V on your keyboard pasting the same dialogue over and over again!!!

**Alan P.J:**Sorry... I get boredom sometimes... o(=w=)o

* * *

So I get seated with the girls and I'm became popular in class only took a second....

**Kanda:**What?! That quick!!?

**Konata:**Wow! Your so cool~!!

**Patty:**And so cute too~!!!

**Misao:**Will you sign my notebook?

**Tsukasa:**Call me...

And~ during lunch time the girl came over me and give me some of their bento.... even Nanako Kuroi...

**Kanda:**Cousin too??!

**Nanako:**Please... have my food... It was my leftover curry...

**Alan P.J:**Thank You...

**Yukata:**Please eat my hand made Bento...

**Hiyori:**Have some of my Chocolate Cake...

**Alan P.J:**I love CAKE!!!!

Then a purple hair with a pig-tailed come over my place and she rather look blushing...

**Kagami:**Will... will...

**Ayano:**Go on Hiiragi...

**Misao:**You can do it!!!

**Kagami:**Will.... will you be my boyfriend...?

**Kanda:_WHHHAAATTTT??!!!_** Oh Hell No!!

**Alan P.J:**Oh Hell Yes!!! *thumbs up* I'm still single~!!!

**Kanda:**This is out of control!!! Insanity!! Madness!!!

**Alan P.J:**This is Spartaaa!!!

**Kanda:**Gahh!!! I hate you!! You are the worst creator I ever meet!!!

**Alan P.J:**You can leave without me... or you can stay with me for the rest of your life as a Ladies's Man...

**Kanda:**I am not!

**Alan P.J:**Oh yes you are... isn't that right girls?

**Lucky Star Girls:**Yes! Darling~

**Alan P.J:**See what I mean...

**Kanda:**Yahhh!!! *turn insane* This isn't real... get me outta here!!! I don't wanna live anymore!! I wanna die!!

**Alan P.J:**Actually you can't die until I die...

**Kanda:**So that mean.. if someone kill you then I will be free....

**Alan P.J:**Correct! If there was someone... haha or not will never kill me.. HaHAHAHahaha.... uhh... what's that in your hand... uwaaahhh!!!

There was blood,stabbing,screaming and horribly theme... there was blood all over me with a knife on my forehead...

**Kanda:**I kill him... I did it... I'm free!!!!

**Alan P.J:**Not eventually....

**Kanda:**Uwah!!! How di-d you.. a.. ah..... how....

**Alan P.J:**You think I just die like that? Hahaha! No... I won't die that easily... and you my friend are going to be my slave forever~!!!

**Kanda:_NNnnnOOOOOOoooooo~~~~!!!!!!!_**

**End of Parody Episode**

**

* * *

Kanda:**But still... why did you call yourself as _Abracadabra_ in the first place...

**Alan P.J:**I don't know... it just pop up on my head.... but it's fun to say it... _Abracadabra! __Abrakada! __Abraka de kabra wahahahahahha!! ok I'm done... thanks for reading this annoying story...._ Happy Anniversary of this story!!!!!!


	48. EP12 Chapter 2 A Date with an Android

**_Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story_**

**_Episode 12- Chapter 2/3_**

**(_A Date with an Android_****)**

* * *

In the _Ryoo High School_ 's Library Room...  
Kagami,Misao and Ayano are sitting together in a group table studying for the Final Examination...

Misao was tired from studying math and she yawn with her mouth open widely and stretch her arm into the air then her head put it on a table...**  
Misao:***yawn* Ah! I can't take this anymore!!!  
Misao gone berserk and everyone look at her angrily...**  
Misao:**How can I answer this math question!? Is too hard for me!!! I just don't get it!! Who invented this kind of homework anyway!!  
Kagami and Ayano tries to calm her down but Misao finally stop shouting in the Library Room and lay her head onto the table at once....**  
Kagami:**Shh! Be quite...! Everyone is looking at you... We have to study before our Final Exam come whenever the _Sport Event_ is over...**  
Misao:**Even so... you took 2 days of holiday at home laying on your bed...**  
Kagami:**Is not a holiday!!! I was sick!!!**  
Everyone:**Shh!!!**  
Kagami:**Oh... I'm sorry.... *sweat***  
**  
Misao sigh with wonders looking outside the window thinking how will she going to escape from study...**  
Misao:***sigh* Is there a way to study it much easier?  
**Ayano:**I don't think there is Misao...  
**Kagami:**There aren't any easier way to study.... all you have to do it on your own!  
**Misao:**Yeah but I try... but it's useless... went I try to study.. I went off to do other things like reading magazines,play games or watch tv something like that....**  
Kagami:**I can't believe that you did.... *sweat***  
Ayano:**Haven't you decided on your future career Misao? Like going to the University College?  
**Misao:**I don't cares about going to the University College... it's just going to study non-stop....  
**Kagami:**What?! You always thinking about fun stuff but why don't you even think about your future?! No wonder you don't have any boys around with you even Ayano had already got a boyfriend!!  
**Ayano:**..... *blush*

But Misao wasn't sad but she was grinning with smile appear suddenly on her face....**  
Misao:**Ohh~ does this mean you and the orange pointy hair guy are included too?  
**Ayano:**Do you mean... Kanda Youzaki? Both of them look very "close together"...  
**Kagami:**What do you mean "close together"?  
Then Misao stand up and she start pointing at Kagami...  
**Misao:**You like him don't you Kagami!?  
**Kagami:**W-w-w-what?! Of course not!!  
**Misao:**Admit it Kagamin.... you look away when he appear on the Basketball traning before!!!  
**Kagami:**I-I-I.... I'm out of here!!  
Kagami ran away from them with a blushing face...  
**Ayano:**Kagami!!  
**Misao:**Ahh.... I overdid her.... *sweat* I felt terrible....

Kagami run faster even she didn't see where she is going then she bump into a guy's chest,it was **_Kanda Youzaki._**..**  
**Kanda finally meet Kagami for 2 days past...  
**Kanda:**Ah! Kagami-san! Good morning! It been a while we haven't seen each other  
**Kagami:**K-k-k Kanda?!  
Kagami 's face turn red like a hot lava bursting out inside of her  
Kagami is shaking and Kanda feel very odd about her...  
**Kanda:**A-are you ok Kagami-san? Are you having another fever?  
Kanda lay her hand onto her forehead and then she push him away and ran away from Kanda...  
**Kagami:**_I'm ssorrryy!!!!_  
**Kanda:**Wha... *blur* what's wrong with her today... she look different... *sweat*

Kagami hide herself in the girl's restroom washing up her face and she look at the mirror convincing herself...  
**Kagami:**Why do I feel embarrass when I look at him....? Is it Misao say was true? No... it can't be.... we don't have any feeling.... until Ms Fuyuki told me... she said he care about me... AAhHHh!!! I must forget about it!!! I got to study for the exam!!!

Kagami finally restrain herself and she is going to leave the restroom...  
But there was something odd happen in the girl's restroom....  
There was as Kagami walk alone,there was _another girl_ walking reflect on the mirror....  
Kagami realize it and she look back quickly ot the mirror,but it disappear...  
She wonder why or really want to know what is going on herself?

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

Kanda was on his way to the classroom to see whether to find Kagami but she wasn't on her desk and Yamato is helping the teacher to carry some books...  
**Kanda:**Hmm.. She.s not here... I wonder why Kagami run away from me?  
Kanda walk to his desk and when he find out something was under his desk...  
Kanda take a look inside,it was a letter!!  
Kanda hide it quickly and look around whether if the person gave the letter to him still around...  
He took the letter and ran out of the classroom and go to the male's restroom lock himself and take a look inside...

Kanda was wondering who gave him the letter,he kept thinking who put it under his desk...  
**Kanda:**Is... is this a love letter? But there is no heart sign of anything... it just a blank letter.... with no name... I wonder who put it under my desk... could it be Kagami..... So that's why her face was red! I knew it!!

Kanda open up the letter,it wrote in the letter...

_"Meet me at the school garden on evening"  
_

Kanda saw the handwriting his heart goes happy it because he knew it was Kagami's handwriting by guessing it!  
He was so happy he could dance in the male's restroom...  
**Kanda:**I can't believe it! It must be Kagami! No wonder she was running from me!  
Then a mystery person standing next to Kanda and he saw what Kanda's letter...  
**???:**What do you got there?  
Kanda started to panic he quickly hide the letter and his's word are talking randomly like a crazy man  
**Kanda:**Eeee!!! wHA... cHA.. bEE... LeR... aHh... erR!!!! Who are You!!?  
A boy who look handsome than Kanda Youzaki,and he was looking cool his hair style are messy brown and his eyes were dark blue...

**Kosuke:**My name is **_Kosuke Narutaki_**.... and what you got there on your back...  
Kosuke acting cool looking at Kanda...  
**Kanda:**wHaa....?! there is nothing in my back!  
**Kosuke:**I know people between truth and lieing... their eyes blink if they are lieing do you know that...  
Kanda swallow his saliva with fear he won't even blink an eye....  
**Kosuke:**Naww! I'm just kidding....  
Kosuke change his emotion all of the sudden and Kanda feel weird about it...  
**Kosuke:**Do you think that I'm going to do any bad thing to you didn't you?  
**Kanda:**Uhh...  
**Kosuke:**I already known you have a love letter... Kanda Youzaki right...?  
**Kanda:**How do you know my name?**  
Kosuke:**You are quite popular in **_Ryoo High School Newspaper..._  
Kanda:**Oh... so... are you going to tell anybody?  
**Kosuke:**Me? Hahaha! I wouldn't do that! I'm a _Love Expert_!  
**Kanda:**_Love Expert_?  
**Kosuke:**Exactly! And it's our secret... Just tell me what you have there... and I will help you...  
Kanda's secret have finally review by Kosuke so he had no choice but to show it to him...

Kanda show Kosuke read the letter and he was interested with it...  
**Kosuke:**Do you know who send it to you...?**  
Kanda:**Maybe someone I know... it's must be a girl... the word are familiar to me.... but I'm not sure if it's her or not...**  
Kosuke:**hmm.. so it's properly from a girl right? Is she asking you for a date or something?  
**Kanda:**Well.. I'm not quite sure... but if she want me to go out with her or she want to convince to me...  
**Kosuke:**There got to be an explanation...  
**Kanda:*sigh*** What should I do then...  
**Kosuke:**Don't worry,I will tell you how to be prepare to meet your mystery person....  
And so Kosuke tell Kanda what to do with the mystery person...

* * *

_**On Evening in the Ryoo Garden  
**_

Misao and Ayano are walking together holding their Geographic Notebook to their classroom...  
**Misao:**I felt so sorry to Hiiragi... I feel so sad...  
**Ayano:**Don't worry... I'm sure she will forgive you tomorrow....  
**Misao:**I hope so...  
Then Ayano saw Kanda was waiting for someone in the center of the Garden tree...  
**Ayano:**Isn't that the guy who with Kagami....  
**Misao:**Your right! It is him! What is he doing here? Or is he waiting for someone....?  
They hide to find out what or who is he waiting for...

Kanda remember what Kosuke said to him...  
_**Kosuke:**_"Just remember,do what she want... like example... when she look at something that she want but she can't get one... so you will have to bring the object to her... and she will be happy! But you gonna relax yourself or else... she thinks that your a pervert want her to go to her house... got it?"  
But still Kanda does not know who is the mystery person gave him the letter...  
His heart beat non-stop,he is trying to relax himself...

**Kanda talk to himself:**_My heart keep beating faster.... I got to relax myself..._  
Kanda breath in and out to relax himself...

Ayano and Misao wondering what he is doing,Ayano whispering to Misao...  
**Ayano whisper:**Is he exercising?**  
Misao:**Bah! Why would he do that in this kind of place?! He's gotta be waiting for someone...**  
**Then Misao and Ayano saw a female student go toward Kanda... is she's the one who been waiting for so long?

Kanda waited and finally the mystery person have arived ,it was _**Hanasu Chihaya**_ the Android Girl...**  
Kanda:**You?! So your the mystery person who sent letter to me?!**  
****Hanasu:**Actually **_Valoria_** tell me to sent a letter to you,she wanted to meet you but she's is busy right now,so she can't come...  
**Kanda:**Then... why did she want me here?**  
Hanasu:**She told me to help me learn more about this planet...  
**Kanda:**What....?

Misao and Ayano are confuse what they were saying because they were too far from them...  
**Misao:**Is he going out with another girl?!**  
Ayano:**I don't know...I can't hear properly... is too far away...**  
Misao:**Let's get closer to them...**  
**Misao and Ayano when closer hiding in bushes this time...

Kanda and Hanasu are standing together like convincing a love scene...  
**Hanasu:**Now all I wanted to say is..... Will you go out with me?  
Kanda,Ayano and Misao gone shock whenever she said....  
**Kanda:**Wh-wh-what?! What did you said? *blush*  
Kanda's face was red because that's the first time a girl who ever convince him to go out...  
**Hanasu:**That's what boys and girls use to say when they are going out together isn't that right?  
**Kanda:**Well... yes but... it's... ahh... *blush* don't you feel embarrass when you say that...?  
Hanasu didn't know why Kanda's face was red and she get confuse...  
**Hanasu:**Embarrass? What is embarrass?  
**Kanda:**Uhh.. embarrass.. is uh...

Ayano and Misao are so shock they can't very know what to do...  
**Misao:**This is bad! She is asking him to go out with her?!  
**Ayano:**Calm down Misao... I can't hear what they are saying...

**Hanasu:**I know that I'm just an android but I don't know how to learn humans emotion like you... will you help me?  
**Kanda:**Uhh..... *blush*

Misao starting to get panicking...**  
Misao:**Will he go out with her? Or is she going to confess to him?!!!  
**Ayano:**Misao,you look excited...  
**Misao:**Ahaha... I don't know why but I fell excitement! *sweat*

Kanda is in bad situation,he does not know what to do...**  
Kanda talk to himself:**_What should I do...?_

**

* * *

**Hanasu knew he can't choose properly and she look down sadly and said to him....**  
Hanasu:**If is not good to you then maybe later..._  
_**Kanda:**No wait...  
Kanda change his mind suddenly to make a fast decision...

**Misao:**He is calling her back!

**Hanasu:**Have you change your mind?  
**Kanda:**I will go out with you..._  
_**Hanasu:**Then,I'm in your care...  
Hanasu was smiling that Kanda has never seen such beauty before....

**Misao:**He accepted!!!  
Misao stand out from the bushes even she forgot she was hiding...

Kanda heard a voice from his back,he turn around and there was no one except the bushes  
**Kanda:**Eh?  
**Hanasu:**Is there something wrong?  
**Kanda:**I though I heard someone... or... maybe it was my imagination....

Ayano was the one who pull Misao down into the bushes to keep her quiet from being notice...  
**Ayano:**That was close...  
**Misao:**Yeah that was close...  
**Ayano:**You almost get us caught....  
**Misao:**Ahaha... I'm sorry.... *sweat*

**Kanda:**So when will we going?  
**Hanasu:**How about now?  
**Kanda:**Now?!  
**Hanasu:**Yes... it would be better if I learn faster... wouldn't it?  
**Kanda:**Uhh... yeah....  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_It's like I'm actually dating her... I'm sure she doesn't know what "love" mean.... *sweat*  
_Kanda and Hanasu leave the garden together but Ayano and Misao was listing...

**Misao:**Hmm... we got to investigate them! Ayano! Let's go find out what they are doing and tell Kagami about this!  
**Ayano:**I don't know about this Misao... it's bad... what if they find out?  
**Misao:**Don't worry... we will work together...  
**Ayano:**.....  
Ayano is worried about Kagami,she may feel upset when she find out about this...

* * *

And so they took a train ride at _Tokorozawa Station_,Misao and Ayano are following them without any notice...

**Location Info:**The area around **_Tokorozawa Station_**'s west exit is built up as a shopping district with several department stores.  
_**Prope Street**_ is a popular shopping arcade.

When they have arrived,Hanasu was excited looking around all the street,stores and even trees...  
Kanda and Hanasu walk together at the night in the _Prope Street_...  
**Hanasu:**Wow.... there are so many living things to see... no wonder humans are intelligent....  
**Kanda:**You never been Japan before?  
**Hanasu:**No... I haven't it's my first time ever.... I never experience such wonderful feeling... wouldn't you agree?  
**Kanda:**Yes... it is....  
Kanda isn't good going out with girls,he wish it was Kagami beside him...  
**Kanda:**You.. emm.... El...aye... what was your real name again?  
**Hanasu:**You can call me whatever you like...  
**Kanda:**_Hana-san_... Why aren't you with Nicoles?  
**Hanasu:**He is busy planning a new training for you...  
**Kanda:**Oh... *gloom*

While they are walking,Ayano and Misao are hiding again sneaking behind them...  
**Misao:**We got to follow them so we won't lost them...  
**Ayano:**But I still don't think thios is a good idea...  
**Misao:**Ayano.. what will you do if you saw your boyfriend getting with another girl....  
**Ayano:**Umm... well... I never though about it... it's very hard to tell...  
**Misao:***sigh* I hope it's better if you do know what to do...

After a while walking,Hanasu has been asking Kanda question about things and stuff as she saw something interesting,she ran toward it...**  
**

**Misao:**By the way,who is she anyway...**  
Ayano:**I heard her name was Hanasu Chihaya,she is gently student,and she is good on grades in ever subject she take...  
**Misao:**So she is a top grade student,but why she going out with him anyway?  
**Ayano:**I don't know.... there could be an explaintion? Perhap?  
**Misao:**Hmm... your right! We need investigating more!!**  
**

As they when into many places in _Prope Stree_t,they when into shopping complex..  
They were actually having fun together,Misao keeping an eye on them and Ayano is with her...  
They soon when to many different place like Pet Shop,Accesories shop,and even Toy Shop...

At the end they when into a Fast Food Restaurant and Kanda brought 2 cheese burger meal and he seat with Hanasu in face direction..**  
**Hanasu look at Kanda eat his burger meal and she look amaze how he ate the burger...  
**Hanasu:**So this is how they eat?  
**Kanda:**Hm? You don't eat burger?  
**Hanasu:**Not like I'm disliking it,we android don't eat... and I don't even know how to eat....  
Kanda understand she is an android or likely he think Hanasu is a robot...  
**Kanda:**All you have to do is to chew and swallow the food...  
Hanasu try to eat her burger,she staring to make a funny while chewing her food and Kanda felt kinda weird....  
**Kanda:**Err... you don't have to do that kind of face... *sweat* Just do what I do...  
Kanda chew his food slowly so Hanasu know how to eat...  
Hanasu understand and chew her food gently...  
**Kanda:**Yes just like that...  
**Hanasu:**Thank you...  
They both smile and chatted happily...

Beside that,Ayano and Misao are sitting not far from there seat and they can see Kanda and Hanasu together....  
**Ayano:**It seem they are having a great time...  
**Misao:**But they don't know we are sneaking them...

Hanasu look on other people eating and then she saw something more interesting...  
A baby on a baby chair was drinking a bottle of milk...**  
Hanasu:**What is that small form human call?  
Hanasu pointed to the baby direction and Kanda turn on his back and he smile and tell Hanasu about it...  
**Kanda:**Ohh... that is a baby....  
**Hanasu:**A Baby?  
**Hanasu:**Where do they come from?!  
**Kanda:**Uhh.... Is very hard to describe... *blush*  
**Hanasu:**I see... somehow... when I look at that baby... it gave me a strange feeling... even I'm just an android...  
**Kanda:**Very? Like what?  
**Hanasu:**Like I'm actually living like a normal human but I'm unlike the people...  
**Kanda:**How about let's talk about yourself?  
**Hanasu:**Myself?  
**Kanda:**Yeah like how did you end up living as a human body?  
**Hanasu:**Alright... it's happen few days ago....

Hanasu and Kanda talk to each others feeling and they both understand their way...

**Kanda:**So what is your most powerful power?**  
Hanasu**:Emotional Power to know people's emotion.. like that time on the festival... I read your mind....**  
Kanda:**I see... than can I use that ability?**  
Hanasu:**Yes... by the way,can I know who is your most careful person...?  
**Kanda:**Err... I can't very tell you that... *blush*  
**Hanasu:**Don't worry... I will try to analysis it!  
**Kanda:**No! Wait!! *blush*  
Kanda doesn't want her to read his mind again....

Hanasu close her eyes and put her right hand on her forehead then she read Kanda's mind....  
**Hanasu:**Is it a person name call "Ka...."  
**Kanda:**_Kabotaki!!_  
Kanda is making a random noise suddenly when Hanasu was saying...  
**Hanasu:**No... it isn't... is "Ka..."  
**Kanda:**_Kutapari!!!  
_**Hanasu:**"Ka..."_  
_**Kanda:**_Koraiki!!  
_**Hanasu:**Why are you making random noise?  
**Kanda:**I might afraid that someone...  
**Hanasu:**What is "afraid"?  
Kanda is having a headache because she doesn't very know anything about emotion....

* * *

When they are finish eating,they walk together at night about 1.00am now...  
Kanda is very tired but Hanasu still have the spirit to look around...

**Hanasu:**Are you alright? You look tired?**  
Kanda:**No! No... not at all... So what do we do next?  
Hanasu saw a bright light sign and she saw was a Movie Theater...  
**Kanda:**Oh... well then... let's go to the movie shall we...?  
Hanasu nob and they going to buy ticket...  
**Kanda:**So what are we going to watch?  
**Hanasu:**How about this one? It's look interesting...  
It was a horror movie taht Hanasu choose,Kanda turn gloomly  
**Kanda:**Ahaha... a-are you sure about it...  
**Hanasu:**Yes... it's look interesting...

And so Kanda buy the ticket and they enter the movie theater,Ayano and Misao are still behind him....

**Ayano:**Aren't you wanted to investigate them?  
**Misao:**Well... I'm not going... and... I'm soo~ tired... *yawn* I want to go home and sleep...  
Ayano was glad Misao had given up and so they walk in the street to go back home together...

**Misao:**I tell Kagami about this... tomorrow morning...  
**Ayano:**Wouldn't you think Kagami will get upset when she know this? Haven't you get enough?  
**Misao:**But it is the true.... *yawn*  
**Ayano:**....  
Ayano got nothing to say to Misao...

Ayano know Kanda also like Kagami but she instead keeping secret because she don't want to make Misao get anxious again..  
Then suddenly Misao saw a girl familiar pig-tail purple haired,she think that it maybe Kagami...  
**Misao:**Ehh? Isn't that Kagami?  
**Ayano:**Eh? Could it be?  
**Misao:**Let's go tell Kagami right now!!  
Misao's spirit rise again and she is chasing the girl if it is Kagami...  
**Ayano:**Wait! Misao!  
Misao chase her till at the slide corner wall...  
Misao keep chasing the girl who look like Kagami  
Misao run fast and then turn on her right way,she's gone....  
Misao end up seeing on a dead end with no way out...  
**Misao:**What?! A Dead End?  
Ayano finally arrive with Misao and she was surprise that it was a dead end of this corner...  
**Ayano:**It is late... we have to go...  
**Misao:**You did see her right?! But where did she go?!  
**Ayano:**Yes... but I don't really think we must do this during night... we have to go...  
**Misao:**Alright.....  
Misao and Ayano felt strange and scare...  
The pig-tail pruple haired girl was standing right on top of the dead end...  
She look scary looking at them walking...

**_But.... Who is she?_**

* * *

When the movie is over  
It's now night time 3.00am...

Kanda was exhausted and his eyes was gloomly because her was scare and scream in the movie theater until he was tired...  
**Hanasu:**Thank you for letting me learn many things  
**Kanda:**Uhhh... yeah... ahaha... yeah that's right aha-hu ha~ *gloom*  
**Hanasu:**Well this is good bye... it good to have you teach me.... take care!  
Hanasu bow and left alone walking in the street lights...  
**Kanda:**Uww.... I got to get back to my rent home... I'm exhausted....  
Kanda is so tired right now,he had to go home and get to bed right away...  
But then a girl came toward him,a blue haired girl, it was _**Konata Izumi**_...  
**Konata:**Well,look who's here?  
**Kanda:**Konata? What are you doing here?  
**Konata:**I'm working on my part time job in the movie theater...  
**Kanda:**You work there?!  
**Konata:**I heard you scream while watching a scary movie,even the employers cover their ears while working... Ahahah!!!  
**Kanda:**It's not funny!! *angry*

**Konata:**I saw you and a girl beside you? Is she your lover?  
**Kanda:**What?! You saw me?!  
**Konata:**Aha! You admitted! You are with another girl!  
**Kanda:**No... I mean yes I did... I mean no... I didn't go out with that girl! We are just friend!!  
**Konata:**Somehow you are acting like a hero from an anime I know.... no wonder that girl want to go out with you... you are one lucky fellow!|  
**Kanda:**I-it's a misunderstanding!!! *blush*  
**Konata:**Aww... come on... I can see your red face already...  
**Kanda:**Come on~! Everyone does go out with a girl but it doesn't mean it's going out on a date!  
**Konata:**Ahaha~ you are an interesting person....  
Konata laugh and Kanda is still angry with her....  
They walk while talking together in the night light street and they was a perfect image of both of them are like they are going out...

At that time,Sojiro appear to fetch her...  
Sojiro:Hmm.... that's odd... she should be here....  
Sojiro saw there  
Then he hide  
**Sojiro:**What?! IS HE GOING OUT WITH MY DAUGHTER!!! I WON'T LET HIM GET MY DAUGHTER!!! NOT THIS TIME!!!

Uh oh.... they are in big trouble now...  
Sojiro thinks that Konata and Kanda are going out on each other... this is going to be dramatic!

**End of Chapter 2**

**

* * *

_Epilogue  
(Extra Scene)_**

Nicoles Masato the teacher of English Subject in Ryoo High School...  
Every student in school like Nicoles's english teaching...  
The girls's students are also fall in love with his stylish teaching and his handsome look...  
But except one person who cannot be taught and he was Kanda Youzaki...  
Nicoles tries many different thing to teach and train him but still Kanda has fail many times...  
Nicoles feel sad about it and want to find a way to make train him faster before Nel get him...

**Nicoles:**Is there a way to train Arken to return his abilities.... there is gotta be someway...  
Then Nicoles meet Nanako Kuroi as Ms Kuroi walked it the hallway...  
Ms Kuroi said hello to Nicoles...  
**Ms Kuroi:**Ah.. is you Nico-sensei... good evening!  
**Nicoles:**Ah...  
**Ms Kuroi:**What's wrong? You look upset....  
Kuroi Nanako is asking him and Nicoles accept her question...  
**Nicoles:**I'm trying to find a way to teach my "specialish student" to make him understand more... Is there a way to teach a student who cannot be learn...  
Nicoles though she does not know the answer but Kuroi know her answer and said it to him...  
**Ms Kuroi:**It's not your student or your teaching problem,it's what yourself is the problem... you got to show your true self.. so that the student will understand you and we can understanding them too....  
Ms kuroi's words are very useful for Nicoles...  
Nicoles hold Kuroi's hand and Kuroi was embarrass...  
**Nicoles:**Thank you so much Kuroi sensei....  
**Ms Kuroi:**Come on... is not that good or anything... *blush*  
**Nicoles:**Is there anything I can do for you?  
**Ms Kuroi:**Well.... you could help me carry all this basketball...  
**Nicoles:**Yes! I will do it...  
Nicoles was happy fill with joy...

It seem between Nanako Kuroi and Nicoles Masato can be a good couple somehow...

But there was a sudden flash and it was Nakado Asuhai the Ryoo High School Reporter and the Photographer.....  
Nakado the photographer is taking serious taking pictures on Nicoles and Nanako Kuroi...  
He saw them being together and he want to take his revenge on last time... (in **_Let's Learn English (Otaku Version) EXTRA Story_**)  
**Nakado:**That Nico-sensei.. delete my collection of school girls picture... hehehe... but now... I have brought my lastest camera that will never delte it!! My Camera CD Burner! It will take a picture and it will burn about 3 second!! And there is no way I'm gonna miss this!!  
Nakado talk to himself think he was a genius teenager but he was spotted by Nicoles...  
**Nicoles:**Is you huh?  
**Nakado:**Ahh....  
Nakado is speechless and Nicoles take his camera and he press the eject the CD and he break it in half...  
**Nicoles:**Don't do any bad think at school remember that...  
Nakado cry and his knee hit it to the ground and his gloom started to appear...  
**Nakado:**I fail again... *gloom*

**End of Epilogue**


	49. EP12 Chapter 3 Hanasu's Pet Dog

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**_

**_Episode 12- Chapter 3/3_**

_**(Hanasu's Pet Dog)**_

_**"I hate dogs.... but my house got two.... They name are "Brownie" cause it's got a brown body and the other one call "SUSHI" cause it's smell like sushi and taste like sushi... ahaha...  
**_

In a cold night street with light street shine and the wind blew cooly....  
_**Hanasu Chihaya**_ is walking alone in the dark street heading to her home apartment...  
She doesn't seem to be scare of anything,she look calm and she keeps on walking...  
Then she heard an usually sound of small bark nearby....  
It's coming from the nearest playground and Hanasu take a look who is making that noise...

There was an opened box near the slide...  
Hanasu walk closely toward the opened box and inside of the box there is a Little Puppy...  
The little puppy has a pointy little ears,brown fur body,the eyes are tiny like a button that makes it cute and it's a female...  
The little puppy bark at Hanasu,she knew the puppy wanted to get out from the box...  
**Hanasu:**Why are you doing in there little one? Don't worry... I will get you out of there...  
Hanasu is a gently person but she is unlike any other people...  
That's because she is an android from outer space and so she doesn't know why human left the puppy alone in this huge world...

She grab the puppy's shoulder with her hands and put it gently to the ground...  
**Hanasu:**There we go... you are free now from the box... I must go now little one...  
Hanasu left the puppy alone,the puppy look sad all by itself and the puppy ran toward Hanasu following her from her back...  
**Hanasu:**Why are you still following me? Don't you have a home?  
The little pup look at Hanasu with a doppy sad little eyes and Hanasu felt warming feeling of care...  
Her body felt putting her hand close to her heart and she never felt so warm inside of her...  
**Hanasu:**What is this feeling... I can feel inside of me... I feel a warm feeling....  
The little pup keep on staring at Hanasu with a sad doppy eyes and she can't stop looking at it with it's cute eyes....  
**Hanasu:**umm... maybe you could stay with me... it will be fine... right?  
The little pup bark happily and getting close to her legs like a cat...  
And so she take the pup to her home...

* * *

Hanasu and the puppy walk a few minute to her home apartment...  
They when up to the stairs and arrived to her house door...  
Hanasu open the door with her key and the the puppy rush into the house running around happily...  
The house is very small and there are only few other rooms but it's clean and tidy....

Hanasu look at the puppy,it was smelly and dirty paw all over the floor...  
**Hanasu:**Look what you have done to the floor... you make it dirty... I will clean you right now...  
Hanasu take the puppy to the bathroom and she wash the puppy with a soap...  
It was her first experience that how a dog it so dirty...  
When she done cleaning it with a towel but the puppy shake then the water spread all over and Hanasu's cloth gotten wet...  
**Hanasu:**Ahh... STOP! You make my cloth wet... *sigh* it seem like I will take a bath as well....  
The little pup bark happily again and Hanasu had to take a bath....

After she taken a bath...  
She was wearing her pajamas,she took out her bed and pillow in the storage onto the floor like every japanese people does that  
Then she take out her glasses and put it near to her side and she is about to rest...  
But you all know Android doesn't sleep right? But she is a little different... there was a plug on her head,it was a plug to recharge herself like a cellphone charger...  
Then the little pup sleep beside her until Hanasu is completely recharge...

* * *

**The Next Morning**

When Hanasu is fully recharged,she wake up from her bed and she stretch her arm up in the air like everyone did in every morning...  
She plug out the recharger from her head,change her clothe and wear on her glasses...  
But when Hanasu look around her room,the little pup is missing from her side...  
It cannot said that Hanasu is "worrying" cause she is a robot! Robot don't have feeling!  
It should say "She is thinking where could it be?"...

She search for the little pup in her small house and it's easily to find it cause it's small....  
When she search at the kitchen,the little pup was laying on the ground,but the dog is shavering like cold....  
**Hanasu:**What's wrong?! Why are you shaving? Are you cold?  
The little pup couldn't open it's eyes cause it's weak for some reason...  
Hanasu take the dog outside with her and she ran down to the stair real fast...  
She does not know where to go but to find someone to help to save the little pup...

Meanwhile...  
_**Yukata Kobayakawa** _is jogging by herself early in the morning with her slim jacket for the Ryoo High School Sport Event  
While she is jogging,she saw Hanasu was running carrying a little puppy on her arm...  
Yukata raise her voice yelling at Hanasu....  
**Yukata:**Hana-chan~!  
**Hanasu:**Yukata! Please~! You got to save this little puppy!  
**Yukata:**What? What's wrong with her?  
**Hanasu:**I don't know.... she was laying on the floor at my house and the next thing I knew... she doesn't look good...  
**Yukata:**Let's go to the _animal clinic_! See if there are any doctor there...  
Hanasu and Yukata head to the _Animal Clinic _but there weren't sure if the clinic is open...  
And when they got there,the clinic haven't open yet...

**Yukata:**The clinic haven't open yet...  
**Hanasu:**What should we do?  
The little pup is shaving at Hanasu's arm and Hanasu is panicking that what should they do....  
**Yukata:**Maybe... just maybe someone I know will help.... but I don know if she is good at it...  
**Hanasu:**Who is it?  
**Yukata:_Minami-chan..._** she has a dog at her home... I wonder if she know much about dogs...  
**Hanasu:**Then we are should go there!

Yukata and Hanasu headed quickly to Minami's house...  
They ring the bell and Minami's mother opened for them...  
**Yukata:**Sorry to disturb you,_Minami's mother_...  
**Hanasu:**We need to talk to Minami...  
**Minami's mother:**Minami.... your friends is here looking for you...  
Minami is coming down stair with her pajamas...  
**Yukata:**Minami-chan... can you help us? A little puppy is doesn't look good...  
**Minami:**But I don't know much about dogs... I'm sorry...  
Hanasu look sad then Minami look at the dog and she knew the problem...  
**Minami:**Let me take a look and it...  
**Hanasu:**You know what's wrong with her?  
Minami hold the puppy and the pup started to shavering again...  
**Minami:**I see... She's just hungry that's all....

They all when outside at Cherry's small house also known as Minami's dog's house...  
Minami took the dog food and a plate to fill the dog food to the little puppy to eat....  
The little puppy walk slowly toward the plate and it ate the dog food hungry....  
**Minami:**This should do it... I think she will be alright when she done eating...  
**Hanasu:**Thank you... Minami-san... how could I ever thank to you...  
**Minami:**Is ok... you don't need to...  
Minami turn her face without looking at Hanasu's face  
**Yukata:**Where did you found her Hana-chan?  
**Hanasu:**It was last night at the playground,she was on a box all alone in the dark... and so I kept her to her home to let her stay with me...  
**Yukata:**I see... so what's it name?  
**Hanasu:**Name? I don't know what should I call her...  
**Yukata:**What about **_Kino_**?  
**Hanasu:**_Kino_... it's very fits her name!! Thank you Yukata-san!  
**Yukata:**You're welcome...

Hanasu and Yukata chatted happily but Minami was left alone....  
Minami look at Hanasu it gave her an anger emotion or a jealously feeling...  
That is because Hanasu has been helping Yukata teaching her homework,walking back with her and always get in her way...  
Minami is a very quiet girl usually speaking in as few words as possible who does not show much emotion...  
Is like stealing her friend from her...

Then _**Cherry**_ (Minami's dog) walk by and saw a Kino was eating on it's plate....  
Kino look up and Cherry was close to her but it didn't do anything,just staring it...  
Kino look oddly and it's head twitch that every dog make it cute or oddly...  
Cherry also doing the same thing cause it's the first time looking at other dog....  
Kino stop eating it's food cause she knew it was her...  
But Cherry didn't bark or groan at it,then it push forward at Kino,it was the meaning of sharing...  
Kino bark happily and continue eating it's food...  
**Yukata:**They both look so cute together... I'm sure they will be best friend....

**Hanasu:**Why are you wearing slim jacket Yukata-san?  
**Yukata:**Oh... I was exercising for the Ryoo School Sport Event... how about we all have jogging together?  
**Hanasu:**It would be nice...  
**Yukata:**Minami-chan... would you like to come with us?  
Minami cannot denied Yukata words but with Hanasu around she doesn't like it....  
**Minami:**Yeah... I.. will go..  
**Yukata:**We will bring the dogs too... it would be fun together...  
**Hanasu:**But I have to get change first... will you take care of Kino for me?  
**Yukata:**Ok... we will wait at your home apartment...  
Hanasu when off to her home and Minami got the chance with Yukata...  
Minami though she would tell Yukata not to get closer to Hanasu,but she didn't tell her because she don't want to get unset with Yukata....  
**Yukata:**Minami-chan.. you should go change too... I will be right here waiting for you...  
**Minami:**Yes...

* * *

When Minami done changing her slim jacket...  
They when to Hanasu's home apartment and Kino is wearing a red small collar on it's neck borrow by Minami and a string hold by Yukata...  
Hanasu come down from her home apartment and she is wearing a slim jacket...  
**Yukata:**Let's go...  
They are having jogging in the morning with the dogs...  
They all jogging very well but only Hanasu does not have any tiring...

Then suddenly a white fluffy cat jump out of the roof next door...  
The dogs was groaning and it's going to chase the cat...  
Minami and Yukata can't hold on the string any longer and it slip accidentally released at the same time...  
**Yukata:**Oh no!  
**Minami:**Cherry!!  
Cherry and Kino chasing the cat and the cat dash to run away from them...  
**Hanasu:**We have got to chase them back!  
They all chasing them everywhere but they have lost tract of it...  
They are searching everywhere for them but there aren't any where to be found...

They rest on a playground nearby in a sunny day....  
Minami is sweating a lot cause the sun is making her sweat....  
Hanasu is sitting next to her and she though she would do something for her....  
**Hanasu:**Here use this...  
Hanasu gave a handkerchief to Minami and they become friend...  
Where Minami first time meet Yukata and she helped Yutaka go to the nurse's office when she became sick and she gave Yutaka her handkerchief...  
**Minami:**T-Thank you.... *blush*  
Yukata is happy looking at them become friends...

Then they heard barking sounds close by...  
They saw Cherry and Kino were barking at a tree cause there's a cat on the tree...  
**Yukata:**There they are!  
**Hanasu:**Kino!  
**Minami:**Cherry!  
The dogs heard their owner and they rush over them and their tails start moving left and right...  
The cat run off from the tree to escape...  
**Hanasu:**I'm glad we found you...

They all walk and chatted happily all 3 of them...  
**Hanasu:**I'm glad we meet together...**  
Minami:**Yes... I'm glad too...**  
Yukata:**I'm happy with you two...  
**Hanasu:**Minami-san? What club are you on at school?  
**Minami:**I'm not very that special...  
**Yukata:**Minami-chan is a class health officer...  
**Hanasu:**Very?! I would like her to teach me... please take care of me...  
Hanasu like to enknowledge something new  
**Minami:**I... I haven't agreed yet... *sweat* but... is alright...  
**Hanasu:**Thank you... Minami-sempai....

Yukata,Minami and Hanasu become best friend if there are more people hanging with and you will get even luckier  
Oh,and also I haven't been exciting seen I make this chapter... boy~ I need to do some body workout...  
Exercise is good for your health so get out there and do some workout PEOPLE~!!

**End of Episode 12**


	50. EXTRA:A Date with a Devil!

**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story_ (EXTRA Story)  
_**

**(A Date with a Devil?!) -REDUX-  
"A Valentine Day Special~!!!"**

**"Love is in the air~"  
**

I think some of you reader know about **_Kosuke Narutaki_** the _Love Expert_...  
A handsome looking cool guy,his hair style are messy brown and his eyes are dark blue...  
He help Kanda how to be prepare to meet the mystery person...  
He want to know how is he doing with the mystery person who send love letter to him...  
He got to look after him but he got to find a reason or else Kanda thinks that he is _stalking_ him...  
What a smart guy huh?

**

* * *

**He was walking by himself class by class thinking of a way how to stalk Kanda from behind without even knowing...  
**Kosuke:**What a lucky fellow that Kanda guy is... but I better have to check on him... I might afraid that he may doing weird stuff like all drama movies does....  
Then he heard a smashing sound near a classroom...  
Kosuke sneak into the class and check what was going on...  
It was **_Maiyumi Sukamoto_** the Boss also known as Art Club leader...  
She was very mad about something until she hit the table loudly and angrily to her group members...  
All the members are aware of Maiyumi's fearsome face  
**Maiyumi:**What did you said?! One of our member quit the club?!  
**Members:**Well... uhh~... h-he said that he quit the Art Club and join the Band Musician Club that his girlfriend told him to join it...  
**Maiyumi:_WHAT!!!??_** I can't believe this!!!! And I can't believe all of you letting one of our member join another club!!! I'm outta here!!!  
Maiyumi hit the table again and she ran out from the classroom,she look very angry and frustration...

Then she push Kosuke right after she run by him...  
**Maiyumi:**Back off!! Or I will get you _Buster_!  
**Kosuke:**Why so rush? You look angry all of the sudden?  
**Maiyumi:**What do you care? I don't have time to talk with you_ loser_....  
Maiyumi left Kosuke with anger and get away from him...  
**Kosuke:**Well that's a rude word talk to a gentleman... you know,girls aren't suppose to ignore boys... girls should talk nicely to boys and serve them right...  
When Maiyumi heard him say that kind of word,she started to turn back and point a finger then started poking on his chest...  
**Maiyumi:**Listen here _Buster_! I don't really care about you are or them or that guy who quit the Art Club because of her stupid girlfriend told him to do!! Is it love important huh!? Who care about love anyway?!  
Everyone from the Art Club room hiding behind Kosuke and he knew that they were scare of Maiyumi...  
**Kosuke:**Well everyone does...  
**Maiyumi:**Said who?!  
**Kosuke:**Me....

Everyone from the Art Club heard Kosuke reply to Maiyumi and everyone gave a gasp of shocking news...  
Nobody dare to fight Maiyumi's word but Kosuke acting cooly without blink of an eye staring at Maiyumi...  
He planning for something with Maiyumi...  
**Maiyumi:**Oh very? And who the heck are you?  
**Kosuke:**The name's _**Kosuke Narutaki**_... also known as a secret former of the **_Love Expert Club_**....  
**Maiyumi:**Love Expert Club? *giggle* What kind of an idiot would join that club? And beside,who wanted to help someone to fall in love...?  
**Kosuke:**Well,you meet the right person.... by the way,I heard you have lost one of your club member... it's sad when I heard about it and I just wondering if I could join your club instead of my Love Expert Club...  
**Maiyumi:**What?! Very?! You want to join our club? That's great!!  
Maiyumi turn out happy and excited when Maiyumi heard what he just said...  
**Maiyumi:**Let me introduce myself... my name is _**Maiyumi Sukamoto**_,you can sign in today and I will tell my adviser about this!  
**Kosuke:**But I want to make,a little more exciting...  
**Maiyumi:**H-huh? What do you mean?  
Maiyumi is confuse what Kosuke just said....

**Kosuke:**I can't just sign in to your club without any goody...**  
Maiyumi:**You mean like... a deal?  
**Kosuke:**Yes...  
**Maiyumi:**A Deal huh? Sound interesting... Then what kind of deal it is you are saying?  
**Kosuke:**Don't rush yourself... I wanna ask you a question first... Do you know a game called "Liar Game"?  
**Maiyumi:**Oh! I love that game! So you want to gamble a deal?  
**Kosuke:**Exaclty...  
**Maiyumi:**Sound interesting *laugh evilly* This is gonna be easy....  
Maiyumi smile with grimly of a devil but Kosuke does nothing....**  
**

**Kosuke:**Well let's make a deal,if you win.. I will join your Art Club...  
**Maiyumi:**Ha! Good for me!  
**Kosuke:**But.... if I win..... "_you will have to go out with me..._"  
Everyone gave a shock with gasp,even Maiyumi was shock to know he was planning this...  
**Maiyumi:**W-W-W-W-haaaattt?! You want to go out on a date with me?!  
**Kosuke:**What's wrong? You scare? I'm trying to make a punishment for you so that you could learn the true meaning about Love! Love is important for all of mankind!! So is that a deal?!  
Kosuke's true personal change with anger with rage...  
Maiyumi started thinks that he had a mental problem but she acceptted the deal they made...  
**Maiyumi:**Alright! Is a deal!! Everyone!!! Prepare for our showdown!!!  
**Member:**But "Boss"... are you sure you will win? You lost it one time with _Ka_...  
**Maiyumi:**I said.... Get to work!!!!  
**Member:**Yes! Boss! *salute*

Both of them standing in a showdown...  
Dices and cup on their hands then they start to shake the dices inside the cup...  
**Kosuke:**If I win... could you wear a nice dress?  
**Maiyumi:**You wish!! I won't do that!! I will make you join my club no matter what!!  
**Kosuke:**Watch your words... or your luck may run away from you...  
**Maiyumi:**Enough talking! Let's get started!!  
They stop shaking the cup with dices inside and they open it together and the winner is....

**Who will win the deal game?**

**Will it be Maiyumi or Kosuke?**

**To be continue?! Naw... I don't think so....  
**

* * *

Later...  
In the evening at the Train Station

Kosuke is walking alone at the Train Station and he is heading to a ticket machine to buy a ticket to **_Tokorozama_** where Kanda is headed...  
He is waiting for someone to come but who is it he is waiting for?  
**Kosuke:***sigh* I wonder where could she be? She's late...  
**???:**Hey! You bastard!!  
The person who yell at Kosuke was** _Maiyumi_**...  
She was wearing a nice dress coming toward him at the train station...  
It seem she have lost the game...  
**Kosuke:**Wow~ Nice dress you got there...  
**Maiyumi:**Shut Up!!! Just because I lost the game it doesn't mean you can make fun of me!!  
**Kosuke:**You really have to lose your temper... here's the ticket for you...  
Maiyumi take the ticket from Kosuke and the train just in time came....  
**Kosuke:**Just in time... Come on... let's get into the train...  
Kosuke and Maiyumi enter the train and they found a seat to sit...  
Maiyumi's mind want to know why did he ant to go with her in the first place even she don' know much about him...  
**Maiyumi's mind:**_What is he thinking going out with me for...? By the looks of him... he must be planning something sneaky..._

While the train is half way to **_Prope Street_**...  
Two of them felt silently in the train station....  
And then Kosuke spoken to her normally and calm...  
**Kosuke:**I can't believe you really show up...  
**Maiyumi:**Well,I can't believe that you ask me for a date... so what's this date all about anyway?  
**Kosuke:**Well actually... On that time... it was just a lie...  
**Maiyumi:**What?! All this time is just for showoff?!  
**Kosuke:**I want you to keep me company... all I want is to keep an eye on someone... just look over there...

Kosuke is pointing at two teenagers a boy and a girl standing,it was _**Kanda **_and **_Hanasu_**...**  
Maiyumi:**Hey,isn't that orange hair guy,but why is he with a that girl? Are they going on a date?!**  
Kosuke:**That is why I'm trying to find out.... in the afternoon I met him in the male restroom and he said he receive a love letter from that girl,I told him to go to **_Prope Street_** with her and I have to keep an eye on him....**  
Maiyumi:**So that's why you wanted to go out with me.... you are very good at this...  
**Kosuke:**Cause I'm the Love Expert! I learn all from the Television Drama Series...  
**Maiyumi:**You are the weirdest person I ever met than my Art Club members....  
Kosuke laugh with happy and Maiyumi thinks he is kind of nice and smart but she hide it inside in her heart...  
Then they have arrived to **_Tokorozama Station_**,Kanda and Hanasu get off from the train andthey have to follow them...  
**Kosuke:**We have to follow them... let's go...

Kosuke without even thinking,he grab onto Maiyumi's hand and she was embarrass....  
**Maiyumi:**He-hey! Just wait the minute!!  
**Kosuke:**Eh? What's wrong?  
Maiyumi pull out her hand from Kosuke's hands and she was angry with him...  
**Maiyumi:**You shouldn't hold a girl hands like that and we are not dating! Didn't you said that it was just a lie earlier?  
**Kosuke:**Yes I did... but I didn't said we can't hold hands together... Now come on!!  
Kosuke hold her hands tighly this time and Maiyumi is trying to break out and she is pulling back...  
**Maiyumi:**He-he-ey!! Stop it you are embarrassing me!!!  
**Kosuke:**Aw~ Come on!!  
**Maiyumi:**No! I won't do it!  
**Kosuke:**Alright then...  
Kosuke took her arm onto his shoulder and carry Maiyumi on his back...  
**Maiyumi:**Oi~!! Put me down!! I said Put Me Down!!  
Maiyumi hitting Kosuke on his back but Kosuke is strong,so he can't very feel any pain from her...  
**Kosuke:**You make me do this.... we gt to follow them,we almost lose track of them...  
The Station started to get crowded,Kosuke have no choice but to chase them...  
**Kosuke:**Here we go!!!  
**Maiyumi:**Wahh~!! Slow down!!  
Kosuke carry Maiyumi all round the Station and everyone is looking at them,some were smiling and some were laughing....  
**Maiyumi's mind:**_This is embarrass... I never letting a guy carry me from his back... but this guy.... he is not afraid of anything.... he can do anything just for me.... he is like... aww!! **WHAT AM I THINKING!!!** I can't like him!! I got to think straight... I don't even know him... we are nothing!_

_**

* * *

In Prope Street**_

They went to many place but it seem they lost track of them...  
Kosuke is still carrying Maiyumi on his back...  
Kosuke seem to be tired and sweating all over his body and Maiyumi is worry about him....  
**Maiyumi:**If you are tired... you could put me down...  
**Kosuke:**Is alright... I can carry you anywhere... as long as you stay with me...  
**Maiyumi:**But you look tired and you're sweating... I think you should take a rest...  
Kosuke take a look around,it seem he can't find Kanda anywhere and so he listen to Maiyumi advice....  
**Kosuke:***sigh* Maybe your right..._** Prope Street**_ is not that hard to find him... but a little rest would be nice...  
He put down Maiyumi and they seat near a tree and they take a rest...  
**Kosuke:**Are you sure you would run away?  
**Maiyumi:**Of course I won't!  
**Kosuke:**I though you wanted to leave?  
**Maiyumi:**Well... I can't just figure it out why... so there is no reason...  
**Kosuke:**Don't try to hide your feeling or you won't get any boyfriend in your future...  
**Maiyumi:**Wh-what?! I don't need any boyfriend!!  
**Kosuke:**And that's another reason you can't get a boyfriend... your temper is too violence that everyone is scare of you.... let me ask you one question.... do you ever felt lonely before?  
**Maiyumi:**Well.... I.. err... I'm not so sure...  
Maiyumi think back about her own life and she did felt lonely sometimes....  
The reason she is so mad at people is because she is sad within her heart and she was so forceful,she release her anger to the people...  
She does felt lonely but she just don't know it yet....

Kosuke take a look around the area and saw a Mini Store "_Japanese Sweet Corn_" and he will buy some for her...  
**Kosuke:**Be a Good Girl for a while and let me buy you a sweet corn...  
Kosuke buy 2 _"Japanese sweet corn" _with a plastic bag for Maiyumi and himself...

**Kosuke:**Here... have some _Sweet Corn_...**  
**Maiyumi look at Kosuke with a sad face and she take the sweet corn...  
**Maiyumi:**Can I ask a question?  
**Kosuke:**Sure...  
**Maiyumi:**If a girl felt so lonely.. even there is no one to help... will you friend with that kind of person...  
**Kosuke:**Is not the personal that important.. is what it get to know each other....  
**Miayumi:**I see...  
**Kosuke:**Well... enough of that...  
Kosuke finish his Sweet Corn and he stand up...  
**Kosuke:**How about we explore around **_Prope Street_**..?.  
**Maiyumi:**But what about that pointy hair guy?  
**Kosuke:**This place is not so big after all... so there is still a chance to find him... come on let's go..  
**Maiyumi:***smile* Maybe your right...

They when to many different places in **_Prope Street_**...  
They went to Accessory Shop,Cake Shop, and many you can think on that place....  
They look a very good couple together...  
**Maiyumi:**I just wanted to know... why do girls have to bring chocolate to a male?  
**Kosuke:**Well,I know that girls want to give to someone they like... but when they get older,she will realize she done terrible thing to him that he become fat like a pig... *Laugh*  
**Maiyumi:** *Laugh* That's funny!  
Then Maiyumi and heard someone's stomach is hungry noise and it's from Kosuke....  
**Kosuke:**Ops~ I think that I'm hungry... let's go get something to eat then we will talk more about it...  
**Maiyumi:**That quick?But you just ate few minute ago....  
**Kosuke:**Haha! It happen everytime... let's find a place so we could get something to eat...  
Kosuke and Maiyumi walk closely like they were actually dating...

* * *

At last they found a "_Fast Food Restaurant_"...  
Kosuke is eating French fries piece by piece and he is very hungry...  
Maiyumi though of their image sitting face to face two people like they are actually dating or a couple...  
Maiyumi talk silently,lower her head and place her hand close to her mouth talking with Kosuke...  
**Maiyumi:**Hey... Don't think is a bit odd about us that we are like a couple together sitting like this?  
**Kosuke:**Look! I got an Onion Ring! These are my favorite!  
**Maiyumi:**Are you even listing?!  
Kosuke wasn't listening to Maiyumi on that time and so Maiyumi get angry...  
**Kosuke:**Sorry... I didn't heard what you just said... could you repeat that?  
**Maiyumi:**....... *angry*  
Then Kosuke look around the area,he surprise what he see...

**Kosuke:**Hey take a look over there!  
**Maiyumi:**What?  
Kosuke and Maiyumi saw was Kanda and Hanasu is sitting not far ahead..  
**Maiyumi:**Hey there they are! So what now?  
**Kosuke:**Let's investigate them...

They started to keep an eye on them...

When Kanda and Hanasu leave,Maiyumi and Kosuke follow them from behind...  
Following them from behind is like being a stalker...**  
**Kanda and Hanasu stop next to a huge building and Kosuke and Maiyumi both hide in different places....  
Then Kanda stare with a gloomy face in the location and Hanasu was happy to go inside and so they enter to the huge building,it is the "_Movie Theater_"  
**Maiyumi:**What now? Go to the Movie Theater?  
**Kosuke:**That's a great idea!! Let's to the Movie Theater!!  
**Maiyumi:**Oi.. oi.. what do you think a girl to watch movie with you?  
**Kosuke:**Well is your idea... let's go to the Movie Theater now...

**Kosuke:**They went to Room 3... I will go buy the ticket right away!! Wait here...  
Kosuke went to buy ticket for Room 3,but he movie they are showing is a Horror Movie  
Maiyumi's is shivering once she look at the picture of the Horror Movie...  
**Kosuke:**I got the ticket... eh? What's wrong?  
**Maiyumi:**Hor-ror Movie...? Yo-you su-re we a-are going in?  
**Kosuke:**Well I brought the ticket... What's the matter scare?  
**Maiyumi:**N-no.. No! I'm not! Come on let's go...

They went to the Movie Theater go watch scary movie...  
Both of them sitting together...  
When the movie start,Maiyumi is getting a little scare....  
Kosuke is keeping an eye on Kanda with Hanasu...  
After a few screen until the part where the horror theme begin...  
Maiyumi can't even look of wanted to hear so she cover her ears with both hands...  
When the horror movie getting all quiet...  
Maiyumi though it was over...  
But on the movie screen,a long hair woman blood and scar all over her face,a terrifying ghost appear inside the movie...  
Maiyumi_ heard someone scream in the theater with fear of terror_ (That's Kanda's screaming voice)  
She suddenly jump at Kosuke's body grab onto his shirt...  
She didn't know why she did that all of the sudden,she is still scare she can't even pen her eyes...  
Then Kosuke lay her am over her body and Maiyumi look up at him and he wasn't scar f anything at all...  
Kosuke was not blushing or embarrass and he hold Maiyumi closer to his chest...  
**Kosuke:**If you are scare... Close your eyes... Don't worry I will protect you no matter what happen...  
**Maiyumi:**Umm.... *blush* Th-thanks...  
Maiyumi ever first time heard from a boy...

When the movie ended,Kosuke and Maiyumi come out from the Movie Theater....  
**Kosuke:**I need to go to the restroom for a while... wait for me ok?  
**Maiyumi:**O-ok...  
Kosuke went to the male restroom and he surprise Kanda is there...  
**Kosuke:**Hi there!  
**Kanda:**What? Kosuke?! Why are you doing here?!  
**Kosuke:**Watching movie with someone of course... what else can I do in the Movie Theater... So where is the mystery person who gave you the letter?  
**Kanda:**You saw everything?!  
**Kosuke:**Well... I saw you with a girl and you were screaming like a girl....  
**Kanda:**Ahaha... *sweat* Well yeah but... she wasn't very on a date with me....  
**Kosuke:**So why did you with her then?  
**Kanda:**She... err.... you see...we actually... err... well...  
**Kosuke:**Is ok if you don't want to let me know.... so how two of you been going?  
Kanda tell Kosuke what did he do during the time with Hanasu...

Maiyumi keep thinking of herself....  
**Maiyumi's mind:**_Why taking him so long.... it's already 3 am... but is fun being with him... Maybe I should thank him for this..._  
Then finally Kosuke came out from the restroom and Maiyumi rush to him...  
But Maiyumi didn't is that Kanda is behind him....  
**Kanda:**So why did you come here for? Who with you on that time?  
**Kosuke:**Well is....

Then Maiyumi raise her voice in front of him....

**Maiyumi:**Thank You Kosuke~!!! I don't know why but I'm having fun today! Let's do it again sometimes!  
When she look at him again,she didn't realize Kosuke is with Kanda and she get blush red face...  
**Maiyumi:**You!!! _Ah- eh- gahh.. uahh... I.. I... I... I... _I got to go!!! Good Bye!!!!  
Maiyumi said in panic and run away from them....

**Kanda:**W-What?! She?! You were actually dating her???**  
Kosuke:**Yep.... and I think she is my type of woman...**  
Kanda:**Woah... you very are a Love Expert...  
**Kosuke:**Of course I am....

Will Kosuke and Maiyumi become a lover?  
Be sure to check on another "_Extra Story_"

**To be continue...**

* * *

And now a little special moments with...

**_Alan P.J and Kanda Youzaki~!!!_**

*cartoon theme*

**Alan P.J:**Hey! _Kandaa~!!!!_ I got something for you!!!

**Kanda:**What?

A sudden cake threw on Kanda's face...

**Alan P.J:**Happy Birthday!!! Wahahaha!! *smile evilly*

**Kanda:**Why the hell did you do that for!? And beside,today is not my birthday!!

**Alan P.J:**What... very...? Are you sure?

**Kanda:_Yes!!!_** *angrily*

**Alan P.J:**But I buy this cake and it wrote "Hit someone with this cake of love..." and so I buy it and hit you with the cake!

**Kanda:**Do you mean is a **_Valentine cake_**....?

**Alan P.J:**I don't know... I don't read Japanese....

**Kanda:**Then how could you read it then!!!???

**Alan P.J:**By **_FanSub_**!!

**Kanda:**...... *sweat* you are one hell of a weird person...

**End**

Hope you all have a good day on Valentine Day with someone....

_

* * *

The cake is a lie~_


	51. EP13 Chapter 1 Cindychan's Last Job

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**_

_**Episode 13 Chapter 1/3**_

_**(Cindy-chan's Last Job)**_

_**"~The Return of our favorite maiden Cindy-chan~!!!~"**_

_**"The Final Day of his/her work"  
**_

_**"And his/her secret has been reveal by someone?!"  
**_

One freaking day for Kanda Youzaki dressing up as a lolita apron maid dress with a cat hairband and a cat tail stick onto the back...  
It is another day with Cindy-chan in Lucky Cafe...  
He is becoming more popular in everyday with many customer attractive to his "girlish personal form",some of the people calling out his/her name with an uncomfortable sound making...  
**Otaku 1:**Cindy-chan~!  
**Otaku 2:**Extra Tea Please~! Cindy-chan~!  
**Otaku 3:**Oh~! Cindy-chan~!  
**Otaku 4:**Cindy-chan~! I accidentally split up my tea onto my pants... could you be please clean it for me... *pervert face*  
The customers are keeping repeating his/her name "Cindy-chan" over and over again... It is making him turning insane...  
**Kanda/Cindy-chan:**That's Enough!! I can't take this anymore!!!!  
He threw the table towel onto the floor and run toward to the staff room and talk to Konata...  
**Kanda:**I had enough of this Konata!!! I'm quitting this job!!!  
**Konata:**Huh? Why?  
**Kanda:**I don't care!! I been doing this job for 10 weeks!! And I don't want to keep on wearing this maid dress even with my girlish's voice!!! _I am a guy!!_  
**Konata:**I will give you a raise if you work for the Lucky Cafe everyday...  
**Kanda:**That's not fair!!!  
**Konata:**Oh-! Stop your waning,it was you wanted this job so much...  
**Kanda:**I was jobless that time... I got nothing else to work except here! Can't you at least buy me a male waiter clothe?  
**Konata:**I already told you! The male clothe is a lot more expensive!  
**Kanda:**But when I ask Yasaka-san about the price,the maid dress is lot more expensive than the male clothe! How can that be expensive!!!

Konata had nothing to say to Kanda that he already known the true...  
She decide to do something about it...  
**Konata:**Ok... you got me... but can you do one last thing before you quitting the job?  
**Kanda:**Why should I!?  
**Konata:**Tomorrow is Sunday,you won't get any fee if you don't come...  
**Kanda:**Oh... right... *sweat* so what is it that you want me to do?  
**Konata:**Tomorrow morning meet me at Akihabara street at 8 o'clock...  
**Kanda:**Why it have to be early? Am I going to wearing another particular costume? *sweat*  
**Konata:**Of course we are gonna wear costume! And I bring someone with me...  
**Kanda:**Who? Patty?  
**Konata:**You will see tomorrow...

Everything was settle....  
But the staff room door was open even they didn't know it...  
_**Nakado Asuhai **_the pervert photographer was spying at them and he know the true about Cindy-chan is actually a guy!!! But he still doesn't know who he is...

**Nakado:**C- C- C... Cindy-chan is actually a guy!!? I... I... never though.. she.... no... he.... he dress as a maid... discussing himself....  
Nakado's face was gloomy and fearful of an emotional of terrifying then his body shake of coldness within him....  
**Nakado:**If I tell the people,they won't believe me... No... I got to tell them... the true must be tell whether life or death!! I had to do the right thing for people of Japan!!!  
When Nakado done with his fancy talk to himself moment even he did not know what he just said but he was proud of himself..  
Nakado took out his camera but they had disappear...  
**Nakado:**Eh... where they go...?  
Kanda and Konata when to other exit door in the staff room,the doors is lock with an automatic remote control lock down whether it's in or out you will never get out of the place unless with the remote control....  
And now Nakado is lock inside the Cafe...  
**Nakado:**Uwwwwaaaahhhhh!!!! I'm still inside!!! Let me out!!! How could this happen to me!!!!  
Nakado keep banging the exit door and there is no one but himself lock in the Cafe...  
The Cafe will be open for another next week...

_( Japanese Gadget are Awesome~!!! )_

* * *

**Back to Kanda Youzaki's story**

Tomorrow Morning,Kanda Youzaki walking to the Saitama,Akihabara Street where Konata is waiting for him near a bookshop....  
**Konata:**Your Late!  
**Kanda:**But it's only 8:15 o' clock... I was overslept... can't I late just a little?  
**Konata:**No!!  
Kanda doesn't like being scold...  
**Konata:**But I will forgive you... now let's go...

They are walking in Akihabara where there are shops and stores everywhere...  
Konata look excited walking with joy but Kanda doesn't know where she is taking him...**  
Kanda:**I hope you know where you taking me to...  
**Konata:**Just leave it to me!! It will be a big surprise for the fan of Cindy-chn in no time!  
**Kanda:**That's what I'm afraid of... *sweat*

After a few walk away from the Akihabara Street and they have ended to a large building...  
**Konata:**Taddaa~!! Here we are!  
The building have huge poster of an anime,it was the _Anime Fair_ in Akihabara...  
There were many people in the whole area...  
Cosplayers are taking picture in and out of the building...  
Doujinshi comic book seller are solding their books inside...  
**Kanda:**_An Anime Fair_....?  
**Konata:**Isn't it exciting~! Now come on.. let's go in... and get you dressed  
**Kanda:**Now?!  
Konata pull Kanda's wrist then rush into the_ Anime Fair_ with excitement but Kanda seem to be in a bad mood because he will be doing another embarrassing thing in front of many people...

Inside of the Large building like a shopping complex but in an opposite way,everything is otaku complex...  
Everybody seem to be holding an anime shopping bags,some are holding a huge poster onto their shoulder...  
Some are taking picture of an brand new anime figure item and stuff...  
There are lots of otakus walking around the place,it's a Mad House of Otakus...

2 of them were surpise there are many people...**  
Konata:**Wow~ I never though today would be many people~ I have to go somewhere for a while... I will be back... so wait for me alright...?  
**Kanda:**O..ok...  
Kanda look around the place waiting for Konata for an unreasonable way...  
He felt a fearful feeling of people looking at him,it's like they know him...  
Then he took a look around the area and he found interesting to him...  
A small book selling store fill with lots of books and it's seem it didn't sell very well and he decide walk toward the store to check out the books...  
He may use the time to wait Konata so he take a little peek on the book just a little while...  
The book,there is a picture of "2 girls" (Yuri manga)  
He doesn't know what it is and take one and read a few pages but he got to ask the permission from the book seller...  
**Kanda:**Mind if I read it?  
**Book Seller:**Sure go on ahead...  
Kanda keep reading the doujinshi comic book and it gave him a red excitement face when he keep on reading it...  
But he got to stop reading cause it will get worse if anyone knows about him reading a Doujinshi comic...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_No! No! I mustn't read it... this is an adult manga!! Why aren't there any "under 18" sign?!  
_

Kanda lay down the book for a while his hand is still on the book...  
He either way he felt want to keep on reading the book again... and so he did...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_M-Maybe a little more..._ *gulp*  
Kanda kept on reading and then a person was standing beside him,it is a sound of a female...  
**???:**It seem you are quite enjoying it aren't you?  
**Kanda:**WHhAaa~!!!! I-I wasn't reading it... I-I-... I.....~ I was just picking it up from the ground and so I pick it up!!!!

Kanda when panic but when he look at the person,it was someone he know,it was Kou Yasaka...  
**Kanda:**Oh~ No... Not you again...  
**Kou Yasaka:**Hehe... I know how a guy react when a girl appear in front of a guy reading a doujinshi books *giggle*  
**Kanda:**I-I-It's not what you think it is!!!  
**Kou Yasaka:**Don't worry... some people love Yuri manga... isn't that right Tamaki?  
Kou Yasaka was talking was the "Book Seller"...  
She has a green hair but her eyes are cover by her hair...  
**Kanda:**What are you doing here?!  
**Kou Yasaka:**I owe this store,we're selling doujinshi books for our club to pay the budget for the next month...  
**Kanda:**Eh!!? Then you draw all these kind of stuff?! I though you can't draw!!  
**Kou Yasaka:**Actually... Hiyori draw them... I'm just the Manager Owner store... Patty and the others are giving a hand with it too..  
**Kanda:**Ohh~ I see... *sweat*  
**Hiyori:**Ohh~!!! Kanda-senpai!! I didn't know you came!!  
Hiyori came just the right time and she was with another girl...  
**Kanda:**Oh~ Hiyori! I'm surprise that you came... and er... who is she?  
**Hiyori:**Oh.. her name is **_Izumi Watase_** but I use to call her_ iinchou_ for short,she is from my classmate... she wanted to come on this Anime Fair and so I brought her here....  
**Kanda:**Is she an... otaku?  
**Hiyori:**Yep!  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_I knew it...... *sweat*  
_

* * *

**New Character Info: **_Izumi Watase _

She has a black pony tail a red coloured sharp eyes like Kagami and a shy looking girl who doesn't want anyone to know her secret....

Izumi is an iinchou (most likely the one of Yutaka's class, Hiyori calls her iinchou in the last Lucky Star manga) but she doesn't want anyone to know that she's an otaku but she failed at it....

* * *

Izumi Watase look kinda shy but she try her best to introduce her to him...  
**Izumi Watase:**I- I- I'm Izumi Watase...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_This is just Great.... another Izumi name..._  
**Kou Yasaka:**Say... Weren't you with Yamato....? I haven't seen you with her lately these days....  
Kou Yasaka look into Kanda's eyes see whether is he telling the truth to her...  
**Kanda:**We... err... we haven't... cause we didn't met up.... I'm been busy lately...  
**Kou Yasaka:**Then what if I say that... you like Konata?  
**Kanda:**Wh-what?! Why did you bring that up for?! I had nothing to do with Konata... honestly!  
Then they look at him straightly with an odd face of sense...

**Kou Yasaka:**Well,we'll trust you... just now you like these book didn't you? I think you should buy for home....  
**Kanda:**I'm sorry... I just can't buy these books....  
**Kou Yasaka:**I will give you a discount! How about 20%?  
**Kanda:**I'm very sorry... I can't afford it... I very got to go now...  
**Kou Yasaka:**Emm... 30%! 35%!! 40%!!!  
Kou Yasaka is losing Kanda to buy books in her store,she had to do something....  
**Hiyori:**I guess it didn't work senpai...  
**Izumi:**I don't think he is interested with these books...  
**Kou Yasaka:**Then we have no choice but to use our secret technique... Tamaki call out the others! We got to get him back!  
**Tamaki:**Yes I will!  
Tamaki took out her cellphone and do what Kou Yasaka order her...  
**Tamaki:**Engaging Plan! Retreat the Target! I repeat... Retreat the Target!

The Anime Research Club members are engaging to do something with Kanda...  
Kanda walk a few inch away,they started to move out!  
Kanda was so shock that there's a lot of people run straight at Kanda and they all carry Kanda...  
**Kanda:**Hey! What is the meaning of this!!? Let me go!!!  
They didn't listen to him they just ran straight...  
Kanda was confused and mad what is going on...

The people who carrying Kanda brought him into a room and they just throw him in there and left...  
**Kanda:**Ow! What is going on here?!  
Then Kanda saw a shadow behind him,there is a person appearing,It was Konata...  
**Konata:**Welcome...  
**Kanda:**K-Konata? What are you doing here? What is going on here?!  
**Konata:**Well.... you see... we want you to do one last thing before you leave the job...  
**Kanda:**We? What do you mean we?

Then the room light is turn on in a right time...  
Kanda look around shockly,the area is full of cosplay costume...  
**Kanda:**W-W-W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL!!???  
Kou Yasaka,Hiyori,Izumi,Tamaki and Patty came from the door,it seem Konata is not the only one who know Kanda's secret identity...  
Kanda was so shock he was unable to understand to know what the hell is going on... well let's just say... he was "surprised"...  
**Konata:**We want you to wear every costume in this room for the "A.C.C"!  
**Kanda:**"A.C.C"?!  
**Konata:**It's a short meaning,A.C.C is actually meant "Anime Costume Contest"! We wanted you to get the money in frist prize so we can pay our budget for the club... and this also mean your fee too...  
**Kanda:**You were planning this all this time!!!  
**Konata:**Well... we knew that you won't like this but we have to force you to it.... this is your last job after all... so we decide to plan this...  
But Kanda refuse to do this kind of embarrassment...  
**Kanda:**I refuse!! I will never do it!!! I WON'T WEAR ANY OF IT!!!!  
**Kou Yasaka:**Ahh... Just this once.... please...  
**Hiyori:**Please Kanda-senpai....  
**Patty:**We had been making costume all day with our bear hands.... please help us....  
Kanda was unable to refuse cause the otaku girls are giving a sad cuteness of blessing with mercy...  
Kanda was unable to refuse them and he has made his choice....

**Kanda:_No..._**

**Everyone:**WHY?!!!

**Kanda:**I had enough of these insanity beside I'm a guy... I'm not your doll that will change any clothe you want or serve the outside insane people! I had a life out there waiting for me to do so... this is just wasting your life and mine... so if we better just leave it and let me go instead....  
**Konata:**Well if you ain't going to do it so then we will have to do release it to the people...  
**Kanda:**What do you mean by that...?  
**Konata:**These....

Konata is holding a photo showing Kanda taking off a maid dress and reviewing his secret identity...  
**Kanda:**UWAAHH!!! Give that to me!!!  
Kanda rush to Konata to snatch the picture from her but he failed...  
Konata put her pictures onto her inside shirt so Kanda wouldn't dare to take it...  
**Konata:**I will immediately upload these photos to the internet... If you very wanted it back.. you will have do favour so you could get it back...  
**Kanda:**Damn you! Alright! I will do it!!! I will do it!!! I hated that you are against me....  
**Everyone:**Hooray!!!  
**Konata:**Alright then! Let's get busy!!!

Patty is giving him some clothe...  
Hiyori and Izumi is giving Kanda a make-up...  
Tamaki is looking for the size shoes for him...  
**Kou Yasaka:**Everything is work perfectly.... can't done it without you...  
**Konata:**Oh~ Don't thank me... thank to him... we will get money for it for our own in no time!!  
**Kanda:**Hey! Spare some for me too if I won this stupid contest you know!!

* * *

_**The Anime Cosplayer Contest started!!!**_

**Akira:**Hi ya Luckies I'm back~!! and Welcome to the Anime Costume Contest~!!! Thank you all for coming here! Wow~! There are so many people around isn't that right Minoru?  
**Minoru:**Yes indeed Akira-sama... There's a lot the contestant are here to get the first prize and it's amount with money with it...  
**Akira:**Wow~!! That's amazing~!! But don't think it's easy~! We will be judging for them.... we won't satisfite that easily... and also we have a new judge here Alan P.J  
**Alan P.J:**Ohh~!! Yeaahh~!! I'm Ready~!!! Bring It On~!!!  
**Minoru:**This is very exciting isn't it Alan P.J?  
**Alan P.J:**Oh HeeLLL.... YEAH I AM!!!  
**Minoru:**How about you Akira-sama?  
**Akira:**Just get on with it.... I still got another work too you know... that BIG HEAD is blocking my view...  
**Alan P.J:**Is not my head is big!!! It's my ears are big!!  
Akira's cuteness turn into a boring character.... just like Lucky Channel...

The Costume Contest begin with entertaining of cosplayers,the beginning is Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy 7 versus Leon Squall from Final Fantasy 8 then they shown,Saber from Fate Stay/Night join with Shana from Shakugan together fight evil monster with their awesome sword made out of plastic...

**Alan P.J:Brilliant Marvelous Bravo~!!!  
Minoru:**Wow... the show was truly awesome!  
**Akira:**And now the show begun!! Show us some performance!! Let it begin~!!! _Say... do you have any nail clipper?_ *scratch ear*  
**Minoru:**A what...? *sweat*

* * *

There are lots of cosplayers wearing wonderful anime familiar like Suzaku,Eureka,Totoro and Inuyasha,Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley Soryu from Neon Genesis Evangelion,there must be a lot of people sign in for this willing to win the first prize money...  
Some cosplayer get a high score from the judges and some do not... cosplayer wearing as Chun Li,Goku,Naruto or even worst Nanoha Magical dress by a fat guy.... that's epic fail.... sorry man... they showed their performance but they all failed and clumsy with a finishing epic failure and some did cry in front of the Audion but the winners have passed Round 1 so they should be happy... now all it's left is Kanda hidden identity as Cindy-chan...

**Minoru:**Ah.... and now presenting a very cute girl which she work in a Cafe and many peeple like her very much! Please welcome Cindy-chan~!!  
**Akira:**What are you doing!!! Can you fan it harder?! I'm hot here!!!!  
**Minoru:**Yes-s Akira-sama.....  
**Alan P.J:**Poor guy doing it like a servant... maybe I should help him............ naahhh~ hey! Minoru~!! Give me some orange juice over here!!!  
**Minoru:**Coming right away!

Kand- I mean... Cindy-chan presenting herself on the stage,she was wearing a _sailor school uniform_... *whither*  
The girls are looking at her hiding from the back stage...  
**Kou Yasaka:**He look good on that costume... we got have to win the first prize...  
Everyone look at her with their perverted face....  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Ohhh Mann... look at these peoples.... they re looking at me with a strange kind of faces... it's gives me the creeps..._

**Minoru:**So Cindy-chan... what can you perform to us?  
Kanda's voice switch to a girly voice once she talk to them with the costume...  
**Cindy-chan:**Perform....? ehh... do....  
**Minoru:**What talent can you do?  
Cindy-chan doesn't know any talent or skill she is now getting scared...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Oh no! What can I do...? I never though of this!!!_  
**Akira:**We are waiting....  
Everyone is worrying about Cindy-chan...  
WHAT COULD POSSIBLY CINDY-CHAN CAN DO?!  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Wh-what can I do!! I very hate to do this but I gonna try...._  
**Cindy-chan:**I can dance!!!  
**Akira:**Dance? Hmm... well then show us....  
**Cindy-chan:**ummm... al.. alrght... I will try my best...  
**Audion:**Try your best Ciindy-chan~!!! Gambateh!!!

Cindy-chan dance unlikely and a little clumsy...  
Yhe judges aren't satisfte with it including me....  
Cindy-chan try her best to be entertain,he wasn't going to win for the first prize... he just want that photo Konata is holding...  
But then suddenly her foot accidentally fell and worst part was going to happen...  
Her skirt was completly open and shown her panty~!!! _*nose bleed*_  
Everyone look and I'm like making a erotic story.. hehehe....  
**Cindy-chan:**Don't Look!!!  
When she said "Don't Look" everyone turn pervertly looking at her...  
Cindy-chan quickly cover her skirt and ran out from the stage with her embarrass face...

**Alan P.J:** *still nose bleeding* uwahh... that was ama-zing... isn't it?  
**Akira**:Huh? What did you say?  
Akira was playing PSP while Cindy-chan was performing...  
**Alan P.J:**Eh? *sweat* hey... Where's Minoru?  
**Akira:**I tell him to go buy some _Ramen noodle_ for me... and so he left... is the show over?  
**Alan P.J:**I-It's that so... *sweat*  
**Akira:**Oh he's back  
**Minoru:**What did I miss?

And so the judges get ready for the decision...  
Minoru apolygise and so he give Cindy-chan pass  
But Akira gave fail even so she did not watch it...  
Alan P.J gave yes for giving me look at his panty... *grin*

**Kou Yasaka:**You done well Kanda!  
**Kanda:**I won't get satife with this... I can't believe I'm dancing like a girl in front of those people!!!! Even worst!! I show them my uunderwear!!!  
**Kou Yasaka:**Ohh don't worry.. at least you pass the first round...  
**Kanda:**err... yeah.... say where is Konata?

**Minoru:**And now for the last contesten Konata Izumi  
**Kanda:**What?! She sign in too?  
**Kou Yasaka:**Konata didn't tell you that?  
Konata was cosplay as a small neko cat Dejiko from **Di Gi Charat**  
She gave a surprising cuteness and performance...  
**Konata:**Me kara Biimu~!! _**(Eye Beam)**_  
**Audion:**Hooray~!!!!  
The Audion goes crazy when they heard from Konata cute voice...

The judges are impress of the audion goes happy except Akira...  
Minoru gave pass to Konata  
Akira gave fail yet again cause she's not interested with it...  
Alan P.J gave pass for being a neko~ Neko is my favorite...

Konata head back to the backstage then she walk pass Kanda and Kanda want to know why didn't she tell him about she sign in...  
**Kanda:**Hey,why didn't you told me you sign in?  
**Konata:**If you lose,I will be the back-up to win the first prize...  
**Kanda:**Are you saying that I'm going to lose by you?! That's ridiculous...  
**Konata:**Well yeah... and if you lose... I will send your photo to the internet if you do...  
**Kanda:**Alright then! We will see about that!! I will win it for sure to get rid of those photo!

* * *

**Akira:**And now for the result... the Top 10 finalist!!!

Every cosplayer are gathering on stage hoping to win the first prize...

And now they are waiting for the result from the judges...

**Alan P.J:**Hmm... this is difficult than it's look.... the Chun Li cosplayer seem to be a hot girl and I like her too.... then Chun Li is the winner!  
**Minoru:**Alan-kun... we can't just choose it for yourself... we got to choose it wisely...  
**Alan P.J:**What do you think this is?! _American Idol 10 Season_ or something?!

While the judges at taking they times**,**Konata and Kanda are standing together and they are talking each other...  
**Konata:**Say,you were pretty good to the audion,showing your panty like an erotic manga...  
**Kanda:**It was an accident! I wasn't good on dancing... it was embarassing.... showing my butt out there......  
**Konata:**Well you could just say "Ohayo Kokejisama~!!" (Good Morning Master...) Then you can get the judges feel lot better and you will pass easily...  
**Kanda:**I don't actually want the prize! All I want is the photo you taken from me! Why are you doing these to me...?  
**Konata:**For the club of course... what do you I'm here for... why are you so upset about...?  
**Kanda:**Why do I so upset?! Well I'm telling you why I'm so upset... it's because of you turning me into a girl! I didn't want to be that way in the first place...  
**Konata:**Well you should understand how a girl life could be,is not easy being a girl in the outside world you know..."  
**Kanda:**Yeah alright... I admitted... being a girl is a rough life... but why doing this to me....  
**Konata:**You shall earn to respect girls more... guy like you who doesn't deserve much,even I can't understand guy's way....  
**Kanda:**How hard can that be? You don't even have any boys that like you cause your just as short,meanly, and worst of all... your an otaku!!  
Konata stop for a while and then she reply to him normally...  
**Konata:**Being an otaku is the best thing ever....  
**Kanda:**I just can't understand you... I don't even known why are we arguing for some meaningless words...  
**Konata:**Then don't...  
Kanda can't understand what she's been thinking all by herself... is there something is bugging her? Kanda will find a way soon...

**Alan P.J:**Alright! Finally! We got the result!!! Huuu.... I can't believe I'm taking this job I'm exhausted.....  
**Akira:**Tell me about it.....  
**Minoru:**You two didn't do anything at all... *sweat* it was me who done the rest of the result.....  
**Akira:**Well what are you waiting for? Get going already!

**Minoru:**Alright... ehem... and now ladies and gentleman! The result has been made! The people I say their name is the winner of the Anime Cosplay Competition...

Minoru said out loud to the top 10 winner of the competition... and beside.. I'm too lazy to do this kind of thing,let Minoru talk...

hmm...... I don't think so... FAST FORWARD!!!!

aaaannnndnddddd STOP!!! ahh... there we go... number 3!!!

**Minoru:**And now the 3rd prize goes to Lelouch cosplayer,the 2nd prize goes to Chun Li! And now for the thrilling moment ladies and gentleman for the 1st prize winner goes to...!!!

Everyone seem to be excited,who will be the 1st prize winner...?

**Minoru:**Cindy-chan!!!

**Cindy-chan:**I won? I won!!! Yahh!!!! It seem one of us get the 1st prize...

The audion was giving an applause and everyone happy...

**Cindy-chan:**I can't believe I won!! I never won anything believe... I'm so happy!!  
*freeze*  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Wait the minute..... what am I saying....?! *sweat*_

**Minoru:**But wait... 2 winner get amount of money!!  
**Cindy-chan:**eH... Ehh????  
**Minoru:**The second 1st prize goes to Konata Izumi!!!!

Everyone give an applause even louder and balloons feel from the top,Cindy-chan is now speechless.....  
**Konata:**Looks like we won....  
**Cindy-chan:**.......

**Akira:**I guess that's all for today! Bye-ni~! Ok... I'm outta here....  
**Minoru:**Akira-sama! Wait for me!!  
**Alan P.J:**Well that's it for today too!! "Lazy mode~!!" Guuaaahhhh.... zzzzz......

* * *

Cind-  
No that's not right.. ahhaha I forgot...  
Kanda turn back his usual self....  
He walk outside the large building,he knew his secret identity is finally over...  
**Kanda:**Finally... no more Cindy-chan... I will never wear or act like a girlish person anymore... I'm free.... I can hardly feel a cold thrill onto my spine when I say something weird... brrrrr......  
**???:**Oii~!!! Kanda~!!!

The one who is calling Kanda was Konata running toward him...  
**Kanda:**Konata...?  
Kanda angry suddenly cause he think that she may have the photo with her...  
**Kanda:**What do you want from me now huh? Do as you want or whatever you want with that picture... do it already...  
**Konata:**I didn't came here talk about your photo...  
**Kanda:**W-what...?  
**Konata:**Here,take it... your photos and here's your fee too...  
**Kanda:**Err... Thanks...? But why?  
**Konata:**You better don't ask me.... or I will take back those photo if you do...  
**Kanda:**Ok.. Ok... I won't talk about it... *sweat*

Kanda didn't know what is wrong with her,she rather felt something strange about her and he can see,she look differently...**  
Konata:**Say.... I wanna ask a favor.... c-could you walk with me...  
**Kanda:**Umm..... y-y-yeah... of course... no problem at all...

Kanda and Konata walk along the middle street of Akihabara,they are all alone with no sight of anyone and some of the store were close and some were open....**  
**Kanda look down to Konata cause Konata is a short person...  
Kanda get a blushing when he look at her,and he thinks she is rather cute....  
Then he felt a strange condition or making it easy to understand.... Heart Beating...**  
****Kanda talk to himse****lf:**_Man... what's wrong with me... why do I feel so... so... jealously... but when I look at her... she look kinda cute though... aHHHH!!! What am I thinking!!! Kagami is my only person I like! I can't like both of them!! Don't think this is a date with her.... we are just walking together... all alone.... with no sight of anyone... that's all.... yeah... ahaahaa.... *blush*_**  
**Then Konata stop and she has something to tell Kanda...**  
Konata:**I heard what did you just say....**  
Kanda:sAY WhAt hUh?!! SAy wHaT?! I DidN'T saY anYTHIng!!  
Konata:**Why are you so panic about... *sweat* I was talking about the time we were at the stage...**  
Kanda:**OHhh... *sweat* ahaha... I knew that...**  
**

Konata was talking with Kanda about the time on the stage with her...**  
Konata:**You were right on that time... I want to know them better about guys like you... so I wanted to be your friend....  
**Kanda:**You finally realize it huh?  
**Konata:**Yup... and so being friend together... let's cross our finger to make a Deal?  
**Kanda:**Do we really have to? Are we in kinder garden? hahaha...  
Kanda laugh and it's making Konata jealously...  
**Konata:**Is a promise alright?! So are you going to do it or not?!**  
**Kanda knew Konata she is a good person and so he decide to do it with her...**  
Kanda:**Deal...  
But Konata pull back her hand and her face was seriuosly to tell Kanda something important...  
**Konata:**Don't cross if you mean it...  
**Kanda:**Ok... ok... I won't lie to you...  
And so they cross they fingers together and they made themselve a promise that they will never break they friendship.**..  
**

As they continue walking together,as the matter affect... Kanda have something to talk about with Konata... **  
Kanda:**Say umm.... there is something I want to talk about.... you see when the time at the Anime Fair,I walk up onto the stage and meeting you so suddenly that time.... it's like the time,we were practicing Drama festival at the Ryoo High School Hall...  
**Konata:**Oh very? Can't forget the time disaster came in and we weren't able to kiss that time.... But we didn't do it that time.... it's just an act right..?  
**Kanda:**Y-yeah... your right.... haha luckily we didn't do that.... ahaha... *sweat*  
**Konata:**If I been kissed by you for real... you would have become my boy-friend by now...  
Kanda have a feeling that a heart just stroke by an arrow and he was getting to like Konata...  
**Kanda:**W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT?! *mumble*  
**Konata:**Ah... is already that late! I got to go home! See ya~!!  
Konata ran off quickly like from the time Kanda first met her running...  
Kanda knew she have a good heart in her,he thinks he like Konata after all..... but not that kind of "liking"... Imean... he haven't very in love with her yet...  
**Kanda:**Ahaha... what a strange girl.... but she is a pretty cute girl though...  
With a handsome look on his face keep on looking at Konata fate slowly....  
But when he turn around he spot someone was looking at him...

It was the girls from the Anime Research Club were stalking him from behind...  
They all look straightly at Kanda with an annoying way... (=.=)  
Then they all have a evil grin on they faces..

**Kanda:**You guys!?  
**Kou Yasaka:**Ho~! Ho~! Ho~! Kanda-kun.... It is true.... you very are interested with her....  
**Kanda:**I TOLD YOU ALL ALREADY!! I DON'T LIKE... Ahhgg I mean.... What I'm trying to say is...!!!  
Kou Yasaka:Then what's up with the "she is a pretty cute girl..."?  
**Kanda:**I... I... I...  
Kanda is speechless again like the time on the stage in Cindy-chan form...  
**Hiyori:**It's like from the manga  
**Patty:**You done a very nice job~!! Hentai-sama~!!  
**Kanda:**Is Kanda!!! KANDA!!! K-A-N-D-A!  
**Kou Yasaka:**Ohh~! Don't hide it Kanda-kun! We all know you are secretly in love with her....  
Her eyebrown raise up,she is teasing him with a devily grin...  
**Kanda:**I TOLD YOU ALL ALREADY!! I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!!!

* * *

Now Kanda is heading to his rent house but now he quit the Lucky Cafe and now he is jobless... where does he going to work now.....  
Answer is about to review...

**Kanda:**I'm home....  
**Hinata:**Welcome home Kanda-kun...  
**Kanda:**Oh.. Hinata-san... you came back early...  
**Hinata:**Yes... cause my shop close early today.... But there is just that... *sigh*  
**Kanda:**What's wrong Hinata-san?  
**Hinata:**My co-worker went back to her village and I don't think I could open my shop on my own,do you think you could help me?  
Kanda think this could be his new job...  
**Kanda:**Sure I will be your co-worker! I will help you!  
**Hinata:**Very? Thank you Kanda-kun... then please Kanda-kun.. follow me for a while..  
**Kanda:**Ok...

Hinata take him to a room and a storage,and when she open it,it gave Kanda a surprise....  
She open her store and there is loads of doujin books  
**Kanda:**W-Why are you keeping this thing Hinata-san?!?!  
**Hinata:**It's my collection... It seem Hikage doesn't like me keeping all these manga and I'm going to sell some of it,I need to you to it clean up for me...  
**Kanda:**All of it?!  
**Hinata:**Yes... do your best for me please...  
Kanda turn gloomy and he was back to his otaku worker employer again...

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**A Note from Alan P.J**

I would like some of you all fan-readers who good at drawing, then feel free to draw Kanda Youzaki or Nicoles or any character in my story so then the internet will soon know about this Fan Fiction story...

Show me your best artwork!! And I'm glad I have someone like you!

**Note:**I won't pay any of your artwork... I don't have enough money to pay ya you know...

But somehow... I got the feeling I'm forgetting someone,hmm........ oh right!! That Nakado fellow,I almost forgot about him...  
Well he isn't an important person...  
but I decide to do it anyway... just to shape the story better...

Nakado may have the chance of getting a prove of Cindy-chan is actually a guy...  
But Nakado is still inside the cafe...  
Until the next morning....  
Nakado was sleeping sitting on a floor,he look hungry and he been stuck there for a day...  
**Nakado:**Uhhh.... so hungry.... I've been inside the cafe bout a day... how long do I have to wait here.....  
Then a light shine brightly on the floor and when he look up,he saw a small window and this could his chance to get out of here...  
**Nakado:**YEESSS~!!!! FRRREEEEDDOOOMMM~!!!  
He survive to get out from the Cafe throughthe small window...  
**Nadoka:**Luckily I can able to fit into this small window...  
Nakado land on to the ground safety and he took out his camera with a shine of spark from his eyes...  
**Nakado:**Finally,I have the prove that Cindy-chan is actually a guy and then I will sent it to the Ryoo High School News... no even better... I will sent it to the news public then everyone will notice that I am a genius and an expert reporter in Japan!!! Wahahahahahahh!!!!  
But then walk then he step onto a banana split and then Nakado slip and fell into the trash can....  
He tries to stand up but then he get another knock on his head just like the old times...

He hit his head very hard and he look dizzy...  
I whether not know if he is alright...

**Nakado:**Uhh... what? What happen... what was I doing here? I forgot what I was doing...

And so he forgot everything cause he is.... Tadddaa~!!! ok.... I done... now I can rest.... lalalala~

I would make another story unless someone pay me!!! (Note from me)


	52. EP13 Chapter 2 Fortune and Sorrow

**_Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story_**

**_Episode 13- Chapter 2/3_**

**_(Fortune and Sorrow)_**

**_Note From me:(I may have been busy at school and read many novel story to learn new words... I was thinking of making something new... I wanted to make a scene where a scene of a story goes on and the another scene story continue in the same time distance... I'm trying to make it possible to make a side story scene,so that you guys would understand what I'm written in the story... even though I'm not good at English... my apologize if there any mistake of my bad English... but no one cares about it anyway... my story become even slower than my previous works,so it would take some times to make another story... I will sure that I will make it faster than before... I hope... no hard feeling right...?)  
_**

* * *

_Anyway... let the story begin!_

Another day at Ryoo High School...  
The school bell rang loudly even at the football field can be heard from it,  
It was time for recess in Ryoo High School...  
Kanda was sitting behind last sit and near the window...  
He look rather a boring looking through the sky,he put his elbow onto the desk,his hand lay onto his own chin...  
He was thinking of someone he miss the most...  
He look in front of him a empty chair...  
It seem that today **_Kagami Hiiragi_** is absent again...  
**Kanda talk to himself:** _*sigh* Why Kagami isn't here today... yesterday I saw her just a moment but now she's absent... how could this happen..._?_  
_But not Kagami only one who is absent today...  
Kanda look beside his seat,there was another empty chair,the person who sit there is **_Yamato Nagamori_** which sit beside him also absent today and now so he felt lonely all by himself...  
But then Kanda heard a cheerful voice calling him... it's _**Konata Izumi**_ with Tsukasa beside her...  
**Konata:**Hey~! Kanda~!  
**Tsukasa:**Good Morning~ Kanda...  
**Kanda:**Tsukasa... Good Morning...  
Kanda gave a cheerful smile to Tsukasa but when he look directly at Konata.. his smile turn upside down...  
**Konata:**Hey what about me? Don't you gonna say "Good Morning Konata-sama~!" (Princess Konata)  
**Kanda:**Like hell I would say that! Anyway,what is it that you want from me this time...  
**Konata:**Well... Kagami isn't here today so I got bored,so I wonder if I go check on you...  
**Kanda:**Heh... like if you care about me? *glare*

Kanda want to ask Tsukasa about Kagami why she's not going to school today,Tsukasa Hiiragi and Kagami are twin as you all know...**  
Kanda:**Tsukasa-san... why is Kagami-san absent today? Do you know what's wrong with her lately?  
**Tsukasa:**Umm... well... there is something strange about my sister...  
**Kanda:**Strange? How strange?  
**Tsukasa:**I don't know exactly how or why but it's bothers me somehow...  
**Konata:**Hmm... it seem Kagami have been fishy somehow,is it about her weight problem again?  
**Tsukasa:**No... it isn't about her weight... she is... rather... different...  
**Konata:**Eh? Different?  
Konata and Kanda listen closely to Tsukasa telling about Kagami's oddly personal...

**Tsukasa:**When I knock on her room door,she said she doesn't want anyone to enter the room but I got a feeling something is not right... she don't usually lock her door... and she use to wake earlier than me... but now,she doesn't get out from her room...  
**Kanda:**Hmm... it's odd indeed...  
**Konata:**I bet she will be alright...  
**Kanda:**How can you tell...? *sweat* **  
Konata:**Kagami is a typical female friend I know,she does many odd things,she could be studying and she do not want to be disturb...  
**Tsukasa:**Maybe your right...  
**Kanda:**Like hell there is no way she do that when she lock the door...  
**Konata:**It's just a female thing,a man wouldn't understand about it...  
**Kanda:**Who care about that anyway... *glare*  
Kanda glare at Konata with a hated anger in his forehead...

Then Konata change the topic...**  
Konata:**Enough of chit-chat! I got something more interest!  
**Kanda:**Oi! Oi! Don't change the subject! I want to know more what's with Kagami!  
**Konata:**Then visit her home then... you can do that can't you?  
**Kanda:**Geehhhh... *blush*  
**Konata:**Anyway,I heard from Yukata-chan said that a _new girl_ is very good at fortune card... let's go check it out...  
Kanda don't have much to do than just sitting on his desk so he followed her...

* * *

Inside class 2-B Yukata,Minami,Hiyori,Patty are inside the classroom...  
The new girl Konata just said were there,the new girl Konata said it was _**Hanasu Chihaya**_...  
Hanasu is playing a **_Arcana deck of cards_**,she act like a true fortune teller...

**Info:**_Arcana deck of cards _is a fortune card... all of you know that right? Fortune... Card... Not Gamble Cards... MOVING ON~!

Konata,Tsukasa and Kanda enter the classroom and Konata gave a respond to her to let her know they have come...**  
Konata:**Hi ya~!**_ Yukata-chan~! We came~!_  
Yukata:**Onee-chan! You came just in time~!  
**Patty:**WE'RE HAPPY TO SEE YOU~!  
Patty speak in ENGLISH just to show how good her english...  
**Yukata:**I want to introducing you to _Hanasu_... the person I talk about yesterday...  
**Hanasu:**Ah... Is very nice to meet you all... I'm glad that you came too Kanda-kun...  
Hanasu is program to pretend... but... you know... robots can't lie right?

**Hiyori:**You know Kanda-senpai?**  
Hanasu:**Yes... on the Ryoo High School Newspaper... I read them about Yamato-san and Kanda-kun are in lov...**  
Kanda:**Aaaaaahh!  
Kanda let out a big scream so they will change the subject... you can do that too if you wanted too... Aaaahhh!**  
Kanda:**So emm... *sweat* Hanasu... I heard you play magical cards very good..**.  
Hanasu:**Yes... I do...**  
Yukata:**She is very good at this! Minami did it too...  
Minami often blushes heavily and stares at the floor in response to such teasing...  
**Minami:**I... I... will get a... new hope... *blush*  
Hiyori:I bet it's gonna be a good fortune... like~ uh~ hahaha~  
Hiyori daydreaming of Minami and Yukata doing something like... well... you get the picture of both of them...  
But Minami wasn't wants that,she touch her own breast for being the smallest breast,that what she want... poor Minami-chan...  
**Konata:**Getting embarrass again...  
Minami gave a shock from Konata and she lower her head and she get all blushing... just like from the Lucky Star Episode or Manga

Tsukasa will be the first to get her fortune...  
Hanasu shuffle her deck and ask Tsukasa question...  
**Hanasu:**What question would you like to ask?  
**Tsukasa:**M-me? ehh-do~... Ah-! I know! My Today's Daylife... is it ok?  
Hanasu took out 5 cards from the deck and put onto the desk...  
And then she open piece by piece to know what Tsukasa's future is...  
**Hanasu:**You may have some bad condition in your life today but it won't cause any to yourself but you will felt sorry to them...  
**Tsukasa:**I'm scared~...  
**Kanda:**Emm... Tsukasa... you don't very have to believe that... do you?  
Tsukasa look at Kanda...  
She given a cartoony crying face and just to let Kanda know she does believe what Hanasu just said...

Then next is Kanda's turn,I wonder what's his fortune?  
**Konata:**I wonder what will you get your fortune... I bet it's a love fortune...  
**Kanda:**H-hey! Don't talk nonsense! Beside! I don't very believe in fortune...  
**Konata:**Then why do you still want to do it then?  
**Kanda:**At least... at least she will give some warning to me! Ok!

**

* * *

Info:**Why Kanda doesn't believe in fortune? That's because he have "Misfortune" for many time he had suffer... and that's the reason... what an idiot isn't he? _~ Baka ~ Baka ~_ hAM BArgAR~!

**

* * *

**And so Hanasu shuffle her deck again and arrange the card onto the desk again...  
And Hanasu find out something special about Kanda's fortune...**  
**

**Hanasu:** Congratulation Kanda... you may have a good fortune...  
**Kanda:**I do?  
**Hanasu:**You will have a good relationship with a female gender,she will be touch when you lay on her hand,the answer is to you who you be needed when the time to confirmation the person to help them... then she may love you... ,but there is an unbreakable wall of love that is invincible,you will though of nothing as you get closer to the female... you just didn't know it when will you break the wall of love to get your love escape to escape it...

All the others are being touch when listening to Hanasu's speech about Kanda's love fortune...**  
Yukata:**Wow... So~ romantic...  
**Tsukasa:**So~ Dramatic...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_THIS IS SO STUPID~! *blush*  
_

Everyone was wondering who is Kanda's love person...**  
Tsukasa:**Who could it be... the person Kanda likes?**  
Konata:**Yeah~ Kanda... who is your lover huh? Could it be the girl that always follow you by your side?**  
Kanda:**Don't you try to mock me with something like that! *blush*  
Kanda is blushing because everyone is talking about Kanda's lover..**  
Yukata:**Could it be Yamato-san?**  
Kanda:**There is no way! The news is a lie!**  
****Konata:**Anyway is my turn now!

Hanasu shuffle her deck and put 5 cards unopened onto the desk...  
Hanasu open piece by piece...  
When Hanasu open the first card,it was a "_The Hanged Man_" card...  
Everyone seem to be worry about Konata's fortune...  
As Hanasu continue to open every card on the desk and all of the picture was dark and scary that they think is a dead fortune...**  
Hanasu:**Konata-san... You may have bad condition lies ahead of you... you will made full mistake and will be a great despair may will eaten your soul the it will take over your body... the risk could be high if you do not find a key be with you...  
Patty and Hiyori hug and shaken with frighten...**  
Patty & Hiyori:_So scary~!_  
Tsukasa:**Kona-chan... will you be alright?**  
****Konata:**Hah! Ha! Ha!  
Konata laugh out loud proudly all of the sudden...  
**Konata:**Don't worry,I can handle it myself... I will be alright... I mean... how bad is it? I need to find a key? No problem... I can do that without any key... I will be fine...

When all of the sudden again,the school bell rang...  
Konata suddenly remember to do something that she had forgot to do...

**Konata:**Oh No! I forgot to eat my lunch! Where's my chocolate bread... where is it? oh~ where is it?

She search for her Chocolate Bread on her pocket but then...

*splat*

Konata look down her right leg shoe and she was given with a shock of herself...  
Her chocolate bread was step on by herself!

Konata pick it up,  
She look gloomy and sad came out with tears,  
While she look onto her hand of chocolate bread split she just step on...

**Konata:**mY... CHocolate...BrEAD... *tears*  
**Tsukasa:**Are you alright Kona-chan...? *sweat*  
**Kanda:**It's dirty... you couldn't eat that right?

Konata felt regret for wasting such a delightful chocolate bread,then she make a sudden move without even think about it...  
Konata suddenly eat the dirty Chocolate bread and her mouth is full of chocolate bread!  
**Kanda & Tsukasa:**_WhaaAT...?_ *shock & gloom*

Then Ms Kuroi enter the classroom because it's her STUDY TIME...  
**Ms Kuroi:**Alright now class... get into your seat...  
**Yukata:**Aah! Kuroi-sensei is here!  
Ms Kuroi saw Konata is in the wrong class and Konata is still eating her chocolate bread and still chewing with her mouth are full...  
**Ms Kuroi:**Oi! Izumi! What are you doing here! Aren't you suppose to be in your class right now?

Konata try to confess with Ms Kuroi about the reason but her mouth is full with chocolate bread...  
She is spreading some bread and she talk kinda.. hard to understand... or I should write it easier to understand...  
"Can't talk when the mouth is full"**  
Konata:**_HumRii SawnSerwah... Umm... *gulp*... Baahhh!_ (Sorry sensei... *swallow* BUT!) EATING MY LUNCH!

Ms Kuroi don't agree with her explanation,her eyes are getting a dark gloomy and Konata know she is angry...**  
Ms Kuroi:**You know recess time is over right? Why didn't you eat your lunch in the first place?  
**Konata:**Umm... well... yuu zee...

Kanda,Tsukasa and the others are having the same though about Konata's misfortune by looking at her...  
**Tsukasa:**I-It.. seem Chihaya-san's fortune cards really did work...  
**Patty:**Konata must has been taken under a _**"Curse Spell"~!**_ *shock*  
**Yukata:**I wonder if Onee-chan will be alright...  
**Kanda:**I don't think she won't be... *sweat*

Then something strange happen on the outside of the class school window...  
The class student did not expect there was a person hiding on a tree with branches...  
The person was standing on top of the tree branch that it look like a female student wearing Ryoo High School Cloth...  
She is hidden in the shadow behind the bushes and there are some part of her may bring familiar of a character we know...  
She said 7 words that she speak in half Japanese and half English that may bring disturbing...

**"Analyzing... Scanning... Reviewing... tARgeRT FUOINDEEDD... _AAaarRRRKKKkkkEEeeennNNNN_..."**

* * *

After the school was over...  
Everyone left the school with their school bags,but except for Kanda... he's still sitting on his chair in the classroom tidy up with his bag...  
Kanda was all by himself wondering what's up with Kagami...  
He wants to know why Kagami didn't come to school,it must have a reason...

Then an odd person came into the classroom and all of the sudden at the back of the classroom with a voice of disturbing that sound so creepy...  
**?:_KkkkkKKKKKKAAAa aaaNNNNnnnnDDDD aaaa~!_**  
**Kanda:**W-w-**W****H**_hhha**aAAT**_tt!  
Kanda felt a sudden thrill feeling...  
It could be a ghost that Kanda remembered...  
His eyes were pale with fear,he could not look back or even move... he turn himself into a scary cat...  
A sudden hand grab onto Kanda's shoulder...  
Kanda scream like hell... like from the movie theater but this time... at school...  
**Kanda:**_UWWaaaHHHhhhh!_

But the person walk closer to his front,he finally know who it was...  
It was Konata Izumi looking tired and exhausted look... that scared Kanda out from his pant!  
She walk like a zombie,got tired from all the disaster...  
**Konata:**Uwahh... I think I'm I got curse~...  
**Kanda:Konata? What Happen To You!****  
**Then Konata lay her head and body on the desk and look like a dead person...**  
**

Then Tsukasa came into the classroom,she was searching for Konata...**  
****Tsukasa:**Kona-chan~! Are you alright~!**  
Kanda:**Tsukasa-san, you been with her the whole time right? What had happen to her? How can she turn out like this?  
**Tsukasa:**She been through many worst habit... she been having this problem since recess...

Then Konata let out a big scream all of the sudden that gave Kanda and Tsukasa had a shock surprise...  
**Konata:_UUUWWWWWAAAAHHHHH!_**  
She wanted to let out all of her depression but she still having the problem...  
**Konata:** After all the incident it was a DiSsaAasTERR~! I never though of that girl was so good on telling fortune,but now I think I'm the most **"unlucky person in the world~!"  
Kanda talk to himself:_Your not the only person in the world who is the unlucky one you know..._**

Then Konata turn herself insane all because of Kagami been missing by her side...**  
Konata:**_oooOh~! I can't take it anymore! I want Kagamin by my side right now~! I miss her so much~! I felt so lone~ ly~!  
_**Kanda:**Calm down Konata... I miss her too you know... and I'm worrying about her...  
**Konata:**Since when did you care about her? Kagamin is my only cure! I won't let you have her!  
**Kanda:**Are you kidding me! I'm not gonna do anything to Kagami-san!  
**Konata:**You can't steal Kagami from me!  
Tsukasa saw this situation,she wanted to help but she was too scare so she was left out from the situation...

But Konata ask Tsukasa...  
**Konata:**Tsukasa! Can I visit to your house today?  
**Tsukasa:**Um... s-sure... why do you want to know?  
Tsukasa say while still afraid of the situation...  
**Konata:**Alright! Then I will be there!  
**Kanda:**Hey! Wait the minute! What are you trying to do?  
**Konata:**I will go to her house to have a visit with Kagamin! And Kagami will be happy to see me! And the curse will be gone!  
**Kanda:**Do you think that will happen?  
**Konata:**We will see about that! Tsukasa-san let's go!  
**Tsukasa:**Wahh! Kona-cha-aan~! Wwwaaaiiitttt~!  
**Kanda:**Oi! Wait for me! You are way too fast!  
Konata's spirit rise again and she run faster than ever and Kanda trying to chase them...

* * *

Meanwhile...

At Izumi resident house...  
Now is time to know about Sojiro's story this time...  
_**Sojiro Izumi**_ was reading newspaper all alone...  
It been 2 days Konata he haven't got a chance to talk to her about with "that guy" (Kanda)...  
He been wondering if she is with that Kanda right now...  
He was so worry about Konata until he got frustrated...  
Sojiro gave a sad sigh and look up on the clock,it was 6pm  
The sky and cloud are getting dark,where could she be?

**Sojiro:***sigh* I wonder how is she doing today,I hope she is not with that fellow that I saw both of them talk to each the last 2 days ago... but.. I just can't take it... I won't let that guy go out on a date with her! I gonna go mad if it does!

Then Sojiro put the newspaper on the table and he took out his laptop then he writes a story like as a writer even though he had fail to get that job years ago after getting marry to Kanata and so he ended up as an avid photographer...  
Sojiro was quite regressive,he keep working on his laptop pushing air out through the mouth or nose...  
**Sojiro:**Maybe if I keep writing then maybe I will relax myself a little...  
But when Sojiro's finger keep on typing,he suddenly stop for a while,he just could not forget about it...  
**Sojiro:***sigh* What the use... as a father,I should at least take care of my own daughter... if only Kanata was here... she would have probably do the same thing to her own daughter...  
Then suddenly again,Sojiro felt a sudden flashback about both Kanata and his past memories together..  
Even he remember about her death and her last moment with her...  
He started to have flashback,a memory of Kanata's last moment...

* * *

**Note from me:**(It was hard to investigate the mysterious story about Kanata's death,but I was able to write a good story,I taken some scene from the original Lucky Star anime story and I mix the story up perfectly! But the most hardest part is that how Kanata die,so I did some research a lots! And I think it's probably a disease that cause it... I hope you all enjoy it!)

**_

* * *

Sojiro's FlashBack_**

When before Konata was born,  
It was the day at the park...  
Kanata and Sojiro was sitting on the park...  
Kanata is actually Sojiro's childhood friend...  
But it seem that their relationship become more... related...  
**Sojiro:**Kanata... I think it's about time for us,do you... ever felt a strange feeling we are having...  
**Kanata:**Yes...  
**Sojiro:**Then Kanata...**  
**Sojiro stood up from the bench and took out a cube object and it was the wedding ring he brought for Kanata...  
**Sojiro:**Let's be together forever... and I will promise to take good care of you!  
Then Kanata's heart gave a wonderful happiness when Sojiro surprise her,  
**Kanata:**Sou-kun... I-I don't know what to say...  
**Sojiro:**Even if you wouldn't accept me... or even so I ended up as a gal game lover! But still,you are the one who loved the most in this world! Kanata... please marry me...  
Kanata gasp and her eyes were open wide,she was waiting this moment so long until now...**  
Kanata:**Yes... yes... I do...**  
**And there goes the wedding bell!  
2 of them are married...  
A happy couple...  
And they live happily ever after...  
Then when "after" comes,Konata was born...**  
**

* * *

At the hospital,it was the greatest day for Sojiro becoming a father...  
Sojiro can't stand still but to wait for the news to come...  
He been wondering if it is a boy or a girl,but probably he will choose a girl because he is a lolicon and so he beg for a new born girl as his child...

Then he heard baby crying coming from where Kanata is...  
When a nurse came out and she was smiling happily...  
**Nurse:**Congratulation! You have turn yourself a father...  
**Sojiro:**Very? I'm a father! I'M A FATHER! I TURN INTO A FATHER! OH! I'M SO GLAD!  
He start yelling at the hospital and the nurse told him to keep his voice down...  
because~ this is a hospital... DUH~!

Sojiro when inside the room and he was so happy,Kanata had given birth to they own child...  
**Sojiro:**Thank goodness! I'm so glad~ Is it a boy? or a girl? I hope is a girl...  
Kanata smile and he was right... a girl...  
**Kanata:**Is a girl...  
**Sojiro:**It's a girl? A Girl! That's 2 time happier than I ever had!  
Then the nurse came inside the room and warn Sojiro again to keep his voice down...  
Kanata was happy and smiling because of Sojiro become a father and she become a mother...  
**Kanata:**What do you think we should name her Sou-kun?  
**Sojiro:**I know a perfect name for her... I been playing some dating-sim games and I did lot and lots of research... we'll call her Akira Izumi...  
**Kanata:**I don't think that's a good name... *sweat*  
**Sojiro:**Eh? Is it? What should we name her?  
**Kanata:**I think we should call her... Konata... Konata Izumi...  
**Sojiro:**Konata... it's a nice name... it suit pretty good and it's sound adorable too...

A peaceful and the happiness moment,  
Kanata is holding her new born girl named Konata and Sojiro was by her side...  
She was really happy to she her own child...  
**Kanata:**Oh look,doesn't this mole make her like you,Sou-kun?  
**Sojiro:**Well... she has your eyes,you can definitely tell she's our child...  
**Kanata:**But I hope she doesn't grow up like us, I hope she doesn't inherit my high or your personality...  
**Sojiro:**Pretty harsh... *sweat*  
**Kanata:**Maybe someday,when she grown up she will be a good girl and found someone to take care of her by her side...  
**Sojiro:**There is no way I'm letting my very own daughter to anyone else!  
**Kanata:**But Sou-kun... your a father now... The child will then you must let her choose her own way path... we're one happy family now...  
**Sojiro:**But... Kanata...  
Sojiro look at her eyes... he could not disobey her... so he accepted...  
**Sojiro:**Oh.. right... but wouldn't it better if we have 1 more girl in the family wouldn't it be nice...? *drool*  
Sojiro having a day dreaming of his 2 born girls hugging him... and that is how a lolicon dreams are like...|  
Kanata wasn't sure what to say but at least she smile and glad he was happy...

Then a doctor came into the room,he when to ask Sojiro..  
**Doctor:**Are you his wife?  
**Sojiro:**Yes I am...  
**Doctor:**Can we have a word outside...?  
**Sojiro:**S-sure...  
Sojiro wasn't sure what was going on and he left the room...  
As the doctor and Sojiro are outside,the doctor gave a sad face and tell Sojiro the truth...  
**Doctor:**As I am telling you this is the truth... Your wife may not live any longer...  
**Sojiro:**What...? Why...?  
Sojiro gave a shocking face as he heard from the doctor...

**Doctor:**When she given birth to her child,her energy has become weaker... the only reason we have so far she was still young and weak being a woman... she won't be last long... We did our best... it is your choice to tell her whether or not...  
The doctor tell her Sojiro about Kanata's disease and illness...  
Sojiro could not believe what he heard... Kanata is about to...  
**Sojiro:**You mean... she c-can't...  
**Doctor:**Yes... she could not stay alive much longer anymore... you have to treat her well before time runs out... hope you will do your best for her ...  
The doctor walk pass him and left Sojiro without a word...  
Sojiro was standing all alone in the shadow...  
He felt a sudden pain in his heart that he could _cry_...

**

* * *

****Info:**To tell you all about Kanata's death disease is actually call **"Maternal death**", or call "**maternal mortality"**, is the death of a woman during or shortly after pregnancy,there are some children on this world who lost they own mothers when they are born... it's the worst disease that cannot be cured...

* * *

Sojiro headed back to the room with Kanata and Konata...  
He look upset,he kinda losen his spirit of happiness... his smile was taken away...  
**Kanata:**Sou-kun what's wrong?  
Kanata look at Sojiro,she wonder if there was anything bad to him...  
**Sojiro:**Ah.. nothing.. nothing...  
**Kanata:**What did the doctor tell you...  
Now Sojiro having a difficulty...  
Will he go tell Kanata that she will die... or keeping it secret all by himself?

He do not want to let Kanata unhappy... so he keeping it until the days comes...  
**Sojiro:**Ahh... he told me to pay the debt... nothing to worry about... it was expensive after all... ahaha...  
**Kanata:**I'm worrying about you... is there anything bothering you?  
**Sojiro:**N-noting at all... Oh,I almost forgot! I brought a new camera for my work! Let's take some together as a famliy photo...  
**Kanata:**That's sound wonderful...

Sojiro could not let Kanata know the truth of her death disease...  
He will try to make her happy as possible...

**Kanata:**Chee- se!

*snap photo*

* * *

**- Meanwhile**** at Reality**-

While Konata,Tsukasa and Kanda are walking at the street almost near to Kagami's house...  
But Tsukasa doesn't seem to be as herself,  
She was walking behind at Kanda's back and Kanda get distracted...**  
Kanda:**Umm.. Tsukasa-san... why are you hiding behind me?**  
Tsukasa:**I forget to bring my fortune stone with me... if I get too close with Kona-chan I might get curse but I don't want her to think that I'm annoy her... aren't you afraid...?**  
Kanda:**Well... let's just say... I get use to it...  
Tsukasa get confuse but she wanted to know why are the reason from Kanda...**  
Tsukasa:**Why?**  
Kanda:**Well, I get loads of misfortune ways... so that's my life... being a misfortune teenage boy anyway...**  
Tsukasa:**That's so poor of you... I wish I could do something to help you...**  
Kanda:**There is no reason to help me... like I told you... I get use to it... I can take care of myself...  
Kanda as he walking with Tsukasa...  
At that moment Tsukasa was getting blush and never felt this feeling...  
She felt klutz at first but slowly her heart started to beat faster,it's like melting inside of her...

When they are finally at Hiiragi resident house...  
Konata look lot more spiritual than ever...  
She was ready to visit Kagami...  
As Tsukasa rang the door bell...  
A woman open the door...  
She has short light brown hair and she seem to be the second eldest sister of the Hiiragi sister,_**Matsuri Hiiragi  
**_**Matsuri:**Ah Tsukasa... your back with some friends..._**  
**_She is a college student but she tends to be less dependable... even my sister did that to me... sadly... (T^T)~

**Konata and Tsukasa:**We are entering in...  
2 of them being polite entering the room with Japanese respectful entrance...  
Then Kanda follow them behind...  
**Matsuri:**Aren't you going to say something?  
**Kanda:**Excuse me...? *sweat*  
**Matsuri:**Whenever entering a house,you must speak some respectful meaning... like "We are entering" or "I'm coming in"...  
**Kanda:**I-I understood... but I...**  
Matsuri:**This is not an ordinary house... we are from the Takanomiya Shrine... or useless your not Japanese...  
**Kanda:**Ahh... of course I am Japanese... *sweat* I will do as you say... "I'm entering!"  
**Matsuri:**Good to heard! By the way... are you in relationship with Tsukasa...?  
Matsuri grin with her eyebrows raise on her forehead...  
**Kanda:**Eh! Noo... you are mistaken... we're actually...  
**Matsuri:***sigh*... you are so lucky... too bad I don't have any boyfriend... unlike Tsukasa... she have you... then you will need to take responsible you know that...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Actually I'm not falling with Tsukasa-san but I'm falling with Kagami... _*sweat*  
**Matsuri:**Alright... you may go now...  
**Kanda:**At last... *sweat*

_**

* * *

**_

Kanda when inside the house,but he seem kinda lost them...  
He look around the house,  
It wasn't too big or too small..  
He never enter Hiiragi's house before...  
Then he look around,he finally found them...

Tsukasa knock at Kagami's door room many times then Tsukasa said to her sister...  
**Tsukasa:**Onee-chan! Why did you have to lock the door? Open the door for us! Kona-chan is here!**  
Konata:**Kagamin~! Please let me see your face then we can talk your problem with us!**  
Kagami:**I-I-I'm fine! Just please don't come in!  
Then Kanda walk to them,  
**Kanda:**Did she lock the door again?  
**Tsukasa:**I'm afraid so...  
**Konata:**hmm... I wonder why did she lock up... I think we should break the door...  
**Kanda:**Good Joke Konata... but that's not going to make me laugh...  
Konata's eyes when serious...  
**Kanda:**ah- are you serious?  
Kanda acting oddly about Konata's idea...

**Konata:**Well we can't leave her be alone like that can't we ?  
**Kanda:**That's true... maybe I should try asking her...  
Kanda step up front to Kagami's door room and tell what he got to say...  
**Kanda:**Kagami,I want to know if there anything that borders you... we can help your problem... please... let us in...  
But Kagami did not answer or do anything...  
The room was all quite and everyone was feeling odd about her...

Then the the eldest sister _**Inori Hiiragi**_ who has short dark-purple hair came in the right time to solve the problem...  
**Inori:**What is going on?  
**Tsukasa:**Onee-san,Kagami lock her room... what should we do...  
**Inori:**hmm... I will ask our father to open the door...

Then Inori quickly ran to ask her father...  
When his father (_**Tadao Hiiragi**_) came he was holding the keys and his wife (_**Miki Hiiragi**_) follow him behind...  
**Tadao Hiiragi (father):**I brought the key... I been prepare for this if there are any emergent...**  
Miki Hiiragi (mother): **I'm worry about her...  
Kagami's Mother and Father is worry about her daughter...  
There are many people here...  
As Tadao tries to ope the door... it was locked...  
**Tadao (father):**I can't seem to open the door,it won't open...  
He tries to open with the key but the door is unable to open...  
It was like being lock from the inside...  
**Tadao (father): **Kagami open up the room!  
**Miki (mother):** Kagami... open the door... what are you doing in there?  
**Tadao (father):**It seem we got no choose but to break it down...

Tadao look at Kanda and ask him to do something for him...  
**Tadao (father):** Could you help me break the door?  
**Kanda:**I understood!  
Tadao and Kanda get ready and steady to break the door...  
**Tadao (father):**On the count of **3**! 1... 2... 3!  
Both 2 of them break the door with an huge impact!  
When they realize,and found out a big shock...

_**Kagami Hiiragi**_... who ran off through the window... and gone missing...

**Note:**(I done finish this scene within 1 minute and a half second... my new record!)

* * *

**_Return to Sojiro's FlashBack_**

In night time,  
Sojiro wasn't sure how to tell Kanata the truth about her death disease...  
He could not let her be unhappy till she die...  
They when many happy times together...  
But by the looks of Sojiro's face... he doesn't look usual as he was...  
**Kanata:**Are you alright? Sou-kun?  
Kanata wonder why he look different...  
**Sojiro:**Ah... I just got carry away... I must have been tired from all the excitement...  
**Kanata:**You can rest on my knee if you want...  
**Sojiro:**Very? Then don't mind if I do...  
Kanata never let him do that before... but he accepted...

Sojiro felt asleep,sleeping like a child...  
Kanata felt both of their hearts have been connected each other and their heart beating at the same time...  
Sojiro sleep then he was talking while he cry with tears when he is still sleeping...  
**Sojiro:**Please... don't leave me Kanata...  
Kanata heard what Sojiro just said...  
She slowly put her hand to his head and she knew he care so much about her...

Then the next day,  
Sojiro is walking with Kanata while she is holding Konata and riding on a handicap in the hospital..  
Sojiro help to her to get on to the handicap...  
**Sojiro:**Kanata... what should we do today?  
**Kanata:**How about we go to the Hospital Garden... I always wanted to go there...  
So Sojiro took her outside to the Hospital Garden...  
And they did not expect the beauty of the Garden...  
It was the sunset...

Sojiro look into the sunset,it helps to clear his mind as well...  
He sudden felt a forgotten sorrow within him...  
And there are many different flowers...  
It was so beautiful...  
**Kanata:**Look,Sou-kun...  
A pointed to a flower bloom with white and some are purple was seen by Kanata...  
**Kanata:**The sun is so beautiful... and the flower bloom... it gave me refresh my mind...  
**Sojiro:**Yes... I agreed...

Then Kanata tell something to him...**  
Kanata:**You always did share your bad and good part... and I did mine as well... it's good to know each others... we will be a happy family... aren't we glad to have this baby...  
Sojiro know Kanata couldn't leave her own child,but will she be alive?

* * *

_... when the times comes..._ Kanata become weaker...

It was time the day of Kanata's death...  
Sojiro was in the room,he was crying laying his hand to Kanata's hand...  
Konata which was carried by a nurse,she was curious about Sojiro cries...  
Sojiro felt a painful heartbreaking moment,his most loving person,die in front of him...  
**Sojiro:**What should I do without you Kanata...  
His low voice bring an unhappy emotion,given the nurse outsider felt to cry and tears came out from her eyes...

Then Konata was crying all of the sudden...  
Kanata can't speak cause she's weak,but she pointed Konata meaning she want to see the last of Konata her born child...  
Sojiro ask the nurse to let him carry Konata and then he show it closer to Kanata...

Sojiro put Konata onto her mother's arm and Kanata smile while looking at Konata...  
Kanata bring her last word before she pass away soon...  
Kanata's voice become weak so she will talk softly,but she is still strong to see her own born child...  
**Kanata:**I always wanted her to be with someone to take care of her... like you did to me... that I felt so happy...  
**Sojiro:**I understand... I will let her go to school... I will raise her... and I will tell her all about you...  
**Kanata:**Promise me that you will change yourself too... to become... a great father...  
Sojiro could not stop crying,he wipe it with his cloth but tears still coming out from his tearful eyes...  
**Kanata:**I almost forget why I choose to spend with you... all those happy times you done for me... I'm happy to... be... wi-th... y-ou-...  
Kanata was smiling and happy at the end,  
Kanata's arm sudden release Konata...  
Sojiro look pale when Kanata release Konata from her...  
Kanata's heartbeat stopped... Kanata Izumi who left alone from 2 person she love...  
**Sojiro:**Kanata...? Kanata...? KANATA! KANATA! DON'T LEAVE! WE STILL GOT LOT MORE THINGS TO DO KANATA! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US! KANATA! KKAAANNNAAAATTTAAAA!... kana-ta... ple-ase... d-don't go... *crying*  
Sojiro could not do anything to return back her love from the dead...  
All he can do now... is to take care of Konata... the only family he got...

* * *

All those unhappy moment,

Sojiro encounter of his memories of Kanata...

At home...  
Sojiro looking down at the crest of Kanata's gravestone...  
Konata was pulling Sojiro's clothe but Sojiro did not respond...  
Suddenly felt lost memories of Kanata,he don't want that happen..

The Sojiro take some "doji candlestick" and putted some of it at the gravestone...  
Then he talk to Kanata's gravestone  
**Sojiro:**I try my best to do what you told me to do Kanata... but... I just can't change my personal...! *sigh* I guess I can't do what you told me to do Kanata... I'm an otaku... ahaha... isn't that hilarious Kanata...?

**Info:**The gravestone doji are one of the single candlestick patternsit consists of only one candlestick,like praying something like that...

Then Konata cries all of the sudden...  
**Sojiro:** Ahh... Konata... did you pee again? Or are you hungry again? Here... look what I got~!  
He gave her an erotic bikini girl figure to play with...  
The Konata smile and happy like the face of Kanata he remembered...  
But he ether way...  
He failed to change himself...  
And failed as a father and a human being... *sweat*

* * *

_**Return to Reality**_

Sojiro who look down and kept daydreaming about Kanata...  
**Sojiro:**It brings back the memories... it was good times... It was a mistake that she doesn't know much about her... I should tell her more about her about it...Even though she has a good intuition even I wanted to end up like Kanata at the end of me... but it's hard to left her behind...  
Then he remember about Kanata's others pictures which is a collection of Kanata and Sojiro's photos book  
But he putted up on a closet that he could not reach it...  
**Sojiro:**When did I putted way up there?  
He took out a chair and he tries to get the ...

He tries to take the bag from it but it was way too high...  
The chair was unstable...  
Suddenly almost got the photo book then he fell from the chair...  
**Sojiro:**WwwoOOOAAAAAHH!  
Sojiro Izumi... knock from the back from his head...  
He fainted from hitting his back head...  
He was badly injured himself and he could not standing with his feet... could he be...?

* * *

_**- Meanwhile -  
**_

Kanda and Konata are leaving Kagami's house...  
**Kanda & Konata:**We're leaving...  
**Matsuri:**Come again someday...

Kanda and Konata walking in the night street...  
Walking together alone...  
**Konata:** I told you to break the door... it was a good use...  
**Kanda:**But I'm not interested in that.. I'm worrying about Kagami...  
**Konata:**I wonder why did Kagami just ran off the window?**  
Kanda:**She just gone... you ?but I bet the police and her family will find her... I hope...  
Then Kanda want to ask Konata something...  
**Kanda:**Why do you want to walk with me anyway...  
**Konata:**I'm a girl of course! I'm all alone in the dark... if there any bad guy gonna around... then you should protect me... *blush*

Kanda saw her blushy side...  
And he tries to tease her...  
**Kanda:**Ohh... I see... a cute little girl like you... would be the most lovable person... I will someday... may make up to you...  
**Konata:**Just take me to my home... ok! *Blush* Let's get going...

Then when they have arrived..  
There was police cars and people around...

**Kanda:**What is going on?  
**Konata:**I don't know...

Then they heard _**Yui Narumi**_ calling them..  
**Yui Narumi:**Konata!  
**Konata:**Cousin! What's going on here?  
**Yui Narumi:**Thsi is bad news! Your father was injured! He is sent to the hospital!

**Kanda & Konata:**WHAT? SENT TO THE HOSPITAL?

_To be Continue..._

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Epilogue**  
**(Extra Scene)**

While Nicoles Masato was at the gym store...  
He was looking some training equipment for Kanda's training...**  
**He look one by one slowly and behind him was Hanasu Chihaya by his side to help him look for training equipment...**  
Nicoles:**I think this 2 heavy gears could exercise Arken's strength back... This could be useful for his training even better...  
**Hanasu:**But... Armas... I think regaining his strength will be about 5%... it won't be enough for him... it will take many days to accomplish his regaining...  
**Nicoles:**You think so... then we should search some more training equipment for him...  
you aquire special training push up about 100,000 times he will gain 100% perfectly strong...  
**Nicoles:**That could be useful as well...

Then Nicoles receive a call from his pocket...  
When Nicoles took out his cellphone was unlikely a cube shape alien cellphone...  
It's not like any Japanese cellphone or Nokia,or doesn't even look like Sony Ericsson...  
It an alien cellphone I called it...  
They quickly hide in a place so no one could come... Nicoles answer his Alien Cellphone...  
**Nicoles:**This is Armas Vendera... is there a report for me?  
**Hanasu:**I hope is not a bad news...  
**Alien tech talking lol~:**I'm afraid this is a bad news.. we could not receive earlier report cause our Prisoner 5003,**_Ensona Col_** has released from jail...

Nicoles gave a big shocking face,he gasp that he could not believe it...**  
Nicoles:**What? **Ensona** is been released! How could this happen!**  
Alien tech:**It was _**Nel **_who order us to release him... and making **_Ensona_** a Hunter to search for Arken and to kill him...**  
Hanasu:**Oh no...**  
Alien tech:**They have been following you two from your ship location,he is here already...**  
Nicoles:**Then he is looking for Arken right now! we don't have time left... Thanks for the info...  
Nicoles close his alien tech cellphone and he was in the bad mood...  
**Nicoles:**This doesn't look too good,we have to find Arken fast!

**End of Epilogue**

* * *

**Alan P.J:**Oh My God~! Oh My God~! _Ohhh MMMyyy GGGgggooooooDDD~! This such thrilling... so excitement! So... AWESOME~!_

Let's found out on the next episode~!

It will come very very very soon~! I promise! (Hopefully...)

And now for something special program...  
We will be having an entertaining a good treatment for you all!

**_Hanasu's Horoscope _**  
will tell your fortune come true... let it all out Hanasu...

"For the people who born on Aries... You will have bad condition,unless you listen to Alan P.J and you will be safe..."

**Alan P.J:**That's right! I'm glad I made this story... I am the best of the best... Wahahahaah!

**Hanasu:**But I'm a robot... I just read the script in the story... I can't lie...

**Alan P.J:**Oh... ye-ah Gahahaha... I'm a hAM BArGaR... Wakakakka

**End**


	53. EP13 Chapter 3 Lonely Girl

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**_

_**Episode 13- Chapter 3/3**_

_**(Lonely Girl...)**_

It was Saturday in the evening...  
It suppose to be a great day to go out and have fun...  
But somehow on that day,it was rather different..  
The clouds of the sky begin to turn dark,it bring an unhappy feeling of a person...  
Then it soon started to rain heavily and lighting strike with echo through outside the window...  
The rain wouldn't stop,it began to increase more and more...  
It all began of a sadful story of a girl...

At Konata's house,there were no light turn on and it was dark inside...  
A blue hair teenage short girl playing video game all by herself in a dark room...  
It was **_Konata Izumi_** playing her video game all by herself in her own room without turning the lights on...  
By the look of her,she rather look different from her usual self...  
Her own father was send to the hospital because he had a serious injured head...  
Yui Narumi is taking care of him at the hospital,now is only Konata and Yukata in the house...

Konata's room door was wide open,Yukata walk pass her room and Konata react then she ask Yukata...**  
Konata:**Ah... Yukata... Do you wanna play games with me?  
Yukata was wearing a rain coat,she looks like she is going out...**  
Yukata:**S-sorry Onee-chan... I have to go to Minami house to study for the exam day with Minami and Hana-chan...**  
Konata:**Ohh... I see... well... take care of yourself...**  
Yukata:**I will...

She took the umbrella then she ran out through the door while the heavy rain...  
Konata is now all by herself in the house...  
All alone in the house,without any response...  
Buzzing noise in her ears...  
The phone that never rings...  
A feeling of loneliness that bring distracted...

Then she stop playing video game and when to her bed...  
She felt inside of her heart is feeling rather strange...  
It felt like her heart is frozen inside of her... even if she wanted to end that feeling...  
She just could not do anything...  
She could not even sleep from the heavily rain...

If Kagami was there with her...  
Konata wouldn't be so lonely...  
But... she disappear reasonly and it will take some time to find her...

**"What could Konata possibly do?"**

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kanda was at Miyakawa resident house also known as his rent house...  
He was laying on his bedroom worrying about Konata even though he doesn't like her ...**  
Kanda talk to himself:**_ Why do I felt a sudden sadness within me... I can't even bearly enough to get some sleep... *sigh* It's got to be Konata... poor Konata... what will she do?_  
Then he heard a mysterious voice appear...**  
?:**You seem kinda worry...**  
Kanda:**Waahh!

A mysterious voice came out of nowhere was the only person Kanda knew...  
It was the **_"Mysterious Monk"_** which Kanda know him from the street...  
This time he appear in front on the window of his room...

**Kanda:**Wh-what... is you again? What are you doing on my room?**  
Mystery Monk:**Sorry to interrupt you so suddenly... but it was raining heavily outside... so I wonder if I could stay here for a while until the rains stop?

Kanda can't be a selfish person letting a man out to the rain so he let him in...**  
Kanda:**O-ok... you can come in...**  
Mystery Monk:**Thank You for your kindness...

The Mystery Monk enter the room and he sat on the floor like a monk cause he's a monk... anymore reason do I have to say? **  
Kanda:**How did you find here?**  
Mystery Monk:**I use to sneak people houses just to stay for a while to avoid rain... say.. what were you just talking to yourself that time...**  
Kanda:**About what?**  
Mystery Monk:**You know what I mean... "what will she do?"... who is she? Is she your friend?

**Kanda:**Well... you could say that... she is my friend.. but we are not that close together... yesterday her father when into the hospital... I was with her that time... but when I look at her face... she look down like she was hiding something... then she told me to leave her alone and head straight to her home... I just could not understand why she is so stress out... **  
Mytery Monk:**Could it be that she misses her father?**  
Kanda:**I'm not so sure about it...  
**Mystery Monk:**Female can be difficult to understand they situation... a male like us will never understand them... unless...**  
Kanda:**Unless what...?**  
Mystery Monk:**Unless... you must understand more about her personality... is rather difficult to understand people's feeling... her personal is distracted by anger,sadness and despair is all part of our human natural... but if you are willing to do it... it will soon be understandable... _"There is always a chance to reach something impossible to make up the different..." _Do what you can... you have to help that person,if it is your "_mission_"...

Kanda then wonder... what does he mean about the last word he said...**  
Kanda:**_Mission_?

Then Kanda's cellphone call rang in a sudden...**  
**

**Kanda:**I-I'm sorry for this...**  
Mystery Monk:**Is ok... take your time...

Then he took out his cellphone and he listen who it was...  
When he listen the person's voice,he already knew who call his phone,it was _**Ko Yasaka**_...

**Ko Yasaka:**Hi! Kanda-senpai~!**  
Kanda:**You Agian! How did you get my phone number!**  
Ko Yasaka:**I ask Patty for your phone number... is there a problem with that?**  
Kanda:**Well yes it is... what is it that you want from me this time? I told you already didn't I? I ain't going to that Anime Complex again!**  
Ko Yasaka:**No... no... Not like that.. I wouldn't call you if I have some good news!

Ko Yasaka seem kind of exciting about something to tell Kanda through the phone line...

**Kanda:**Good news?**  
Ko Yasaka:**Yeah! I brought 5 ticket entrance to the _**Kyoto International Manga Museum**_!**  
Kanda:**A museum? Why did you want to invite me for? You know I'm not interest with that sort of hobby...**  
Ko Yasaka:**Oh~ come on senpai~! You will love it~! That place is a dream come true~ We been dreaming to go there ever since the grand opening! and beside... You help us earn some budget from winning the competition... this should be our gift as a return for you...

Kanda then think about it... this is free gift from her... he doesn't need to pay any money for this and so he decide to go it for free... cheap person... (=.=)

**Kanda:**Alright... I will go... I go because it's free...**  
Ko Yasaka:**I knew you would come... let's meet up at Kona-senpai's house...**  
Kanda:**What? W-wait the minute...

Then his cellphone stop respond,he put back his cellphone in his pocket and continue talk with the mystery monk...**  
Kanda:**I'm sorry from this interruption... now... where were we...?

Then when Kanda look around his room... the Mystery Monk gone like last time...  
The rain has finally stop as Kanda look outside the window...

Then he when out of his door room and look around if he is still around...  
But he wasn't there,then a person came,it was _**Hinata Miyakawa**_ caring her clothes,so he ask her if she seen him...  
**Kanda:**Hinata-san... did you see a man walk through?  
**Hinata:**No... no one walk around here...**  
Kanda:**That's strange...This begin to get even stranger...

**Japan Info: _Kyoto International Manga Museum_**,better known for its traditional arts library, is now home of two Japan's premier manga institutions and Kyoto Seika University, which is the only university in Japan to offer an undergraduate major in manga . There are three floors, and a fourth if you include the archives in the basement . The first floor has a cafe, gift shop, and the Doujinshi workshop where you can actually draw . The second floor is called the Gallery Zone,is like a museum looking around picture everywhere but the different is all of the gallery drawing are animes . The basement is like a Corridor Room is fill with Manga,America comic books history . And the third floor is a research area is kind of like a meeting room . Is a dream come true for every otakus and geeks who love manga books and other different comic books series . Even I want to go there too ya know!

* * *

Tomorrow which is Sunday afternoon...  
A perfect day to go out and have fun...

Ko Yasaka,Patty and Hiyori... oh... and also Kanda came just in time with them in front of Konata's house...**  
Hiyori:**Kou-senpai! He's here!**  
Ko Yasaka:**Hey.. did you know what happen to Kona-senpai?**  
Kanda:**Did you call her?**  
Ko Yasaka:**I did but I can't seem to call her cellphone... she always answer the phone... I wonder why she is being so strange ?**  
Kanda:**Well... it happen 2 days ago and _blah blah blah... and blah blah blah..._  
Kanda tell the whole story of what happen to Konata... (I'm just too lazy to rewrite the story...)

**Ko Yasaka:**So that's the reason...**  
Patty:**Poor Konata... she use to be happy with her father... but sometime he even do scary things to her... *sweat*  
**Kanda:**Does that mean she dislike her father as well? I'm confuse...**  
Hiyori:**I wonder how will she turn out like...**  
Ko Yasaka:**Hmm... it sound pretty anxious**...  
Kanda:**She been unset about her father even she hated him... but still... I'm kinda worry about her as well...**  
Ko Yasaka:**Oh~

Ko Yasaka staring at Kanda with a glare of teasing...**  
Kanda:**Don't try to think of my negative way! Think serious here!

Right now,In front of Konata's house,all they can do now is 2 choices... leave her or be with her...**  
Kanda**:So what now? Are you going to call her again or do you have any plan?**  
Ko Yasaka:**I think you should ask her to come out...**  
Kanda:**Me? Why me?**  
Ko Yasaka:**You are the older one senpai~! At least for her this once...

Ko Yasaka push Kanda toward Konata housedoor,Kanda got nothing else to blame Ko Yasaka...**  
Kanda:**Alright... Alright...! I will do it...

Kanda ring the door bell and few moment later the door opened in a surprsing person,it was _**Yui Narumi**_...**  
Yui Narumi:**Ah... is you... how are you today?**  
Kanda:**I'm fine... and ahh.. is Konata here?**  
Yui Narumi:**She is inside her room...**  
Kanda:**How is she? Is she alright?**  
Yui Narumi:**It's hard to tell her personality... she been in her room for a day and never came out... I came back here to bring Sojiro some clothes and bring it to the hospital... you want to see her right? Go on ahead... I still got lot work to do... you have plenty of time...

As they all enter the house to Konata's room...  
As they saw a room written Konata's room,they knew she is there...  
Ko Yasaka knock the door and open the door...  
As they enter the room,they were shock what Konata's looks...

Konata look exhausted by the look of her tired eyes,it's like she never sleep in one day...

Konata knew someone coming and react directly at them...  
The first sigh she saw was Kanda and she begin to look angry at him...

**Konata:**What is it you want... I'm not in the mood today...**  
Kanda:**Hey... we came here to visit you and you started to get angry all of the sudden?  
Ko Yasaka put a hand onto his shoulder to warn Kanda not to get angry with Konata cause they knew she is still upset about her father...**  
**

**Konata:**I'm fine... ok? And I don't need you to take care of me...**  
Kanda:**Well fine...**  
Ko Yasaka:**Kona-senpai... I try to call your cellphone... but why didn't you answer it?**  
Konata:**Very? Did you call me? I didn't know notice...  
Konata's cellphone was at her bed behind her all along... even that she didn't even notice?

Konata is all loopy person,everyone seem to be worry about her...**  
Ko Yasaka:**Say... Kona-senpai! We were just wondering if you wanna go to the _Kyoto Manga Museum_! It will be fun there!**  
Konata:**But I don't feel like going...  
Then suddenly **Ko Yasaka** get a little fustrate and suddenly pull Konata's cloth! What she is going to do?**  
Ko Yasaka:** I cannot wait for your complaining! Hiyori! Patty! Let's get her dress up!**  
Hiyori & Patty:**Yer sir!  
**Kanda:**What? Hey,Wait the minute! You're going to change her cloth in front of me?**  
Ko Yasaka:**Oh yeah... Hiyori! Patty! Get that _"pervert imposter"_ out of here!**  
Hiyori & Patty:**Yes Sir!**  
Kanda:**Hey! What do you mean by that! *angry*

* * *

After a while...  
They are done dressing up for Konata and Kanda was outside of the room waiting for them...**  
Kanda:**Are you girls done yet?**  
Ko Yasaka:**Yep! It's finish!

Konata wearing a cap and a slimp jacket...  
Is not very the best or beautiful... but at least it's fits her otaku style...

**Ko Yasaka:**Now we got Konata... all we need is to go to the train station and... Oh No!  
By the look of her watch,it was 12 and a half minute,the train will move about 1pm...  
**Ko Yasaka:**The train will soon move! We must get there quickly as possible!**  
Hiyori:**There isn't much time! We will never make it in time!**  
Patty:**How are we going to get there...

Then Yui Narumi came back to check on them...**  
Yui Narumi:**Hey... what is all the shouting all about?**  
Hiyori:**We are going to the Kyoto Anime Museum! But we need to get there fast!**  
Yui Narumi:**Hu- hu- hu- *laugh* you find the perfect person... I can take you there with my car...**  
Patty:**Very? Thank You~!**  
Kanda:**I.. I don't think it is a good idea...**  
Ko Yasaka:**What? Senpai... she is the only one who know how to drive... and she even has a driving license... you don't even have one... why do you think this is a bad idea?**  
Kanda:**There is one reason why is a bad idea...**  
Ko Yasaka:**Why is that?**  
Kanda:**I rather not becoming a lunatic driver in my future life... *gloom*

Everyone _including Kanda_ get into Yui Narumi's car cause Kou Yasaka force him to get in and drag Konata in as well...**  
Yui Narumi:**Are you young students ready? I'm going to start the engine!**  
Kanda:**Let me get my seatbelt first...**  
Ko Yasaka:**There's no time for that! Step on it!**  
Yui Narumi:**Roger that~!**  
Kanda: **wa-w_A__**-WAIT~! WWAAAHHHHH!**_  
Yui Narumi step on the gas immediately and then she become a different person in a sudden... she became a Pro Driver like from _Intial D_!  
Everyone scream _**AND HOLD ON TIGHTLY FOR YOUR LIFE!**_**  
Kanda:**_** I HATE BEING ON THIS STORY!**_

**Alan P.J**:Pa- Lap Pa-Papa~! I'm lovin' it~!  
(McDonald theme)  
_***RANDOM**_*

* * *

When they are finally at the train station...  
Yui Narumi drop them at the station entrance...**  
Yui Narumi:**Well... it only took 15 minute to get here... have a good trip! See ya~!**  
**Then she drove off...**  
Ko Yasaka:**That... that was... _**凄い**__**~! Su-Goi~! (INCREDIBLE~!)**_**  
Everyone:** _**何だ**__**! Naa-nii! (WHAT!)  
**_**Ko Yasaka:**Anyway... let's get going to get the ticket train!

When everyone get their ticket and ran into the train and waiting till they are at _**Kyoto Station**_...  
Kanda look at Konata's sad face while they are at the train...  
He knew there is something wrong with her...  
Her face is cover by her cap... he wanted to help and find a way to help her...

When they have finally at _**Kyoto Station**_...  
They get off the train and they are heading to their Otaku's Dream Place~!**  
**Until they are at the location... Ko Yasaka said to them...**  
Ko Yasaka:**Here we are! It's finally here! I been dreaming ever since we were young!  
They have finally reach to their goal area _**Kyoto International Manga Museum**_!

There were many people and cosplayer outside of the Kyoto Manga Museum...**  
Ko Yasaka:**Look there's Cloud from Final Fantasy 7!  
**Hiyori:**Senpai Look! Devil Metal City!**  
Patty:**It's a dream come true... I'm so excited!  
All 3 of them got over headed and Kanda was behind them...**  
Kanda:**It seem today is a festival... Those girls will get into trouble...  
He smack his face with his hand,he knew there will be a troublesome for them...

Kanda notice Konata walk past him without any respond...  
Kanda ask her a question,as he respond to her,her reaction reflect...**  
Kanda:**Konata... You're kinda different from the image you given off... you're more bold and you'd be more... "uptight"  
**Konata:**Really? Do you think that I'm different?**  
Kanda:**Well... yeah... you usually try to tease me and playing tricks on me all the time...**  
Konata:**Maybe I got tired of it or something...  
Then Konata continue to follow the 3 girls...  
Kanda have a feeling,he could help Konata but I'm just wondering... why is he so worrying about her so much?**  
Patty:**Hurry up! Kanda-senpai~!**  
Kanda:**Ah,I'm coming!

Kanda enter to the Museum with them...  
**Ko Yasaka:**Are you trying to "hit" her didn't you?**  
Kanda:**Of course not! I'm not interest at her or you...**  
Ko Yasaka:**Ha! That typical! Unlikely anime! Anime can be a lovely couple for each of every character~!**  
Kanda:**Since when did you interest with anime huh?**  
Ko Yasaka:**Since when I'm on middle school,I always steal my older brother's manga in his room to read some of his books even I read some of his privacy books too went I'm feel like it...**  
Kanda:**You are absolute the other strange one I ever knew... *sweat*

They walk all around the museum,there are books and info around the place... it's like a museum... cause it is a museum... I don't to explain to you what is a "museum"... you already knew right?  
**Hiyori:**I heard this use to be a university,it is one of the only one but now it is also known as an anime museum...**  
Patty:**Hmm... university are difficult to enter... but why do they have manga in a university?**  
Ko Yasaka:**Probably lots of student having trouble on study and some being dislike study so the government must have give us free time to read manga/comics to relax and learn more by reading manga...**  
Hiyori:**Hmm... maybe your right Kou-senpai!**  
Patty:**Thank You Government! You Rule!**  
Kanda talk to himself:**_Why do I have to be with these bunch of otakus... *sweat*  
_

**Hiyori:**I know a lot about this place... on 2nd floor and the basement floor are most manga/comics are lined on display and aren't allowed to be touched or are behind glass.**  
Patty:**Are you planing that at the end of our journey of the museum... we will all read the rest of the manga at 1st floor!**  
Hiyori:**Absolutely!**  
Patty:**_Your a genius~!_ *thumbs up*  
**Kanda:**Are they even trying to learn or just came here to read manga... *sweat*  
**Ko Yasaka:**Probably you wouldn't understand otakus if you are one...

At this 1st floor is free for reading as they enter the museum...  
There are many different language manga like Italian,Chinese,Thai, and many more... is good to learn new lauguage..  
Sport manga,Dragon Ball and loads of other manga all over this area!  
All books are neatly at all places...

But until one road that they are being aware...

A place called **BOME** which is at the left area of the museum apartment...  
A statue figure which is the japanese most popular figure so they put it there...  
There was a warning sign,it is japanese but there is also a translate sign for people who doesn't understand japanese...

_"To adult accompanying small children"_

_"Please be forenarned that this exhibition... blah blah blah... Bishoujo(Beautiful Girl) figurines... blah blah blah... eroticised works... blah~ naked female body reveal the artistic technical... no bad~ ehem... ahhh,I mean... they appear in the "original works" of manga,anime and game culture..."_

Kanda's feel a little... *gulp* like he was in the... well... he is in some point his thing... let's see if I could let you all understand... he is like... in the right mood~

**Kanda:**Is this what we are coming for... *gloom***  
Ko Yasaka:**Well yeah.. why are you asking?**  
Kanda:**I-I'm not going in there... *blush* surely you girls go on ahead... it's fine with me being out here...**  
Ko Yasaka:**Don't be such a selfish person senpai~! _This is natural thing we do in japan_...**  
Kanda:**Like if I care! I will be fine myself...

Then Kanda saw Konata was moving behind him slowly and he though of a way to get out of this...**  
Kanda:**And with Konata... so don't worry about it... we will meet again at the first floor...**  
Ko Yasaka:**Alright... we will meet about 5pm...

And so right now is only Konata and Kanda... woo~

**Kanda:**Let's go to the basement floor...**  
Konata:** Why should I follow you? I want to follow them other than you...**  
Kanda:**Why do you wanted to go there for?**  
Konata:**I'm interested of it so I want to go there...  
**Kanda:**I'm sure there is something else is better than figurines at there...  
**Konata:**I like figure and I hate being with you...  
Kanda got to find a way to make her come with him so they could talk about it...  
**Kanda:**Konata... if you are going.. will that make you feel better?  
Konata stop and she turn her back at him...  
**Konata:**What do you mean by that...  
**Kanda:**You are different from the usual you... you change yourself that I don't even recognize you... do you think that will help you?  
Konata walk closer to him...  
**Konata:**Alright... I will come with you... I will show you that I'm not different...

Konata and Kanda head to the elevator to the basement floor...  
Meanwhile the 3 otaku girls is entering the **BOME figurines collection**...  
**Ko Yasaka:**Luckily I brought my camera... I can take some pictures and I will put it on my _**Facebook**_ page...  
Then they found another sign that appear at the entrance...  
**Ko Yasaka:**Eh? Another sign?

The sign that it said...

"No Camera!"

**Ko Yasaka: **Aww...

* * *

At the basement floor...  
Kanda and Konata was walking and looking around the collection of manga history...  
Kanda had to do something about Konata...  
**Kanda:**Konata... I wanted to ask you... Is there anything that is bordering you?  
**Konata:**Why do you so concern about me...?  
**Kanda:**You been unsettig... are you sure there is nothing bordering you?  
**Konata:**I told you ! _**I AM FINE!**_ Why do you care about me so much?**  
Kanda:**Cause I'm your friend... a friend got share people's feeling...  
**Konata:**You aren't my friend! Kagami,Tsukasa, and Miyuki are my friends! You came into the group in the sudden... Is this why you bring me here?Why should I even care! You're just a guy! You are the one that bothering me!  
Kanda never though she can be so angry,he only did was talk to her...  
**Kanda:**But I only just wanted to help..._**  
**_**Konata:**Just leave me alone! _Baka!_ _**(Idiot!)**_  
Kanda got nothing else to say about and he continue to walk with her behind...

It was 5pm...  
At Children Library Book there was many children and parent was in there...  
The 3 otaku girls Ko Yasaka,Hiyori, and Patty was the reading manga but they look tired and some sleeping on the chair while reading...  
**Ko Yasaka:**All these book making me tired... even I wanted to read the _**"Fist of the North Star"**_ but they won't allow us to read it...  
**Patty:**Yeah... Some of the manga we knew and exciting they can't let us read it... they putted on a glass protetion... that is very sad...  
**Hiyori:**We can't buy any books or sold them... we can only borrow like a library...  
**Ko Yasaka:**Let's go find them... we are leaving...  
**Hiyori & Patty:**Agreed...

As they found them at the first floor they are leaving the museum...**  
Kanda:**So... h-how was the museum...?  
**Ko Yasaka:**It was... kinda fun but... I just don't feel anything good... I wanted to do something more like something fun...  
**Kanda:**I knew we been into the wrong place...  
**Ko Yasaka:**Well.. at least it worth a shoot...

* * *

They are heading home by taking a train back to Saitama...  
There is only 5 of them in the train...  
The 3 otaku girls were tired and they felt asleep at the train...  
Kanda was sitting other side but Konata was farther and looking at the window...  
He remember her anger face bring up his mind...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_It maybe my fault that she get angry... I wonder if I could do something to forgive her... _  
Kanda just could not do anything for her... he just felt the same pain as her..._  
_**Kanda talk to himself:**_If I have an ability... I could just.. hey.. wait the minute... I do have! That's it!  
_Kanda remember he has an "_alien power_" to do anything...  
He remember that Hanasu told him about the mind reading ability can get into personal...  
He wonder if he could help her by reading her mind through her personal...  
**Kanda:**If I could read her mind... I will know what will she want!

But he got to get closer to Konata so he can focus...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_With my mind reading ablilty I can do it... I'm not sure if I got one..._  
Kanda try his first try on reading her mind...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_I'm reading her mind... I'm reading her mind... I'm reading her mind..._ *repeatedly*  
Konata was staring at Kanda wonder what is he up to?  
**Konata:**What are you doing?  
**Kanda:**Umm.. nothing.. nothing.. *sweat*  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_It will never work... *sigh* why did I ever though of that up..._  
**Konata:**I'm going to get some rest... wake me if we are there...  
By the look of her eyes,he knew she is still angry with him...

Kanda just can't give up on her,he got to try again...  
He just got the feeling that he can do it...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Maybe if I try one more time... just one more... maybe it will work!_ _I'm reading her mind... I'm reading her mind..._ *repeatedly*  
Then all of the sudden a bizarre flash of colour came and it was sucking Kanda to Konata's head...  
It seem that his power did work  
**Kanda:** Ahh! What is this? Nnooo!

**Patty:**Did you hear something...?  
**Ko Yasaka:**No... aren't we suppose be there yet...? *yawn* Wake me if we are there Patty...  
**Patty:**Yeah.. Hiyori... wake me if we are there... *yawn*  
But Hiyori is already fall to sleep...  
Those 3 otaku are sleepy head...

* * *

Kanda was suck by a bizarre flash...  
He is now traveling into Konata's mind...  
And when it finally over...  
He seem to be falling like "Alice In Wonderland"  
But in a strange place with familiar anime all around...

**Kanda:**Ahh! _Oh-ah!_ The pain...  
Kanda landed on the ground,when he look all over the place,it was in an Konata's mind

**Kanda:**It very did work... wow... I did it!**  
?:**Coming through!  
**Kanda:**What?  
A person land on Kanda's back and hit his face to the ground...  
**Kanda:**Oww!

When he look at the person,it was Konata...  
But she look rather different than the usual... she is wearing an anime of **Haruhi Suzumiya**  
**Kanda:**Konata! Is you?  
**Konata Happy:**I'm not an original Konata! I am Konata's Happy Emotion!  
**Kanda:**Emotion? You mean.. personality?  
**Konata Happy:**Yes I am!

Then a digital glasses attach walk pass and it look familiarly like Konata...  
**?:**What is going on here?  
**Konata Happy:**Ah! GM! There is a guy over here~!  
**Kanda:**GM?  
**Konata Happy:**That's GM! Also known as "GameMaster" in short form,she is a skillful gamer,a pro player... she never lose not even a slip on her thumb! oh and she is one of the Konata emotion...  
**Konata GM:**I am Konata's GM (Game Master) as Konata's emotion!

He is in Konata's mind so it suppose to be weird and different personal...  
Kanda heard by the called of _Konata's emotion_ so he think that there must be more emotion like anger,sad,something like that...**  
Kanda:**So how many Konata emotion are there?  
**Konata GM:**We do not know the answer but we do know where is **IQ**...  
**Konata Happy:**Yeah~! IQ is a genius! You should ask her! Just follow me! And I will take you there!

As soon Kanda follow the Happy Konata Emotion and the GM follow them too...**  
Konata Happy:**Hey,IQ~! you got a customer!**  
**The ingenious Konata wearing a glasses and a nice and neatly blonde hair like a teacher...  
She is the one they are looking for... **  
Konata IQ:**I am Konata's IQ emotion... what is it that you want to know?  
**Kanda:**I want to know why are you... I mean the _"Original Konata"_,why is she feeling so upset?

She look on her right and they have found the answer...**  
Konata IQ:**It must be her...  
**Kanda:**Her? Who's her?

IQ pointed to a girl hidden in the dark area...  
A depressing girl with a black hair and glasses...

**Konata IQ:**She does having problem all the time since yesterday...  
**Konata GM:**Yeah.. she been disturbing me while playing... all because of her...  
**Konata Happy:**Even I want to feel happy but my mood just can't get that kind of level...  
**Konata IQ:**She been talking to herself lately... Can you help us to help her...?  
**Kanda:**That's why I'm here for... I will help her on my own...

Kanda walk closer to her...  
Kanda knew he had to do something about her... emotion...  
So he ask her name for introduction...

**Kanda:**What is your name?  
She turn her face to him...  
She rather sound low but Kanda can hear what she said...  
**Kurokona:**My name is **_Kurokona_**...

**Fan Info:**Kurokona in english translation call _**"BlackKona"**_ is often seen depressed or apprehensive and often wears glasses . The addition of the big glasses on Konata seem to be a case of explaining that her eyes would be bad due to years of playing video games, watching anime and reading manga all by herself . Kurokona, however, is the exact opposite of the original creation and represents the sad otaku lifestyle . Kurokona's creation is of much darker conception . It's not unheard of for an anime fandom to make a fan-fiction . It takes a relatively lighthearted story in a different direction but she seems to be starting to grow to the point of being accepted by all of the Lucky Star fandom,it would be an interesting story... I hope this info could be in use of any FanFiction story...

**Kanda:**My name is Kanda...  
**Kurokona:**I already knew you... and I don't need help...**  
Kanda:**I would like to know... why are you so feeling sad?  
**Kurokona:**Who care about my feeling... no one care... nobody care about me...  
Her words is like a poem went she talk...  
She felt such pain in her... she has a feeling of loneliness in her... all she think was despair...

**Kanda:** I'm wanted to help you... and I want to know your problem... is there anything that borthering you?

Kurokona ignore Kanda and she disappear from her distance then reappear in far distance while sitting her position...  
**Kurokona:**I had told you... I do not need your help...**  
**

Kanda have to try harder to convince her emotion...**  
Kanda:**What do you think of me?**  
Kurokona:**You feel like a stranger to me... but I like that a little... I think... I'm not so sure... I don't know... I don't care... all I can feel is my heart is sadness...**  
Kanda:**Do I look like a stranger to you?**  
Kurokona:**Yes... you came here looking for me... doesn't that makes you a stranger?

Kanda ask her the same question again...  
**Kanda:**Why wouldn't you want me to help you?  
**Kurokona:**I do not need anyone to help me... I can do it on my own... even.. that I'm... weak...**  
Kanda:**Everyone does have this kind of emotion sometimes... but at least we can change ourself... No matter how disagreed we have... it can be forgiven...  
**Kurokona:**I'm feeling so sad and so weak... I felt a cold shivering with air that makes my body goes slower...  
Kurokona ignore him as she starting to talk to herself...

**Kanda:**You are more than the others,you are the one... who can talk to me...  
Kurokona continue talking her own sad words... she is ignoring Kanda...  
**Kanda:**Are you even listening?

**Kurokona:**My heart is melting inside... I could not even stand anymore... all I could think was nothing but dark sign... The silence isn't so bad... Till I look at my hands and I feel an empty space inside my heart and mind...I couldn't do anything... not even you...  
Kurokona's words is making a her own shameful and loneliness feeling...

Kanda getting angry all of the sudden cause she does not listen to him...**  
Kanda:**That's enough! Have you done talking to yourself?  
**KuroKona:**No... I can't stop... it is my life being like this...**  
Kanda:**Life? You call this life! Is pathetic!

Kurokona suddenly stand up and face Kanda close up...  
**Kurokona:**Then What can I do then! I got nothing else to do!**  
Kanda:**You have to release inside something bothering you!**  
Kurokona:**It won't work!  
**Kanda:**It will!

Kanda try his anger to let him know what is her problem exactly...**  
Kanda:**Don't let yourself down! You got to be strong! You are not a nobody,you are...!  
**Kurokona:_ ENOUGH!_**

**Kurokona:_ THEN TELL ME... HOW ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME? HOW ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT? HOW CAN YOU CURE MY FEELING! HOW! TELL ME! HOW! I HATE TO BE ALONE! I HATE TO BEING A FOOL! I HATE BEING ASHAME TO MYSELF! AND I DON'T WANT TO FEEL THIS WAYS! I JUST HATE MYSELF! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE! *crying*_**  
By the tears of her bring a feeling of sadness...  
Kanda don't have anything else to say...

But then he wanted to say something on his mind,so he say straightly...  
**Kanda:**You will see a lot of things,but they will meant nothing to you... If you lose sight of these things you love... you won't be coming back...  
**Kurokona:**How can you cure me!  
**Kanda:_ THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU!_** This is also "us"! Kagami,Tsukasa,Takara, everyone is care about you! Without you! It will be nothing!**  
**Then Kanda finally realize what was her problem...**  
Kanda:**You are not worry about anyone at all... you're just... feel... _lonely_...**  
**Kanda was right,it was she felt so lonely...**  
**Kurokona is surprise what he just said...**  
****Kurokona:**Yes... I felt alone... it's hard to be alone... everything is the same**...  
Kanda:**It's not the same without you... There is still a chance to make it different! So what do you say? Can you make the different?

Then a sudden light came...  
**Konata Happy:**What is going on?  
**Konata IQ:**I think he finally did it...  
The light bring brightness getting even brighter than ever...**  
KuroKona:**Thank you... I feel alive again... my problem have been solve... I forgot the feeling that I knew... but I swear that I won't forget you... I would like to say again... "Thank You..."  
Everything turn bright and nothing...  
And he was return to the real world...

* * *

**Ko Yasaka:** K-Kanda-senpai! Kona-senpai! Wake up!  
**Kanda & Konata:**Uhh...?  
Kanda and Konata woke up in the same time waken by Ko Yasaka..  
**Ko Yasaka:**We seem to miss our destination while we were asleep... what should we do now?

Kanda have a dosy headache while doing the mind reading ability...  
But then Konata said..  
**Konata:**Then... we should do something for tonight...  
**Ko Yasaka:**Eh?  
**Konata:**What is our next stop...?  
**Hiyori:**Umm... **_Akihabara_**...  
**Konata:**Then we shall go for tonight! Let's go to the sing at the Karaoke!  
**Ko Yasaka:**That's a great idea! That's what we are missing for!

Kanda surprise by her act...  
**Kanda:**I'm surprise you get your mood back...  
**Konata:**Yeah... I feel much better when I sleep... and I had a dream of you helping me... weird huh?  
**Kanda:**Umm.. yeah...

When they are at _**Akihabara**_,they start running and head out to sing Karaoke...  
As Kanda look up the night sky... it was light blue...  
He remember this color as a memory...

Then a surprisingly a small figure phone hanger of _**Chibi Haruhi**_ from Konata is given him as a present...**  
Konata:**Here... take it...  
She gift from Konata to Kanda... aww.. I'm being jealous...  
**Kanda:**Why do you have to give it to me?  
**Konata:**I want to apolygise you that time at the museum for being angry with you...  
**Kanda:**Thank you...  
So then they both walk together again as a friend... or maybe... something else in mind~  
**Konata:**But I wonder if I could read your mind.. If I can.. I will read all your knowledge...  
**Kanda:**_Ahaha... _y-yeah... right... that could be impossible... *sweat*  
**Konata:**Umm.. say... can you promise me one other thing?  
**Kanda:**What is it?  
**Konata:**Just promise me...  
**Kanda:**Ok... ok... I promise...  
**Konata:**Cross your heart?  
**Kanda:**Cross my heart... so what is the I promise?  
**Konata:**Promise me that you will have to come visit me everyday... so I won't be so lonely ok...?  
Kanda smile and he agreed...**  
Kanda:**I will...

**End of Episode 13**

* * *

_**Epilogue **_  
**(Extra Scene)**

In this late at the street it was 12midnight...  
Kanda was walking by himself back to his rent house...**  
Kanda:**Is already this late? Hikage is so going to kill me this time... but luckily I bring my spare key... thank god...  
**Nicoles:**There you are Arken!  
**Kanda:**Is you? What's the matter? You look panicking...**  
Hanasu:**Y-you are in grave danger... Nel send someone to kill you!

Kanda was in big shock whenever he heard of it...  
**Kanda:**Wh-what? K-K-Kill me...?  
Kanda is now being panic and scare to death...  
**Kanda:**W-W-W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT! DOES THAT MEAN THE PERSON I-IS GOING TO KILL ME WILL APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE!  
**Nicoles:**We don't know what it might happen but we can only tell you this info... it can be copy into a human!  
**Kanda:**Copy?  
**Hanasu:**It copy an human DNA and imaging itself into that person...  
**Yamato:**I know where is Ensona...  
Yamato appear from the back of the shadow...  
**Yamato:**It is in a human body right now...  
**Nicoles:**What?  
**Hanasu:**How did you know?  
**Yamato:She has been capture...**  
**Kanda:**She? Who is the person have been capture?  
**Yamato:**The person I know,and the person I hate...  
**Kanda:**The person... you hate... you mean!  
**Yamato:**Yes... _**KAGAMI HIIRAGI**_... _**Ensona capture her**_...

**End of Epilogue  
**

* * *

On The Next Episode Is An Exciting Story!

Sport Event is today! Everyone is excited and Akira and Minoru is there too!

But what's wrong with Kagami? She seem to be very odd...

She wanted to tell Kanda about something or it... she is not the right one...?

Catch it on the next episode!

**_(The Disappearance of Kagami Hiiragi! - Part 1)_**

**_-I have been waiting for this!-_**

* * *

**Special Thanks**

I would like to thanks to some blogs taken picture and write of the **_Kyoto International Manga Museum_**... someday... I will be in Japan someday... I swear the god... I'm so ready...

Since you notice...  
When after the mayhem of Yui Narumi there was Japanese words...  
I feel like wanted to make a fun of Japanese words!  
Many some of us love to speak and type Japanese words...

We Love Japan~!

That is why I type it in Japanese... luckily Fanfiction can accept different language...  
We as an otaku love japanese and anime... I'm a genius~! Am I?

Thank you _FanFiction_...


	54. EXTRA:Teach You A Lesson

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story (EXTRA Story)**_

_**(Teach You A Lesson)**_

Previously on EXTRA STORY..._**  
Maiyumi Sukamoto**_ and _**Kosuke Narutaki**_ were investigating Kanda's secret date with Hanasu but they wasn't going on a date at all...  
Between these two character Maiyumi and Kosuke,they look alike a couple together but they do not have any relationship because they just met...  
And fade have giving them love together...  
At the time where they were at the movie theater...  
Maiyumi saw Kousuke was being a cool guy by hugging her closer to his chest and protecting her like from some romantic girly comic...

(That I don't wanna talk about that kind of comic book that because is only for girls and trust me it's for girls who love romantic girly comic... I try to read once,and I don't wanna read it again... it's definitely not suite for boys and I mean it...)

Anyway!

Maiyumi can't get her eyes off him cause he was too dashing and cool that time and Kosuke talk about her personal that make her feel better...  
And so she decide to thank him for that when the movie is over...  
But thing just didn't go well...  
She shout at Kosuke thanking for him but he was with Kanda on that time...  
She was embarrass so then she run away quickly to escape from them...  
I guess they are a cute happy couple lover together... don't you think?

* * *

Tomorrow morning at _Ryoo High School_...  
Maiyumi Sukamoto was walking by herself and she still felt the same embarassing that she did yesterday with Kosuke Narutaki...

**Maiyumi's mind:**_Ohh... *blush* this is bad... Why the hell am I having the same feeling yesterday...? I could not sleep well and inside of me seem to be kinda oddly that make me a warm feeling... but when I sleep.. I will keep dreaming about that guy (Kosuke) all night... ohh... my head hurt... I need a break..._

Maiyumi enter her Art club classroom to get some rest then everyone of the group was inside waiting for her to come in...  
Everyone was lining up straight like they are soldier and saluted...  
Then they all yell...

**Everyone:** Welcome Back! Boss!

Maiyumi walk pass them and reply back with a tiring voice...**  
Maiyumi:**Alright everyone... today I'm kinda tired so everyone can do whatever you want like you all always do... play poker,video games,read manga or whatever it is... I don't care... I just want to take a rest...

Then suddenly her sense felt something is not right...  
She felt something was difference in the line...

She walk backwards again and she look all of her mans...  
There was one she know that she was in a big shocked...

Kosuke was in the Art Club on the line...**  
Maiyumi:** Y-y-you! Why are you doing here?**  
Kosuke:** Joining your Art Club... "I did it just for you..."  
Everyone whisper and Maiyumi is getting angry...  
Maiyumi's temper is rising...

**Maiyumi:** W-Who Brought This Guy Here! *angry***  
Otaku 1:**We did not invite him... he enter to our club room all of the sudden... he said he wanted to look around at first but then he said he want to join the club and he taught us how to get a date with a girl... we are very thankful to him...  
Maiyumi smack the otaku's head with a book cause she was absolutly in high temputure of ANGER!**  
Maiyumi:**Why the hell! Are you talking about! He is a imposter don't you see? YOU! I need a moment with you!

Maiyumi took Kosuke out of the room and left the other in the club room...  
**Otaku 2:**Why is she so angry about?  
**Otaku 1:**I dunno... *sweat*

* * *

Maiyumi and Kosuke were outside the school and Maiyumi was still angry staring at Kosuke...  
Maiyumi don't know if he still remember about yesterday...**  
Maiyumi:**I know this is strange... but why have you do that for me!  
Maiyumi is asking directly to him but he ignore it and talk to her in different topic...**  
Kosuke:**You know... you have beautiful eyes... and I think that I like'em...  
**Maiyumi:**D-don't try to change the subject here! *blush*

Maiyumi blush with fire,her face was all pink but she is still angry with him...  
**Kosuke:**Why is your face turn red all of the sudden?  
**Maiyumi:**Nevermind that! Are you trying to blackmailing me about yesterday so you can tell everyone in school that I'm actually going out with you! I won't let you do that!  
**Kosuke: **No... I though if I could help you... and we did have a lot of fun yesterday didn't we?  
**Maiyumi:**This isn't suppose to happen... YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!  
Kosuke saw her hair was mess up so he took a pin from his pocket and help her pin her hair...  
**Kosuke:**Let me help you with that...  
**Maiyumi:**W-what are you doing!  
**Kosuke:**You wouldn't be cute if your hair mess up like that... right?

**Maiyumi:**_**EEEYyyyaaaahhhhh!  
**_It's burning! It's burning! It's burning with FIRE! She is blushing like fire!  
**Maiyumi's mind:**_I have completely defeated by his nonsense comment... *gloom*_

While Maiyumi pose herself glooming,Kosuke took out a piece of paper from his other pocket and he wanted to show it to her...  
He call her in a nickname by calling her "Mai-chan"...**  
Kosuke:**Mai-chan... _**Amahara-sensei**_ gave me this exam paper... and it is your _**MATE EXAM**_...

Amahara-sensei is actually _**Fuyuki Amahara**_ known as the school nurse of Ryoo High School...  
(She is also known as the group of Lucky Star)

**Maiyumi:**Amahara-sensei? But she's not the Math Teacher!

**Kosuke:**But she know you been throwing some of your exam papers in her Nursing room while you were lazy sleeping on the bed after recess...  
**Maiyumi:**Give me that paper!  
**Kosuke:**No... I won't do that...it's for your own good...  
**Maiyumi:**Fine! Why should I care? I only fail mate...  
**Kosuke:** Failing mate is failing to enter college... if you keep on failing like this... you won't get into college...  
**Maiyumi:**College? I have no interested going there... what will she want me to do? Amahara-sensei will teach me? Don't be nonsense...  
**Kosuke:**No... I will be the one teaching you...  
**Maiyumi:**Eh? *blur* ... **_SAY WHHHAAAATTTT?_**

Maiyumi is totally in a terrible situation...**  
Kosuke:**She told me to teach you...  
**Maiyumi:**There's no way I'm letting you teach me! Never! Not anyone!  
Kosuke knew she wouldn't accept,but he already prepare his plan to study...  
**Kosuke:**Oh well... I guess I will show it to everyone that you fail your every subject...hmm.. I wonder if I could even send it online?

Maiyumi could not do anything...  
She was being control by Kosuke...  
**Maiyumi:**Alright! Alright! I will do it! But I'm doing it because I don't want to get embarass,ok...? *blush*  
**Kosuke:**You are cute when you're blushing... *smile*  
Maiyumi:Shut Up!  
**Kosuke:**Then let's go to my house to study...  
**Maiyumi:**Your house? Why!  
Maiyumi was very angry...  
**Kosuke:**Well we need to find a location to help you study... what's your other plan then? Your house?  
**Maiyumi:**Fine! I will go...

**

* * *

**

Maiyumi and Kosuke are walking their way to Kosuke's house...  
Maiyumi never enter to anyone's house cause she never been invited into anyone's house...  
As they are reach the location,they enter the house...

As they enter,there was nobody home...  
**Maiyumi:**Nobody home?  
**Kosuke:**My parents when to work so they will come back late...  
Maiyumi felt something doesn't right... she had a bad feeling about this...  
**Maiyumi's mind:**_Oh Crap... I know what he is doing... he is trying to do something bad to me... he is thinking dirty thing right now... I won't let that happen!_

In Kosuke's room,they enter together,Maiyumi stand by for any bad situation...**  
Kosuke:**Alright then let's get started... I want you to...  
**Maiyumi's mind:**_He is trying to do something bad to me..._**  
**Maiyumi look around to make sure he can find an equipment to beat him up...**  
Kosuke:**I want you to... said my name... then I will be very happy to teach you...  
**Maiyumi:**Hmm... let me think about it... no...  
**Kosuke:**Just Kosuke?  
**Maiyumi:**Never...  
**Kosuke:**My last name?**  
Maiyumi:**I won't do it...**  
Kosuke:**Fine then...**  
**

He open the window and he start yelling...**  
Kosuke:**Hey! There is someone who fail in the exam and it was terrible!**  
**Maiyumi pull him back...**  
Maiyumi:**What the hell were you thinking!**  
Kosuke:**I know you won't listen to me but the people around will listen...  
**Maiyumi:**Why would you even want to help me!**  
Kosuke:**Because I'm worrying about your future living... **  
**

**Maiyumi:**I do not care... I will never listen to you...**  
**Kosuke gave a sigh and he ask her a question...**  
Kosuke:**Is there any boy you like will help you?  
**Maiyumi:**W-Why did you ask that in a sudden?  
**Kosuke:**The person that help you will be easier to teach... like a boyfriend...**  
Maiyumi:**I don't have boyfriend... *blush***  
Kosuke:**What? You don't have boyfriend? That's sad...**  
Maiyumi:**It's better living in a single life!**  
Kosuke:**You will regret if you don't find love...**  
Maiyumi:**I don't need your help finding I like!**  
Kosuke:**You still don't understand love do you? Or... you like me aren't you?

Maiyumi get pale  
**Maiyumi:**W-Why do I want that! Why do you think of me so sudden?  
**Kosuke:**Well,to tell you my talent... I can see through human personal...  
Maiyumi:That's impossible!  
Kosuke:I know is impossible,but if I'm right or wrong... I guess is that you dream about me every night... am I right?

_*Bulleyes*_

Maiyumi got nothing else to argue... so she lose by him again...  
Kosuke show his hand to her to show it to her that can be trusted person...  
**Kosuke:**Come on... trust me on this... promise me that you will be a good girl this time...  
Maiyumi showing a cute angry face cause she is still angry with him... but by the looks and showing his hand to her,so she has nothing to blame than trust him...  
**Maiyumi:**O-ok... I learn because I want to pass my exam... *blush* But don't get any wrong idea! It doesn't mean that I like you or anything *more blush*

Kosuke teach her and she starting to understand,she never had anyone teach her before but she felt happy...**  
**

**Kosuke:**Say... do you like drama?**  
Maiyumi:**Well I like samurai sword fighting drama...  
**Kosuke:**But those are violate drama...  
**Maiyumi:**I know but I very like them attack holding sword... do those whooshing sound  
**Kosuke:**Well that doesn't help on your study... Good Luck on your exam!

Maiyumi have never felt that he was so concern about her...  
She is feeling very happy that there was someone to take care of her...

And so they are happy,but will they become happy couple?

_**To Be Continue...  
(to Finale)  
**_

* * *

And now another special feature with...

**_Alan P.J and Kanda Youzaki~!_**  
*cartoon theme*

**Alan P.J:**Hellloo~! Kanda~!

**Kanda:**What is it... Alan...? *angry*

**Alan P.J:** I am making a sequel for my final episode again! And it is going to be a blast when I finish it!

**Kanda:**What? That soon?

Alan P.J:Well... it's been 2 year I have been working on story and study for my life in these 2 years as well... what do you expect?

**Kanda:**But I always wonder... How did I very get my power or who is Nel and anything? You didn't even show my true personal Arken...

**Alan P.J: **Are you some big fan of my story?

**Kanda:**Of course not! Anyway... I just want to know...Just tell me who am I actually? What is my secret identity...**  
**

**Alan P.J:**Very well... your real secret identity is...**  
**

**Kanda:**Yes... My secret identity...

**Alan P.J:**Your secret identity that you have... what is your secret identity...?

**Kanda: That's what I'm asking!**

**Alan P.J:**Your secret identity is...

**Kanda:**Yes?

**Alan P.J:**Is...

**Kanda:Yes!**

**Alan P.J:**Are you sure you ready for this?

**Kanda:**Give me the damn answer!**  
**

**Alan P.J:**Alright... your truth identity is... To be continue...

**End  
*quickly***

**Kanda:Hey! Hold On! What the hell was that about!**

**Alan P.J: I just couldn't bring out the spoiler... so... I ended up like that... so see ya...**

**END**

**Kanda:Like hell you could end it like that!**

**Alan P.J:Sorry... I'm too busy being lazy!  
**

* * *

And about next episode...  
It will take some time cause I need to do more research and I need to study for my exam so... it will take a while... sorry guys...

But I promise I will make it the best chapter ever!

To be continue... trust me... can you?

or are you a big fan of mine? *smile*


	55. EP14 Chpt 1 Dissapearance of Kagami prt1

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**_

_**Episode 14- Chapter 1/5 (FINAL)**_

_**(The Disappearance of Kagami Hiiragi - Part 1)  
(FINAL AGAIN? Like for real?)**_

In this episode...  
I try to add in each of every character from _**Lucky Star**_ and _**OC (Other Character)**_ will be included on this episode...  
I think a lot of way how to put them in...  
And I did! So I hope this chapter will make you enjoyable to read...

* * *

At the night at the street park...  
It was dark and the street light was lighten in the park...  
The clock in the park was 4:30 am early in the morning...  
Even as the sun haven't rise up yet..._**  
Nicoles Masato (Armas),Hanasu Chihaya (Iarius)**_ and _**Yamato Nagamori (Valoria)**_ are helping Kanda to get his strength back by giving him some special training before Ensona attack him...

Kanda was running while pulling 2 huge tire being tide up on his body,Hanasu try to cheer him...  
**Hanasu:**Please try your best! Don't give up!  
Then he suddenly stop and lay down to the ground...  
He was tired and exhausted from running 30 round around the park... wow... did he manage that? Unbelieveable...

**Kanda:***tired* ... I._**.. I CAN'T TA-KE IT ANYMORE...**_ *faith* _**I'M EXHAUSTED!**_  
By the look of everyone,they look upset that he have given up that easily...  
**Nicoles:**He isn't strong enough to defeat _**Ensona**_... he will be killed if he still being a weak victim... we could not do anything... I'm afraid we have fail...  
**Hanasu:**Don't... be like that... do-don't give up... i-is there any other way?  
**Nicoles:**There is no other way to regain his strength...

Then Yamato walk toward to Kanda and tell him something...  
**Yamato:**You will be dead if you don't gain enough strength...  
**Kanda:**I would rather die if I keep doing this! I'm exhausted! OK? And who the hell is _**Ensona**_ that _**Nel**_ guy send to kill me!**  
**

Yamato have to tell Kanda about the new enemy called "**_Ensona_**"...**  
Yamato:**It is an android... unlikely **Iarius (Hanasu)** it's different than her... it's stronger and faster,it's program to search and kill until it's done it mission as a _Seeker_...  
**Kanda:**But why did it kidnap Kagami-san in the first place?  
**Yamato:**I'm not sure about this infomation but all I know is that you have a relationship with her... And I know she was in danger... that's why I have to protect you from Ensona...  
**Kanda:**So you know she was in trouble... then why didn't you save her!  
**Yamato: **You don't understand how powerful that android is! It escape with her and either I don't want to save her!  
**Kanda:**Is that very matter! I'm feeling so angry and frustate right now! Kagami is being capture by some sort of a machine and I don't want her to be suffering from torturing! I just can't stand anymore of this... _Nel_ or _Seeker_... I don't even care about it! I just could not do anything... why am I the one surfer from all of this... I want my life back... I wish this would never happen...

Yamato know how he feel about losing somebody he care...  
He felt such frustate,he could not even do anything cause he's weak with despair within him...  
Yamato turn her face away from him to avoid by looking at his sad face,then she glare her eyes so she won't look at him...  
**Yamato:**Is... *glare* ...not possible that you can't do anything... there is one solution to save her and defeat Ensona at the same time...  
**Kanda:**There is? What is it...**  
**Hanasu look surprise as Yamato mention the only solution...**  
Hanasu:**You don't mean...  
**Yamato:**Yes,I am... Arken... you will have to learn the only ability _**"Methus"...**_  
**Nicoles:**What? But... that's impossible...

Kanda is wondering what is the impossible of the only solution they are talking about...**  
Kanda:**What kind of ablity is that?  
And Hanasu start to explain... _blah blah blah... _  
**Hanasu: **Is an aura that can control **space** and **time**,which is _**Xeroxas**_ and _**X-Force**_... 2 different ability and combine with **Methus** energy together will charge into a powerful energy source... Is not only it could use force or time... it gain an unexpected ability to defeat an enemy in one strike...**  
Nicoles:**You were the only one that the King ever given to you that abilty... you use that abilty to fight the War amount billion of soldier and monster for justice... no one ever defeat you with that much power... that's why the King choose you as the **ONE**...**  
Yamato:**The energy source that even more greater power than us... it can be in use to fight Ensona...  
**Kanda:**Then why didn't you guys teach me how to use it in the first place!

Everyone turn their face down and felt sorry to him...**  
Yamato:**I could not teach you... including them...  
**Kanda:**Why not?  
**Hanasu:**Is not that we don't want to teach you... we're just... don't know how this ability works...  
**Nicoles:**Either do I... I never seen this sort of ability... I only heard from the King's guardians... not many people know about it...  
**Hanasu:**My only information on this energy source is that the user of the ability will have to learn how to use the power from itself... that's all I could find about this ability...  
**Nicoles:**I'm sorry that I could not teach you much... it was my only ability I can teach you...but someday... you could use that ability to protect anyone... **Yamato:**Whatever happen to you... we have to protect you... tomorrow is the Sport Event... Ensona will be there searching for you and bring the female you care the most...  
Kanda felt sad and unsafe being the weak one...  
He was wondering what is this Methus ability possibly do?  
What is the reason Ensona have to do with Kagami?  
Too many question it have to be told soon...

* * *

In the next Morning...  
The sun is brighten up Kanda's room...  
And Kanda is still sleeping on the bed like a lazy pig...  
Then he dream of something weird...  
He remember the sense of that dream... it was his nightmare...  
But this time is different...

Kanda was in a dark room...  
Then he heard some calling out his name repeating... it was Kagami's voice...  
**Kanda:**That voice... it's Kagami!  
**Kagami:**Kanda! Help Me~!  
**Kanda:**I'm coming Kagami!

Kanda run for it,and follow the voice of Kagami...  
When he found her,he saw was an _Unexpected Man_ is kidnapping Kagami...  
**Kanda:**Hey! What do you think your doing! Let Her Go!  
The ran away with Kagami faster...

**Kagami:**KAANNNDDAAA!  
**Kanda:**KAAGGGAAAMMMIII!

They when into a room and the door is about to close...

**Kanda:**NO~!

The doorshut and Kanda can't seem to open the door... he was trap in a dark room and she has lost Kagami...

**Kanda:**NNNoooOOOoo!

* * *

Kanda woken up from the nightmare...  
He look pale and frighten how he lost Kagami that time...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**That... feeling... so real...  
He look at his right hand and thinking... will he save Kagami even he is weak?

"Will he even going to live if the Seeker kill him..."

Kanda think on his mind,he want to think of himself... will he get stronger...?  
**Kanda's mind:**Will I save Kagami in time...? I don't know whether the dream is real or not... I think of these strange vision while I dream... and when I dream... I can feel the realistic of it... is this keeps on going...?

Then **_Hikage Miyakawa_** knock the door and told him the breakfast is ready...  
Hikage:Hey! The breakfast is ready... get down stair right away!  
**Kanda:**Yeah I'm coming...  
And when he look at his alarm clock... something is going to happen...

**Alarm:**You're Late~! You're Late~! **WAKE UP AND GO TO SCHOOL! IT'S MORNING!**  
(Alarm from Dark Nepthys **= Lucky Star: It's A Wonderful Life**)

**Kanda:**Oh No! I'm Late!

* * *

As Kanda rush down the stair and he was in a hurry wearing his sport event cloth!  
Hinata Miyakawa as Hikage Miyakawa's big sister(Onee-chan)  
She was wearing an apron and she's making breakfast everyone's breakfast...  
And guess what's today's menu? bread and eggs... even Japanese have their own style...  
And so when she finish cooking,she take off her apron and put Kanda's breakfast on the table and then she yell...**  
Hinata Miyakawa:**Kanda-kun, your breakfast is rea... *suddenly*  
A sudden dash blew her and Kanda's breakfast was empty...**  
Kanda Youzaki:**Good Morning! Thanks for the food! Good Bye!  
He spoke quickly and he was the one who took with a bread on his mouth...  
He don't have time to talk or chat with the sisters...  
And so he quickly wear his school white shoes and ran into the entrance door and disappear in a second... it took him 60 second about a minutes like last time...

**Kanda talk to himself: **It's feel like from the begining... the day where I first meet Kagami at the street corner... but now... I have to save her from that evil android... by any chance... I must stop him...  
He ran while talking to himself to School for the _Ryoo Sport Event..._  
But then an unknown appearance of a mystery person came out from the shadow stalking behind Kanda...  
**?:**You have certainly change a lot... but I have to get my chance to get you... and fast...

* * *

At _Ryoo Sport Event_,there are many of student all over the school!**  
**And as the annoner of the School Event,it was Akira and Minoru from Lucky Channel!**  
Akira:**Oh-ha Lucky~! And Welcome Great Ryoo Sport Event! Akira-sama will cheer everyone to get their team mate to win~!  
**Minoru:**Yes your right Akira-sama... Is a perfect day to get this event started isn't that right Akira-sama?  
**Akira:**Yes indeed~! And as so you know... we have a special guest haven't we?  
**Minoru:**Oh yes,we have Akira-sama... please welcome our special guest as our announcer... _**Alan P.J!**_  
**Alan P.J: OHhh~!** _**YYEAH!** TIME FOR FOOTBALL! WOOHHOO~! *cheering with style*  
_**Minoru:**Umm... Alan-kun... *sweat*  
**Alan P.J:**Yes? What is it?  
**Minoru:**This isn't a football battle... This isn't FIFA WORLD CUP... the game is over...  
**Alan P.J:**What? No way! *sweat*.. ehem... *took all my stuff away* well... my apolygize... as I was saying... let's look around the school see what is happening... *turn like a news reporter*  
**Minoru:**Good Idea Alan-kun...

Ms Fuyuki and Hikaru is preparing medic supply for treatment...  
Kanda walk by the medic supply and he found _**Kosuke Narutaki**_...  
**Kanda:**Kosuke... what are you doing?  
**Kosuke:**Well I'm helping the teacher to take care of the patience... It's too bad I can't play any sport event... but I can still cheer everyone and you as well... I got to go now... good luck!  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_That guy always have good spirit doesn't he..._

Then Konata came with Tsukasa to meet Kanda at the Medic Supply...**  
Konata:**Hey~!  
**Kanda:**Oh... hi... Konata... Tsukasa...  
Then another appearance of three character **Yukata,Minami and Hanasu**...  
**Yukata:**Onee-chan!  
**Konata:**Oh~! Yukata! You're here!  
**Hanasu:**Everyone is here...  
When he remember Tsukasa,he wanted to know if Kagami return to home... he wonder if she's safe...

**Kanda:**Tsukasa... is your sister return yet?**  
Tsukasa:**She hasn't come back till now... my father help the policeman about the missing case... but my mother and sisters came to cheer me in this event...  
**Kanda:**Oh... *sigh* that's worry me...  
**Konata:**Cheer up... if Kagami not around... we still got you as her replacement.. but I didn't mean that we are seriously gonna replace her to you...  
**Kanda:**Well.. thanks for cheering me anyway... say? Where is Miyuki? I haven't seen her lately... where is she?  
When Kanda speak of her name,she finally came in the right time!

_**Miyuki Takara has return!  
**_

**Kanda:**Takara-chan!  
**Miyuki: **It's nice to meet you all again...  
**Tsukasa:** It's been a while Miyuki-san...  
**Konata:**How was your skating practice?  
**Miyuki:**It was quite fun... thank you for your concern...  
**Kanda:**I'm glad you're fine...  
Konata whisper to Kanda's ears...**  
Konata:**You miss her big chest isn't it?  
**Kanda:**Don't talk ridiculous thing to me like that! *angry*

Hanasu introduce herself to Miyuki cause they never meet before...  
**Hanasu:**I haven't introduce myself... my name is Hanasu Chihaya... Nice to meet you...  
**Miyuki:**Nice to meet you too... I'm Miyuki Takara... or you can call my name anything you like...  
**Hanasu:**Yes... Takara-senpai...  
Both of them smile with cheers,two of them are look alike and personality...

Then the announcer _**(WHICH IS ME)**_ tell Tsukasa and Konata's class get ready for the sport event...  
**Konata:**Well... it seem it's our turn now... come on Tsukasa... let's go!  
**Tsukasa:**Y-yes!  
**Minami:**Let's get ready too...  
**Yukata:**Yes..  
**Miyuki:**Good Luck everyone...

Hanasu whisper to Kanda to give him a message...  
**Hanasu: Armas (Nicoles) **order me to protect you... he's busy right now... whatever happen... I will guard you from any danger...  
**Kanda:**Yes... I understood...  
Kanda is still a wanted man being as a target... he will soon be in danger...

But when Miyuki walk close to him... his stress started to get low...  
**Miyuki:**Is she you friend Kanda-kun?  
**Kanda:**Oh... umm... yeah...  
**Miyuki:**I see... she's kinda nice don't you think...  
**Kanda:**Yeah... your right... but it's nicer if you came too...  
**Miyuki:** Thank you for your concern... *smile*...I wish you for the best... Good Luck on the race..  
**Kanda:**You too...

_**

* * *

1ST ROUND**_

**Alan P.J:**As the first appearance in public as a debut... a skill student was the only female runner... _**Yamato Nagamori!**_  
Beside Tsukasa was Yamato...  
She look seirous but not Tsukasa...  
Konata is next to Tsukasa as well...

As the gun BANG as the game started...  
Yamato was the only lead...  
Konata tries to catch her but Yamato's speed was way too fast for her...

_Hiiragi family cheering for Tsukasa..._  
_**Everyone:**__**GAMBATEH! (Keep it up!)**__**  
Matsuri:GAMBATEH! **_Eh...? What was that?  
Then **Matsuri (2nd eldest sister)** saw a shadow person hiding on a tree,then it disappear in a sudden...  
**Matsuri:**Hey... Inori... did you see that?  
**Inori (1st eldest sister):**Huh? There's nothing there...  
**Matsuri:**That's strange? I swear I saw someone..._**  
**_

Continue with the running,Yamato finally get the 1st place and Konata second...  
As for Tsukasa... well... Last place... we already knew that...

**Akira:**Wow~! Would you look all of the student with high spirit! They must have training for this!  
**Minoru:**It is amazing...  
**Alan P.J:**Bloomer just fit perfectly...  
**Minoru:**Huh?  
**Alan P.J:**Uhh.. nothing.. nothing... ahaha... *sweat*

As for the Medic Supply...  
Ms Fuyuki and Hikaru are helping to badged some student who get injured... but something is unexpected...**  
Student A: **_Amahara-sensei_.. my hand injured...  
**Ms Fuyuki:**Let me help you with that...**  
Male Student B: **_Amahara-sensei_.. I think I hurt my leg again... could you help me badged it...  
**Ms Fuyuki:**Of course... you better becareful next time... do you understand?  
**Male Student B:**Yes~! _Amahara-sensei_~! *love*  
Hikaru is jealous about Fuyuki being popular helping student happily...  
When another student came... she start to get some action...  
**Student C:**Ah... Amahara-sensei... I got some...

**Hikaru:**Let me help you!

**Student A:**Ahh! What are you doing Sakuraba-sensei~!  
**Hikaru:**I'm helping you of course! ... Give me some badged!  
As she check all the over his body.. there were no injury  
**Hikaru:**Eh? You're not injured?  
**Student C:**Of course I'm not! I only came because I brought some tea for sensei!  
**Hikaru:**Ohh... I see... ahaha... I'm sorry... my mistake...  
**Fuyuki:**You always get misunderstanding... *sweat*

**Hikaru:**Sorry about that... so.. do I have tea too?  
**Student C:**I didn't bring it for you... I only bring it for Amahara-sensei... *love*  
Hikaru started to get angry and she tight her student with the badged like a spider web and every student run away at the end...**  
Student C:**Ahh! Please! Help Me!

* * *

And as for the 3 otaku group **Ko Yasaka,Patty and Hiyori**...  
Ko Yasaka saw Yamato won the first round she want to give her a surprise...  
**Ko Yasaka:**Oi~! Yamato~! How long have you been avoiding me in these few days? Getting lonely?  
**Yamato:**Of course not...  
**Ko Yasaka:**Hey guess what... I gone out with your boyfriend in these few days... Ha! Are you jealous..?  
**Yamato:**Not at all...  
**Ko Yasaka:**Eh? Why is that?  
**Yamato:**Cause you are too hasty and nobody would ever like you...  
**Ko Yasaka:**_Eh~!_ I'm not hasty~! I'm just being "_cheerful_" that's all isn't I right girls!  
**Patty & Hiyori:**Yes boss!  
**Ko Yasaka:**Hehe... I feel kinda cool when someone call me "Boss"... I learn it from Mai-senpai...  
**Maiyumi:**Then who is the real "boss" around here huh?  
**Ko Yasaka:_ Eh!_ _Ma-ma-mai-senpai!_** *gloom & sweat*  
Maiyumi Sukamoto appearance behind her...  
**Maiyumi:**Don't try to mock me again or else you may get into trouble do you understand! You two as well! Start clean this area immediately!  
**3 Otaku girls:**Yes senpai... *cartoony tears & pain*  
Maiyumi:Call me BOSS!  
**3 Otaku girls:**Y-yes BOSS~!  
**Yamato:**Jeez... *glare*

Then a student girl came and tell Yamato is her turn again in the race for the 2nd round...  
**Student Girl:**Nagamori-san... it's your turn... get ready for your next race...  
**Yamato:**Alright... I will go...

* * *

Once the 1st race was over,Konata and the Tsukasa were exhausted...  
They found Kanda and Miyuki together,so Konata talk to Kanda...  
**Konata:**Wa-... wow... I never though... your... girlfriend would be that... skillful...  
**Kanda:**She's not my girlfriend... but I admit she is skillful...

Then the **Announcer **(Minoru took my mic felt innocent)**  
Minoru(Announcer):**And now... please 3-B student get ready for the race...  
As they all heard it from the announcer...  
**Tsukasa:**Looks like it's your turn _Yuki and Kanda-san_...  
**Kanda:**Yeah... this is for Kagami... let's go Takara-chan...  
**Miyuki:**Okay...  
**Konata:**Why do you act like a hero all of the sudden...? *sweat*

As they get ready in their places...  
Kanda saw a person waving at Miyuki...  
Miyuki's mother **Yukari Takara** was cheering for Miyuki...  
**Yukari:**Good Luck! Don't get up!

And then Kanda say a word...  
**Kanda:**Your mother is kinda hot...  
**Miyuki:**Huh? W-what did you say? *blush*  
**Kanda:**What the! *sweat* What did I just said! *shock*  
**Alan P.J:**Opps... I think I slipped my finger accidentally~ *look innocent*  
**Kanda:_ YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!_**

**

* * *

2nd ROUND**

**Minoru:**It's so quick turn into "Round 2"... eh? where is Alan-kun?  
**Akira:**I dunno..**.** *nose starching***  
**At far far location,not so far but it is far that "fart" thou**gh it was...  
Alan P.J:**Hey... can I borrow your gun for a while?**  
Akira:**Nevermind about him... Let the race begin!  
Appear suddenly...  
**Alan P.J:**_Shen-so- ka shi!_ (Let the battle begin!) *holding gun and pointing the gun at Minoru _without reason_*

As the gun goes BANG *miss Minoru* then the race begin!  
Kanda and Miyuki and everyone start the race...  
Kanda run in the 3rd place as the 2 student run faster than him...  
But then he heard someone fell down...  
The person fell and get injured was Miyuki!

**Miyuki:**Ah... my ankle...  
**Kanda:**Are you alright!  
And suddenly...  
**Alan P.J(Announcer using mic): _OF COURSE SHE'S NOT ALRIGHT! YOU IDIOT! GO AND HELP HER!  
Kanda:Alright! Alright! I will do it! I will save her!  
Alan P.J:Make sure you bring here savely!  
_**

**_Akira:What the hell is wrong with you? You just ruin the whole story...  
Alan P.J:I just can't think of any plan of a speech for them... so I ended it up like this...  
Akira:But wouldn't it be bad if you do that?  
Alan P.J:Hmm... I dunno know... FanFiction gonna delete my account? something like that... Hahahaah~!  
Minoru:You know the mic is still on right?  
_**

* * *

_Ok,let's get back to the story seriously... skip that part and continue with this one...  
_

Kanda and Miyuki is at the Medic Supply...  
Ms Fuyuki help to badged her ankle and gave her some medicine to intense the pain...  
**Ms Fuyuki:** I'm done badged your ankle and added some medicine with it.. you better becareful next time... ok?  
**Miyuki:**Yes... I understood... and thank you...  
**Kanda:**You sure you can still stand Takara-chan...?  
**Miyuki:**I'm alright..  
Kanda is worry about her injured ankle...  
But then... he saw someone was watching him...  
He saw a person or was hiding itself then suddenly it run away...  
Then he has to find that person to investigate...  
**Kanda:**You stay right here... you must take some rest... I will be back for you soon...  
**Miyuki:**Ok...

* * *

Meanwhile...  
Hanasu Chihaya is supporting to Yukata and Minami of doing "some kind of a sport that pass a stick something like that..." I don't care what it call!  
Hanasu suddenly sense a danger...  
She want to go check on Kanda's situation but...  
She couldn't deny her friend for leaving them behind...

And as for Nicoles Cage.. err I mean Niicoles Masato...**  
**He was standing and he was waiting for** danger...  
Nicoles's mind:**Whether is Ensona is coming or try to involve innocent people... I am ready to protect anyone...  
Then Ms Kuroi appear in sudden and he was looking for him...  
**Ms Kuroi:**Oh there you are... I been looking for you...  
**Nicoles:**Kuroi-sensei... why are you looking for me for?  
**Ms Kuroi:**There is something I have to do... and I want you to assist me...  
**Nicoles:**But I have to wait... umm...  
**Ms Kuroi:**Waiting for what?  
**Nicoles:**That's classified...  
**Ms Kuroi:**Well whatever you are waiting it has been delay... come with me right away and help me... this only take a second...  
**Nicoles:...**  
Even as for him,Nicoles could not deny her...

* * *

And as for Kanda,he followed the person from the school building chasing her...  
It run inside the school,around the school,up the stairs and reach to the roof top where he finally found the person...  
It was Kagami...  
**Kanda:**Kagami? What are you doing up here? Are you alright...  
Kagami notice his voice,then she turn around slowly...

**Kagami:**Kanda... is you... thank goodness your save!  
**Kanda:**What happen to you? How did you escape from Ensona? Didn't Yamato told me you were been kidnap?  
**Kagami:**No.. she told me because she was trying to delay me from you...**  
Kanda:**What? Why would she do that!  
**Kagami: **I don't know... but now we are finally together... and I want to know something...  
**Kanda:**What is it?  
**Kagami:**You know we been together... and I want you to know how I feel about you...  
**Kanda:**W-what do you mean...? *blush*  
**Kagami:**I know you in love with me... and I know about it ever since the beginning... I always wanted to tell you Kanda... t-that... I... I love you Kanda...

**Kanda:**_W-W-W-W-WHAT?_ *Blush*

_**To Be Continue**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Epilogue**  
**(Extra Scene)**

_**Sojiro Izumi (Konata's Father)**_ is at the hospital feeling sad and despair... not because of his injured his leg that causes the emotional...  
He was unset because of that he couldn't go to the Ryoo Sport Event to take picture of student Girls wearing "Bloomers"...  
**Sojiro:**Why do I have this injury~! I feel so sad about taking picture of girls in my daughter's school... *tears*  
**Yui Narumi:**Calm down... is not like you're going are going to die or anything...

The spirit of Kanata was beside Sojiro,and she felt sorry for Sojiro sad that she thinks that he sad that he couldn't watch her daughter in Sport Event... **  
Kanata:**I felt sorry for him... *sweat*

_**End of Epilogue...**_


	56. EP14 Chpt 2 Dissapearance of Kagami prt2

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**_

_**Episode 14- Chapter 2/5 (FINAL)**_

_**(The Disappearance of Kagami Hiiragi - Part 2)**_

_**(I mean.. seriously... is this the last one?)**_

_**"The situation become ****even ****more ****an**__**d more exciting than ever! Even I have to say it twitch!"  
"Continue from the previous chapter!"  
"Let's get it on!"**_

* * *

At the **_Ryoo High School_** is having a Sport Event has begun few hours ago...  
_**Yamato Nagamori**_ _**(Valoria)**_ is on the starting line of the race...  
She is preparing herself for her next race event...

But suddenly!

She sense danger in her mind!  
It's telling her that there is danger somewhere around the area...  
She felt something was wrong and she think it could be **_Kanda (Arken)_** is in trouble...

**Yamato's mind:**_Oh no.. is it Arken in trouble..._  
**The Referee who blow the whistle:**Alright get into your position... the race is starting soon...  
**Yamato:**No... wait... I have to get something...  
**Referee who never listen:**You won't be going anywhere young lady! The race is about to begin... there is no rejection on the race or you will lose the race...  
**Yamato's mind:**_Damn it! I can't get out from this situation... I got to find out how is Arken been up too...  
_

Yamato do not have any option than race...  
She's thinking of a reason on her mind...  
She is wondering why did Ensona kidnap Kagami for a reason...  
**Yamato's mind:**_I have to know... why did Ensona kidnap the worthless female who has no valuable...? There is got to be a explanation... but I just don't know what it is... I have to know the answer...  
_

Then a sudden flashback appear,bring back to _Yamato's memories_...  
Yamato is remembering of a place where she meet with a _**Mystery Girl in Shadow**_ which is in the** _Ryoo High School's hallway_**...  
And the **_Mystery Girl in Shadow_** seem to know about Kanda's secret identity...

**Yamato:**Are you looking for _Arken_...?**  
Mystery girl in shadow:**Yes I am... I came here because I'm worry about him... and I don't want to get involve but I very want to be with him...  
**Yamato:**He isn't what you think of him... his memory has been erased...  
**Mystery Girl:**T-That's impossible... how could this happen...  
**Yamato:**We don't know... it's still remaining unknown to us,all we know is that we have to train him to regain his strength to protect himself...  
**Mystery Girl:**That wouldn't work... even as you try to regain his strength... it just a waste of time before anything happen to him...  
**Yamato:**There is no other option than let him learn to fight... what will happen if Nel send someone to hunt or kill him... either way... _**Nel**_ is searching for you as well isn't it...?  
**Mystery Girl:**I have no reason to follow _that man's_ orders... I have my own decision... I have find myself a _human body _that suit me... I will have to get by his side to protect him... if I get caught by Nel... I have no other than sacrifice myself into his hand... I don't want Arken to know about this... if there anything happen to me... _please take care of him for me._.. my life will end if _that man_ ever found me...

As the sound of the gun start the race...  
Return to the **_Reality_** and Yamato finally realize what are the reason...**  
Yamato:**Could it be? That... she is...!  
**Referee:** _Start! _*bang*

Who is... the mystery girl in shadow...?  
Sound mysteries... doesn't it?  
That's what make the story more interesting!

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

The **_Mystery Girl in Shadow_** shown out of nowhere was searching for someone in the Ryoo High School  
She was looking for Kanda...  
**Mystery Girl:**Where is he! I have to find him immediately! Or else it will be too late!

While **_Hanasu Chihaya_** was cheering for Yukata and Minami in their race...  
She act normally cheering them like all the other do...  
But suddenly she saw a girl run by the bushes...  
The girl seem unfamiliar cause she can't analysis properly,it was too far away and bushes are blocking her view...  
**Hanasu:**What was that?

When the race was over,Yukata and Minami finish the race in _**4th(Minami)**_ and _**6th(Yukata)**_ and then Hanasu have to tell them she have to leave...  
**Hanasu:**I'm sorry for the interruption but I have to go... but without your permission... I cannot go anywhere...  
Hanasu's speech was gently but still she does not know how to speak like a human...**  
Minami:**Is alright... you can go... you don't have to wait for us if your in a hurry...  
**Hanasu:**Thank you...  
And so Hanasu left them together,both of them...  
**Yukata:**You very a nice person Iwasaki-san... I'm glad that I'm your friend...  
Minami blush as she look at her smiling face and talk nicely to her...

_aww... I'm blush too...  
d(=w=)b  
_

* * *

Meanwhile Nicoles finish helping Ms Kuroi carrying heavy boxes into the classroom,they got tired from carrying so they take a break...  
**Nicoles:**That's the last one...  
**Ms Kuroi:**_Fuh~!_ Thanks goodness that's the last... hey,thanks for your help... without you... I don't think I could finish it myself...  
**Nicoles:**I'm glad I could help...  
**Ms Kuroi:**Maybe someday I will treat you at lunchtime... well,I gotta go check out my students how they are doing... take care!  
So Ms Kuroi left Nicoles and so he is all by himself in the classroom now...

Then he heard someone was running up the staircase,it seem to be in a hurry...  
**Nicoles:**Who is making that noise? There shouldn't be any student running around the school...  
But Nicoles ignore it anyway...  
In the right time,Hanasu came to find him...

**Hanasu:**Armas! We got trouble...**  
Nicoles:**Iarius... what are you doing here? Where is Arken!**  
Hanasu:**My senses have been interrupting me for some reason... I think Arken is in trouble...

**Nicoles: _What!_**

**Hanasu:**I had a feeling that it's going to be disaster...  
**Nicoles:**Then we have to find Arken immedialy! Let's go search for him!  
**Hanasu:**Understood!  
Nicoles and Hanasu rush down to the staircase to look for Kanda...  
But actually,Kanda is on the rooftop even they didn't notice he was up there...

* * *

_**At the rooftop...**_

_**Kanda**_ and _**Kagami**_ is on the rooftop where they are having a _**CONFESSION **_situation!  
After what happen,Kagami was convincing to Kanda that she love him...  
Kanda could not believe what she just said but it's all true to be heard...

**Kanda:**F-For all this time... y-you like me ever since we meet...? *blush***  
Kagami:**Yes... because **_Amahara-sensei_** told me everything about you care about me... My heart felt a rhythm beating every second went I get close to you... that is why I'm trying my best to confess myself to you...! That is why I starting to like you...

Kanda is now speechless,everything she say was truth... she could not be the enemy...  
_**(but I am... you stole KAGAMI FROM ME! HOW DARE YOU!)**_

**Kagami:**Come closer... let's be together... we will experince this feeling together... and we shall share our feeling together that never before... don't you agree?  
Kanda walk toward to her slowly as the feeling begin to get excitement more and more...  
It was fate that's what he's thinking in his head...  
**  
**But then suddenly a mysterious person came on the roof... it was the _**Mystery Girl**_'s voice...

**Mystery Girl:**No! Don't listen to her! That's the **_Traitor_**!  
Kanda turn his head back and he was surprise what he just saw...

It wasn't **_Hanasu_**...

or **_Yamato_**_..._

Or even anyone from Lucky Star group...

Who might be you ask?

There's no way it's a male cause it's a female...

You may get shock if you know the truth cause this is the real Spoiler you won't going to miss...

The person Kanda was so surprise that he could not believe his own eyes...

It Was...

* * *

It is...!

Could it be...!

No Way!

Can It Be...!

_**

* * *

**_

**It Was... **

**No Other Than...!**

_**"ANOTHER Kagami Hiiragi**_...!"  
(I know what you're thinking... and your right... WTF!)

* * *

With those same eyes and same looks ...  
There is no way that can tell the different between them...  
They look just the same!  
There is got to be an explanation!

* * *

There are two Kagami in the scene...  
The _**1st**__** Kagami**_ is the _**Mystery Girl**_ who run up the roof...  
And the **_2nd_**_** Kagami **_is the one who confess to Kanda...

**Kanda:**W-what is going on here!  
**Kagami 1:**She's not the real one! I am!  
**Kagami 2:**No! That's not true! I'm the real one! Believe me!  
**Kagami 1:**Don't listen to her! She's the traitor! She copy my body DNA and memories to order to get you!  
**Kagami 2:**I won't do such terrible things to him! Leave him alone!

Kanda now is in big trouble!  
In every anime situation like _Triangular love_ for some anime or manga... you can only choose one... but in this story is different.. if he choose the wrong one... the bad guy will kill which it's disguising itself of a female that he care...

**Kanda talk to himself:**_What am I suppose to do... I don't know which one is the real Kagami..._**  
Kagami 1:**Please! You have to_ trust_ me!  
**Kagami 2:**We have been together for so long! You have got to _believe_ me!  
Kanda is frustrate and he is confuse that he doesn't know what is he to do...  
He is surfering of an headache...  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_Trust...? Believe...? p-please... someone... anybody... help me..._

* * *

_**Meanwhile on the race... **_

_**Yamato**_ is still having the race...  
She is running faster than anyone else on the race...

Everyone was so amaze of her speed...  
So everyone is cheering for her for victory...

But she don't even care about that...  
Her sense is thickening with danger around the school area...  
She look worry and pale as she run...  
And having "mind talk" on herself...

**Yamato's mind: **_I don't have much time left... I have to tell Arken about this! Before it is too late!_  
She have the reason to tell Kanda about something that Kanda need to know...  
But she doesn't have much time left before Kanda get into trouble but which he is already in trouble right now...

**Minoru:**Wow! It's so incredibly how **_Nagamori_** running that fast! I think we know who's the winner of the race!  
**Alan P.J:**Hmm~ _Not quite yet_...  
**Minoru:**Eh? What do you mean "_not quite_"? You mean there's something wrong with her...  
**Alan P.J:**Oh no no... I wasn't talking about her... I was just thinking... Why are you always taking orders from _**Akira**_?  
**Minoru:**Is kinda... my kind of style you see... and...**  
Alan P.J:**Then why didn't I see you two getting act together...  
**Minoru:**I-is not easy as it looks... *sweat***  
Akira:**_Minoru! Where is my hot dog!_  
**Minoru:**COMING AKIRA-SAMA!  
**Alan P.J:**You two never change...

* * *

At a normal store... which there weren't many customer around...  
A student came to get some food... then something happen that wasn't quite,**_Normal_**...  
**Student A:**Umm.. excuse me sir... can I get a hot dog?  
**?:**_**OHh~!**_ **We don't just sell "Hot dog"!** We sell _**THE ULTIMATE BEST HOT DOG EVER MADE!**_  
The person who sell hotdogs was... the only...

_**"Meito Anizawa**_...? _** Anime Tencho**_...?_**"**_  
What the hell is he doing here!

And the Tencho's group are in the kitchen as well bring massive **_Epic_**!  
They make insane stuff in there,they though that this is like some kind of an _Action Gundam Scene_...  
And when it's done...

**Meito:**Here you go! Be sure to tell your friend about our store... cause we are... the BEST! *thumbs up*  
**Student A:**ahh... ok... and thanks... *sweat*

They tell the customer to tell they friend to come over or else they will get out of business...

* * *

_**Meanwhile with the Lucky Star group...**_

Ms Kuroi have found Konata and Tsukasa,after she done her "_lifting job_"...  
**Ms Kuroi:**_Oh-shuu~! (Yo!)  
_**Konata:**Ah... Kuroi-sensei!  
**Ms Kuroi:**Say,weren't you girls suppose to visit your friend?  
**Tsukasa:**Eh? What do you mean _sensei_?  
**Ms Kuroi:**I heard **_Takara_** was injured from the race and Kanda was the only guy took her to the _Medic Supply_...  
**Konata:**You mean that Kanda bring her there!  
**Ms Kuroi:**What? You didn't know?  
**Konata:**Oh... it could be risky...

Konata's face turn serious,she wasn't herself and yet,she look different...**  
Konata:**There could be dangerous for them if that kind of situation...  
**Tsukasa:**What do you mean Kona-chan?  
**Konata:**The fact is...

Konata said it slowly like there is some bad news she going to tell...**  
Konata:**The fact is... I play a lot of _"Dating Sim Games..."_ and when a guy and a girl get together in a room... Kanda may try to _"strike her"_ by any chance!  
**Tsukasa:**You mean that they are doing... *gloom*  
**Konata:**Yes... *gloom* In every _doujinshi manga_... the male character always get to do it with the female characters... and I think it will happen to him... or even us...?  
**Tsukasa:**I don't think he could do such a thing! *panic*  
**Ms Kuroi:**He won't do that kind of stuff... *sweat*

**Konata:**Yeah~ I guess your right... maybe I think of it too much...  
**Tsukasa:**Don't scare me like that Kona-chan...  
**Konata:**Sorry~ well anyway... let's go check out Yuki-chan how is she doing... but I wonder... if they are doing the stuff right now...  
Ms Kuroi smack Konata in the head...  
**Ms Kuroi:**Just shut up already! *angry*  
**Konata:**Oww~ I was just kidding... *tears of pain*

* * *

_**Meanwhile back to the rooftop...**_

Kanda is still confuse,he still doesn't know which one is the real Kagami...  
He said what he had to say in his mind...

**Kanda:**I do want to know which one is the real Kagami... but it's hard to decide which one of you is the real Kagami!  
Then the 1st Kagami reply to him with rage...**  
Kagami 1:DON'T YOU REMEMBER AT ALL! I AM THE REAL ONE **_**"ARKEN"**_! *gasp*

Kanda then notice what the 1st Kagami just said... she just said his _"other real name"_...**  
Kanda talk to himself:**_Why would she said my other real name so suddenly...? could she be the... she's Ensona!_  
**Kagami 2:**Arken? What is Arken?  
**Kanda talk to himself:**_By the look of the 2nd Kagami doesn't know my other real name... then I know who I must be with... It's got to be the second one..._  
**Kagami 1:**Please Arken! I'm the real one! Don't follow her! Didn't you told me that you would believe me! Didn't we made promise together!  
Kanda doesn't know remember any of her words she say...  
He keeps on going toward to the 2nd Kagami...

**Kagami 1: _Arken!_**

* * *

While Yamato almost end to the finish line...  
She accidentally fell to the ground and injured her leg...  
But still she still keeps on going for it...  
Until she finally run to the end line...  
Everyone cheer for her...

But Yamato did not stop there...  
She kept on running till she find Kanda...  
But there is a problem,how is she going to find him even though she don't know where he is?

Then Yamato found Nicoles and Hanasu,they seem to look for Kanda as well...  
She stop and ask them if they found him or any clue...  
**Yamato:**You two... did you find Kanda yet!**  
Hanasu:**No... there is no energy source of him I can't locate him... there is a blocking progrem interupting my locator to tract him... but I can sense Arken is in trouble! **  
Nicoles:**We have to find him immedialy! I'm fear he might get into trouble... But the problem is... we don't know where he is...**  
**

Their chances are low,  
There is no hope to find him...  
When all luck has lost... they do not know what else they can do...

**_To be continue..._**


	57. EP14 Chpt 3 Behind The Truth!

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**_

_**Episode 14- Chapter 3/5 (FINAL)**_

_**(Behind The Truth!)**_

_Continue from the previous chapter_

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Konata and the other are heading to the Medic Supply...**_

They went to visit _**Miyuki Takara **_at the Medic Supply because they heard that she was injured during the race...  
_**Yukata,Minami**_ and _**Tsukasa**_ came to see her too...  
Konata came with a panic whenever she enter the Medic Room saw Miyuki on the bed...

**Konata:**Miyuki-san! Are you alright!**  
**

Miyuki seem to be fine,her knee is cover with bandages after what happen at the race...**  
Miyuki:**I'm alright... but it hurts a little...

Konata look around the area and it seem that _**Kanda**_ isn't here with Miyuki...

**Konata:**Eh? Isn't Kanda suppose to be here with you Miyuki-san?  
**Miyuki:**He went out for a while... but I'm not sure where he when...**  
**

Konata is getting mad of Kanda for leaving Miyuki here...

**Konata:**How could he even left you behind! He's such a bad person! Treating a girl like that!  
**Miyuki:**But I'm fine with it... Amahara-sensei is with me... don't get mad about him... it is also my fault for bringing him into trouble... There must be a reason for him to leave...  
**Tsukasa:**Yes... she's right Kona-chan... maybe he is doing something important...**  
Konata:**Well I don't care whether he's busy or not... he cannot treat a girl like that... by the way,I'm hungry... I'm going to get some "_hot dog_"... and I will buy some for you Miyuki! Yukata and Minami will be here with you so don't you worry!  
**Tsukasa:**Wait! I will come with you too Kona-chan!

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Yamato,Nicoles and Hanasu**_

After what happen from the previous chapter...  
They are now don't know where or how to find Kanda in the school area...

When all hope has lost...  
Yamato has only last question to ask them whether if there's still a chance to find Kanda...

**Yamato:**Did you two saw a mysterious girl running by?**  
Hanasu:**Ah... I remember... I think there was a mystery girl just run by the trees... I think she went into the school... but I can't analysis her proberly..  
**Nicoles:**I remember... there was someone run up the staircase... I think it's heading to the rooftop...

Then without any notice,Yamato run again...  
**Nicoles:****_Valoria!(Yamato)_** Where are you going!  
**Yamato:**I'm going to the rooftop!  
**Hanasu:**Could it be that she is heading to the rooftop?  
**Nicoles:**I hope so... I wish we weren't too late...

* * *

Yamato run up the staircase,even she has injured her knee from the race but she still going for it...  
She still feel the pain on her knee,she could not resist the pain but she still head up toward the roof...

By the time she reach the top...  
She stand up on her feet and run toward to the bright outside rooftop...  
She suddenly shout out loud...

**_Yamato:She is not the one!_**

And it was the perfect time Yamato reach before Kanda walk toward the **2nd Kagami**...

**Kanda:**What! _Yamato! _You came!

Yamato has to explain everything to make him understand the situation...  
**Yamato:**You have choose the wrong person! That's not the person you know Arken!  
**Kanda:**But the 1st Kagami know my secret identity... it's got to be the one I choose right?  
**Yamato:**No! That's wrong! She know your identity because... the real person you are looking... _it wasn't there!_

**Kanda confuse and the real spoiler is about to come~!  
Kanda:**Huh?What are you talking about? Kagami is Kagami! Are you still hate her because of that Yamato?  
**Yamato:**The truth is... her body is been _"Use"_...  
**Kanda:**Use? By who?  
**Yamato:**The person that enter her body... was _**Princess Iryles! She is the Princess from the Universe**_! She came because she was looking for you!

**And that's explain everything and yet so little!**

**The _1st Kagami_ was actually an Alien Princess!****  
**

**Kanda:**WHAT? Then if she is the real one is at your side then that's mean... *sweat in fear* THE ONE I THAT CHOOSE WAS...  
The _**2nd Kagami**_'s face starting a sudden gloom,then her eyes turns to red glooming like a fearsome monster and steam came out from her body then melt the skin and faces to reveal the identity of the truth enemy...

_**It was Ensona!**_  
the _**APPEARANCE OF ENSONA!**_

**Ensona:_AARRRRRKKKKEEEENNNN!_**

It was a robot,the face of a dreadful machine...  
It gone berserk whenever it reveal it truthself...

Ensona dash dissappear in sudden (like Dragon Ball Z)...  
It sudden reappear from Kanda's back and kick it and knock him to the ground...  
**Kanda:**Erh! What the...! Such strength...  
Kanda tries to stand up...  
But Ensona sudden step with it's foot at Kanda's back while on the ground...  
Then Ensona's right hand turn into an _**Alien Tech Blaster Gun Machine **_aiming directly to Kanda's head...**  
Yamato:**Arken!

Ensona stare at Yamato with it's red glooming eyes like a demon's eyes...  
But it wasn't going to kill her first... it change it's target and aiming at Kagami...  
It's mouth open widely and it was absorbing it's energy,it's trying to blast Kagami with it energy blast from it's mouth...  
Yamato have to stop it before it shoot...

She rush to make it by rush to Ensona quickly,  
Ensona almost release it's blast soon before it's too late!  
And then Yamato hit Ensona's chin so that the blaster will shoot up in the sky...  
**Yamato:**Take this!  
Ensona's blast was shot in mid-air of the sky...

**The blast did not heard from anybody because of the sound of the gun at the race was shot in the same time,so no one can heard or see the blaster...**

Ensona was stop in a short moment,then it suddenly look directly at Yamato with it's red glowing eyes of a machine again(like Terminator)  
Ensona's eyes stare directly at Yamato and it's hair turns into like a octopus machine(can't say ten*acle)...  
It grab Yamato in mid air and now Ensona will use the energy from it's mouth again and then aim at Yamato close to her face directly...  
She is hopeless now...  
**Kanda:**Yamato!  
**Ensona:**GaaArRRHHhhEEE HurAAhHHHhhh HAaaaAh... *absorb energy*  
**Yamato:**Damn it!

Then suddenly Ensona was shoot hit in the _eye_ by an unknown **_Blast Shot _**from somewhere around...  
It was _**Hanasu**_ who shot at Ensona with her hand that change into a blaster gun...  
Nicoles was at her back,he use his aura sword to help Kanda and Yamato...  
**Nicoles:**Let go of them Ensona!  
Nicoles's aura sword slash Ensona's octopus machine and release Yamato...  
**Ensona:**GRRUuuUAahahAHHhHAHhh! *pain*

Nicoles keeps on attack it,Ensona dough the attack and Kanda was free at that moment...  
**Hanasu:**Are you alright _Valoria_!  
**Yamato:**Don't just worry about me! Save Arken!  
**Hanasu:**But your leg is injured...  
**Yamato:**Just Go Help Him! I'm fine! Ensona soon will kill him! Protect Him at any course!  
**Hanasu:**Uh... understood...  
Hanasu don't understand why does she care about Kanda so much... even she is a robot,she doesn't know the reason...

Hanasu head to Kanda...  
**Kanda:**Oww... that hurts... my back...  
**Hanasu:**Are you alright...?  
**Kanda:**Do I look alright even an alien attack me on a sudden...  
But then Kagami came to help Hanasu beside her...  
**Kagami:**Let me heal him...  
Kagami's hand make a strange green energy and heal Kanda in a matter of second...  
**Kanda:**How... did you do that Kagami...?  
**Kagami:**I'm not Kagami... but you can call whatever you want... even if you do forgot about me... I don't mind...  
Kanda tries his best to remember then somehow... he had a flashback... and he remember something...

* * *

Kanda's flashback is in another location,there was a girl stop the Armor Warrior and she mad at him..  
The armor warrior was Arken also known as Kanda...  
The girl's face is reveal was the same look of Kagami but she is wearing a "fancy princess dress"...  
**Princess Iryles:**Why do you have to leave! Aren't we made a promise together!  
**Arken:**I have decide...I want to forgot my mistake that I had to take responsible...  
**Princess Iryles:**But it wasn't your fault! I know is a lie that Nel was saying!**  
Arken:EVERYTHING HE SAY WAS THE TRUTH IRYLES!**

She was shock when Arken was angry...**  
Princess Iryles:**But... that can't be... you can't be the person who do something like that!  
**Arken:**I already told you... It was my mistake... the mistake I did... It was me... who started the "Great War"... **_ for a long time divided the Milky Way into two..._**  
**Princess Iryles:**My father gave you a mission that you cannot deny... but I can! You don't have to leave Arken!  
**Arken:**He order me to do what I must do... and I'm sorry..._ princess_...but I want to be _forgotten_ my mistake...  
**Princess Iryles:**Akren...  
Slowly Arken walk alone and left Iryles behind without any reply...  
She knew she could not stop him but she did try her best...

* * *

_**Return back to reality...**_

Kanda finally know a little about her... he know she a princess from outer space and he know she care about him...  
**Kanda:**Iryles...

**Kagami:**Iarius... Protect him... I will go help Armas...  
**Kanda:**What...! Wait! That's dangerous!

Nicoles (Armas) try his best to hit Ensona with all he got but he was no match for Ensona... It's speed was unseenable and his strength slowly weaken...  
Ensona kick and Nicoles block it's attack... **  
Nicoles:**He's too strong..  
Nicoles try again but he was stop by someone by standing in front of him...  
It was Kagami or also known as the _**Princess Iryles**_ inside her._.._  
**Kagami:**Let me handle this... get around it,grab it's arm and legs to hold him,I will distract Ensona...  
Kagami rush to the enemy and she didn't look afraid...**  
Kanda:**What are you doing! Get out of here! It's dangerous!

Ensona now use it's left hand and turn another blaster gun to shoot Kagami...  
But surprisingly... Kagami was very skillful... she dough every shoot from Ensona (like a ninja)...  
Kanda wonder... how did she even do that?  
**Kanda:**I don't understand... am I seeing what I'm believe...  
**Hanasu:**She train herself whenever you're on your mission... she train hard because she want to protect you... her spirit rise inside of her and she never give up on you...  
Kanda:I see... but what was my purpose for coming to Earth for the mission...  
Hanasu:I-... I don't know...

When Kagami finally get close to Ensona,she use a engery like a shiled and block all of Ensona's blaster with two hand...  
Ensona getting frustrated,but it didn't notice that Nicoles was behind...  
Nicoles got his chance to grab Ensona's right arm from it's back..  
Ensona did not notice that he was there,it was a trap for him...  
Then Hanasu came out of nowhere in a sudden attack!  
She grab Ensona's left arm so he could not shoot...  
And Yamato stand up and face the Seeker as she look seriously...

**Kagami:**Now use Aura Sword!  
**Yamato:**Understood!  
Yamato use her Aura Sword and run to Ensona so she could strike it's body... but then something happen!  
Her injured leg was interrupted,she couldn't stand up and fight...  
**Yamato:**Erh! My leg...  
Ensona got his chance to burst out of it's berserk energy to release itself from them...  
**Ensona:**GGaaarUUUhHHHH!  
**Hanasu:**Oh No!  
**Nicoles:**This is bad!

It's time for Ensona to encounter...  
It seem it has turn berserk by making it angry...  
The first it's target was Nicoles,  
It use it's leg to kick out Nicoles and the kick was an impact like a missile boost then he get smash to the wall that blow with a boom! That crack the wall...  
His back bring the pain that he could not stand either...  
**Nicoles:**Erh! T... he p.. pain... *fell*

Hanasu tries to hold on to Ensona to stop but it was no use...  
Ensona swing it's arm and Hanasu could not hold much longer...  
Than she slip her hand and Ensona in an unseenable speed with it's blaster shot at her!  
It damage it's arm and leg part,she could not move or shoot the enemy anymore...  
She was hopeless,she could not move any of her body parts laying on the ground...  
**Hanasu:**My... arm... and ...legs... ca...ca...cannot... mo... ve...

Now Ensona gonna use all it might using blaster gun again but this time,it use 3 blasters from the Left,Right hand and the Mouth each of one of them aiming them 3 of them Yamato,Hanasu and Nicoles...  
3 of them cannot dough the attack cause they were injured and cannot move...

Kagami(Iryles) have to do something so she try to get close to Ensona to stop the blast...  
But actually it was Ensona's trap for her...  
Ensona aim 3 blaster all directly at Kagami(Iryles)...  
A sudden reaction,Kagami use energy shield to block,there was no time to dough or roll...  
She use forceshield to block but she doesn't know will it work...  
Ensona fire it all in the same time and blow a huge explosive that blow the rooftop building away with mist all over the top!

The huge explosion can be heard from many people but it was the explosion from the event they could hear...  
It was the poping balloon competition game... each time they pop a ballon they could only hear the sound of poping sound like an explosion...  
(Japanese game event are so easy to avoid any situation doesn't it? I just gave an unreasonable way by accident...)

* * *

A huge mist all around the place,Kanda could not see anything from the think air...  
And the mist slowly fade away but Kanda could not see anyone...  
Kanda look around the area,he though it was over...  
**Kanda:***cough* What just happen...

**Kanda talk to himself:**_I though I was a goner... after what happen here that time I never knew it was that powerful that create such explosion..._  
He gave a tired sigh and then slowly he realize there was something more shocking what he's about to see...  
**Kanda:**That's strange... where is everyone... I can't see from the mist... but what's more important... where is Kagami?  
The mist finally gone and Kanda was too surprise to know what happen to her...  
Kagami was hanging at the broken pile,and she's almost going to fall from the top floor...  
**Kanda:**KAGAMI!

The broken pile started to loosen it,Kanda quickly hold her wrist with two hands and he made it in time rescue her before she fell...  
**Kanda:**Erh! She's heavy... but even she's heavy... I won't let her go!

_"But will he...?"_

Unsurprisingly,Ensona came out and it was clearly uninjured except for the eye that Hanasu did...**  
Kanda:**Oh No! Not you again!  
**Ensona:**_AARRKKKKEENNN MMMUUSSSTTTT DDIIIIIIEE!_

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

Misao and Ayano was walking around the school...  
They seem to be upsetting about Kagami's news that she's lost without a reason...**  
Misao:***sigh* Why isn't she coming?  
**Ayano:**Who are you calling with?  
**Misao:**You know... Hiiragi! It's been several days I haven't seen her! I'm very very very very very VERY VERY VERY! MISSSS HERR! *cartoony tears*  
**Ayano:**I know... *sweat* I miss her too...

Then suddenly a "broken pile" fell from the above,but luckily there were nobody hurts...  
**Misao:**Waah! That was close!  
**Ayano:**What is happening up there!  
Both of them saw something terrible and something even shocking...

**Misao:**Hey isn't that...?  
**Ayano:**Could it be... *shock*  
**Misao:**No way!

* * *

**Alan P.J:**For some reason... I fell like there is danger ahead...  
**Minoru:**You think so?  
**Akira:**Nah~! There's no way there couldn't be any danger on this event...  
**Minoru:**Maybe your right... Akira-sama...  
**Alan P.J:**Oh very? Akira-sama~? Can you see the rooftop?  
**Akira:**What's wrong with the roofto-... what the!  
**Minoru:**Oh my god! There's someone up there!  
**Alan P.J:**Bingo~!

Everyone look up the rooftop...  
And some people scream...

* * *

As Ensona walk slowly toward with it's right hand turn into a blaster aiming at Kanda,he has no other than to die...  
**Kanda:**Damn... am I going to die like this...? I don't want to die...  
Kanda's hand almost slip Kagami's hand... he could not hold much longer...

**Kanda:**I'm sorry Kagami... I fail to save you...  
Ensona get closer and closer with it's hand turn into a blaster gun...  
Kanda look serious by his face**  
Kanda:**But I won't let anyone get you! I will let you survive!

Ensona aiming at Kanda's head...  
It started to talk to him normaly... (Is about time...)  
**Ensona:**Youu mast DIE! I Shaw bRIng The HeAD Of yOur And sHow It To My kIng Nel ToUChi...  
**Kanda:**What is it about him anyway! If you want me then come and get me! But don't hurt Kagami or anyone!  
By the words of Kanda,everyone heard what Kanda just said...  
**Ensona:**I HeV nO ReAsSOn tO sToP! Nel ToucHi oRdER mE tO HuNt U... hE WiLL bE PlEase AS mY SEEondary! But Now...  
Ensona release a deadly chainsaw in it's arm and it seem to be in use of something violently...**  
Ensona:**I wILL hAVE to cUT Off yOur hEad aND BriNG The Head oF YoUR AND bRing tHe p5rncess To ThE KiNg!

Then a sudden attack came out of nowhere...  
It was Yamato backslash Ensona's back...  
**Ensona:**GuUAeRAJahhhHH!**  
Kanda:**Yamato!  
**Ensona:**WAHY YOOUUU... YoU aREn't dEAd YET!  
**Yamato:**I'm not that easy to be defeated!  
**Ensona:**eVeN yOU cAme to PREOteCT hIM... BUT STILL IT WON'T TAKE EFFECT ON ME!  
**Kanda:**Get out of here! Or else he will get you!  
**Yamato:**I'm not leaving without you and her! I have a reason for that! Even you don't remember you save me before but... I want to gave back what you did for me...

Yamato block,dough and attack if she get the chance to strike Ensona...  
Ensona was tough and gone berserk...  
Ensona blaster and using it's chainsaw as melee to attack her...  
Even as Yamato injure her leg... she still keep on fighting till they hit it with an impact!

Ensona tries to attack her and Kanda...  
Yamato protect and block Ensona's attack...  
Ymaato has to stay close to Kanda in case of anything happen to him...

Yamato have to use an powerful energy within her to end this one and for all...  
**Yamato:**It's time I will have to use my full power to get you...  
**Ensona:**You have got to be KIIDDDING ME~! GRRrRUUUAAHHHH!

Ensona use it's blaster mouth charging an massive energy that make it gone berserk...  
Yamato's body rise with an aura energy...  
Ensona soon fire directly at her...  
In a right time...

**_Yamato: aaaaAAAUuuuRrrrraaAAa BBBblLLaaaadDdeeEE!  
(Aura Blade)_**

Both of the attack in a massive encounter!  
Ensona's power is much powerful than Yamato...  
But yet...  
Yamato yell with all her might and it seem Ensona's blaster begin to fall back...

**Ensona:**What! Impossible! How can it possible! Unless... her's aura has gain because of Arken...! UuWWwhhwhAHAhhHWHWHahHAHHHHHH

With a big flashbang,the energy blown with wind!

It was finally over...  
Ensona has dissapear and Yamato won the battle...

**Kanda:**Thanks Goodness Yamato! Thank you for saving me...  
Then suddenly Yamato faith and yet! Almost fell from the rooftop like Kagami did..

**Kanda:**What the! Ugh! I can't hold 2 people at a time... Yamato! Wake Up!

Then another shocking appear suddenly!  
Ensona is still ALIVE!

This time... every part of it has been damage but this time... it want to kill Kanda directly with it's chainsaw...**  
Ensona:**Do You ThiAK tHAT WIll KiLL mE~! Ii WONN ddie! UyAHhhahahahHA

**Kanda:**Oh no... Noo... Is over... what am I suppose to do now...

_**To Be Continue...**_


	58. EP14 Chpt 4 Unknown Sign

_**Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story**_

_**Episode 14 Chapter 4/5 FINAL  
**_

_**(Unknown Sigh)**_

**Alan P.J:**Ohhhh~ Man! It's been half a month since I update this story...

So Anyway...

Let the exciting story continue~!_**  
**_

* * *

Continue from the previous chapter...  
Kanda is trying to save Yamato and Kagami falling from the rooftop...  
Kanda grab on to they hand because 2 of them are unconscious for a reason...  
And that reason was **_Ensona the Seeker_**,and it's seeking to kill Kanda as it's mission order by **_Nel Touchi_**...  
Before Yamato fell unconscious,she have used all of her power to exterminate Ensona to end it all...

But it wasn't enough power to stop Ensona...  
Ensona walking forward at Kanda,and Kanda don't have any option...

...but to _**DIE!**_  
(Sound scary doesn't it...?)

**

* * *

**

**Kanda:**Am I going to die like this...but I'm too young to die!

Ensona walk in front of Kanda and step onto his right arm like a bug...  
Kanda mustn't let go of them even it's hurt...

**Ensona:**NoW iT IS tHE tImE To DiE **_AAaaRrKkEenNN_**!  
**Kanda:**I want to know why do you hate me so much? What did I ever done to you!**  
Ensona:**OVer 5000 yeARS I bEEn iN priSsoN aLL bEcAuse of YOu! AnD i WaNT To tAakE My REvENGe on YoU! PReEparE To DIEE!

Kanda couldn't do anything now...  
All left was to say his last word before Ensona gonna kill him...**  
Kanda:**Is over... I'm sorry everyone... Kagami... Yamato... I have fail...  
**?:**You haven't fail yet...  
**Kanda:**Huh? *shock*

A sudden speed of sword slashing toward Ensona...  
Ensona taken the damage from it and break into part of pieces broken from it's body and Ensona goar with pain in slow-mo... (To make it awesome...)  
The sudden attack was massive,Kanda couldn't believe or what just happen...  
A man standing behind Kanda and Kanda know him somewhere before...  
**Kanda:**Is You!

Ensona couldn't analyze clearly enough to see the man's identity because of the early damage from Hanasu...**  
Ensona:**Who the hell are you!  
**?:**None of your business...

Another double slash attack,Ensona dough in speed,but it wasn't enough speed than the man...  
Ensona get knock down by the man and lastly the man use it's sword like **katana** _(japanese sword)_...  
The man is going to stab Ensona's head but when Ensona still manage to move it's hands,it push a button from his left arm and disappear in a second...

The man was wearing a straw hat like a samurai...  
It was **_the Mystery Monk_** that Kanda knew before...  
**Mystery Monk:**Erh! He escape...  
**Kanda:**My god... how did you learn that!

Then suddenly,without notice,Kanda's arm when numb and Kagami and Yamato is going to fall from the high floor...  
**Kanda:**Ah! No!  
He try to grab on to it,and he manage to grab on Kagami...  
But he couldn't save Yamato from the fall..  
**Kanda:**Yamato!  
Then the Mystery Monk dash in second without being seen into air and fall from the high floor...

The Mystery Monk running to the ground and catches her in time...  
Kanda yell at him because he still holding Kagami...  
**Kanda:**Hey! Aren't you going to help me here!

The Mystery Monk whisper to himself...  
**Mystery Monk:**_That girl is up to you..._  
**Kanda:**Huh? What did you say?  
The mystery monk disappear and left Yamato on the floor with surrounding bushes...  
**Kanda:**W-Wait! Why the hell did he do that for! Someone... Help me!

* * *

From the ground below where the Mystery Monk save Yamato...

Then someone came and it was _**Nakado Asuhai**_...**  
Nakado:**This is so thrilling~! I have got to take picture of this in the Ryoo School News Report!  
Then Nakado found Yamato laying on the ground...  
**Nakado:**Eh? Isn't that _Nagamori-san_? I gotta get someone to help!

* * *

Meanwhile...

Konata and Tsukasa were getting a hot dog and heading back to the Medic Supply...  
And then something stops them with the people looking upward...

**Konata:**M-mm~! What a good and tasty hot dog...**  
Tsukasa:**Kona-chan... don't you feel strange that everyone is looking upward... what are they looking at?**  
Konata:**I don't know... hmm... is it an airplane?

They look up and they wasn't sure what it was...  
Soon they found out the horror...  
Tsukasa was shock whenever she saw a person and she thinks that person was her twin sister Kagami!**  
Tsukasa:***gasp* Isn't that Onee-chan!

Konata look calmly and yet she is eating her hot dog peacefully...  
**Konata:**Neh~ *deny* That couldn't be her... if it was her... the announcer would have said... "WOW! Isn't that Kagami!" that sort of reaction...

And that's how I came in...**  
Alan P.J:**WOW! ISN'T THAT KAGAMI AND KANDA UP THERE!

**Konata:**Ohh... I guess I'm right... *sweat*  
Then Konata notice something...  
**Konata:**... No wait the minute! **KANDA?**  
**Tsukasa:**They look in trouble! What should we do!  
**Konata:**Don't panic! I bet the fireman could help them... or maybe the police... o-orr... ambulance!  
Actually Konata doesn't really know what to do but to panic...

* * *

Return back to the roof top...

**Kanda:**Kagami! Wake up! Please wake up! I don't think I could hold you much longer!  
Kagami almost slip her hand,Kanda grab her hand tightly...

Then suddenly Kagami woken up...  
She seem to be back to her usual self again when she woke up...  
**Kagami:**Uh... Where am I?

When Kagami look below,she when panic...  
**Kagami:**w-wW-WHAT AM I DOING HERE! UWWAAAHHHH!  
**Kanda:**You awake! Thank godness!  
**Kagami:**What-what happen! What's going on! W-w-w-why am I here!  
**Kanda:**I don't have time to explain! You have to pull yourself up! Hurry! I don't know how much longer I could hold on to you!

Kagami's hand could not hold onto Kanda's arm or hand and she can't manage to hang on to Kanda's hand...  
**Kagami:**I can't! Your hand are too slipping! I don't think I can make it...  
**Kanda:**Don't talk nonsense! You can do it!

* * *

Meanwhile again...

The Anime Research Club leader **Ko Yasaka** and the other members,**Patty** and **Hiyori** rush into the Medic Supply to search for Yamato after she ran off from the race...

**Ko Yasaka:**Has anyone seen Yamato?  
There were teachers like** Ms Kuroi,Ms Fuyuki **and** Ms Hikaru** were in the Medic Supply drinking tea...  
Also **Yukata,Minami** and **Miyuki** are in there...  
**Maiyumi** and **Kosuke** were also in there as well...

**Hikaru:**Nope... didn't see her... wasn't she just finish the race?  
**Ko Yasaka:**That is why I'm here to look for her Hikaru-sensei!  
**Hiyori:**We been searching for her all around the school... and yet no sight of her...  
**Patty:**There is got to be an explanation for her to go somewhere...

Then suddenly without notice by Ko Yasaka been push away by **Misao** and **Ayano**...  
But she been save by Hiyori and Patty by giving a push from the back to raise her up again...  
**Kou Yasaka:**Wwooahh~! *fuu~* Thanks a lot you two..

Misao and Ayano look panic as they both look tired from running through here...**  
Misao:**Sensei! There's an emergency!  
**Ayano:**We saw _Kagami_ hanging up on the rooftop and with **_Kanda Youzaki_**...

Yukata got shock when she heard the news and as so do Miyuki...**  
Yukata:**What..!**  
Miyuki:**Kagami-san and Kanda-kun is in trouble!

Ms Hikaru ask two of them if there is anyone else up there...**  
Hikaru:**Did you two see anyone else up there other than them?**  
Misao:**I think there was another person which _"that guy_" hold on too... I think is a "_SHE"_...**  
Ayano:**I remember she has a _brown blonde hair_ we saw earlier...**  
**

**Ko Yasaka:**What! Could it be Yamato! She's up there too!  
**Patty:**Uwah!  
**Hiyori:**It's a climax!

**Ms Kuroi:**How did they get up there? Wasn't the rooftop been locked? I did check it after Nicoles help me bring stuff in...  
**Hikaru:**Probably some student want to have their privacy...

**Ms Fuyuki:**It looks like we got job to do...

Ms Fuyuki start with an emergency sense and she is calling Kosuke to assist her...  
**Ms Fuyuki:**Kosuke! Come with me... I need some assistant for this situation..  
**Kosuke:**Understood!  
**Maiyumi:**I'm coming too!

Kosuke,Maiyumi and Ms Fuyuki when to help Yamato...

**Ms Kuroi:**I'm gonna call Nicoles for help... you girls stay here...

But will they stay like a good puppy...?

Of course not... they also need to engage themselves...

**Hiyori:**Are you sure we check every single place at school,Patty...?  
**Patty:**Hmm... I don't know...  
Patty and Hiyori haven't sure if they did check every single place...  
But Ko Yasaka gone mad and smack onto both head...  
**Hiyori & Patty:"_Oww!_"  
Ko Yasaka:**This isn't the time to talk jokes! We have got to save Yamato at all cause!  
**Hiyori & Patty:**_Yes... Kou-senpai..._ *tears*  
**Ko Yasaka:**So what are we waiting for! _Now then..._

Misao seem to gone mad about this as well...**  
Misao:**Ayano... we're going to with them to save Kagami at any course~! Are you with me Ayano~!  
**Ayano:**But Kuroi-sensei told us to stay here...  
**Misao:**Kagami is in grave danger! And we are her friend~! We have got to rescue her~!  
From the spirit of confidence from Misao her best friend to save another friend,she accept Misao's words...  
**Ayano:**For Kagami's sake... we will save her...  
**Misao:**That's the spirit~! _Now then..._

**Misao & Ko Yasaka:**_...Now then **Let's go~!**_

At that time... an interruption came in..._**  
**_

**Ko Yasaka:**Hey~! I'm going to save Yamato! Don't try to involve on this scenario!  
**Misao:**I also want to save Kagami at the rooftop too!

**Patty:**Uhh... senpai~?  
**Hiyori:**Aren't we suppose to rescue someone right now?

Ko Yasaka didn't heard from them,she was kinda in a mad situation as well...  
And so Ko Yasaka tease Misao...**  
Ko Yasaka:**Do you think you could be faster than me~?**  
Misao:**I will run faster than you!  
**Ko Yasaka:**Oh yeah~? Think Again~!

Without the sound of the gunfire...  
Misao and Ko Yasaka run like insanity like some _Looney Toon thingy_... (you get the idea...)

Patty,Hiyori and Ayano following them when up to the school building of the rooftop...

**Ayano:**W-wait! Misao!  
**Hiyori & Patty:**Senpai! Wait for us~!

**

* * *

Miyuki Takara** is worrying about Kanda after what she heard the news...  
Kanda was the one who brought her safety for medical care...  
She couldn't just do nothing,she also want to help him...

**Miyuki:**I'm want to go help Kanda...  
Yukata and Minami trying to calm her down because of Miyuki's injured leg...  
**Yukata:**But senpai... your leg is still injured...

**Miyuki:**I will be fine... I just want to help... I don't want to be the person who left behind without doing anything... I want to be useful for some reason... I want to help...

**Minami:**Senpai...

It's been years Minami living next door with Miyuki,and yet today Miyuki look different from before...  
It was the first time Yukata and Minami saw her true-self that bring** the Courage of herself...  
Yukata:**Understand... Minami... let's bring her to the rooftop...  
**Minami:**Yukata-san...? Are you sure we should...?  
**Yukata:**I think we should go help them as well... because of Miyuki we could not deny it... now then... let's lift her up..._ Ready? **1,2... 3!**_

Yukata and Minami lift Miyuki and when outside to help Kanda...  
Minami look at Miyuki's chest... she's still jealous about it...  
**Minami:**They're still huge... *blush*  
**Miyuki:**Are you alright?  
**Minami:**Uh-ummm... *blush*... nothing... *glare blush*

Everyone left the Medic Supply... except for Hikaru...**  
Hikaru:**Hey! Why do I have to stay here!

And when she thinks again... is a very good idea...  
**Hikaru:**Hey wait the minute... this could be good idea~! I can relax now always~! Woohoo~!

* * *

Everyone looking directly at the rooftop...  
Everyone couldn't stop looking up the roof and they are helplessly can't do anything about it...

And Minoru tries to make an emergency call...**  
Minoru:**This is an emergency~! We should call the Fireman right away!  
**Akira:**.Hmm... I never though this would happen on Sport Event... but yet... This is so cool~!  
**Minoru:**How could you say something like that Akira-sama! Someone is in danger right now!  
**Alan P.J:**Minoru-kun... Me and Akira are loving to see this kind of situation... and believe me... This ain't over until everything settle down...

And then I took(steal) Minoru's cellphone...  
**Alan P.J:**Just relax and enjoy the show Minoru-kun...  
And then I break his cellphone without a reason...  
**Minoru:**T-that my cellphone~! Why did you do that!  
**Alan P.J:**What~? Breaking cellphone is my specialist... didn't you know...  
**Minoru:**Why can't anyone help them!  
**Alan P.J:**It's because it was too _epic_ my friend...

* * *

Meanwhile with Nakado...

Nakado is heading to the Medic Supply and then somehow,he found **_Kosuke _**run by and everybody knows he is the assistant of Ms Fuyuki for medication...  
**Nakado:**Hey~! Aren't you the guy who with Ms Fuyuki~? I need some help over here! I saw Nagamori-sen laying on the ground~! And I think she is injured!  
**Kosuke:**I see... Mai.. you go with _Amahara-sensei!_(Ms Fuyuki) I will go help someone else in a situation...  
**Maiyumi**:But w-wait! I want to come with you!  
**Kosuke:**There's no time to explain... _Just Do As I Say!_ *serious eyes*  
**Maiyumi:**I-I... Understood... *sad face*  
**Kosuke:**Here! Take my Medical Box! I will bring Nagamori-san back to the Medic Supply Camp!

Nakado bring direction to Yamato...

**Ms Fuyuki:**Let's go _Sukamoto_...  
**Maiyumi:**Yes...  
Maiyumi took the Medical Box...

* * *

Meanwhile back to Kanda and Kagami _Situation_!  
(Finally!)

All of the people are watching Kagami panicking hanging on the rooftop...  
And Kanda still holding her with his both hands and he will soon get tired of hanging her there...  
**Kagami:**Can you tell me what is going on! I'M SO SCARED RIGHT NOW!  
**Kanda:**Don't be scared! We will be fine! _  
_**Kagami:**What do you mean we will be fine! I'm hanging on the rooftop of a school building!

**Kanda:**No matter how it happen! I'm gonna be_ with you! _I'm gonna protect you! I believe that we will be alright!

Kagami sense of feeling given from Kanda have gave her a sudden reaction with her face turning red...  
Then suddenly Kagami say something strangely as Kanda heard what she said...  
**Kagami:**I'm glad I meet you... if it wasn't you... I wouldn't be in this situation... if I die like this... please take care of my sister and my friend for me...**  
**

Suddenly Kanda turn _**Angryily**_!**  
Kanda:**PLEASE DON'T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! I WAS THE ONE WHO DIE IN THIS SITUATION! NOT YOU! *tears*

Suddenly Kanda was crying in a scene...  
With all his courage and his heart deep within him,he got to say this once if anything happen to Kagami...  
**Kanda:**You don't need to think that I'm just a man or any other guy in school... I want you to know that I can be helpful for you because that I... I... I-i~!  
Kanda could say it because his heart was too WEAK and yet he say it strongly as he speak like a MAN!

But somehow,it interrupted with the soundless of a heart beating...

Kagami's hand could not handle much longer...

Everyone gasp with their eyes pale helplessly...

Kanda could not finish his words...

Kagami slip her hand...

Kanda fail to grab her in time...

Kagami fell from the Rooftop...

_**KAGAMI IS GOING TO DIE...**_

**Kanda:**_KKKAAGGAAMMII !_

**Kagami:**_KKKAAAANNNDDDAAA !_

* * *

**Minoru:**OH NO!  
**Akira:**Oh my God~!

Everyone scream of how horror to see a student girl falling from the high distance...

Kanda couldn't do anything...  
He couldn't save Kagami...  
His flashback memory of Kagami suddenly came into his mind that he misses her the most...

**Kanda:**I have suffer so much pain... what did from these days I could not forgot... it's been my treasure for so long... things that it has to be done...

* * *

Nicoles woke up in that time after he faith from the attack from Ensona...  
**Nicoles:**Ar-arken... What happen... Did you destroy Ensona...?

Kanda did not answer him...  
Then suddenly he walk toward the cliff of the rooftop and he jump off the cliff without a reason...

**Nicoles:**ARKEN! What are you doing! STOP! NO!  
Nicoles's cellphone rang but he don't care about it...

It was from Ms Kuroi...  
**Ms Kuroi:**What is wrong with him...? Why can't he answer the phone? Did Fuyuki gave me the wrong number?  
Ms Kuroi heard everyone scream and she saw Kagami and Kanda falling from the rooftop...  
**Ms Kuroi:**No! That can't be happening!

Yamato woke up as she sense danger and being carrying by Kosuke and Nakado...  
**Nakado:**Hey... she woken up already...

Everyone scream as they look above them was Kagami falling...  
**Kosuke:**There's someone falling!  
As Yamato look up as she heard someone falling... but not just Kagami,she also saw Kanda falling as well...  
**Yamato:**No... THAT IDIOT!  
**Nakado:**Wh-WHAT! That guy also fall too! Unbelievable!

Kanda fall from the high distance...  
He has to rescue Kagami before falling to the ground...

**Konata:**What are they doing!  
**Tsukasa:**_Onee-chan!_

_

* * *

_

**To be continue...**

I know this is just too much thrilling and a sad end of this chapter...

But I will finish it as soon as I finish another project...

So don't get mad easily... ok? *laugh innocently*

**Minoru:**What is going on! Why are they falling together!  
**Alan P.J:**Well don't ask me... I'm just a fan writer...  
**Akira:**I bet the school will be closed after this...  
**Minoru:**No way!  
**Alan P.J:**Oh Yes way... *grin*


	59. Final EP Farewell Memories

_**Lucky**_ _**Star A Chained Dream Story**_

_**Episode 14 Chapter 5/5 "FINAL"  
**_

_**(Farewell Memories)**_

_**"THE FINALE!"**_

* * *

From the epicness of the cliffhanging on rooftop has finally turn out badly...  
Kagami is falling from the high distance...  
And Kanda somehow jump off the rooftop cliff with an unknown reason...

Everyone scream and panic for this dangerous situation...

**_Continuing..._**

**Minoru:**_Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God!_  
**Akira:**Hey Big Head... how long will they be falling in mid-air... you haven't been update the story like a week or so on... are they going to stuck up there like forever?  
**Alan P.J:**Yeah... I been busy lately... but it's not my fault letting them hanging in the mid-air after the previous chapter ended... I'm a busyman...  
**Akira:**Well you already finish it now right? So what are you waiting? DO IT NOW!  
**Alan P.J:**Alright fine then... I will do it...

* * *

Kanda is falling on the rooftop with Kagami leading toward her...

Kanda must reach for her to save her by sacrifice himself by using his body...  
All man sacrifice themselves in order to protect the person they once love...  
You know guys do these when they are in _blockbuster_ movie...

**Kanda:**I have to get Kagami! No matter what!

Kanda and Kagami are almost going to fall to the ground...  
Everyoone is watching them fall...  
Kanda's heart beating non-stop...  
His spirit given him a strange energy within him...  
His spirit was the abilities to encourage himself to protect Kagami...

From the heart inside him given such courage,he yell all he got in him!  
**Kanda:**_Please! I have to do this! It was me who should die like this to save a person's life! I have to sacrifice myself! To save the person I CARE THE MOST! EEEeeeYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

* * *

_Everyone scream and scare of looking at it..._  
**Konata:**This is very VERY BAD!  
**Tsukasa:**I can't look!

**Minoru:**Oh No~!  
**Akira:**This is insane!  
**Alan P.J:**Camera Rolling... this is going to be in the News Broadcast... which I can each some money... *grin*

* * *

And then,it happen...

* * *

_The great power are mean to be discover secretly..._

* * *

_As the power given from the King I once fall my kingdom..._

* * *

_I stare at the dawn fall... as many darkness cover my body bring despair inside my heart..._

* * *

_But it wasn't enough to sacrifice my bravery..._

* * *

_Nothing will stop me saving the person I once care and I once love..._

* * *

A spell that in his mind speaking deeply like a different person...

All of the sudden,a huge force of energy blown all around the school...  
It was an unknown power that shown deeply that Kanda was like he was spell casting...

The tap water split suddenly frozen...

The people all around turn solid...

The Sky turn grey as the power consume it's energy...

A source of energy swamp into his body and turn all place and time is completely stop...

But Kanda isn't frozen or solid... he still able to move...

He wasn't falling but he is now floating in mid-air like in space...  
He don't know how he did it but he had to save Kagami before things gone wrong...  
And he knew it won't last long..._  
Time is short..._

Kanda flew over to Kagami like in space and grab onto her hand and then he talk to himself...

**Kanda talk to himself:**_I don't even know what am I doing... But I have to do something to protect her...  
_

Around the school are beginning to back to normal...

Kanda quickly think of something...

He have to get on the ground to get a safer landing...

He bring her to the ground safety with the unknown power protecting them savely in one piece...

Then everything starting back to normal...

* * *

Everyone could not believe with their eyes what just happen...  
Many people don't even know what was going on...

And Kanda finally did it...  
He save Kagami in time with an unreasonable act he just did...  
He wasn't sure how or what he did,he was glad that Kagami was safe resting in peace...**  
Kanda:**I can't believe it... I... I... save her... *faith*  
Kanda and Kagami faithed from the dangerous fall...  
Kanda was too tired after he had used all his power...  
It could be possible that Kanda's unknown power drain him and gave him unconscious...

Then suddenly _**Kosuke**_ and **_Nakado_** came to find them and they were can't believe with their own eyes like the others...**  
Nakado:**Wow... did they just... my god... I got to take a photo and bring it up to the News Report!**  
Kosuke:**There's no time for that! Quickly take them to the Medic Supply Room!  
**Nakado:**Aww~

Yamato was behind them and she also can't believe her eyes what just happen...  
**Yamato:**I seen this before... but... I just... don't understand... why...?

* * *

Meanwhile at the Announcer...

**Alan P.J:**Hey,you two... aren't you going to say anything?  
**Akira:**W-what? O-oh yeah... did you see what just happen Minoru~!  
**Minoru:**Huh-? Oh yes... is truly amazing~!  
**Akira:**Yeah...  
**Minoru:**Yes it is... Isn't that right Alan-kun?  
**Akira:**Eh? Wait the minute... where is he?  
**Minoru:**He's gone? B-but he was just here few second ago?

* * *

After the fall scenario...

Ko Yasaka and Misao finally came up of the rooftop to save Yamato and Kagami but they were too late...

**Ko Yasaka:**Yamato~!  
**Misao:**Kagami~!

Ko Yasaka and Misao cries for their failure rescue...  
Both of them crying like babies and hugging together for their sad theme...  
**Ko Yasaka:**We were too late~! I'm sorry... Yamato~!  
**Misao:**Uwaahhh~! I'm sorry Kagami~! Uwahhh~!

**Nicoles:**Actually... they're safe by now...  
**Ko Yasaka & Misao:**Eh? Nico-sensei?

They were surprise that Nicoles was on the rooftop as well...**  
Nicoles:**I only hear it from the announcer... I think they will be fine... they are safely landed...  
**Ko Yasaka & Misao:**Very? They are safe! We're so happy~!  
When they notice they are hugging together... they separate quickly... because it was embarrass...  
**Ko Yasaka:**E-hem... *blush* you were just crying like a baby...  
**Misao:**I did not...! *blush* Y-you were crying too!  
**Ko Yasaka:**Did not!  
**Misao:**Did too!  
**Ko Yasaka:**Did not!  
**Misao:**Did too!  
**Ko Yasaka:**Did not!  
**Misao:**Did too!

Then a newcomer came in... it was _**Ms Fuyuki**_,_**Maiyumi**_,_**Patty**_,_**Hiyori**_ and _**Ayano**_...  
Maiyumi gave an angry yell to make them stop...**  
Maiyumi:**Will you two just shut it!

**Kou Yasaka:**Oh no... *gloom*  
**Misao:**What a scary girl looking _girl_... *gloom*  
**Maiyumi:**Who is scary huh!  
Maiyumi pull Misao's ear to teach her a lesson...  
**Misao:**Aww~ *pain* DADADADA~! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!  
**Maiyumi:**You too!  
**Ko Yasaka:**Me! Aww~ *pain* DADADADAD~! I'M SORRY~!

Hiyori and Patty watching their Student Council getting punish by Maiyumi,they felt kinda sad about her...  
_**Hiyori & Patty:**_Poor _**Kou-senpai**_...

Then Ms Fuyuki when and look at Nicoles injury and it was very bad...**  
Ms Fuyuki:**You look serious injured...  
**Nicoles:**It's fine... I can still move... my body...

Nicoles tries to move his body but he has no strength to pull himself up...  
**Ms Fuyuki:**Don't force yourself... how did this happen?  
**Nicoles:**Is a long story... Ugrh! *blood*  
**Ms Fuyuki:**Don't move or you will hurt yourself...I will carry you _Masato-kun_(Nicoles)... _Sukamoto_(Maiyumi)... help me carry him as well...  
**Maiyumi:**Yes sensei... I will soon punish you two for the argument... do you understand!  
**Ko Yasaka & Misao:**Eehh~ *tear*

Patty and Hiyori look around the rooftop... and it was a disaster like a battleground...  
**Patty:**Wow... just look around here...  
**Hiyori:**Is a disaster...

Ayano look around and found another person laying on the rooftop,it was Hanasu she saw...**  
Ayano:**Isn't that _Chihay__a-san_(Hanasu)?

Hiyori and Patty seem also known Hanasu...  
**Hiyori:**Hey isn't she with Yukata and Minami?  
**Patty:**Let's go help her then!

**Hiyori:**Hey,are you alright?**  
**Hanasu didn't seem to be waking up,her body seem to be resting like a computer on "Stand By mode"...  
**Patty:**She doesn't seem to be waking up...  
**Ayano:**Let's take her to the Medic Supply immediately!

Ms Fuyuki and Maiyumi carry Nicoles to the Medic Supply...  
Ayano,Patty and Hiyori carry Hanasu to the Medic Supply as well...

And Ko Yasaka and Misao... well... they will get punishment soon by Maiyumi...

* * *

After the scenario was over...

Kanda finally woken up from the bed and found himself in the Medic Supply Room...  
His bandages are covered around his hand,arm and head...  
Kanda couldn't much remember how did this happen,it given him an headache as well...  
**Kanda:**Uhh... what happen... my head...

**Tsukasa:**He's finally wake up!  
Kanda look around and surprisingly that everyone are in the Medic Supply Room...**  
Tsukasa:**Are you alright?**  
Kanda:**I'm... I'm fine...

Then Miyuki and Konata came to see Kanda...  
**Miyuki:**We were so worry about you... I saw you and Kagami were carry by 2 person...  
**Konata****:**And we were wondering... what is going on up there... you even save Kagami from the rooftop~!

When Konata and Miyuki talk about Kagami,Kanda's mind finally remember  
He wonder if Kagami is alright...**  
**Kanda's mind is only care about Kagami...  
**Kanda:**By the way,Where is Kagami... how is she...?  
**Konata:**It seem somebody worry than himself...  
**Miyuki:**She's fine... but she's still unconscious...  
Kanda saw Kagami was laying on a bed with her family surrounding her...  
Misao and Ayano are there as well waiting for Kagami to wake up...  
Kanda thought..."It's better I don't disturb them right now..."  
**Tsukasa:**It's been an hour now... you were the only person who woke up...

Then Kanda also wonder what happen at the Sport Event after the scenario happen...**  
Kanda:**And what about the Sport Event?  
Tsukasa and Miyuki didn't say anything about it but Konata say it to him...**  
Konata:**The Sport Event has been canceled...  
**Kanda:**Canceled? Why?  
**Konata:**Is all because both of you... You and your girlfriend**(Yamato)** seem to be involving many thing whenever you have transfer to this school... Last time was the Ryoo Festival Drama that she was lost and now... THIS! I just very want to know... What the hell is going on!  
**Kanda:**I'm not even sure myself...

Then surprisingly _**Yamato Nagamori**_ came in from the door...  
_**Ko Yasaka**_ carry her because Yamato's leg were injured...  
She wanted to speak with Kanda alone...  
**Yamato:**May I talk with him alone?  
Her eyes glaze like a witch...  
Miyuki,Konata and Tsukasa saw her glazing eyes...  
They were scare of her fearful looks...  
**Miyuki:**S-sure...  
**Tsukasa:**...  
**Konata:**Scary girl~ *whisper*  
**Ko Yasaka:**Oh yes she is...

Konata,Miyuki,Tsukasa and Ko Yasaka head to Kagami wait for her to wake up...

Yamato sit beside on the bed with Kanda...  
Kanda look at Yamato's injured leg with bandaged around it... he felt sad about it...  
**Yamato:**After what happen on the rooftop... I couldn't believe what I saw... and yet... you still process the most powerful power within you...  
**Kanda:**Within me...? You mean...**  
Yamato:**Yes... You just use... was the Methus ability...  
**Kanda:**What? But I thought it was use for fighting!  
**Yamato:**No... it's not only for battle... it can use to control the planet's matter & anti-matter's atmosphere of timeless force... you can control **_Time Matter_**...  
**Kanda:**But you told me you don't know about this power... how did you know it then?  
**Yamato:**Is because I seen once... whenever you were the real _Arken_...**  
Kanda:**But what about Ensona?  
**Yamato:**I don't even know where it escape to...

Kanda has another question... how did Yamato know Kagami was the Princess Iryles?  
**Kanda:**And how did you know Kagami was the **_Iryles_**...**  
Yamato:**She met me few days ago... when I ask _**Iarius**_(Hanasu) met you in the Ryoo Garden... at that time... she found me in order to find you... I hope you will understand...  
**Kanda:**I just don't understand it at all... there is things that I can't understand... can you explain about my flashback memories?  
**Yamato:**I don't know much about that reason... is not mine... is your own reason...

Yamato look worry and Kanda saw her cover her hand over her injured leg with a sad face...  
**Yamato:**And it's also the reason that I could not stop Ensona... and... I'm weak... *glare sadly***  
**

Kanda doesn't want to make her sad...  
The reason is,he doesn't want anyone to think of him treat Yamato badly...**  
Kanda:**No... It's also my fault... my mistake at the roof... I make the wrong choice... if it wasn't you... I would be in trouble by now...  
**Yamato:**Yes... maybe your right...  
Yamato smile and everything turn out alright...

Then he had another last question,where are Nicoles and Hanasu?**  
Kanda:**By the way... Where are the **_other 2_**?  
**Yamato:**They are fine... they are now resting in peace...

Then suddenly someone came into the Medic Supply Room,and the person was Ms Nanako Kuroi!  
Kanda surprise that Ms Kuroi came...  
**Kanda:**Cousin! You came to see me?  
**Ms Kuroi:**No...  
**Kanda:**Eh...  
**Ms Kuroi:**I'm looking for Nicoles... Have you seen him?  
**Konata:**Nico-sensei?  
**Miyuki:**I heard they are at the Medic Supply Camp...

* * *

Nicoles and Hanasu are resting in the **_Medic Supply Camp_** at the outside...

_"I think that some of you are confuse about this situation... I will explain to you all right now..."_  
_"There are Medic Supply Room (in the school building) and Medic Supply Camp (outside for the Sport Event)..."_  
_"I know some of you reader would confuse... so I decided to make out the details..."_

Yukata and Minami were in the Medic Supply Camp worrying about Hanasu...  
Looking at Hanasu's face and her broken glasses were on the desk...  
Yukata worry if anything happen because she is her friend and also for Minami...  
**Yukata:**Will she woke up Minami-chan... I'm worry about her...  
**Minami:**I don't know... all can do now is to wait...

Then Hanasu seem to be "reboot" herself from her backup data...  
Hanasu finally woken up...  
Yukata and Minami were happy to see her woke up...  
**Hanasu:**Eh... Yukata...? Minami...? You came to see me?  
**Yukata:**Thanks goodness your alright...**  
Minami:**How do you feel Hanasu...?  
**Hanasu:**I think that I'm fine...

Then surprisingly Hiyori and Patty came in and asking her question so suddenly...  
Hiyori with Patty want to know why did she at the rooftop...**  
****Hiyori:**Why did you go there?  
**Patty:**Yeah~! What is going on!  
**Hiyori:Tell us the truth!  
Patty:**Is there something happen up there...?

**Hanasu:**Yukata.. who're they...?**  
Yukata:**They're my friend who carry you here...  
And not just Hiyori and Patty wants to know the truth,even Yukata and Minami wants to know about it...**  
Yukata:**We saw Hiyori and Patty caring you after Kanda and Kagami senpai fall from the rooftop...  
**Minami:**We didn't knew you were up there Hana-chan...

Hanasu mustn't tell them the truth... about Ensona...  
She have to hide it... by **saying nothing...  
Hanasu:**It's nothing... it's fine...  
**Hiyori:**Fine? Your arm and legs were injured and yet there is no blood...

Hanasu was in shock that they knew she has no blood because robots don't have one...

**Yukata:**Please.. tell us... we really want to know...  
**Minami:**Is there anything we could help...  
**Hiyori & Patty:**Tell Us~!

She feel sad that she is lie to her friends but she have to keep her identity safe...  
But she has nothing else to say... she can't tell lies to them anymore...  
She decide to tell them the **TRUTH**...

**Hanasu:**To tell you the Truth... The truth is...  
**Nicoles:**...the truth is that,we when up to the rooftop to help Kanda and Kagami...**  
Everyone:**Nico-sensei?

Surprisingly,Nicoles came in the right time before Hanasu telling them the truth...**  
Nicoles:**We heard them screaming for help on the rooftop,and so we when up to help them... isn't that right Hanasu?

Hanasu didn't say anything but she nob her head as a "yes"...

Nicoles's body is cover with bandage all over his body,and Ms Fuyuki was the one who help him bandaging...**  
Ms Fuyuki:**Don't just move away like that Nico-kun... I was bandaging your _injury_...  
**Hiyori:**_Injury_... _hmm... _  
**Patty:**_Hmm..._ That's strange... *speak English*  
**Hiyori:**Nico-sensei... how can you explain about the injury and the explosion?

Nicoles tell them as he look calm and he know what going to say...**  
Nicoles:**When we are up on the rooftop,we were surprise that what we saw... and we saw there was a "bomb"...  
**Everyone:**A BOMB!

Everyone were so shock and surprise to hear something so serious...**  
Ms Fuyuki:**Oh my... it's sound serious...**  
Nicoles:**Yes,indeed...  
**Hiyori:**Th-then why Hanasu did injured from the explosion and there's no blood...**  
Nicoles:**I was the one who protect her by using my body to block... now all thanks for Ms Fuyuki helping me...  
**Ms Fuyuki:**No problem at all...  
Nicoles tell the whole fake story so nobody would know the truth...

Hiyori and Patty want to apologize to Hanasu their bad behavior...**  
Hiyori:**We are sorry that we shout at you...**  
Yukata:**It was brave of you after the explosion...**  
Hanasu:**It's alright...  
**Patty:**Maybe we will go shopping with you for our apologize~!  
**Hanasu:**Eh? Shopping? *confuse*

Then as soon Ms Hikaru walks out the door to get some soft drinks...  
She was scare by Ms Kuroi when she open the door in front of her face...  
**Ms Hikaru:**Awh~! Don't scare me like that!**  
Ms Kuroi:**Sorry no time to apolygize... Nico! Are you alright!**  
Nicoles:**I'm fine...

**Ms Kuroi:**Would you just look at your body! There's injury everywhere! How can be that fine?**  
Ms Fuyuki:**I think he means that he don't want anyone to worry about him...  
**Ms Kuroi:**Oh... ehem... *blush of embarrassment*** well... good thing you're fine now...  
Nicoles:**Thank you for your concert Kuroi-sensei...**  
**

**Hikaru:**Hey do you thinking what I'm thinking right now...?  
**Ms Fuyuki:**Yes... we think that Kuroi seem to be worry about Nico-kun... *smile*  
**Ms Kuroi:**Knock it off you two! *blush*

* * *

Few hour past away...

Kagami still haven't woke up from her bed...  
Her family were worry about her...  
They don't know how or what to do...

Then Kagami's father **_Tadao Hiiragi_** came into the Medic Supply Room...  
He want to know about the situation by talking to his wife _**Miki Hiiragi**_...  
**Tadao**:How is she? Is she alright?  
**Miki:**She's fine.. but she hasn't woken up yet...  
The Hiiragi Family still worrying about Kagami if she could not wake up forever...

Kanda was watching Kagami sleeping on the bed...  
He felt so upset that what happen before the fall,he was unsatisfied his word from the rooftop fall...  
Yamato was sitting beside him...

**Kanda:**Yamato... I want to help them... and I really want to know how...  
**Yamato:**There is nothing you could help them... we cannot involve them...  
He was angry that he was hopeless talking to himself...**  
Kanda talk to himself:**Erh... I felt hopeless... I got to think of a way to help Kagami... but what!

Then Kanda though of a way...  
Something that involve in a hurry situation...  
**Kanda:**Yamato,do you know a power that can enter to people's dream?  
**Yamato:**You mean **_"Astral Travel"_**? How did you know about that?  
**Kanda:**I use that power before... and I though maybe I will use that power,can help Kagami to wake her up?  
**Yamato:**Do you even think what will happen if any situation will happen to you?  
**Kanda:**If Kagami can't wake up... they will be sad if Kagami doesn't wake up...  
Yamato and Kanda look at the sad famliy...  
Yamato can't reject from the scene...  
Even though Kagami is her rival...  
But he willing to help Kanda...

**Yamato:**Alright... I will teach you...  
**Kanda:**Thanks Yamato... and there is another thing...  
**Yamato:**What is it?

Kanda whisper to Yamato's ears...  
Yamato heard what Kanda just said and she was surprise to hear it...  
**Yamato:**Are you sure about this...  
**Kanda:**For the risk for Kagami.. I must do anything I could for her...

**_So what did Kanda tell Yamato?_**

* * *

Soon it was night...  
The Sport Event was cancelled,everyone when back home...  
Tadao carry her back to their home...  
They said if she doesn't wake up tomorrow morning,they have no choice but to take her to the hospital...

_"Why didn't they when to the hospital in the first place?"_  
_"That a easy reason..."_  
_"School Clinic are cheap..."_  
_"Hospital.. Major Money..."_

Anyway,let's get back to the story...

* * *

Kagami is now in her own room resting on her bed... like a sleeping beauty...  
Now all Kanda has to do is to sneak into her house alone... like a burglar... now it make sense... o(=w=)o

Kanda sneak onto Kagami's window room to get in without making a noise...  
When Kanda finally get into Kagami's room he is talking to Kagami right in front of her... **  
Kanda:**I'm sorry to disturb your sleep Kagami... but many people are worry about you... you have to wake up now...

Kanda has learn to enter a human mind from Yamato...  
Now he has to follow the instruction...

_**"Astral Travel is not a difficult task for you or any of us... Entering to a human mind is not a problem at all unless if you were lost in human mind... try to stay focus or you may not come back forever... "**_

* * *

**Kanda talk to himself:**For Kagami's sake... I will wake her up...

And so he try to lay on his hand onto Kagami's forehead...  
Kanda look at Kagami's face,he felt a heart beating of her beautiful face...  
But Kanda has to focus...  
He must concentrate!

He is focusing on it...  
And soon he was travelling inside her mind...  
He realize that he would appear in a blank area...

He was in a dark world and yet he is not afraid...  
Soon he found Kagami...  
He rush to her and talk to her...

**Kanda:**Kagami... a-are you alright...?  
**Kagami(Iryles):**Actually... I'm Iryles...  
Kanda misunderstood on her...

**Kanda:**I'm sorry... I didn't know you were...  
**Kagami(Iryles):**Is fine... I understand you are confuse about evrything... I will forgive your matter...  
Kanda actually want to talk to the real Kagami...  
But things have to settle first with her...

**Kanda:**Is it truth that you want to see me?**  
Kagami(Iryles):**Yes... I came to see you because the kingdom will soon taken over by Nel... if you won't come back... everything will be taken over by Nel...**  
Kanda:**Am I really that important...?  
**Kagami(Iryles):**Yes... without you... we can't fight... Nel wanted to marry me because I'm the King's daughter... I want to marry you... in order to let you take control of the Kingdom before Nel...

Just imagine,a princess wanted to marry you and you will have a whole kingdom of your own... how good is that!

Kanda doesn't much know about the situation from Iryles...  
But Kanda accepted with a serious face...**  
Kanda:**Alright... I will come with you... will you at least let me talk to the real Kagami...  
**Kagami(Iryles):**Understood... I will be with the others soon as you done...

* * *

Then Kanda came out from Kagami's mind...  
Kanda look at Kagami...  
She seem to be waking up...  
And Iryles when to the others

**Kagami:**Uhh... Kanda... is you... why are you in my room... uhh... my head... you know... I dream I was falling from the school rooftop and you rescue me... isn't that crazy dream I have...  
Kagami seem to smiling at Kanda but Kanda doesn't seem to be smiling back to her...  
**Kanda:**I have to leave now...  
**Kagami:**What? You're leaving...  
**Kanda:**But before I leave... I... I just wanted to say... that...  
**Kagami:**What is it...?  
Kanda wanted to say it out loud but it was too painful...  
**Kanda:**I... I just wanted to say... *sigh* good bye...  
**Kagami:**Umm... sure... good bye...

That wasn't Kanda wanted to say it to her...  
Kanda was a coward...  
From the pain feeling he couldn't do...  
Kanda felt such a dork...  
Kanda stop and his fist start to take action...

Kanda walk back to Kagami...  
Kanda suddenly kiss directly at Kagami... kAhh~! *P.J scream like a girl* (≧ロ≦)

**Kanda:**Goodbye... Kagami...  
**Kagami:**_W-w-w-w-w-wa-wait_! *blush*

Kanda left Kagami's room and Kagami was so surprise,she though it was dream... but it wasn't...

* * *

Nicoles and Hanasu were waiting for Yamato and Kanda for returning to their galaxy...  
Iryles seem to be in Hanasu's body...  
Hanasu's eyes have a different colour to show that Iryles is inside her body...  
Hanasu and Iryles talk when each time they finish talking...  
**Iryles:**Thank you for leading your body Iarius... your a great android who like to help...  
**Hanasu:**Yes...  
Iryles seem confuse that she doesn't know what Haansu is thinking even in a robot body...

**Iryles:**Are you alright...? You look... kinda sad...  
**Hanasu:**Oh... is nothing...

The reason Hanasu look sad because she misses her friends...

* * *

_Hanasu Flashback with her friends_

In the city street...  
Hanasu seem to be fine and she can walk back home...  
Hanasu with the group_**(Yukata,Minami,Hiyori and Patty)...**_

Then Hanasu somehow receive Yamato's message that they are leaving Earth...  
Hanasu feel sad and misses her friends...  
She watches Yukata and Minami...  
She couldn't stop thinking about them...

Minami notice that Hanasu was left behind...  
**Minami:**Hanasu... you're coming?

Hanasu was standing in the dark...  
She was feeling despair by that moment...**  
Hanasu:**If anything happen to me... I don't know what to say...  
**Yukata:**What are you talking about Hana-chan?  
**Hanasu:**If I'm gone... thing will change... I wouldn't be joining with Yukata,Minami and your friends...

Yukata and Minami thinks that she is talking about the rooftop if she would die from there and everyone though that would worry about her...  
Then suddenly Patty walk close to Hanasu then jumped onto her shoulder...  
**Patty:**Don't worry! We will be together right! Everything will be ok...  
**Yukata:**Patty is right... we will be together... even if we forget... or we separated... we will always stay together...  
Hanasu somehow smile and it seem that tears came out...  
**Hanasu:**Yes... thank you...

* * *

_Return to Reality_

Hanasu flashback bring her smile back...  
But not for Nicoles...  
He is having flashback moment like Hanasu is having...

* * *

_Nicoles Flashback with Ms Kuroi before he got the message  
_

Nicoles and Ms Kuroi were in the Medic Supply Room  
Ms Fuyuki and Ms Hikaru left the room for two of them...

Ms Kuroi and Nicoles are having a dramatic moment alone together...**  
**The only topic was about Kanda... after the scenario happen...**  
Ms Kuroi:**So umm... How much do you know about that Kanda?  
**Nicoles:**Not much... he is a student... and I heard some people said that he is your cousin... how?  
And the truth will say...  
**Ms Kuroi:**Well... to tell you the truth... I'm not his cousin...

Nicoles know she isn't Kanda's cousin but he continue to ask her question...  
**Nicoles:**Then... how do you lie to him even he isn't...?  
**Ms Kuroi:**Actually... I was about to tell him but... I'm not sure if it's a good idea...  
**Nicoles:**Where did you find him?  
**Ms Kuroi:**I found him from the city street... but he wasn't the original self at that time... he look a lot different than before...

* * *

_Flashback from Ms Kuroi of her first meeting with Arken_

There was a guy on the street laying on a wall sitting and his cloth were all rip and dirty,but then there was a woman appear in front of him,the man speak to her in a lower voice,the man was **_Arken_**...  
**Arken(Kanda):**I couldn't do anything... I can't take care of anyone... leave me... human... I do not wish to be disturb... I want to be alone  
The woman was no other than Ms Kuroi herself...  
**Ms Kuroi:**You can't take care of who? Your girl-friend or something? Why are you so depressing about huh?  
**Arken(Kanda):**Get out of here... or else...  
**Ms Kuroi:**Or else what? You does't look like a bad guy at all... Look at your clothe... is been ripped... I will bring you some new cloth...  
**Arken(Kanda):**I said... "_leave me alone_"...  
Arken show his serious face to her,she seem not afraid and she suddenly knock Arken's head...

Ms Kuroi:Don't think that I'm attract by you,young man... What's your name?  
**Arken(Kanda):**My name...  
Arken seem to remembering his name...  
**Arken(Kanda):**My name is... name... my name is... _**Arken**_...  
**Ms Kuroi:**So Arken... would you be nice to come to my home...  
Arken can see her polite ways and he accept...  
**Arken(Kanda):**Yes... thank you...

* * *

_Return to Nicoles flashback with Ms Kuroi_

Nicoles seem to be interested with Ms Kuroi's story...  
**Nicoles:**Then what happen?  
**Ms Kuroi:**And then... it's... it's wasn't sure what happen that time... when I brought him home... he suddenly change to a young teenager and I told him that I was her cousin... that is how it happen...but it doesn't explain how did he turn out to be a young student...

Nicoles was surprise that how did she found Arken before he was turn to an original student...  
Nicoles still doesn't understand why or how did he turn into a young teenager... is still a mystery...

**Nicoles:**Are you telling me all of this for a reason?**  
Ms Kuroi:**Well... I heard from you when you were talking with Kanda... Then I notice that name you said... so I just wonder if you could know the truth... but I'm just telling you only... but you wouldn't believe me... would you?  
Nicoles could not hide the truth... he has to said it the truth...  
**Nicoles:**To tell you the truth... I'm also the same as him...**  
Ms Kuroi:**What? Very?**  
Nicoles:**He was my friend...  
**Ms Kuroi:**Then you know who he is then!  
**Nicoles:**Yes... to the you the truth... I'm not alike you and also for Hanasu... she's an android...  
**Ms Kuroi:**Android? Wow.. wow... wow... hold it... this is very~ confusing...  
**Nicoles:**We came because of his protection... I would not betray him like last time...

Ms Kuroi was confuse or she think that Nicoles gone crazy from hitting his head...  
**Nicoles:**I know this sound too much... but this is the truth that I mustn't tell... but you seem to help to protect Arken before us... I'm glad you help us...

Then Nicoles get a message call...  
Nicoles read the message,it was from _**Yamato(Valoria)**_...  
Nicoles's reaction when he look at his message he look surprise...

Nicoles read the message he get from Yamato,he was surprise to read that Kanda will leave Earth...  
**Ms Kuroi:**What's the matter? Your face look surprising...  
**Nicoles:**It seem that... he want to return back to his kingdom... I have to leave...  
**Ms Kuroi:**You are leaving! Th... then when will I see you?  
**Nicoles:**I will be back... I promise... I swear... I be back...

Nicoles open the window door and jump off from it...  
Then somehow,Ms Fuyuki and Ms Hikaru came back...  
**Ms Hikaru:**How are you two doing?  
**Ms Fuyuki:**Uhh... Hikaru... the male seem to be gone missing...  
**Ms Hikaru:**What? Nanako! What did you done to him? Nanako? Nanako!

Ms Kuroi seem to be in a dozzy moment,then she was back...  
**Ms Kuroi:**Ohh... your back...  
**Ms Fuyuki:**Where is Nico-kun?  
**Ms Hikaru:**Ohh... is nothing... he when back...  
**Ms Hikaru:**Back where?  
**Ms Kuroi:**To do what he must...  
**Ms Hikaru & Ms Fuyuki:**? ? ? ?

* * *

_Return to Reality_

Nicoles seem to look sad...  
Miss his friend that bring such a smile...  
But he have many thing he will soon experience...

* * *

_**Yamato**_ was outside the school at the Ryoo School Garden...  
She have told Nicoles and Hanasu that Kanda is going to leave Earth...  
Then Yamato remember it back from Kanda...

* * *

_Yamato's flashback with Kanda at the Medic Supply Room_

**Kanda:**I want you to erase their memory to forget about me and the Sport Event scenario...  
**Yamato:**You made your own decision?  
**Kanda:**Is the only way to protect Kagami from danger... and I don't want her to get involve in any danger anymore...  
**Yamato:**Are you sure about this...  
**Kanda:**For the risk for Kagami.. I must do anything I could for her...

* * *

_Return to Reality_

**Yamato's mind:**_It was brave of him to make the decision... he want her to be save from any danger..._

Then somehow,Ko Yasaka was following Yamato from behind...  
Ko Yasaka sneak behind her and following everywhere she goes...  
**Yamato:**I know you were there Yasaka...  
**Ko Yasaka:**Ahh haha... you caught me...  
**Yamato:**Why are you following me?**  
Ko Yasaka:**The real topic is... Where are you going...? Are you looking for your boyfriend?  
**Yamato:**To tell you the truth... I'm not the real Yamato...  
**Ko Yasaka:**Huh? What are you talking about... ar-are you trying to trick me or something?  
**Yamato:**This is serious...

Ko Yasaka was confused...  
**Ko Yasaka:**Then if your not Yamato... then who are you?  
**Yamato:**I'm an alien from far away from space... I came here to take care of Arken also known as Kanda... I must be his girlfriend in order to stay close with him... and I'm not the real Yamato you are looking for... I hope you will understand...

**Ko Yasaka:**I DON'T GET IT AT ALL!  
Ko Yasaka seem to be crying with a sadful moment...  
**  
Ko Yasaka:**Even if your an alien or some kind other than Yamato! You are still be my friend!  
Ko Yasaka hug Yamato in a sudden...

**Yamato:**I'm sorry for what I did to you... you're also a great friend...**  
Ko Yasaka:**I guess this is goodbye...  
**Yamato:**Yes... goodbye...

As Yamato walk further,Ko yasaka didn't follow her...  
She was just standing still waving her hand to farewell her best friend with tears on her chin...

* * *

The Fanwriter word...  
(Somehow I'm making a yuri story... but I kind of like it though...)

**o(=w=)V **Yah~!

* * *

And as so for Kanda right now...  
He seem to come before Yamato...

**Kanda:**So.. I'm here... isn't Yamato come yet?  
**Nicoles:**Not yet... she seem to be late tonight... but I'm sure she will come...  
**Kanda:**So... how do we head back to the far off galaxy?  
**Hanasu(Iryles):**I have a spaceship... we can travel back in time and everything will be erasing their memories on this planet...  
**Kanda:**I see... and no sigh of Ensona?  
**Nicoles:**We have been contact that Ensona is heading back to the Nextos galaxy...

And speaking of a devil,here she comes...**  
Nicoles:**We have to go now...  
**Yamato:**Yes... I'm ready... let's go...  
**Kanda:**Yeah... we're ready...  
**Nicoles:**We all do... Arken...

Then there was a light came out from the bushes at Ryoo Garden...  
It was like a door...  
And they all enter...

But Iryles in Hanasu's body stop...  
Hanasu wonder and ask herself to Iryles...  
**Hanasu:**What's wrong?  
**Hanasu(Iryles):**Am I doing the wrong thing to you all?  
**Nicoles:**What do you mean?

Iryles explain the reason to them...  
**Hanasu(Iryles):**I'm sorry to say this to all of you...  
**Everyone:**Huh?  
**Kanda:**What did she say?  
**Hanasu(Iryles):**I know many of you have a lot of story that have been experince a new way of being... but if we don't stop Nel from destroying the galaxies... things will not be the same... this may be a new journey what we fight for...

Everyone smile and thankful from Iryles...  
**Nicoles:**Thank you princess...  
**Yamato:**Your life is in our hands...  
**Hanasu(Her own):**I will try my best...  
**Kanda:**Did she just talk to herself?  
**Nicoles:**Princess Iryles is sharing Iarius's body...  
**Kanda:**They can do that? Unbelievable.. *sweat*

They all enter the spaceship...  
And look back before entering the spaceship...  
He look above and there was a shooting star...  
His eyes glaze to the night sky as he was destine to do to fight...**  
Kanda:**I will try my best to protect everyone... I will fight for them... Farewell... everyone... and good bye... Kagami...

Kanda left his cellphone on to the ground...  
He won't be needed those to travel there...  
The cellphone was still on...

**Yamato:**Erasing Memory... enable... time travel... enable... engaging... process complete... prepare to take off...

In a second...  
It dissapear and everything was back in time...  
And everything about the past has been erased...  
There were no Kanda named... were not exist...

* * *

Few days has past away...  
Right after the exam is over...

The original Lucky Star is back together again...  
Konata,Kagami,Tsukasa and Miyuki walking together in the city street...  
They seem to be chatting with laughter and they all have forgotten about Kanda...

**Tsukasa:**It's feel great once the exam is over...  
**Miyuki:**Indeed... I wonder what will happen to us in the future...  
**Kagami:**Mostly we're still teenager... we don't usaully know what to do after the exam...  
**Konata:**Yeah... but... somehow... I feel like someone is missing...  
**Tsukasa:**I'm also felt that kind too!  
**Kagami:**It's probably some...  
**Miyuki:**Umm... Kagami... I also felt that way too...  
**Kagami:**You too Miyuki?  
**Konata:**Even Yuki-chan felt that... why don't you feel anyone is missing?  
**Kagami:**I'm thinking about my future life... not that strange anyone is missing...  
**Konata:**Future Life? You mean getting a boyfriend?  
**Kagami:**W-what! Of course not! *blush*  
Konata tease Kagami...  
**Konata:**Aww~ Come on~ You are blushing which mean you have one... can you introduce to me? Say it~ Say it~

**Kagami:**Konata! *blush*  
**Konata:**Think about it Kagamin... the boys soon going to have a date with you.. even I have small chance to do that... you very are popular with boys...**  
Kagami:**Just shut up!**  
Konata:**Well anyway,the exam is already over... then next thing we will be study will be in college!  
**Tsukasa:**Yeah... your right...  
**Kagami's mind:**_Well at least that's over..._  
**Konata:**But first... I want to go shopping... I want you guys to help me to carry...  
**Kagami:**What! what do you think we are?  
**Konata:**Well... maid of course... *giiggle*

After shopping...  
They all tired and exhausted...  
And they when to Konata's house...

**Konata:**_Fuu..._ I'm exhausted...  
**Kagami:**You brought so many figure...  
**Konata:**Today was a special sale so I have to buy it...  
**Kagami:**What is this special sale you are talking about...  
**Konata:**I will show you... _Ta- Daa~!_  
Konata take out was a figure male that it looks like Kanda/Arken

**Tsukasa:**Wow... what a nice figure...  
**Miyuki:**Is very artifice...  
**Konata:**This is the special figure I always want... it was sold out last month because it was popular on that time and I was waiting for the chance to buy it... now I got the figure... timing feels right...

Kagami seem to be attracted...  
She can't seem to remember anything but she seem to be looking directly at it...

**Kagami:**So what is this came out from an anime?  
**Konata:**Oh yes! It based on a novel... now they are going to make an anime... I don't read much about novel but I know the whole plot...  
**Tsukasa:**Tell us Kona-chan...

_"The man named Arken met by chance,learned move about each other and fell in love"_

_"__He had a mysterious power that can control the whole universe__"_

_"But he made a mistake of creating the war... which is the spoiler of the whole story"  
_

_"And the girl he felt in love was the princess of the galaxies and wereshipped by many"_

_"But they were never to meet again,since the woulds they lived in were to different all because of his mistake"_

**Tsukasa:**That's sound sad..._  
_

_"and the tale ends with only heightened feeling"_

_"To make thing short,these two are fated to not be together"_

_"But... the story won't end easily and tell many different character... even there is a tsudere girl name Valoria like you Kagami..."  
_

Kagami staring long enough...  
She have a feeling that she has seen it before...

**Konata:**Umm... Kagami?  
**Kagami:**Uhh... what?  
**Konata:**Were you daydreaming when I telling the story?  
**Kagami:**Well... yeah... I'm sorry...  
**Konata:**Well that's rude...  
**Kagami:**Do you think there will sale the novel?  
**Konata:**Sure... there is... are you interested other than Full Metal Panic...  
**Kagami:**I think so...

* * *

Soon after they enter college...

And it seem Kagami is reading a novel...  
Sitting on a bench outside the garden somewhere around Kyoto University...

The novel is called "_The Great War Of Submission_"...  
The one Konata tell the story...

Then Misao and Ayano came to see her which they are in the same college...  
**Misao:**Yahhoo~! Kagamin...!  
**Kagami:**Ah is you guys...  
**Ayano:**Are you still reading that novel?  
**Misao:**You been reading like a 100 times!  
**Kagami:**Yeah... I seem to be attracted by the novel... I feel like this story was telling the real story...  
**Misao:**I think soon you will out of your mind...  
**Ayano:**Misao... how could you told her like that?  
**Misao:**I'm sorry...  
**Kagami:**Is ok... I'm fine with it...  
**Misao:**So, Kagami... do you want to go karaoke? The others are there...  
**Kagami:**Alright I will be right there...

Then Kagami got a SMS message...  
From someone...

* * *

To Kagami...

_Unforgettable memories..._

_Things that have to replace or another..._

_To make it different into normal..._

_I will always think of you..._

message from Kanda...

**Kagami:**K-Kanda...?

_Goodbye Kagami..._

_**THE END**_

**_Farewell Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story..._**

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**or not?  
**_o(=w=)o


	60. EXTRA:COMING SOON

**__****Lucky Star A Chained Dream Story (EXTRA Story)**

* * *

**Coming Soon...**

Sorry for this empty story...

You know me... I'm always lazy XD


End file.
